Forever and Always?
by Gudinne
Summary: A collection of Tribe challenges
1. I got it

**I got it**  
  
Challenge issued by Ebony Angel  
  
Pairings: Prebony and Zebony  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Line: "If you think that I'm beautiful then let me be ugly, and if I am the object of your desire let me be destroyed".  
  
Disclaimer and Warning: I don't anything including characters, the show, or the people that play them (duh). Warning swearing and sexual references included.  
  
Notes: I really didn't know how to do this well so I picked it during season 5 right after Pride's death and right before Ebony decided Zoot wasn't real. I don't think Prebony is anywhere close to likely couple so I was forced to make Ebony a little bit less extreme than normal and him conform a little too easy in my opinion, so I apologise about that.

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**  
  
(Season 5)  
  
Ebony sat the leaning over the rail on top of the tallest building in the city. Looking into the night's sky thinking, when a figure approached her joining where she stood.  
  
"Why do it to yourself? Why do you think about him, when you have me?"  
  
Ebony looked at him, "Because... I heard he died," she said lying.  
  
"I don't believe you. You didn't love him, you love no one Ebony," the voice reminded her.  
  
"You're right, I don't but that didn't mean he didn't consume my mind- all parts of it. I saw him for what he was, and he saw me for the same reasons," she replied as if trying to defend the way she felt.  
  
The figure said nothing and disappeared.  
  
Ebony shook her head, Zoot would never understand, he wasn't there. He didn't know Pride.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
_"You're a liar, a cheater and a ," a voice said angrily to Ebony one day in the Mall.  
  
Ebony turned sharply and glared back, "And you're a tree hugging, Amber loving, Bray wannabe," she hissed back ready to claw his eyes out.  
  
That had stopped the other for a second but not for long.  
  
"You use, and abuse people," Pride snapped back.  
  
"At least, I'm not stringing anyone up pretending to love them," Ebony countered with a smug look.  
  
Pride looked taken back by that, "I love Salene".  
  
"Really? Prove it," Ebony said.  
  
Pride glared, how dare she, Ebony was a two faced witch, he shouldn't have to deal with this.  
  
However, before Pride could counter anything- Ebony grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Pride was shock, he was kissing EBONY, the same evil, lying, manipulating, trouble making Ebony. He needed to stop this, he had to stop this, right now, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He felt himself enjoying it and relaxing in it.  
  
Ebony smirked and shoved him away, "Well I certainly just proved you don't love Salene- that's for sure".  
  
Pride was mad- he knew she was trouble, he just wanted to kill Ebony when suddenly he realised why he was so mad... she was right... what he felt for Salene... wasn't real... then what was?  
  
He didn't know but before he could walk or comment back or get into another fight. Ebony grabbed him again.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said finally after shoving her off him.  
  
"Well we're about to have an affair if that's okay with you," she replied grabbing him by the neck and leading him to her bedroom.  
  
The affair would continue for a short time behind everyone's back however as time went on- Pride fell for Salene and this time it was for real- he wanted her to be with her forever- so felt it was time to leave Ebony- he felt she wouldn't care anyway especially since she now had Jay.  
  
"Ebony- it's over, I love Salene, I want to be with Salene..."  
  
Ebony was upset but refused to show it, she looked at him, "Do you expect me to feel bad, to feel sorry? Never, you were a toy nothing more tree boy. If you think that, I'm beautiful then let me be ugly. If I am the object of your desire.. let me be destroyed because I feel nothing for you. Nothing at all. You are nothing but a tree hugging loser and that's you'll ever be," she replied darkly walking off._

(Flashback ends)

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

(Present time)  
  
However, the truth was this and only this.  
  
She didn't feel that, she didn't feel that way at all.  
  
Ebony looked out into the sky, it wasn't fair, he was gone before she ever got her chance to be honest. No, she didn't love Pride but she wanted him- and she still did even with Zoot.  
  
**The end**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

A/N: Meant to be short hoped everyone likes it.


	2. There may be Trouble Ahead

**There may be Trouble Ahead!**

Quote: "Share my life, take me for who I am; cause I'll never change all my colours for you!"

Challenge by: Angelic Madness

By: Helvetebrann/Vriendelijkis with Diosa Angelo

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Danni/Lex

Notes: This one is beyond hard so trust it to be totally un-believable obviously set in series 2 (as it's the only one with Danni in it)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Late one night when the mall was, empty except for two)

Lex was still angry at Danni from her wonderful statement about slapping a dead man- and then to top it off- she dared to tell him he couldn't go the meeting- he'd show her.

Lex decided to sneak up on her one night- he stopped when he saw the dress she had on. One of the most revealing he'd caught a female in a while- that wasn't Ebony anyway. He couldn't help but sneak up on her- grabbing her and shoving her into the wall.

Danni started to struggle, "Get off LEX" she cried hoping someone was around but alas, no one had heard her yell.

"I don't think so. I know you. You're stringing Bray along- but you don't fool me. I see you're game," he announced as he moved in on her smaller frame.

Danni started to wiggle now trying to get free, "I don't know what you're talking about," she cried out.

"Oh yes, you do," he said with a smirk.

Before she could break free- he kissed her- hard and fast- Danni responded negatively at first trying to fight him off- he was infected with the virus-, he was a monster- a jerk- a male whore- he was a liar- a cheater...

Danni was none of that things- but for that moment- she decided she no longer cared- screw Bray- this guy knew how to kiss.

Danni finally got him off and looked at him saying only one line, "This is wrong".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sometime later)

"This is wrong," Danni replied as she climbed out of the bed trying to get changed.

Lex shook his head and looked at her, "You always say that but that never stops you," he said looking over body as she tossed on clothes.

"Lex- this- is wrong- okay? I'm with Bray- and you're well- with Alice or Tai-san or both..." Danni began.

"So we're just having a bit of fun- God you complain more than Tai-san does," Lex huffed.

"Exactly, and you're with Tai-san too on the side, this is just wrong," Danni said.

Lex rolled his eyes, "You'll be back," he stated.

Danni shook her head and left- she couldn't keep doing this. They hated each other. He had other women, she belonged with Bray, and above all-, it was just WRONG.

So why did she keep coming back?!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Less than a week later)

Danni was sick of this now- she was sick of the mind games. She was through with Lex. Done. The end. It was over- and right now, he'd find out.

Danni came storming into his room finding him a rather compromising position with Tai-san- she freaked and headed for the door. Tai-san yelled shocked and looked at Lex, "Is there something I need to know?" she asked.

"Not now," Lex cried throwing on clothes and running after Danni.

He grabbed Danni by the arm in the café with her looking at him wide eyed, "We need to talk," she replied.

He nodded dragging her to a corner, "What was so important that you needed to come in unnoticed?" he demanded.

"I came to tell you it's over. I'm through. If you can't share my life, and take me for who I am... then we can't do this anymore. 'Cause I'll never change my colours for you. I'll never change who I am-and how I am. Just like, you can't change yours. So I think better we end it here," Danni said softly.

"What?" Lex hissed.

"I haven't... okay maybe a little bit- but it's because you're too uptight, you're a dictator- you're stopping me for doing my job- and you keep falling over Bray... it's sickening," Lex stated.

Danni rolled her eyes, "It's me, you keep voting against me- and running around with other women- and plotting against me- I can't do this Lex. Not with someone like you- not anymore. We can't be ourselves around each other, all it is sex and I need more than that- goodbye," she said turning and walking off.

Lex for once didn't bother to walk back or fight with her- instead he saw Tai-san in the corner of his eye and went back to her- he went back to the woman he belonged with. Never once wondering if maybe Danni was something more than just a toy.

The end

Total words: 799


	3. I never meant to it just happened!

**I never meant to... it just happened!**

Pairing: Danni/Amber

Words: Must include the following words: snow man, diamond ring, shooting star and trampoline

Challenge by: Angelic Madness (who has it in for me)

Warning: PG 13 for slash among females (somewhat innocent but still), and maybe censored language

Author's Notes: Obviously due to the nature of this hard challenge, it does not take place in a virus universe, but a non-one.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Winter; Amber/Danni other Tribe characters are just out of college age)

It was a cold day outside- the night before it had snowed. Amber watched with interest as some kids in the park started to make a snow man- one of them being her little boy, Bray.

"Amber- Amber- AMBER!" a voice called.

Amber snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the person sitting next to her, "Oh sorry, just drifter there for a second," she said apologetically.

"I noticed- you missed everything I just said," the person replied.

"You're right I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Amber asked trying to push back the thoughts in her head.

"I was asking if you regretted saying no to him?" the person asked.

Amber felt her head snap and how fast it turned- and how attentive she had become, "NO NO. I don't love Bray. He's a great guy but that's it. I mean he took me by surprise it's like one minute everything is fine- and the next- well let's put it this way- the entire thing just happened," Amber said.

"But he gave such a nice diamond ring... and he truly seems to love you... and you did have a baby together... and I can't give you any of those things."

"Danni! It's not about the ring, or that we had Little Bray together. I don't love Bray, I don't feel anything for him. He's sweet, he's nice, and he'll meet someone- someone that cares about him. I happen to like women- and you in particular. Or this some round-bout way of saying you don't want me anymore?" Amber said to her.

Danni's flew open, "Never! I just- I'm not sure I'd have the strength to turn someone down who could- I mean I can't compete. He can give you children, a nice house, respectable place in society, marriage, and a father for Little Bray. I can't do that for you. I'm just an assistant to a senator, who cannot get marry you because of laws, cannot give you any children because of genetics, and I don't have a respectable place in society anymore-not since I told everyone I was gay anyway," Danni told her seriously.

"Oh yea, and recently I've been seen in a positive light," Amber said rolling her eyes. She sighed and looked at Danni, "When I said it was you I wanted, I meant it. You've always been there for me. You were there when I was having problems with my sexuality and you were always honest with me. Bray, can only give me kids- nothing else. So, get over it! It's you and me- not him and me," Amber told her.

Those two together could be a little much sometimes. Both girls were stubborn, serious, passionate, and rational to a fault. Always wanting to go with logical answer not the one that they often wanted. However, not this time- Amber wasn't about let Danni's logic get to her- AGAIN. The last time that happened- Amber ended up pregnant because she was trying to convince herself at Danni's pushing that maybe she was just confused about liking her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm being me again- won't do it again-promise," Danni said.

"Good," Amber replied. Danni started to lean but before they could get the chance...

"Mummy, mummy- mama Danni- look what we made!" Little Bray said running up to them.

Both smiled, "Yea, I see that looks so good," Amber said to him.

He looked at them, "I know what I want for Christmas now," the boy declared.

"Oh and what's that?" Danni asked with a smile.

"A tram- tran-ram-pol-niee," he stated.

"A trampoline?" Amber asked with an eyebrow risen.

"Yea mummy that's it. Mark has one! And so does Brady," he proclaimed.

Amber sighed and put on a smile, "We'll talk about it, you already have a list the size of Santa's entire Christmas bag".

"Come on- get your things, it's getting late let's go home," Danni said to him.

"Oh do we have to?" he pressed.

Both nodded, "Yea we do, you have school tomorrow," Amber said.

With that the three left- Danni feeling better that her and Amber talked- and Amber for finally drilling it into Danni's head that they were forever- or at least until the next time.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that Night)

Bray was put into bed- with the stars out in full and both girls wanting to enjoy the last of the snow. Danni and Amber went into their small backyard with a blanket and huddled under the chair swing.

"Oh look a shooting star," Danni declared looking into the star directing above them now flying through the air.

"Oh that's just perfect," Amber said agreeing looking at it before turning to Danni, "Look, I'm sorry you were forced to see Bray doing that- I didn't know he was going to ask me to marry him and in front of you- he's senseless sometimes. You know I never meant for him to do or to lead him on if that's what I was doing but it just happened I guess, nothing I could do to stop him".

"It's okay, I was just taken back by it, I knew in the inside of my head that you would never agree, it's just- for a minute- I wondered if that's what you really wanted instead of me. A family, a marriage, and more kids," Danni said looking at her in return.

"Maybe more kids but only if it's together- I do love you- always," Amber said.

Danni smiled and leaned in for a kiss- that finally took place filled with passion and caring neither noticing that in that moment- as they were kissing- another shooting star came flying across the sky right over them into the world beyond as to say they were a match made in the stars above.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

**The end**

Total words: 966 (Text inside story anyway)

A/N: Thanks for reading, it was a struggle to make under 1,000 words but I did. Not the most believable pairing but it worked nonetheless- I can't believe it did too, it's like them but it's all I could do, sorry S.


	4. Some like it

**Some like it Hott**

Pairing: Zebony and Lexony

Line: "The little love we share, casts us not into deep misfortunate, but on dark clouds of spiraling contentment"

Challenge by: Ebony Angel (who loves me)

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: Cat is so sweet; this should be fun and easy! (Dances for Zebony Love) Takes place somewhere in tribal universe.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 1- Prior to Zoot's death)

She loved. She really loved him. That's all she could say about it. He was her everything. Her life. His evilness was a turn on like no other.

Cold. Callous. Powerful. Dangerous. Strong. Smart.

Her perfect man.

Only one problem- he was in love with another.

No matter how many lies, schemes, and trading she did- he just would not budge.

Ebony was growing frustrated. Zoot still stayed loyal to that creature and it's demonic unborn offspring. No matter how hard she tried. She hated Trudy for taking everything. She was a rich little snob who got treated like a princess before the virus with men all over her- and Ebony couldn't stand it.

Of course, what Ebony ignored was that she was exact same way. She hoped he would stay away from her but Ebony had an inkling- that wasn't going to happen.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Short time later)

He was dead- he was really dead. She knew it would happen. She just didn't expect- she didn't count on her falling for his killer.

She hadn't meant to it just sorta happened. He was loud, annoying, and clearly a player with no morals- perfect. He lied and cheat- just like her. He wanted women and power- and she wanted men and power. It was ideal too easy in some ways.

Ebony knew that- they would sit there, flirt while she was locked in the cage and before she knew it- he come in and they would have a bit of fun- before SHE woke up.

She being Ebony's competition. The multi coloured haired girl- she really was a thorn in Ebony's side- she had no clue what a guy like him was doing with an annoying chick like that- and Ebony told him so- on more than one occasion.

However, the romance was not meant to continue- Ebony needed to leave and told him so- and he understood so let her escape. He did not expect for her to embarrass him so much- so much that when she did come back- he wanted nothing to do her.

It changed nothing though- he still felt the same as when he first saw her- Ebony was the love of his life- and she knew it too. In fact, she felt exactly the same way.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A few years later)

Ebony stood looking outside the boat- without so much a word- Slade had dumped her- and Lex no longer wanted her. He had been with her sister and now that Ebony was left- he blamed her and solely her.

Ebony had lost her own personal bad-boy. The one who supposed understand her and be like her. Lost him to her sister or did she?

"You once said to me- the little love we share, casts us not into deep misfortunate, but on dark clouds of spiraling contentment. Did you mean that?" Lex said joining her on the deck.

"Maybe- I'm surprised you remember that," Ebony said without emotion looking at the water.

"I thought it sounded intelligent like it made sence when it came to describing us. We would the world is ending because we're two of kind hopelessly into each other but in reality we're perfect in a dark way," he added looking at her.

"Were you mean," Ebony said back.

"No still are- I guess what I'm trying to say is- even Siva couldn't change that. I acted bad- about what happened- I should for once shut my mouth- but you know sexy lexy," he said with that same confident smirk and innocent look he used on women.

"No such thing as not blaming everyone but you and the person who is the victim," Ebony added.

"Exactly! Why blame yourself when there is someone else? You know it as much as me"

"You better believe it. Is this some way of apologising?" Ebony demanded.

"I don't say sorry- you know that but if twisted against a wall..."

"Right. So you're saying you still want me," Ebony stated as a fact.

"Yea"

"Good now shut up," Ebony commanded grabbing him and kissing him.

Eventually, the pulled up for air, "So catch ya later?" he said.

"If no one is watching... they can't know," Ebony added.

"It's been five years, and we're still getting away with it, trust me- they won't know. Even on this small boat, later," he said turning to leave.

"Yea later".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

Total Words: 852 (in story text)

A/N: Thanks for reading this one was pretty easy, I had Lex a little bit more serious than normal and Ebony a little less rude but hey that was only way I was going to be able to fit that quote in. Thankies again for reading. S


	5. Every single day

**Every single day**

Pairing: Patch and Ebony

Words: Tramet is a small trampoline, Jou jou is goodluck And curd is a method of making jam, eg Lemon Crud

Challenge by: Ebony Angel (who wanted to see my swim this time)

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: Some of these, I do NOT understand so might be a little hard wish me luck. S

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

Patch was sitting on at the table in the mall playing a game of scrabble with Dee- "Trampet," he said placing it down.

Dee looked at him, "That's a word?" she said.

"Yea, and so is jou-jou- despite that protest of yours earlier," he told her.

"I swear, I'm never playing this game with you anymore," she announced.

Patch gave a small smile to his girlfriend.

"Ha, I got one for you- curd," Dee announced placing it down.

"Well that's good but Dee- I already won the game," he said.

Dee eyes popped out, "What?"

She looked and sure enough- Patch had done it again!

"You need new a challenger," she said sighing, "I'm going to bed Patch- see you in the morning".

"Bye," he said quietly as another figure entered the Mall.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ebony walked into the mall tired as ever as she slouched in a chair, "What are you doing here?" she said to Patch who looked nervous.

He really didn't know Ebony- and he was really afraid of her and the look on her face wasn't making him feel any better.

The smirk was starting to unnerve him- he hadn't known her intention until it was too late- Ebony stood up grabbed Patch- he was about to talk but she silenced him by kissing him firmly on the lips.

He froze as she moved in- he couldn't understand- he tried to free himself- he wanted to know why.

He was a geek- there was no she liked him or felt anything for him- this made no sense. He tried to pull her off- but she would not let go.

He however found out the reason- a second later, "Great Ebony! Thanks so much. Always trying to make me jealous aren't you?" the new voice said standing there in the room.

"Worked didn't it?" she said letting go of Patch with a look directed to his face.

"That kiss with Amber didn't mean anything," Jay protested.

"Sure it didn't," she said darkly, "Patch was just helping me with something like Amber was helping you is all. You know how that works right?" she said with a sneer.

Jay sighed- no matter how many times he tried- she wouldn't budge- all because of a single kiss.

"You know Jay- it's sad really can't even admit when you're a lying cheating male whore- I'm going to bed- later Patch," she said purposely sexy.

Patch cowered in fear as Jay gave her a fleeting look turning around and heading back to the Techno base.

The End.

Total words: 600

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Not the best stuff but a correct challenge anyway. Hoped it was okay anyway. Another sooner or later S.


	6. Taisan and Slade

**Every single day**

Pairing: Tai-san and Slade

Words: frog, hammer, toy soldier, baked beans and soap suds

Challenge by: Angelic Madness (who relented after threats of torture)

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: She thinks she can get me but she's wrong, wrong!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Start of series 5)

The sky lit up with sunlight- under it was a Chinese girl with blue braids, Techno'T' over her forehead, and still dressed in her techno uniform.

It all started when the Techno's brainwashed her- their techniques failed as she was too committed to the spiritual path that she was raised to believe in and follow to death. It allowed her to keep her mind free of anything and everything.

However, she let them think that she was defeated. That she was a traitor- so that she could help. Tai-san had seen all the horrors of Techno's first hand. She knew she had to help the Mallrats. She allowed Mega to pull her and use her.

She returned to the city. She helped Trudy and she saw Lex. Mega had figured out his tools were in effective by now. She knew her time with Lex would end soon- she knew she wouldn't be allowed to return to the Mall. She was right.

Tai-san managed her escape though before she would be caught and locked up. However, unable to return she had no where to go.

She spent her day in mediation hoping it would show her the way. She was told by spiritual awakening that she needed to flee the city heading north. She went not sure if she would ever see the city again. If she would ever see the Mallrats again. She knew it was her job to follow her spiritual guide.

Tai-san would stop in cities for a day or so. Gathering food and keeping up with spiritual mediations to find more directions- more paths, she needed to take until she found what she looking for.

Yet again, her need to stop caught up with her. There was standing in a muddle puddle with **frog** croaking right next to her. That was her spiritual guides way of telling her to stop. So, looking at this town it was called liberty- she sighed and stepped into the first building she saw.

Within a second someone cried out, "TECHNO, TECHNO"

A man in leather jumped up and headed towards her- Tai-san looked at him- there was no fear in her eyes no one would hurt her- she knew- she felt it from him."Excuse me Miss, but are you little lost?" he said in a slightly sardonic tone that Tai-san thought reminded her somewhat of Lex.

"I'm just passing through for the night is all," Tai-san said simply not wanting to let on anything more.

He nodded, "Need a place to stay?" he asked.

"I was planning to sleep under the stars but if you're offering," Tai-san said.

"That I am- I'm Slade and Ruby here will give you a place to stay," he said.

"I'd rather not share mine," she said not be rude but for her own reasons- he seemed to understand though.

Ruby came up and handed her a key, "Have anything to trade for this?" she asked.

Tai-san looked her bag, "A **toy solider** given to me by this little boy I cured- some **baked beans** I was going to use for dinner, some herbs, some spare clothes, and a necklace," she said finally.

Ruby looked at her and sighed, "You can keep all of them- stay for free but one night that's it," she said.

"Don't worry, I don't stay in towns long, however- I do clean and cook if you need manual labour," Tai-san said.

Ruby looked at her, "On that note..."

Tai-san spent the next few ours cleaning the kitchen, doing the dishes- with a minor mishap spilling water and **soap suds** everywhere. Doing the tables, and feeding the traders.

As she finished, Slade stood in the doorway arch, "Very handy around- experience with this?"

"A little," Tai-san admitted her time with the Chosen had taught her much.

"You could stay if you wanted- you'd probably do some good around here," he offered.

"I can't it's not my path- I have to follow my guide," she replied.

"I understand- question- I have a techno who is staying with me upstairs- he has yet to wake up- I found him in a wheelchair- do you know who he is?" Slade asked her.

Tai-san froze- he was keeping Ram- Ram was here, she looked at him, "No, sorry. I only know my superiors- a cripple- hardly worth anything in the techno rankings," she said lying.

Slade nodded- she felt he had doubt but wasn't about to challenge her, "Thanks for your help".

"No problem- nice to meet you Slade- good luck," she told him heading for the door.

"Wait, you aren't going to stay?" he asked.

"No, it's not my path- I need to move on- thank you for the offer," she said going to the door and then leaving.

"Good bye," he said looking at her- it was a shame she was so secretive- Slade found her mysterious aura to be of interest- he just wished he knew more but he knew it was not his fortune to find out. He had other things to worry about like the boy he found- and hot dark skinned girl but maybe if they had met under different circumstances it would this stranger he would chase instead of Zoot's bride.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 990 (text only)

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope this one was better than the last! Silly AM now you get to do my challenge. Laters


	7. Through my eyes

**Through my eyes**

Pairing: Ved and KC

Words: Immortal, Broken, time, dawn, tears and life.

Challenge by: JackandEllie

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements; is there slash?! You'll find out!

Author's Notes: Someone was trying to slip me up too; ha!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 5)

They had been prisoners- taken by the Techno's being freed seemed impossible but they were. Cloe, Ved, KC, and Pasty- all set free- unable to go back to the city as it was still techno rein- they went down to the beach.

They traveled day and night- through **dawn** and sunset until they found a place to stay. Pasty was practically crying **tears** of joy when they finally arrived. The others were thrilled beyond words, and **time** itself.

However, the group had troubles ahead. The **immortal** words themselves- 'Home is where the heart is'. Well those words needed to be changed to, 'Cloe is where the heart is'.

Ved and KC found themselves both madly in love with Cloe, Patsy was jealous- KC had left her for Cloe?! Her heart was **broken** beyond repair. It was too much to handle. She dreamed of a **life** of her with KC and suddenly there was KC asking Cloe for a date.

It was too much to take. Patsy decided one day to leave- and when she did all hell broke loose.

"YOU DID THIS," Cloe shouted at KC upset, "YOU CHASED PATSY AWAY".

"I didn't," he protested.

"You did two because you were too busy lusting over my girlfriend," Ved snapped.

"Look she's not your girlfriend- she's mine," KC replied.

Ved and KC started eye to eye, "TELL HIM CLOE".

Cloe paled- she had kinda been with KC before he was taken and with Ved after wards but never really bothered to set the record straight, "I uh um- can we talk about this civilly?" she asked.

Both looked at her, "Cloe…" Ved started.

"Look it's uh- a longer story than I care to admit," Cloe began.

"Are you going out with both of us?" KC exclaimed.

"Uh maybe…" she said in small voice.

"WHAT?" both cried.

Cloe cowered, "Well, I've sort of been with Ved since you left KC, and Ved I was with KC before the techno's took him," she said.

"And couldn't have told me- Patsy poured her heart out to me!" KC exclaimed angrily.

Cloe looked down, "I um- sorry…"

Before Ved could say anything Cloe ran off crying in one direction as KC headed for the door and looked at Ved, "I have to find Patsy," KC announced.

Ved nodded, "Good luck"

"Thanks- look I don't like you…"

"Either do I…"

"But you won Cloe fair and square," KC said finally before racing off.

"Yea, I got that," Ved replied under his breath.

A day or so went by and Patsy came back.

"Patsy! Where did you go?" Cloe said hugging her friend.

Ved and Cloe had broken up and gotten back together in this time- and Ved noticed, "Where did KC go?"

"KC?" Patsy asked shocked- he had gone after her, then where was he?

"Yea… he went looking for you…" Ved said slowly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Weeks went by no word- until Ved one day saw him- the Techno's had gotten him- Ved thought now he could save him- but changed his mind.

Without a word, he left- he was worried what would happen if KC was to return would Cloe leave him? He couldn't take it. However, what he had no counted on was KC seeing him.

"So this how it ends then?" KC said.

"Yea, I go back to Cloe, you stay here," Ved answered.

"At least tell me- is Pasty okay?" KC asked.

"She died last week- she was sick we couldn't do anything," Ved told him.

KC hung his head down for the first time he felt responsible for hurting someone- for breaking them into nothing and still even after all that- he still loved only Cloe.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The End

Total Words: 813


	8. The never ending Nightmare

**Wild and Crazy**

Pairing : Bray and Slade

Words: "Cool rider", Whisper, Doves, Forever, Gone

Challenge by: JackandEllie

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements; is there slash?! You'll find out!

Author's Notes: Someone was trying to slip me up too; ha! I'm good, I can do damage control! Sorry AM this is all business!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 5- AU sorta)

The prisoners had been found and freed- Bray had been freed to be with Amber. He was more than happy now- they were slowly trying to rebuild the city when Mega decided to take over. He ordered Bray's capture- so Bray escaped again and found himself in Liberty.

With Ebony, and some new people named Ruby and Slade. Along with Ram and Lex. Bray and Slade didn't get along in the least. Bray always said he had a **"cool rider"** attitude that made Slade a real jerk.

The two couldn't agree on anything. So, one day a particular evil Ebony and Lex came up with an idea, "So I was thinking, we want Bray **gone** right?" Ebony said. They both decided if this alliance was going to work against the techno's saint Bray needed to go. He was only in the way. Ram, Lex, Slade, and her were enough.

"No, we want him to free **doves** into the air- that's a given," Lex stated sarcastically back- as if she always stated the obvious- Ebony gave him a cold look.

"You want to live to see another day? Then, shut it. Now, do you want my idea or not?" Ebony demanded. She was really annoyed with Lex about now. Ever since Siva had died- he been acting like a bigger than usual.

"Always," he replied as Ebony started to **whisper** him her brilliant idea.

(Later that Night)

Ebony snuck into Bray's room with the very same techno headset device taken from Java that had been used on her. Bray's biggest fear- she knew was his manhood- he was somewhat insecure about homosexuality- so Ebony knew the best nightmare to freak him out enough to leave.

Bray had been sleeping soundly dreaming of when he would see Amber again and their child- it was good but then suddenly the image changed- and there he was kissing Slade.

They were making out under a tree about to remove each others shirts as another form of Bray watched in horror and disgust- he didn't like this- he wanted out- he started screaming, trying to cover his eyes- anything but nothing happened- the two men continued at it- until-

A loud scream went through Liberty as Bray woke up as the techno mind control helmet came falling off- he didn't notice it- he was too busy packing his things- Bray needed to get out here- to think- to get away from that horror.

On the way down, he passed Ebony and Lex who were talking- Ebony noticed his bags, "Bray- where are you…"

"I'm leaving," he said without so much a word- Ebony and Lex exchanged smirks while Ram bashed his head against the wall.

Lex went up to Ram, "You what they say **forever** is a long time- so about that stuff you owe me…"

Ram looked at Ebony and Lex, "You two really are evil." He said as Slade came downstairs as Bray walked off.

"Where is he going?"

"Back to the Mall," Ebony said.

"Excellent," Slade replied at the fleeting figure- as he still hated Bray- if he knew the reason though.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

Total words : 619 (text only)

Note: I've done 3 slashes now, I'm not doing anymore until my next straight challenge. This one was the hardest yet but as usual- I made to get through it, and AM you'll be okay no need to break anything!


	9. Replacement Lovers

**Replacement Lovers**

Pairing : Ruby and Ram

Words: spongebath and a stuffed Pooh bear

Challenge by: Denitta

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements; is there slash?! You'll find out!

Author's Notes: Funess! Poor Java getting left for THAT.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 5)

Ram had gotten himself injured while out at the Zoot awakening. Ruby went to take care of him while Lex went back to the Mall and Slade was still MIA.

"Hey hey, what are you going?" Ram demanded as she went for his uniform.

"You're a genius- figure it out- I'm fixing those wounds," Ruby stated showing the bandage for effect.

Ram snorted, "You sure about that? You sure you're not just trying to compare body parts?"

Ruby looked at him, "I've seen better trust me, and I've already seen your chest, Slade had me **sponge bath** those wounds of yours the first time he brought you in," she stated dully.

Ram looked at her, "Okay fine, you win, but still- I'd be good for you," he replied.

"Oh and how is that?" Ruby demanded as she went to work.

"Easy, Slade is gone- he won't know- two: Lex is too big a jerk- and I'm ideal. I'm not very active or haven't been really. I'm in love with someone else- so trust I won't be looking for seconds-and I'm tolerable," Ram replied.

Ruby nearly fell out of her chair laughing at first- but then she thought about for thirty seconds- it wasn't hurtful- it meant nothing- and kept her busy for a few hours. Besides, Ram wasn't that bad looking.

"Fine, but this happens once- never again," she replied.

"I can deal with," Ram answered standing up grabbing her.

"Wait now?"

"Why not, you got my outfit half way off, why not go the whole way?" he said pushing her towards the door.

"In my room?" she demanded shocked.

"Yea, my bed is too small," Ram answered going towards where he knew room to be with Ruby being pushed ahead of him.

They slowly made their way there- with Ram having trouble walking and all- however he wasted no time in shutting the door- he was about to take off his clothes further when he noticed- a stuff bear…

"What is that?" Ram said looking at her.

"My old stuff **pooh bear**. From when I was little- it's torn up as I don't know what- but it's the only thing I kept since before the virus," she said shrugging and a small smirk matching as she noticed Ram's appalled look.

"I won't even say it…" he started.

"No, you're right you won't because you have other things to do," she replied tearing off the rest of this clothes and going for her own.

Ram never got to reply as he found himself in a heated make-out session with her as she threw off her own clothes. As they fell to the bed and started in on each other. He didn't remember much after that except the bed's loud squeaks and that appalling pooh bear.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words : 588 (very short- text)

A/N: Well that was fun.


	10. Art of being a traitor

**A tale of betrayal**

Pairing : May and Siva (non slash)

Words: "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."; An Apology, and mention of Dave Matthews Band Song ((and I've never heard one so this should fun- time to hit ))

Challenge by: Denitta

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: This should another fun one- we need to make a we love Denitta fanclub

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 5- Slight AU)

May could not believe she had not been caught yet. The pressure was starting to get to her spying for Mega, he was doing a great job of making her feel nervous all the time. She needed someone to talk to- and Siva was there.

Siva had been recently freed from a Techno camp and was the only person around at the moment- everyone else was having a tribe meeting that she was not invited to- May had wondered why but what she didn't know- they found out about her spy games.

May sighed as Siva came into the room, "So what happened to you?" Siva asked her deciding to hear someone else's issues might make her feel better about her own.

"Ever hear the song, 'I did it' by Dave Matthews?" May inquired.

Siva looked at her, "Yea, once upon a time before the virus hit why?" Siva asked.

"Think about those lyrics for a second," May said sullenly.

"Confessing to something- what did you do?" Siva asked.

"I can't say but it's not good," May stated.

Siva eyebrow rose, "Whenever someone says that to me- I know it's bad," she said.

"You hear it a lot, don't you?"

"I'm related to Java and Ebony- I hear that line everyday on the hour by the hour," Siva answered.

"Good then this won't be a surprise- I'm being used and abused and can't fight it," May said flatly.

"You know they say, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent," Siva stated.

"Unless they have blackmail," May replied deadpan.

"In which case then you're screwed until you confess for yourself," Siva responded.

"Thanks so much"

"Anytime"

"I just want to say this now- to someone- anyone- I'm sorry for this," May said.

"For what?" Siva asked.

"For what I've done- I want to say sorry before because I know later on it won't matter and no one will accept it," May informed her.

"Well I'll accept it no matter what, right now," Siva told her.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because in case you haven't notice, I have to forgive Ebony every thirty seconds for something- I'm used to letting things go now. The others don't have a family like mine- they don't have the practice at being hurt time and time again," Siva said off handly.

"That must hurt on it's own," May said, "Not being able to trust your own sisters not to hurt you".

"Yea, but I'm used to it"

"MAY-" a voice called.

May looked up, "Oh that's Salene- I better go- um some other time then?" May asked.

"Yea, sure- later"

"Bye" as May headed towards her fate.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words : 623 (text only)

A/N: Ha! This one I loved


	11. Falling for the wrong person

**Falling for the wrong person**

Pairing : Jalene with Ebony and Hawk (I love it!)

Line: In my life there is someone who touches my life. Waiting near, waiting here

Challenge by: Lisa

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: Another fun one! I love these things!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post Series 5- in theory a AU)

The city was about to destroyed- all in ruins- so the Mallrats not sure what else to do decided to go straight for the countryside. Amber knew where the Gaian's were this time and surely in an emergency like this- they'd offer a place to stay temporarily.

On the way, Ebony and Slade broke up after he found about a certain attempt to kill Ruby. Jay and Amber had a row- and were ya close to breaking up themselves. May had accepted Salene's judgment that they could only be friends- unaware Salene had an eye for a man- Amber's man.

They reached the Gaian camp- Amber managed to score them all a week of stay- but then they had to go- luckily May had found someone to transport them on a boat.

Jay dejected and upset took a seat at the end of the camp- where Salene joined him, "Hey Jay, are you okay?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Not really. I just don't understand Amber. One minute she wants me, the next she doesn't. It's been like this for months now. The mixed signals are starting to get to me. In my life there is someone who touches my life. Waiting near, waiting here and I thought it was her but apparently I'm wrong," he confessed.

"I'm sorry, I know it must be hard but if want the truth- I don't think she ever got over Bray," Salene told him.

"I know and that's why I told her to leave me earlier- which she agreed to," he said.

"Oh Jay…" Salene stared.

"No, it's okay. I saw this coming- what I should ask you is if you're okay?" Jay said to her.

"Why wouldn't I… oh… no, it's been a while, I think I'm finally over Pride," Salene said.

Jay smiled a little bit, "Well at least you're happy then, if one us is that's a win- win situation," he said deciding.

"Yea, thanks- and Jay…" Salene said slowly.

"Yea?" he asked.

Salene took a breath- it was now or never- and quickly kissed him- Jay was speechless as Salene moved to stand up, "You'll be fine Jay. There are others that care about you too".

(Other side of the camp)

Ebony was sitting sulking over the sight of Ruby and Slade when Hawk moved to join her, "I heard that you were left earlier for another woman, are you okay?" he inquired.

"Not really," she said gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry, did you care for him?" Hawk inquired.

"Not as much as I should have," Ebony said finally.

"If I could do anything I would," he said.

"Not that you could," Ebony stated as she noticed Slade was turning to look at her and heading towards her.

"Or maybe you can," she decided quickly reaching over and kissing Hawk as Slade approached.

Hawk was taken back- he was being kissed- by a girl he hardly knew- with ex standing mere centimetres away.

Slade looked at her, "You enjoy doing this to people don't you Ebony?" he said.

"Doing what?" she asked with false innocence.

Slade growled slightly, "Never mind- I'm out of here," he said turning around and heading back to where Ruby was.

Ebony smirked looking at the still speechless expression on Hawk's face, "Thanks very much, don't be a stranger now," she said getting up and leaving.

Hawk turned to watch her go as she purposely moved her hips for effect- ever so thankful that Gaians were so- so _helpful._ She'd get Slade back now- jealously was already stirring and she would even get own toy on the side! Today was better than hoped for so many reasons and beyond.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The End

Total Words: 723 (with text only)

A/N: I'm brilliant


	12. Cold Hard Bitch

**Cold Hard Bitch**

Pairing : Danni and Ram!

Words: rainbow, forgivable, handkerchief, gun-powder and yellow submarine!

Challenge by: Angelic Madness (the person still trying to break me in two)

Warning: PG 13 possible swearing and sexual statements

Author's Notes: Now this was hard!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Techno camp; start of season 4)

There she was with her **rainbow** coloured braids. One braid was white as a **handkerchief**, another as **yellow** as a **submarine**, another red as blood, and final one green as a tree.

She looked like a killer- she was a gun ready to let loose- she was gun that just needed **gunpowder** and she would loose on the world causing mayhem and destruction.

She was just plain cold- and Ram made her that way! He took pride breaking her spirit and changing her from some saint into an evil girl with a brain that worked like a hard drive. She was his greatest masterpiece.

The others weren't as fun- they had more a mind- she now was nothing but a body and a lethal weapon- she once had a name- Danni he believed they called her. Danni had some sweet soul trying to better the world after the virus- she was kind- had a very "**forgivable**" personality- refusing to destroy anyone. She believed in life- and valued it- not even willing to ruin her own enemies. Always forgiving their sins and crimes like some saint would.

Danni however was now Processor (Ram thought the name was all too suiting considering the way he had programmed). "Processor" was killer of the worst kind. The type that did it without so much remorse- he enjoyed sending her on assignments- he would feed her to traitors with some much anything but laugh. He enjoyed her thoroughly. He could only too much remember his favourite assignment.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Flashback)

"Processor- I have assignment for you," Ram said rolling up to her in his wheelchair.

"Yes, Lord Ram?" she asked emotionless as if a machine.

"One of the prisoners has been causing us problems- Bray, I believe his name is- I want him killed- take care of it?" he asked evenly.

"Of course," she replied not even giving it a thought- she swore maybe in another life time she had known someone named Bray- but she was probably wrong on that too.

She looked at Ram without another thought about that name or if she knew anyone named Bray, "Where do I find him?" she asked.

"We have locked up in a cell down the hall- the guards couldn't do it- so I figured you might," Ram said with a cold smirk.

"As you wish," she said simply walking off.

Ram's smile grew- she was going to kill her former boyfriend and she'd never even know it.

(Flashback Ends)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

And she did too- but in the "process" her memory came flying back- she had a breakdown right in front of Ram's eyes. Screaming and crying. Ram looked at her- and to think she was his best work- she was nothing now but nuisance he looked over to Java, "Destroy her?"

"My pleasure," Java said.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total word count: 568 (text only)

A/N: Don't get mad at me AM but you did challenge me to this and it was so much darker than my normal stuff. So I liked it and sorry about well you know...


	13. The wonders of nature

**The wonders of nature**

People in fic : Mouse and Pride

Must Haves: Spilled milk, Amber looking bad, and giggle fit

Challenge by: Denitta (whom is clearly looking for weirdness)

Warning: PG 13 in case but highly doubtable

Author's Notes: This should an interesting concept

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

Mouse had been running around the kitchen playing earlier as the Mallrats were having a meeting about the techno's. Everyone started to slowly loose their patience. Ebony was the first to snap, then Trudy started getting nervy, and finally Amber snapped with a dark expression written on her face when Mouse **spilled milk** all over the table and Baby Bray's blanket.

Mouse identified as Amber looking "bad"- which made some laughter come out or in Sammy's case a huge **giggle fit**- which Lex had problem pointing out made him rather girly, of the group as they attempted to explain the difference between bad/mad/and downright evil looking.

To calm the situation down- Pride offered the group to take Mouse out- seeing as her hyper activity showed no sign of dying down that day. So, the two went towards the forest.

"Why is it you like outdoors so much and hate the city?" Mouse asked him on the way.

"It's not as captivating, there is something just a row of trees- and no tall buildings in sight that gets me every time. I don't hate the city- I just prefer the woods to it," Pride told her.

"O," Mouse said… she started to walk further and turned to him, "Then why do stay?" she asked.

"Salene," he replied.

"Wow- all for a girl?" Mouse replied- the idea seemed crazy to her- giving up something you loved so much for a girl.

"Yea- it's a long story- but you'll figure it for yourself in a few years or so," he said.

"Oh okay," she said not sure if she was really believing him.

Suddenly, Pride stopped walking- Mouse who still catching up wondered why he was stopping.

"Pride, why did we stop?" she asked.

"Because we're here," he said simply.

Mouse wondered what or where here was that was causing this stop. There was no other people around- and they just climbed a mountain- what could possibly be at the end of the mountain.

Curiosity led her to the end where Pride was standing at the end of where the trees stopped- she was about to ask why they were here- when she stopped herself.

She came face to face with the entire city- you could see everything from this spot right outside of the forest over the edge nearing the cliff. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. Her eyes lit up in interest.

"Wow" she breathed.

"And that why I said we arrived," Pride told her.

Mouse continued to look- she decided she liked the forest after all- if this what the Gaians got to see all the time- well- sign her right on up. She would kill to see this all the time front row- in front of everyone and everything. This was paradise on earth. If she could see this everyday- leaving the city would be worth it- she decided.

Pride looked at her, "Okay, we've been gone long enough let's get back before Salene kills me for taking you out so long," he replied.

"Do we have to?" Mouse said suddenly.

"Yes, we have to. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get back here- one day," Pride told her as they headed back to the Mall with Mouse silently agreeing she'd get back there- all right- no matter what!.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 647 (text only)

A/N: I think on cute factor this scores a 10


	14. Dreams lie to us

**The unexpected**

Pairing: Trudy and Lex, with Evil Bray

Words: "Kiss me before its too late." Moment, Shards, Memories, and A mention of a song by greenday

Challenge by: WeedyPops

Warning: PG 13 in case but highly doubtable

Author's Notes: This should an interesting concept

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 2)

If you put Lex and Bray together and had them to yourself- you'd have the hot men of the tribe together- as far as Trudy was concerned. They were it. You would be the queen if you had them both under your fingers tips.

Trudy wanted them both for different reasons. Lex had a bad personality that whenever he came near- Trudy thought of her favourite songs before the virus, '**Warning**' by Greenday. He was doing something that was risky and to her it was a total turn on. He lived for the **moment**, dangerously like no other. While, Bray had her always thinking of just a title called 'Misery' by the same bad. He always causing her misery because he gave her the time of day.

Sometimes, she had these moments of **memories **that held these strong small- intense feelings she got from Bray when they went out- **shards** some might call them. He no longer felt that way- but she did still to this day.

In her dreams she'd go to Lex and say, "Kiss me before its too late" and he would with fire- passion- all the things that turned her on. In those same dreams- she have a nightmare where Bray joined Zoot and tried to take Brady from her- selling her out- with this evil look that made her almost see Zoot himself.

It was ironic the extremes her dreams took one good- and one horribly bad. But they were just dreams right? So it never mattered.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"I had a dream about you last night," Lex said

"Which was?" Trudy asked trying to show no interest as she made breakfast.

"That we together and you wanted me too," he replied grabbing her and kissing her without warning as she kissed with back with everything she had.

Until Bray walked in- Trudy shoved him off just as he came in- and Bray was holding- Brady?

"Bray what are you doing?" she said as Lex stood there dejectedly.

"I'm leaving- I'm joining the Loco's and taking Brady with me," he declared evilly.

"No, Bray! You can't mean that," she cried.

"Oh but I do-" he said with evil laugh.

Trudy then let out an ear piercing scream- and suddenly, she found herself in cold bed alone with Brady sleeping next to her. She sighed- it was just another dream- always another dream- she'd gain love but at the cost of her daughter. That's always how it went- so for her sake- for Brady's sake she could never have anyone- or else she'd loose her forever.

Trudy let out a small cry- maybe her dreams were less scary then reality after all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

Total words: 589 (text only)

A/N: another score, that was little hard but thankfully I had some ideas!


	15. Calm before the new storm

**The calm before the new storm**

Pairing: Mega and Salene

Words: In order for something to become clean, something else must become dirty; but you can get everything dirty without getting anything clean.

Challenge by: Jacony

Warning: PG 13 in case but highly doubtable

Author's Notes: Fun, fun, fun!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Start of season 5)

The techno's had taken the city from the Mallrats- and many agreed it was not in the best interest of the city. The first doubts started with Amber expressing that bar codes were not the answer.

Following that- many others hopped on those bandwagon of beliefs. Salene started to doubt the Techno's sincerity over subtle things she noticed. Them lying to tribes, hiding things, and doing things without any consent. Jay no longer had control over what to were to be his men- instead Mega had taken everything.

Mega (as usual) had come to see Jay, who was not there. He then ran into Salene who was doing laundry. Now as a former city leader, Salene decided that now was the time to voice concern of her own- if not blatant distrust of his methods deciding to share exactly what she felt.

"You know Mega, In order for something to become clean, something else must become dirty; but you can get everything dirty without getting anything clean," she said to him.

Mega looked at her, "So you're saying in order to clean up the city, we have to resort to what you deem underhanded tactics- and in the process ruining the city without making it better," he replied annoyed.

"That's it exactly- your ruining the city- you're not making it better with what your doing- you've just convinced yourself you have," Salene replied.

"Maybe to you but I know my ideas are right. We're helping the city. Giving it electricity, food, and safety from the Zootists- we've done it all for you. There is a reason you're not city leader any longer is for a reason- the techno's are the future not the Mallrats," Mega spoke in a calm cool tone.

Salene looked at him, "Jay isn't here now, so I suggest you leave," she replied.

"Oh my way," Mega replied turning and heading for door. So things just never changed- and the distrust of the Techno's was one of them- too bad for them though- they were right for once and no one would be able to stop Mega once his final plans came into play.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 473 (text only- very short)


	16. Druken Lovers

**Druken Lovers**

Pairing: Jack/Bray

Words: Pain, Sorrow, cookies, teddy bear (took out the other word because it was also against my rules)

Challenge by: XXRainXX

Warning: PG 13 in case but highly doubtable

Author's Notes: Fun, fun, fun!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season Three)

It was the middle of the night, and two very near drunk males with the names Bray and Jack snuck back into the mall. Jack needed a break from the **pain **and **sorrow **he felt that Ellie had left him.

Bray and him decided to get a little waste- a bit more of Bray's end to the point that he fell onto to the table knocking over **cookies**, and Brady's **teddy bear**.

One could say he was a bit overworked because now Amber was pregnant- and wow was he not taking it as well as he should. While Jack- just really wasn't liking Luke about then.

The two fell down trying to get up the stairs, "Mate, I don't think I'm gonna make it any further," Jack said in between two stairs in which he had fallen on.

Bray looked around in the dark and felt himself feel a little out of it- the large drinking amounts were starting to get to him, "You may be right about that," he added looking rather ill.

"Sho-u-l-d wejust stay here?" Jack asked in a drunken mess.

"We're on the stairs…weshouldatleast…" Bray began to respond however was soon cut off by the rather ill feeling inside falling back down the two stairs he had made it up and practically crawling to the loo.

While Jack- managed to pass out at the bottom of the stairs.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Next Morning)

The mall slowly started to wake up- ironically Amber being the first one- she came waddling down the stairs and froze when she realised she stepped on something hard- or was about to- Jack's head- she screamed, "JACK!"

He groaned and looked up, "Ellie keep it down…" he muttered.

"Not Ellie," she replied.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and his mouth agaped, "AMBER?!"

"That's me," she stated.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked.

"Well if this is room, then you have some explaining to do," Amber told him.

Jack looked at her oddly for a second before- he looked around, "Oh god, I fell asleep on the stairs".

"Yea, and now would be the cue to get off them unless you want someone else stepping on your head- and Jack, where is Bray?" she asked.

Jack panicked, "Uh… oh… I don't know- I remember us having drinks- and that's about it," he replied.

Amber sighed- she was about to go get Lex to find Bray when she heard a loud moan from the loo, "Oh great- I'm not cleaning that up," she muttered walking over to where Bray was- standing over him with her arms crossed, "You have some real explaining to do".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The End

Total Words: 602 (text only)


	17. Far From Two of a Kind

**Far from two of a kind**

PairingVed and Gel

Words: Rebel, selfish, princess, bored, love 

Warning: PG 13 in case but highly doubtable

Author's Notes: Fun, fun, fun!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

Ved was doing rounds at the one of Techno base per Ram's orders but finding himself **bored** decided to maybe talk with some of the prisoners. He looked at a few of them and stopped at one of them.

She liked a prissy **princess**- the type of that was **selfish** who would save herself and no one else. The type that men **love**d to look at- but hated to get involved with mainly because she was probably a pain.

"You can stop that for a moment," he replied to her.

She looked over at him, "What trying to be a big bad **rebel **techno or something- looking to kill me for sport?" she asked in attempt to seem less nervous than she was- but he could tell she was afraid- and she had right to be.

"Hardly- I'm rather bored and unless you want to be doing that all day, I could use the entertainment," Ved said shrugging.

Gel gave him a look, "I'm not good with that…"

Ved gave her a look back, "Oh god no."

Gel sighed in relief, "Oh good… I could always do your hair though- I'm great with looks- you could use that dye removed- it looks so…"

Ved gave her a glare, "Don't finish that sentence- you aren't touching my hair," he said.

Gel sighed, "Fine whatever- so then would you want me to do?" she asked.

"Do you know anything intelligent- at all?" he said hopefully.

"Not really… I mean… not really," she decided finally.

Gel had never been accused of being smart.

Ved sighed- he really was in a room full of idiots- what was Ram thinking holding people like her- incapable of any thoughts whatsoever?!

"Never mind- forget I asked- don't you have something to clean or whatever?" he said annoyed finally.

"Fine! Be that way," she said turning around and marching off.

She had a chance for fun for once- and then the little jerk had to go and ruin it. Off hand- she hated the Techno's all of them!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 470

Very short but that's because I sorta ran out of time sorry about that!


	18. Where am I?

**Where am I?**

Pairings: Salene and Zoot with Pride and Java

Challenger: Lian the Great aka Lisa

Lines: "Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven", "Evil is what you make of it would I still be evil in your eyes if you saw me in the morning light?"

To Include: A mention of a Barenaked ladies song, Forrest Gump, anchovies, Legolas, and Gimli

Warning: Up to PG 13 for the usual

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? NAH. Just the headace.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Non Virus World; One Night)

It was a long day ahead- Martin was stuck cleaning his room before his parents return from work- or else was in deep trouble- half way through he heard a knock and there stood a girl with red hair and a smile on her with a pretty dress on.

"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?" he said looking at her in amazement.

"Depends, is this heaven?" she asked.

"It is," he confirmed.

"Then no, I wouldn't," she replied with a laugh.

"Always the humourist, right Salene?" Martin challenged.

"Pretty much, so then I look good for my date with Pride?" she asked.

"I would think so," he told her.

"So you're not going to the dance with Trudy?" she asked.

"Nope," Martin said.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Salene asked.

"Well, I just an ordered an **anchovies** and mushroom pizza- so I'm going eat that and have a pow wow with **Legolas** and **Gilmi**," he replied sardonically holding up a copy of Lord of the Rings.

Salene gave him a look, "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Not really, have fun," Martin replied.

"Yea, you too," she said leaving.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time across town)

Pride rang the doorbell- and a girl answered it with arms fully crossed.

"It's been **one week**," she said darkly with a song ironically called that playing in the background by the Barenaked Ladies themselves.

Pride looked at her, "I just came for my stuff," he said.

"Evil is what you make of it would I still be evil in your eyes if you saw me in the morning light?" she asked.

"Yea, because the light only shows it more. Did you think I would never find out Java is that?" Pride asked her.

"I don't know maybe- admit it up till then I was perfect right?" she demanded.

"Yea, too perfect. I knew something was off… you could have told me about Ram," Pride announced.

"I had no choice," Java told him.

"Like I believe that. I saw that look- that's the same look you give someone right before you stab them in the back- I've seen it one too many times with you Java. I'm not stupid," Pride said.

"Look- I was caught up in the moment- we were watching such a romantic film- and the music-" Java began.

"You were watching **Forrest Gump** and listening to Heavy Metal, Java. Everyone warned me about you- and tried to ignore it- but you know something they were right. You really are heartless- now can I get my things? I have to pick up Salene," he stated.

Java shot him a look- pointing to the boxes, "There"

"Fine- thank you," he said taking his stuff and heading for the door.

Pride turned to say something but it was too late- Java had already slammed the door in his face- he'd pay for leaving her like this- he would pay badly- just not right now- first she needed a good few minutes to break a few things- and then a night with Ram… but he would pay sooner rather than later.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total: 709 (text only)

Almost got me that time but I thought quickly and refused to let myself get kicked in the teeth more soon. S


	19. And the dawn comes

**And the Dawn Comes**

Challenge by: Lian (who thinks I'd write slash involving Zoot is not only wrong but dreaming because I love my baby too much)

People to use: Jay/Zoot Trudy/Ram

Items to use: a record player, a jump rope, a zapper, a flyswatter, green day cd,

phrase: Lady in red is dancing with me

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Rating: This is really going to be PG-13!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4- Virtual Reality)

It had been Ram's sick idea- they would all be sent into a virtual playground where fantasies came to life. Ram was there often- with Java and Siva and now it was Ebony's turn.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Ram's fantasy)

It was indoors- candles were lit- the room was black- **a record player** was in the background playing an old song.

Ram was walking- and everything was fine until he tripped and found himself landing in front of a **flyswatter** of all things. He was about to try and free himself when a set of red heels stepped in front of him and on top of the flyswatter, "Need a hand?" a voice asks.

He nods eagerly- he then looks up and it's… Trudy staring at him. The prisoner he had met and fell for earlier that year. She was just so good looking… and there something about her moralistic and me-me attitudes that he found fun.

However, this happening in his dreams took him by surprise as a virtual her helps him up- she's in a stunning red dress- she then grabs him and starts to move against the music.

He looks at her, "Lady in red is dancing with me?" he asks.

"You better believe it," she replies as the dance the night away.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Ebony's virtual reality experience)

Ebony always was torn up about men. Always. It was always something with them. She could never decided who she wanted and she wanted them.

The two she was taken with however were undeniably- Jay and Zoot. Total opposites- one that fed her darkside and the other her light- what little light she had anyway.

And in her dream- there they were- Jay in Techno uniform even with **zapper** in hand, and Zoot dressed and ready to kill.

Ebony suddenly heard Greenday playing in the background apparently her virtual Jay had popped the **greenday cd** in she loved most.

He then started to walk up to her- Ebony felt her knees go weak- as Zoot did as well. She then watched in interest as Jay went up and kissed her as Zoot started to undo her pants. Jay then went for her shirt.

She then pushed them both into a wall knocking over a table with a **jump robe** and coffee on it. She then watched in real interest- as suddenly Jay turns to Zoot and Zoot to Jay. Jay grabs Zoots pants- as Zoot goes Jay's techno uniform- Ebony's mouth flies open in shock.

Her fantasy of two men giving her attention turns into her being in a threesome- apparently she liked men in no matter what way she got them! She grabs Zoots shirt- as Jay and him kiss- she feels herself losing control- as then Zoot kisses her- and Jay goes following.

Someone the three find themselves going towards the bed- unclothed- ready to fall into it- Zoot kissing Jay and Jay stroking Ebony while she was holding Zoot and then- nothing.

She then sees what happened- the game has been unplugged by ram who looks at her, "Have a good time?" he asked.

Ebony looked at her husband, "The best" she announces.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 648 (text only)

A/N: Sorta reconsidered with the slash but now like Oedipus Rex did, I must now take out my eyeballs in illness. It was so scary Nadya, the mean Lian is trying to kill me…. It was so HORRIBLE. cries hysterically and rocks back and forth. Grabs Zoot I'm sorry baby please forgive me for this sin but it was Lian's fault. cries again.

With that said thanks for reading and no one else better do this to me I can't take the pain


	20. Mischief is as Mischief does

**Mischief is as Mischief does**

Pairing: Mouse /Charlie; Pride/Salene

Things to use: A chocolate cake, a whoopee cushion, warheads candy, sour patch kids, orange juice, a dribble glass (no clue that is so am not including it).

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubtable

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4- Virtual Space)

Mouse, Charlie, and Pride were slowly getting addicted to the games- they enjoyed the space that Ram opened to the public.

Mouse and Charlie would play around in their fantasy world. It was their home with their mum- all around them was candy: **warheads**, **sour patch kids**, and **chocolate cake**.

In it- there was their mum sitting there smiling as she read the paper, drinking her **orange juice.** They would play around the house- trying to get each other with tag- sometimes they would do harmless pranks in the spirit of things.

Charlie would throw an **whoopee cushion** in Mouse's chair or Mouse would take gum and stick it on his chair.

Life seemed perfect- and that's how you knew it was part of virtual reality because was it ever going to be like this again?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Pride's reality was much different from there's though. It was to him his own heaven on earth.

There he was standing on a mountain- the highest he had ever seen. Pretty sky above, birds flying free, his hair being tossed in the wind. It's the perfect degree of weather, and the sun is shining bright.

Next to him is Salene who looks pretty as ever. She has a smile on her face- as they hold hands- her resting her head on his shoulder. They then walk back to their own private cabin on top of the mountain with no one bothering them.

They then began to kiss and undress themselves and all Pride could think was- this was really heaven.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

However, there was another that sucked into virtual reality madness- a dark haired girl. In reality, life wasn't much different. The adults were still gone, and she was still on the city.

She was at the beach- dressed in a bikini headed towards the water holding the hands of her boyfriend, Pride. He was dressed in what she deemed a great bathing suit as they raced towards the water.

On the beach was Mouse ironically as she turned and smiled at her. Mouse loved her and she loved Mouse back. It was their own little family.

As they got swept up in the tide he turned to her- grabbing her and bringing her close whispering, "I love you, May"

May sighed when it ended- why did Salene always have to ruin her dreams!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 639 (text only)


	21. Upon a new reality

**Upon a new reality**

Pairing: Java and Lex

Challenge by: Angelic Madness

Sentence: beanie babies rule the world; as the ice melts my heart

Rating: Up to PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the sick twisted plot

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4- AU (Java leaves Ram instead of Siva))

Java looked at Ram- and then looked back at Lex between everything that happened.

Him asking her- virtual reality- their talks while was captive- made her realise she wanted him not Ram.

Siva could have Ram- she was always his favourite anyway- she'd leave with Lex and it would all be perfect.

"Come with me," he said holding out his hand with a smirk that screamed sexy.

Java gave him a matching look, "Fine but your in for it, cowboy," she warned leaving with him heading for the door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Later that Night)

Java and Lex had finished their nightly fun with Java took a moment to look around his room in the Mall- it was weird- he had beanie babies all over- hardly manly.

"Beanie Babies rule the world," she announced motioning to the room filled with these stuffed demon creatures.

Lex snorted when he realised what her joke was about, "Yea, my former wife- Zandra- she loved them. When she died- I decided to keep them- they were her whole life," he said finally.

He was far from the good husband type and honestly, he never loved Zandra but he did care enough to respect her loves in life even after her desire.

"There's something appalling sweet about that," Java announced with illness evident- Java being the total unsentimental type was appalled by the concept and didn't hide it either.

"Yea- well- it's not like I was keeping her pink robes or something," he said in weak defense.

Java rolled her eyes, "Oh look hell is freezing, just as ice melts my heart with your touching ways of caring for her," she replied sarcastically as ever.

Enough to annoy Lex though, "Look- I don't get on you about Ram, I suggest you leave Zandra out of this," he snapped.

Java shrugged, "Fine. Whatever. Now if you're done- I'd like that tour I was promised," she demanded.

Lex look changed from annoyed to one of a troubling amused and ego filled smile, "Right…. So about that…."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 479 (text only)

Extremely short but also not that hard so it like hey whatever


	22. Lex's Christmas Carol

**Lex's Christmas Carol**

Challenge by: Lian

Characters: Lex/Zoot, Mouse/Charlie, and Salene/Pride

Things to use: ghost of christmas past present and future, tiny tim, bob cratchit, mickey mouse donald duck and goofy. Reeses peanut butter cups ice cream, and born in the usa by bruce springsteen

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubtable

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through not a creature was stirring not even a mouse," Salene began.

"Really then why is Mouse still up?" Charlie asked Salene pointing at his sister.

"Not Mouse but a mouse," Pride informed him.

"Oh," he said after a second.

Mouse just shrugged- she didn't get the point of this.

Salene and Pride exchanged a smile.

The two had taken upon themselves to tell the kids Christmas stories like they had been told before the Virus. After the trouble with Ram they had- the newly returned Amber felt that they should celebrate Christmas for the first time since the virus. They had now just finished 'Twas the night before Christmas- leaving one final story.

"A Christmas Carol?" Mouse asked oddly.

"Yes, it was my favourite story when I was little because of the cartoon movie version with **Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy**," Salene said to her fondly.

"I loved it too. Our school did a play of it. I was the **ghost of Christmas present**," Pride said thinking of his own memories.

This caused Mouse's and Charlie's eyes to lit up as they exchanged looks.

"Salene… can you tell it like a play like if we were the cast or something?" Mouse asked her.

Salene looked at her and nodded for a second, "Okay sure. Hmm who would be a Scrooge…." Salene thought for a second as Lex came darting through the living room carrying in some packages as he tripped over another box as they came crashing to the floor.

"AHHH. THAT'S IT- I'M GOING TO KILL AMBER. IT WAS HER STUPID IDEA TO THIS TRIBE CHRISTMAS. NEVER AGAIN," Lex shouted as he stormed off.

Salene looked at them, "Okay so Lex will be Scrooge," she said with Pride nodding in mutual agreement.

"KC can be the nephew," Pride reasoned after a second.

"Good idea. The ghost of the **Christmas past** should be- Bray- you the present since you did that in school- and Zoot the **future**. I could see Zoot as a grim reaper of sorts. We could have Charlie as **Tiny Tim, **and Ryan as **Bob**- since it would be fitting," Salene added.

They finished making their cast list and the story began.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"So Bray took Lex to a time where he was a little boy at a dance with a girl named Zandra…" Salene started.

"What were dancing to?" Mouse interjected suddenly.

"Er um- **Born in the USA** by Bruce Springsteen," Pride said quickly.

Salene looked at him- Pride threw his hands up, "I'm an Eco not a storyteller".

"Obviously".

She continued to read until they were at the end.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"And Lex finally demanded to find out who it was that wanted his head- and then the masked figured of Zoot took off his hood…"

"NO NO STOP STOP STOP IT'S TOO SCARY," Mouse cried out- the idea of Zoot running around showing people their deaths was too much for her to handle.

Salene stopped, "Okay, we'll just skip to the end- and it was all a dream- and Lex decided he had a heart after all- went to see Bob and his family with a gallon of r**eeses peanut butter ice cream**, helped Tiny Charlie. Then, Charlie said god bless everyone- the end," Salene said with a smile as she shut the book.

Mouse and Charlie smiled, "That was a great story Salene," Mouse informed her with Charlie nodding.

"Yea, Salene, great," Pride added with amused tone as the watched Lex come back into the room.

"Stupid holiday cheer- I'll give her holiday cheer when I take my boot and-" Lex began

Salene looked at Pride, "And that is how you know it will be just a story because of the never ending Scrooge McDuck formely known as Lex".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 745 (text only)

AN: I confess I wrote this entire thing in 14 minutes flat, so sorry if it's rushed but I figured it would be a good idea.


	23. The Ties that Bind Us

**The Ties that Bind Us**

Challenge by: Angelic Madness

Dislcaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: PG 13- and slash warning

Words to include: demonic fairy, Genghis Khan, mention of the song 'We're all Going on a Summer Holiday' by Cliff Richards, flag pole and toffee yogurt!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

He was dead. The pain was too much for them to handle. They all had loved him. Trudy, Amber, and Ebony.

Ebony was slowly changing- Jay was responsible in some ways it was making her a better person but not really that much. She still was the same rude power hungry woman- she just cooperated with the Mallrats more.

Trudy and Amber were still the same but were broken from what happened when they left the city- they lost Bray and were forced to make their way back with two small babies. It was hell.

They got back to the sight that not only that but Ebony was firmly in charge. She had racked up an army greater than **Genghis Khan's**, but with some Techno guy- who was good looking in his own rights but was actually on their side. This couldn't get much weirder.

Then it happened, Ebony wanted a funeral for Bray when Trudy and Amber told her he was killed- that was truly wild- but what were they going to do- say no? The three along with the rest of the mall gathered to say a final goodbye. He was burial area (despite there being no body) outside the mall underneath the **flag pole**.

After it was over, Ebony, Amber, and Trudy decided to go the kitchen and drink some of sorrows away for the night. With Salene watching the kids, and Jay back at the hotel- this would be the ideal time- for now. They also grabbed some **toffee frozen yogurt** and sat down.

"I need a vacation this is too much right now," Trudy replied in between sniffles.

Ebony looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Oh yea, let's just go to the city. We're all Going on a Summer Holiday', sorry but you're on your own," she announced sarcastically.

"Just a thought," Trudy snapped.

Amber looked at them annoyed, "Can we just knock it off for once? Bray would be upset having us do this on his funeral day," she reminded them biting her own tongue.

She didn't like Ebony either but she refused to cause a mess now.

"Fine, I'll stop if the **demonic fairy** from hell does too," Trudy answered.

Ebony didn't bother to respond she was too busy digging into the food to notice. They began to rather drunk- insults still flying- and a series of slapping occurred within these hours but then so did the weird.

Ebony and Amber were still at it, after Trudy had passed out from the long afternoon of the war of three. Arguing over anything and everything all in the Bray- just because they could seemly. No one was really sure what happened at the end of the night but as Amber and Ebony headed upstairs they got a little too close.

Perhaps they were both thinking of Bray or too swept up in their own memories to realise they were kissing each other! However, that changed quickly- both their eyes shot open- a loud scream escaped Amber followed by a look of disgust from Ebony as she slapped Amber and stumbled up the stairs. Amber then went after her- and before they knew were having their final fight before they both passed out.

When they both ran into each other in the morning the only words they said was, "Last night never happened".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Total words: 624 (text only)

You wanted a tone down version- there you go AM


	24. The Trouble of Us

**The Trouble of Us**

Challenge by: Jacony

Characters: May, Salene, Amber (No slash)

Quotes: "I no longer prepare food or drink with more than one ingredient." And "God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh."

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubtable

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 5)

Life was a wreck for many reasons. The zootists were terrorising the city. Amber was in pain watching Jay and Trudy. May was double crossing everyone and it was weighing on her conscious. Salene was hurting over Pride- and now heavily starting to drink.

It seemed life was out to get them all and that day in the Kitchen signs of their cracking was becoming more apparent then ever before.

"Salene, what are you doing?" Amber said walking into the kitchen, holding baby Bray.

"Oh cooking," she replied with hint of slurred speech. She had been a little bit involved in drinking some wine as well.

"You're pouring wine on the counter top as you have clearly missed the cup and cooking rice with no actual water," Amber informed her.

"I no longer prepare food or drink with more than one ingredient." Salene said.

"Fine, then I'll do it," Amber replied with a sigh before taking the wine from her.

"Hey!"

"You've had to much and after watching Jay and Trudy all day- and those Zootists. I think it's my turn," Amber informed her as she dumped the water in the pot- and the read the box to see what she had to do to it.

Salene sat down at the table with baby Bray as Amber took over dinner- and May came charging into the room, she grabbed the wine from the counter and poured herself a cup.

"What's with you?" Salene asked.

"God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh," May replied sharply.

"And what are we too afraid to laugh at?" Amber said with eyebrow risen.

"The irony that for years we wanted computers and running water- and now that we have it- you guys don't actually want it," May informed her.

"Why would we coming from someone like Ram? All it's going to do is cause trouble," Amber protested.

"Yea, real trouble," May added silently.

She knew the truth and she hoped- that in the end it wouldn't bite her back but she had feeling it would do just that.

Amber then looked at the women, "Dinner is now officially ruined- so now what?" she replied sitting back down.

"More wine?" Salene suggested.

Amber looked at her, "Best idea I've heard all day".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 528- in short pretty short.

Thanks for reading hoped it was a nice short little thing. Not very hard or detailed but it did work.


	25. Those Techno's

**Those Techno's**

Challenge by: Hazel

Characters: Pride and Cloe

Dislcaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubt it big time

Words to include: Abuse, breakup, pain, love, smile, chocolate

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

They could no longer take this **abuse** from the Techno's. They had gone too far. Taking friends, taking food, taking over, and the experiments.

What they did to people like Amber. Sure her and Pride had a **pain** filled **break-up**, but they were still friends.

Pride was now in the café talking to Cloe and Trudy about the entire thing. Trudy was still upset about Amber and having to leave but for the time had a **smile** on her face talking about the memories of the past.

"I really did **love **Bray," Trudy said after a minute.

"I'm sorry he's gone," Cloe said.

"I know, we all are," Trudy answered.

"So have you heard the rumours about the Techno's newest thing to win over the city?" Cloe asked Trudy.

"No… what are they…" she asked slowly.

"Apparently, they were giving away **chocolate** as food," Pride said angrily.

He was the person who hated the Techno's being around the most and couldn't do a thing about it.

"Well, they just have everything don't they? There hundred times worse than the Chosen ever were," Trudy said nervously.

The more talked ever since Amber and her came back, the more they realised that the Techno's were a true threat.

"Yea, they have computers, food, running water to give us, they have nothing to stop them," Cloe added nervously.

"That's not true, we'll think of something," Trudy said.

"And if we don't?" Cloe asked her.

"We will, there's groups already in existence to stop them," Pride replied without adding anymore to it.

Trudy heard Amber waking and took off. Leaving Cloe and Pride alone.

"Oh… that's Amber I think. I better go, see ya," Trudy said quickly walking off.

The room went quiet for a moment… then Cloe decided to change that.

"Pride, what have you been up to?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you meant?" he asked.

"I know you are or else you wouldn't have said that. What are guys doing? I don't want to lose you," Cloe said worriedly.

Despite, Ved entering the picture. Cloe had yet to give up on Pride.

"Just something. They don't know about it yet Cloe. And chances are by the time we strike someone will have already. We'll be fine," he answered automatically.

Cloe looked at him, "You won't tell me?"

"I wouldn't even tell Salene," Pride answered.

Cloe sighed- there had to be someway to be involved somehow…

"I know what you're thinking- and you can't," Pride told her.

"Why not?"

"Because Cloe, it's dangerous and you still a kid," Pride told her.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Salene would be upset with me for doing it anyway. And it's my job to be the adult in this situation," he replied.

Cloe gave him a look, he was supposed to be one person who didn't treat her like a kid but god was he doing a great job of doing the opposite.

She stood up, "Fine. I'm going out," she said taking off without so much a word.

"Cloe… Cloe… CLOE!" he said but it was too late, he knew, he messed up again.

First it was saying he didn't love her in the wrong way, and now it was forgetting that she older than she looked. Pride was just doing a great job at making this friendship worse.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

Word Count: 690

A/N: Kinda easy, kinda short, kinda different characters than usual, not anything entertaining but filling the requirement another soon (I'm sure if everyone has there way)


	26. A Long Long Walk

The Long (LONG) Walk

Challenge by: Dutch Tribegirl

Characters: Jack and Cloe

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubt it big time

Words to include: tiger, stake, pudding and stroopwafels

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 3)

Cloe had convinced Jack to follow her back to the Mall. She hoped she could convince him to stay but if not at least someone might see him- and try their hand at it.

The silence was beginning to annoy her so she took the time to make him talk.

"Hey Jack, I was thinking when we get to the Mall. We can strip your hair black, and keep it orange still- that way you'll like a tiger," Cloe said to him eagerly.

Jack paled and turned around, "No way! No, no, no. Scientists do not dye hair," he protested.

Cloe giggled, "But Ellie would love it," she said.

"Really?" he said suddenly like it bad idea to a great idea.

"No, not really," Cloe confessed stifling a laugh.

"Oh," he grew quiet again as they started to walk.

Another few minutes went by, causing Cloe to think again.

"Hey Jack- I was thinking…"

"About?" 

"Stroopwafels and pudding," Cloe said to him.

"Stroopwafels?" Jack repeated lamely.

"Yea, you know- don't you know?" she asked.

"No…" 

"Oh, you mean you don't know Dutch?" Cloe asked him.

Jack looked at her, "No, why should- would I know Dutch?" Jack said. 

"Wow, I know something that the oh so genius Jack doesn't!" Cloe exclaimed happily.

Jack felt himself turn pink- getting outsmarted by a kid was kinda embarrassing tom him.

"Yea, well- who would have a any use for it anyway? It's like we're gonna be able to travel to Holland or anything," he mumbled. 

Cloe laughed and started to skip off.

She had done something few could ever claim, stumped to great Jack, local genius of sector 10, and first person to discover the Mall. 

However, back was that uncomfortable silence that was slowly driving her mad- she had to do something.

"Jack, I want to skate back to the Mall," she announced.

"What?" 

"I want to skate back. Let's see if we can get skateboards or something. It would make the trip go faster," Cloe told him. 

"No, Cloe, that's okay- really… how about we just keep walking?" he suggested.

"Why, don't you want to get there faster, don't you want to see Ellie?" she pressed.

Jack felt his mouth go dry- he loved Ellie he really did, but he no interest in seeing her- not with Luke. No- for once in his life- he did want to get back to the Mall.

"I'd rather just walk," he repeated.

Cloe sighed, "All right, fine, we'll walk but it'll take all day- and just you know… I have lots of material to share to make this go by even longer," she stated.

"Longer! Cloe…"

Cloe started to hum as they continued walking- clearly her intention came clear. It was to drive Jack out of his mind.

"Okay, Cloe, you can stop this at any point," Jack said finally.

"What do you mean?" Cloe asked innocently.

"Driving me insane, you can stop at any time," he told her.

"But Jack- I would never…"

"Cloe!" 

"Okay well, it's just that you were so quiet and you seemed so tense about the Mall…" Cloe began.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but can we just get there please?" Jack begged.

"Yea, yea, I hear ya. I can't wait to get back and see everyone else. Think they missed us?" Cloe said.

"I'm sure they did".

"Great, so hey Jack- you wanna learn Dutch?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 704

A/N: Different than my normal style but still that same playful normalcy to it! Kinda amusing too. That was a fun challenge thankies very much.


	27. Dancing Under the Electric Stars

**Dancing Under the Electric Stars**

Pairing: Ram and Trudy

Plot: Ram (who decides not to grease his hair weirdly for the night) and Trudy meet at the victory celebration of Mega's defeat, and share a dance.

Line to use: "Why don't you take a break from the gizmos and microchips and take on the real thing for once?"

Words: Kiss, beautiful

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubt it big time

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(End of series 5)

The party was full swing and seemly everyone was having a good time- with the exception of two.

Lex and Ruby were dancing, Slade and Ebony, Salene and May, Sammy and Gel, Darryl was entertaining Lottie (who looked kinda bored), with Jay and Amber slow danced. Leaving Trudy to watch them sullenly and Ram who was sitting there playing his computer.

He would switch between looking at his screen and then playing around with some computer chips and various objects. Trudy noticed out of the corner of her eyes. Nothing unusual except for he wasn't in his techno uniform, his hair was normal, and no tribal make-up to be found.

Trudy took a deep breath- she was tired of being second place- and always alone. Now was the time to act, and Ram would be the one to do with it. She then walked over to him.

"Why don't you take a break from the gizmos and microchips and take on the real thing for once?" She said looking at him.

Ram looked up, "Huh?" he said to Trudy not understanding what exactly she meant.

"How about we dance?" she asked him.

"I can't dance," he said in reply before trying to go back to what he was doing.

"I can teach you," Trudy offered.

"If I wanted to dance, I could in reality space or in my dreams not in front of a room full of people where I would be getting stares and sneers," Ram retorted.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," she said.

"Yes, it is besides why would you want to dance with me?" Ram demanded until he noticed out of the corner of his eye Jay and Amber sharing a kiss.

Trudy had a pained expression written on her face.

"On second thought- let's go," Ram said finally.

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Yea, really," he said somewhat dejected- this was a bad idea but as the one who had suffered time, and time again himself over Java, Ebony, and Siva- he more than understood it.

They walked out onto the dance floor- Ram inwardly cringing, Trudy with a small smile, "The mall looks so good tonight," she said showing Ram where to put his hands.

"Yea," he muttered barely paying attention as he was trying to watch his feet and hers as they moved slowly.

Trudy laughed, "You're not supposed to look down".

"I have to or else I might fall," he retorted.

"Okay… well you look good anyway," she said trying to be helpful.

"Uh right, you look beautiful- I mean good too," he said quickly retracting his words.

"Thanks- I'm sorry about Java"

"Sorry about Jay"

Trudy nodded slowly, "They belonged together anyway".

Ram rolled his eyes, "Fate is a joke".

"Only a techno would think that," was her reply.

"Probably" 

Both stayed silent as the song finished and they looked at each other. 

"So thanks for the dance," Trudy said letting him drop his arms and go back to his computer.

"Yea, well you too. Have a nice night"

"Same," she said expressionless.

Both were back to being the same mess again, loveless but at least for that one moment- they had each other.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 668 (text only)

A.N: short, to the point, but kinda different!


	28. Down with Love

**Down with Love **

Challenge by: "Mouse"

Characters: Cloe, Jay, Ebony, Salene, Mouse, Brady, and Jack

Lines: "I never wanted to hurt you", "Don't do this", and "Please don't leave"

Words: Desperate, 'Forest Creatures', love, miserable, loath, and beautiful 

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 4)

The techno's were no longer in charge of the city. Ram had fallen. Cloe, Jack, KC, Alice, Ved etc had been freed. A celebration dance was being held.

Mouse had taken Brady from Trudy so that Trudy could talk with Hawk. 

"Come on Brady," she said tugging the girl off.

Brady smiled, "Dollies?"

"Yea, we'll play dollies," Mouse said as the disappeared to the rooms above.

Salene watched them with a smile looking at Cloe, "Oh they're so cute, and I'm so glad you guys are back," she said.

"Thanks so are we," Cloe agreed.

Salene then saw Jack sitting there nervously alone, "Oh Cloe, I need to go talk to Jack- I'll be back," she replied.

"No, please don't leave, I want to sit here alone," Cloe said in desperation. She looked so miserable- Salene wondered why but then she saw Ved talking to Jay.

"Doubts of your love?" she asked Cloe who nodded.

"Worse, I'm not sure if I even like Ved anymore. I feel this loathing for him after what happened with you know…" she said slowly. 

"Yea, I know," Salene replied going to hug her as tears began to fall. 

As Jack sat there, Ellie came up to him, "Hi," she said.

Jack looked up at her moving to stand up, "Jack! Don't do this. I never wanted to hurt you…" Ellie began.

"But you did Ellie. You did. And I can't deal with it anymore. I'm sorry but we're over Ellie," he said in a small tone.

Ellie's eyes filled with water as she ran off.

The only really happy in the room were seemly Jay and Ebony.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jay said to her as they danced. 

"Thanks, Jay- I- I love you," she said finally.

"I love you too," he said before they got quiet again.

Ebony noticed Trudy in the corner of her eye, "Oh look she's kissing Hawk isn't that cute! They can go back to wild together and live among the forest creatures and have more little Brady's together," she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Jay looked at her, "You had to start again, didn't you?" he said. 

"Couldn't help it," she confessed still leaning on his shoulder.

"Well then, I will have to move you from temptation then," he said. 

"And how are you gonna do that?" Ebony challenged.

"Like this," he replied pulling her away from the room and towards the bedrooms.

Ebony smirked- this was going to be the night of her life- she just felt it- and it would be all thanks to Jay.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Text: 536

A/N: kinda raced but I got a lot to do hope it worked bye.


	29. Finding those gone

**Finding those gone**

Challenge by: Lian

Pairings: Bramber and Jalene

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Rating: Up to PG 13 but doubt it big time

Words to include: NONE

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post series 5)

They were on the boat each silently watching as they passed beyond the city. Slade was holding Ebony in his arms when it hit him what Mega had said to him earlier.

"Lex, what did Josh say to you?" he said suddenly turning to the man sitting there in the corner.

"He told me where the missing Mallrats are," Lex said slowly. 

Amber's head turned sharply- Jay dropped his arm that had been around her, "Bray included?" she demanded.

Lex nodded.

Jay took one look at Amber- and then fled from the deck. Salene went up after him. Amber turned to him, "Where do we have to go?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Inside the cabins)

"Hey Jay are you okay?" Salene said looking at him.

"She's going to leave me if we find him," he said simply a look of sadness obvious.

"But you knew that already," she added.

Jay nodded, "I saw it coming. Thanks for this," he said.

"You're welcome," she said sitting down.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Days later)

"According to the directions we got, this is it," Slade said to the group with him that consisted of Ebony, Amber, Jay, Salene, and Lex.

Amber nodded nervously as Slade broke down the door. Jay and Salene remained outside to guard the area.

"Just know even if they don't find Bray- Amber and I are over," Jay said to her.

"Are you serious?" Salene said looking at him.

"Dead," he replied kissing her before leaving her standing there in shock to go inside the compound, "Be careful and if you see anyone alert me on the headset," he said as he shut the door.

Salene nodded but was too busy dwelling on what had just happened. 

(Inside) 

Slade, Ebony, and Jay started to attack the few guards as Lex and Amber raced towards what Mega said was the holding cells.

"Is this it?" Lex said finally pointing to a single door.

"Let's hope so," Amber muttered as Lex started to break down the door. 

The door flew open and inside were a ton of locked up prisoners with guards now shooting at them. Lex went to tackle them all.

Amber flew at the cage opening it as the prisoners raced out- except the Mallrats who stayed behind- and sure enough…

"Amber!" 

Amber's mouth flew open, "Bray!" she cried.

He said nothing as he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

Jay, Ebony, and Slade finally reached the door- seeing Bray and Amber; Lex and Tai-san all lip locking. Jay looked at them nodded and turned to leave. Ebony rolled her eyes looking at Slade who motioned for the others to follow them and leave the two couples alone. They followed each clueless as to who Slade and Jay were but figured there would be time for that later.

"Great now I have to put up with romantics everywhere," Ebony said sighing as the all left.

"What a horrible fate considering you have a boyfriend of your own," he said looking at her rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yea, well hey I'm not a romantic just a realist," she replied. 

"Not a romantic we'll see about that," Slade announced taking her by surprise and forcefully kissing her it turning passionate.

Jay and the others headed outside. The group looked kinda tired but they were happy to see them.

"Salene!" 

"Guys!" 

Jay watched them all make their greetings until Salene walked beside him, "May I have everyone attention. Guys meet our newest Mallrat- Jay- he's my boyfriend," Salene said putting her arm around Jay who turned to her.

Everyone started to greet him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive," she lip replied.

Finally, everyone was going to get they're happy ending. Even Ebony.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Words total: 696 (text only)

A/N: Author rolls on the floor in pain gasping in horror and ewness. I hate romance blech, gag, dies. Hope you all liked it though.


	30. Starting Over

**Starting over**

Pairings: Lex/Salene (romance) + Amber/Slade (Romance)

Sentences: "You are this close to being knocked in the head with a baseball bat!", "I'd rather drink gasoline and take a leak on lit match!", and "I've never met someone so annoying...it's a real turn on."

Words: Motherly, rugged, monkey, jabber-jaw

Location: The boat after the virus in season five

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Cloud 9 owns the tribe.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

It seemed her entire life was filled with problems. One after the other. Always hurt or being hurt by someone. It started when she was five- her father left. Her mother and her two older sisters said they didn't blame her but she knew they did. They would often just ignore her.

Salene was just average, always average. Her sisters were always getting praise and awards and what was she getting- nothing. Nothing at all. Her bulimia- well it happened even before she met The Mallrats. It started sometime around when everyone was getting sick.

When they acted like kids were doing it- she blamed herself for her mothers condition. Her sisters all died from the virus as well. Salene again blamed herself if they weren't adults they would live- and if Salene wasn't a child then maybe they couldn't have gotten it from her.

Her guilt increased as time went on- always blaming herself. Things with the food didn't help either. Life was getting better when she got pregnant- okay so she didn't love Ryan- she could deal with how that went… then she lost the baby. Soon life was out of control.

Pride. Her balance. Her serenity. Pride was going to save her. They were going to get married and be happy but then he died. A new level had hit her along with a new habit. Drinking. Drinking it solved everything that bothered her even if for only when she was drunk. It let her drink it all away until she was a wreck- then she had a light. May. May was her light. Until- she decided that she liked Salene. Salene freaked out. She couldn't handle it. She was straight not gay.

She was back to drinking again. Well not yet- she was considering it. She sat there looking at the drink- she wanted it so bad. So very bad. She was so focused on that she almost didn't notice Lex enter the cabin and sit across from her.

He was looking rather **rugged** these days his depression of Siva's death along with the frustration of trying to get to Tai-san was slowly getting to him. He had gotten less snappish lately and people were starting to think maybe he had a problem of his own.

"I'd rather drink gasoline and take a leak on lit match then drink that! The same should apply to you," Lex said looking at her.

Salene snapped from her thoughts, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there- shouldn't you be with Gel or something?" she asked turning to him in her same depressive mood her eyes still though more focused on the drink than Lex.

"The **Jabber-jaw** is busy flirting with Sammy. She finally wised up that dating an old man was a bad idea," he said with a dark snort.

"Lex you're 21"

"By the standard that entire society crashed and only we were left- off hand I'd say that's old," he remarked.

"You have a point".

"You shouldn't do it," he said finally.

"Why not? When did you care about anyone but yourself anyway? Because your sex life needs a pick up?" Salene demanded looking at him with a bit of a bite in her tone.

"When I realised we all suffered in hell together and if everyone else could do it- then maybe I should too, but you're making me regret it right about now. You're acting like a real bitch when I'm trying to help," Lex said angrily.

"You are this close to being knocked in the head with a baseball bat," Salene proclaimed looking over at Ruby's bat wondering how hard he could hit him for that.

"You aren't the first to hit me either- but you won't," he informed her.

"Why not?" Salene said looking at him bitterly.

"Because you'll be focused on this," Lex said as Salene shot him a questioning look but before she could ask what he meant- then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

The last thing Salene remembered was his tongue in her mouth and then it was like she floating- and her body just remained behind.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Outside on the boat)

Amber wasn't in the mood for a party or to even be around someone else. Not after the week she had. Trudy was pregnant- and Jay was now back with Trudy. Amber was alone. Salene was slipping so now she was being turned to for **motherly** advice from EVERYONE on the boat it seemed except Ebony and Slade anyway.

She just wanted to be alone- so she took Bray jr. dropped him in May's room with his stuffed **monkey** and headed outside to watch the stars. She really wanted off this boat now.

"Room for a two?" a voice asked from behind.

Amber turned sharply, "Listen Slade if you've come here…" she started.

"Uh no- I don't take advice no offense. I've come here to offer company seeing as you look like you need it," he said.

"I really don't," she replied.

"I'll argue that point," he said sitting down beside her, "I've seen that look- the one I had on my face when Ebony announced she was leaving me- I assume Jay is involved".

Slade had lost Ebony earlier that week too- Amber had forgotten that. Ebony had decided that she didn't need to hang around with Mega's brother and was now basically whoring herself around again. Amber wondered when they could get rid of her but continued to say nothing on the subject.

"It might be," she confessed.

"You get over it. Everything hurts for a while. It just goes away. You gotta just keep surviving and doing what you do," he said with a shrug.

Slade was hardly good with advice or being "nice", he was a rebel with a cause with a face for fun and danger. Good guy wasn't in the job description. Nor was advice giver. He was the last one to be lecturing anyone. He did things all the time.

He admitted though that ever since the attack- his interest in Amber had grown- she was a nice woman. Very strong and passionate. Ebony and her had a lot in common but lived in that denial. Only Ebony had an attitude problem that Amber didn't- she had more of a Ruby sweetness to her.

He had to admit it was very hard to show interest in a girl like that- the only problem he with the good girls never worked out right.

"You know Ebony- I've never met someone so annoying...it's a real turn on or was anyway… and you could be her double. What I mean to say is- you remind me of Ebony in your own way. Everything I liked about her- I see you in and everything I didn't- I don't find in you. She was annoying at times, and so were you too just for different reasons. I can see why Jay liked both of you- so it only figured that if he left her…" Slade began.

"That'd he'd leave me as well. I never really considered that but I see your point. So you think I need a personality adjustment or her?" Amber asked.

"Her. Your good the way you are. Not my cup of tea of course but it holds an appeal," he remarked.

Amber laughed, "Thanks for the opinion. You know- I can see what she saw in you".

"Really?"

"Yea, and I see what annoyed her too- you're also pretty annoying as a boyfriend type," Amber said to him.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome- and Slade?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Thank you," she replied as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "For helping even if only a bit in understanding".

Without another word she moved to jump and leave however what she didn't expect was for him to join her and before she could leave- he then kissed her back.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end. Opinions required.


	31. Pink Oranges and Snooker Playing Kangaro...

**Pink Oranges and Snooker Playing Kangaroos**

Pairs: Mega/Java

Other Characters: Ebony, Slade, Jay, Pride

Must Include Words: Funky, work, shimmy and bear

Phrases: "Just a Little While", "let's bounce", "which mocks the very mean it feeds on".

Challenge by: Ebony Angel

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Non-Virus) 

It was the annual summer play and the auditions in full swing director, Java Hayes got ringed with it along with her boyfriend, Mega as assistant director. Both were veterans of the play company 'ABC Play Acting'.

"How much longer is this hell going to last?" he said blankly.

"Just a while longer," she assured him.

"You said that four hours ago," he retorted.

"Okay… maybe not," she said, "NEXT," she shouted.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back stage)

"Which mocks the very mean it feeds on…" a boy said reading from the script.

Pride looked at him, "Uh that's not the line, you're reading it wrong," he reported to him.

"Really?" 

"Yea, Really- here let me help," Pride said taking the script.

Across the room Ebony was sneering as Slade came up to her, "What's with the bear?" Ebony asked with a look. It was a bear dressed as a biker.

"Got it at work- from Ruby," Slade said.

"Does she ever give up?" Ebony muttered darkly just as they turned to hear a loud.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"What the hell?" Slade said as they looked over and saw two guys doing some weird dance step- one dressed as a woman…

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Jay said from the side.

"This is the auditions for the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" right?" one said.

"No…" all three repeated looking at each other and then the two guys oddly. 

"Oh dude!"

" it Shimmy! I knew it was the other stage," the other exclaimed. 

"Let's bounce"

"Yea yea, my bad bro," "Shimmy" reported.

They left- Slade, Jay, and Ebony exchanged looks before starting to laugh. 

"Oh god, the rocky horror picture show- that is too much," Ebony exclaimed her eyes watering from how hard she was laughing. 

"Where is my camera when I need it?" Slade said bemused.

"You have a camera?" Jay and Ebony repeated.

"No! But I should," he decided.

"That dude looked pretty funky," another person chimed in.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, "So you think Java is pulling her hair out yet?" Ebony said.

"Probably," Jay said.

"And Josh will be bringing the sarcasm in full swing," Slade decided. 

"Wanna go look?" Ebony challenged.

"Oh yea," they said following her to the side of the stage.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back in front)

"Can we just die now?" Java said banging her head on the table finally. 

"No, we have twenty people left to audition," Mega said blankly. 

"Whose idea was this again?"

"Yours," Mega said deadpan.

"Remind me never to do this again," Java replied.

"Deal" 

"Okay everyone, Mega and I need an hour break- so keep looking over your lines until then," Java shouted before grabbing Mega and pulling him towards the four standing in the wings (Ebony, Jay, Slade, and nowPride)

"Enjoying the show?" Java demanded.

"Oh yea- great talent you got this time," Ebony replied sarcastically. 

"I'm glad I'm just a producer," Pride said.

"I'm happy I'm not in this," Slade said.

"I'm going to be miserable everyday of practice," Jay said sullenly. 

"Don't worry I'll be there suffering with you," Ebony assured him. 

"And so will we," Mega and Java added.

"Coffee break?" Slade said to the group.

They all nodded in agreement before walking out the door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Total words: 657 (text only)

The end


	32. Fear of Innocence

**Fear of Innocence**

Pairing: Jay/ Ebony

Lines: "People never believe what is in front of them". Your pain is my happy ending. "The truth is best left to those who buy it. "

Words: Pain, death, Evil, Love, passion and suffering

Characters to add: Mega, Java, Amber and Trudy.

Challenge by: JamesNapierLover

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post S5)

They had traveled the seas, beaten the odds- when the missing Mallrats were found- shockingly Mega, Java, and Siva were also among the living. For Mega's help and Siva's pleadings neither were held accountable for the fall of sector 10 but neither were hardly liked by anyone else either.

Amber had been left by Jay for Ebony when Slade left her for Ruby. Eventually, Bray was found and Amber and him got back together. Java had stayed away from Ram and announced she belonged to Mega. Ram and Trudy were now sorta seeing each. Lex had returned to Tai-san leaving Siva to fall for Darryl of all people.

They had all left for a new town and new home.

"I love you- that is the truth Ebony," Jay said to her seriously. 

"The truth is best left to those who buy it then. I don't believe you," Ebony said in return.

"People never believe what is in front of them. You never want to believe anyone can love you but the thing is I can- and I do. You also don't believe you can have happy ending but you can," Jay retorted. 

"Well then- your pain is my happy ending. Is that enough for you? Your pain, your suffering will do because love doesn't work for me. Not anymore. I'm through with you Jay," Ebony said coldly.

"Okay then you'll have no problem turning away from this," he said suddenly kissing her with a passion. Causing a moan to escape her. 

"What was that about suffering?" he inquired slowly.

"You're so evil," she said after a minute shaking her head and kissing him again.

"No, that's you," he replied after a minute.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The other side of the camp)

"Well it took them long enough," Java said rolling her eyes at Mega. 

"Oh now, you're not bitter are you Java?" Mega challenged.

"Of what? Ebony getting her claws into Jay?" she said with a look. 

"No- whatever could I be talking about- you've only thrown yourself at him how many times?" Mega said with a eyebrow risen.

"Oh please- I'm over that- besides for better or for worse- maybe both-I have you," she replied looking at with a smirk.

He crossed his arms, "That brings me so much comfort," he said dryly.

"Oh shut up- get a personality already and kiss me before I'm forced to take drastic action," she said.

"Like what?"

"Keep pushing me, Mega. Go on I dare you," Java retorted standing right in his face.

"Dare me to do what? See if I can drive you crazy… looks like that's working-what else should I be doing?" he said expressionless. 

Java rolled her eyes, "Fine! Have it your way- you impossible…" 

"Impossible what?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(In the corner)

Trudy and Amber were feeding there children and looking at the display in front of them.

"How much can two people fight and stay together like them?" Trudy said exasperated.

"Which pair? Jay and Ebony or Mega and Java?" Amber said in her own dry fashion.

"Both of them. It's like watching soap opera. It's great telly for a while but then other times- it's just plain annoying," Trudy said.

"I don't know but if they don't stop soon- we're taking all four and locking them in that broom closet until they sort out their hormones- it's getting insane- they've stopped tribal meetings. Caused name calling at breakfast. And middle of night fights- if I lose one more night of sleep so help me…" Amber began.

"Then it's settled- I'll go get Bray and Lex- you go make room in the closet," Trudy said standing up.

"Works for me- anything for extra night of sleep," Amber said.

Amber and Trudy were no closer to Ebony then before and neither liked Java or Mega but the tribe was finally at peace and they weren't about to let it end because of the four of them- and besides it was time to have some fun finally after six years of madness.

Bray walked up to Amber, "Okay so what about closets and locking people up?"

Amber smiled- tonight was the greatest night ever!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Words total: 804 text only

A/N: I liked this one


	33. Love is Fun

**Love is Fun**

Pairs: Salene/Pride

Characters to include: Mouse, Ellie, Trudy, Brady, and Jack

Words: attack, Native Americans (Indians), driving, heart-broken, playground, eagle, celebrate, and hiking

Lines: "We go through the woods of the loving nature grounds to play and sing away" , "Let's go and camp by the star lighting fire of ember" , "Too much fun? No such thing!" 

Challenge by: Mouse

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post Season 4- Prior Season 5)

The techno's had been defeated it was time for a celebration. Salene, Pride, Mouse, Trudy, Brady, Ellie, and Jack had decided to go on a little outing to the outskirts of the city near the old Eco land. 

"Do eagles soar out here?" Mouse asked as they headed up the hill happily turning to Pride who was holding Salene's hand.

"Not really," Pride told her.

"Then why did you see one doing that in reality space?" Mouse inquired. 

"Uh…" 

"Hey Mouse why don't you go play with Brady for a minute while Salene and Pride go hiking really quick?" Trudy suggested knowing Salene and Pride could use the break from Mouse driving them crazy.

"Oh… Okay! Too bad there's no playground out here… come on Brady," Mouse exclaimed dragging the girl away.

"Bye bye," Brady said.

"Uh I'll go follow them," Ellie said chasing after the kids. 

"Thanks Ellie! Are you two going to the Eco camp then?" Trudy asked. 

Salene and Pride nodded- "We should be back later… you'll be fine?" 

"Yea," Jack replied.

"Okay see ya," Salene said as her and Pride walked off.

Trudy watched them and noticed the heart-broken expression on Jack's face looking at Ellie.

"Does it hurt bad?" Trudy asked him sitting down.

"After the attack on the techno camp… I knew I'd be free- I knew Ellie would be there but I didn't know- she'd leave so quickly. I just want to know what happened that she did," Jack said.

He didn't understand it- she didn't leave him for anyone else. 

"I don't know but if you talked to her…" Trudy began.

"She refuses to talk to me," he said.

Trudy put her arm around him- she couldn't do much but she swore to do her best to help… for Jack.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile) 

"We go through the woods…. of the loving nature grounds. To play, and sing away our fears of the mayhem in the city," Mouse said explaining it to Brady as if it was some moral philosophy of the wilderness club.

Ellie shook her head, "Sometimes I wonder how the Indians- never mind the Eco's could even stand this," she reasoned.

"Hey Brady. "Let's go and camp. We can set it up by the star lighting. And then make a fire of ember," Mouse said with glee. 

Ellie felt an alarm going off, "Uh Mouse we can't stay her all night- we have to go back to the city," she said.

"Really- but we're having so much fun here," Mouse reasoned.

"Too much fun if you ask me," Ellie said dryly.

"Too much fun? No such thing!" Mouse proclaimed to her.

Ellie felt her eyes roll some-it's not that she was bad mood but with this mess with Jack- it was driving her crazy- and making her cranky. 

She sighed when they would ever fix this?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Meanwhile) 

"Do you think the other's are having a good time too?" Salene said to Pride.

"Hopefully, Jack and Ellie seem to have issues though," he said.

"Yea, maybe this will help- it's a shame they're so perfect together…" she began.

"You're right they are… Salene… if something happens when we get back… here's the thing… will you marry me?" he said.

Salene felt her eyes brighten, "Of course," she said as they kissed. 

Today, was a turning point. The techno's were gone- and true love had scored yet another victory.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 706 (text only)

AN: Ugh finally free. Oh and yes, Lex in drag is funny Lian with Jay as Rocky too even better! I could see Jack as Brad, and Trudy as Janet… Ebony as Columbia... oh god you started this, my brain is working in over activity now.


	34. Risking it all for freedom

**Risking it all for freedom**

Characters: Ebony, Jack, Slade, Ruby, Lex

Lines: "Life is a risk", "To invent, you need a good imagination and a pile of junk", "All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them"

Words: Dreams, war, fair, fatal.

It must happen in Liberty.

Challenge by: Jacony

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

The attack was coming, it was time to take back the city. Ebony, Jack, Ram, Slade, Ruby, and Lex were having a meeting in the Saloon prior to the attack.

"Life is a risk. Half of accomplish anything is by fighting," Slade said to Ruby who still was trying to demand why he had to do this. 

"This isn't about fighting- there's something else you're not saying," Ruby protested.

"All I'm trying to do is stop Mega," he said turning to walk off. 

"You're not being fair Slade to me or the baby," Ruby said.

"It's not about fairness, it's about duty Ruby. And stopping Mega," Slade answered walking over to the group who were talking wildly. 

"To invent, you need a good imagination and a pile of junk," Ram informed Jack.

"Oh and I don't?" Jack demanded.

"All you have is the pile of junk," Ram stated.

Jack gave him a look as Slade joined, "What did I miss?" he said to Ebony.

"Jack and Ram having their own little war. Lex confessing his most certainly fatal attractive to Ruby," Ebony proclaimed bored. 

"So basically nothing?"

"Exactly," she said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Lex chimed in.

"That's nice," Ebony said dryly practically ignoring him.

"Ya know- I was taught… all our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them, and Lex certainly does," Darryl chimed in. 

"No one asked you," Ebony said giving him a look.

"Right, sorry," he said quickly.

"Besides in your dreams you're probably god of sex," she said with a dark look.

"Hey! Can we focus please on the task at hand?" Slade demanded.

"What so when we moving on the city?" Lex said to him.

"After the other Tribe's arrive. I'll lead the attack with Ebony," Slade announced.

"Why Ebony?" Ram demanded.

Ebony gave him a sharp look.

"Because she's a fighter," Slade said.

"Are you sure it's not because you're sleeping with her- I mean Lex is a fighter too," Darryl said.

Both shot him a look.

"Right, sorry," he said quickly.

"How long are they going to be?" Jack asked looking at the clock Ruby had nervously- they were running out of time.

Slade was about to reply when he heard a series of footsteps coming from outside.

"That's the tribes," he said getting up to go out and meet them.

The others looked at themselves. It was time to get ready for battle. People might. They might not even win but it was time for a fight to the finish.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 516 text only

AN: Ja, tis very easy


	35. Changing of the weather

**Changing of the weather**

Pairing: Danni/Ryan

Words: fire, passion, beauty, fine wine, and bath salts.

Lines: "People seem to hate me", "Every time I look at him/her I want to be sick… it just reminds me of everything I've lost", "People don't change; feelings do".

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Season 2)

It was a day of beauty in some respects- Lex and Tai-san had gotten married. Dancing, drinking fine wine, a decent amount of food eaten, and a good time happened for maybe for the first time since the virus for the members of the Mallrats.

However, it was not without bitter sweetness. Salene and Ryan should have been married that day as well but that fell to pieces. Or as Salene would have said the passion was no longer there- but Ryan felt another way- that her passion of fire burned for another- named Bray.

The only other person is equally depressing spirits was Danni who had been left by Bray that morning for who else- but Salene.

Ryan was now at the table drinking- as Danni came through going to straight to the kitchen sink and pulling out a box with the label "bath salts" on it.

"Hey," Ryan said suddenly to her feeling that she could probably use a friend noticing the look on her face.

It was the same one- he had been wearing all day as well.

"Hi… what's up- how are you dealing?" Danni inquired.

"Poorly but I could ask you the same thing- and chances are it would be the same wouldn't it?" Ryan asked.

"Yea but least they all worried for you and about your broken heart. People seem to hate me here for some reason- they all gloated all day that Bray finally left me- for Salene," Danni said sadly.

"No, that's not true- they just couldn't stand the competition you were giving them," Ryan told her.

"You really think so?" she said hopefully.

"I know so… so what's the with the…"

"Oh! Well I figure since everyone here is treating this wedding as an excuse to use up all our resources it's only fair I do the same. And seeing as I'm quite depressed- I'm fancying myself one very long bath," Danni informed him with a sad smile.

"Sounds like plan," Ryan agreed.

Danni was about to leave but then she stopped and sat down, "So what else is on your mind- you look like your guilty of something".

Ryan sighed and looked at her- no use in denying it now, "I should be more upset that Salene left me. I reckon I must have changed over night or somethin'. 'Cause up till as far as I can remember recently- I thought she was my world and then this morning hit- I felt numb… like I had almost expected it. I didn't even care that she was pregnant with my child," Ryan told her.

Danni gave him a sympathetic look, "Ryan- people don't change; feelings change. You didn't change just because you're feelings did. You didn't do anything wrong- it's just maybe your feelings were changing long before now and it took till now to realise it," Danni told him.

"Maybe… is it the same with you and Bray?"

"No. My feelings are the same since he left me which are… every time I look at him, I want to be sick… it just reminds me of everything I've lost. That I'm suffering and he's not- and it makes me ill. It makes me ill to left like that when he supposed to be such a good guy but if he was- then why did he do this to me- like this? You know?" she said.

"Yea, I do know- and I even understand it"

"Somehow I knew you would," Danni agreed, she then looked at the shift in the sky pattern, "It's late I should go," she said after a minute.

"Yea, so should I"

"Hey Ryan?" Danni said.

"Yea" 

"Thanks for everything"

"No, Danni- thank you".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Word count: 795 (with counters and such not just text)

The end

A/N: Kinda sweet, kinda sad, and done


	36. Hubba Bubba

**Hubba Bubba**

Pairing: Mega/Zoot evil

Quotes: "I always wanted a little animal in my man"

Challenge by: Ebony Angel (whose going to get it big time for this)

Words: Spank, love, bubbles

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

Zoot was back- the city in chaos. The techno's pretended to be good guys but it all turned out to be a lie. Mega had been giving paradise to Ebony making her see that Zoot was alive before his return. Java and Siva joined her. Java thought she was with the techno's and Mega but little did she know Mega would betray them all.

Java decided for all said purposes one certain night while having an affair with Mega to spank Mega… while foolishly saying the one thing that would lead to her downfall.

"I love you, Mega. I thought I wanted Ram but I was wrong"

Mega just gave her a expressionless look, "That's nice but the point of today's meeting wasn't a spat though was amusing and all- this had a purpose," he said blankly.

"And that is?" she inquired.

Without warning- Mega killed Java.

(Same time)

Ebony was in bathtub taking a bath, bubbles all over. Her mind at ease thinking of another time and place with her man, Zoot.

"I always wanted a little animal in my man," her voice echoed in her mind as her and Zoot started to passionately kiss.

Her not even realising the thing was standing above her with a plan of his room- suddenly her eyes shot opened- she screamed and then she was no more.

(That night)

Zoot headed back to his base in the city- to meet with his partner in crime- and his sidekick. Bray had been experimented on a prisoner of the techno's and as the brother of Zoot himself- Zoot's partner agreed to warp his mind to turn Bray onto their side. It had not been easy but he had done it.

Bray's first task as a newly warped being was to kill Amber and the other Mallrats, which he wasted no time in doing. His next raise Brady and Bray to eventually take over the city after Zoot, and Mega were done with it.

And now Zoot was heading to the Hotel to see his partner in crime in person.

Without so much another word- he headed down the hotel corridor coming upon the computer room where he saw Mega typing away- alone.

Mega turned sharply, "So them Zootists are gone?" he inquired expressionless.

"Yes, Java?"

"Handled." He replied without any feeling.

"Good- now is there is truly nothing in our way of taking the city is there?" Zoot said with an evil smirk.

"No- there isn't," Mega agreed.

Then, a second later Zoot walked over to Mega- and Mega walked over to him and without so much a thought or feeling otherwise they kissed firmly on the lips.

Indeed, today was a great day.

The end.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Total words: 565


	37. The Hidden Encounter

**The Hidden Encounter**

Pair: Maylene (ie slash)

Quotes: "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Words: crying or tears, dream, and smile

Must: Midnight Encounter

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

May said she loved her- her… but did Salene? That was the question. The one she had wrestled over weeks. Up until now she had liked men- Pride… Ryan… Bray… but none of her relationships had lasted. She thought it was because they either went missing, died, or found someone else. Was she wrong though? Did she actually like women all along- or just May? Did she really like?

She did like her- but did she LIKE her? May was her friend. They had been so much together. Being with the Chosen. Helping her through her hard time when she was pregnant. Listening to her rant and rave about Ryan, and the baby she never had. Being there when she cried over Pride, the baby, and Ryan.

Sure, Pride had been there rough patch- the thing that went wrong in their friendship but it was restored- renewed- or was it? Did it go deeper than that? This was the question- and Salene feared above all- that it was true it did go further.

It's not that she was ashamed or embarrassed by it but that she feared what it would make her. She was a suicidal drunk- now she was a suicidal drunk that was a lesbian- could this day get any better? Wait! When did she start to consider herself gay? Wasn't she just wondering if this was temporary or a joke? Apparently it wasn't. Apparently- her fears were real- she liked women- well not women- she liked May. She really liked May.

So now how to tell May. Why was this so hard? May told her no problem- or did she? Had May struggled with this as much as her? She hoped so- then she wouldn't feel so misplaced. Well, a good start would actually be to find May. That would be the best idea.

It was the middle of night- she was probably in their room but then when she got there was no May. So where was May? Salene started to walk around the silent Mall trying not wake anyone up. There was Ebony and Slade… Ruby… Darryl… Amber and Jay… but wait- no May… why would she think May would be a room anyway? It wasn't like she was sleeping with anyone else- not that Salene knew anyway.

That left the kitchen- but that was empty too- and so was the living room- so where was May? Well, it was summer maybe… Salene headed towards the roof- and sure enough, on the top floor was May. Crying. May was crying on the roof.

Salene paused- maybe she should go… but then she was stopped when May's head turned to the sharp noise of the doors closing. May looked at her tears streaming down her face.

"Salene!" 

Salene just stood there… 'what to say…' and 'how to say it?' were the only thoughts on her mind. So instead of beating around the bush- deciding for once to take the short way instead of the cowards way proving that she had grow stronger in her years since the virus'- she'd take it head on.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Salene said after a minute looking at her.

"What?" May said suddenly.

"When you wrote the letter… and you said you loved me… did you mean it?" Salene said almost a in pleading tone as if not knowing would kill her.

"Of course I meant it. Do you think that I would just say it to say it? Or that I'd just toss that around like it was nothing!" May demanded- her tears temporarily stopping it appeared.

"No…. I-I just had to know," Salene said in a quiet voice.

"Well now you know! As if you didn't already. God! I must have been so stupid. I mean you already said you didn't feel the same way. How stupid was I? Go ahead- say it. Tell me that I'm confused- or that I'm crazy or that this is wrong- go on. I know you want to. Or better yet- come out with some of that psychological bull about how I'm projecting my feelings onto you because you were the only one here that didn't ignore me or treat me horribly," May said in a snippy tone hurt still very evident in her voice.

"No! May- I…" Salene began but she was cut off.

"Go on out with it already- go on say I'm a crazy freak," May pressed nearing tears again.

"May! You are not crazy. You are not freak. You are none of things you think I'm going to say to you. You're a great person- whose been my friend through everything. Okay, so you made a few mistakes but so did I… and yea, a psychologist in the old days might have accused you of thinking that but May- I'm not. I think what you're feeling is very real," Salene informed her.

"You do? You don't think I'm confused, or crazy, or lying?" May replied shocked.

"No- I don't," Salene answered firmly.

"But still you don't feel the same way. It's totally unrequited love isn't it?" May said depressed as if unwilling to hear it… as if she knew it when in reality she was way off base as she tilted her head away from Salene- and hung it down.

"May…" Salene started this time trying to think of what to say or better yet how to say it.

"Don't Salene- just go. I need some time," May commanded.

"No… May, I have to say this- I'm just not sure… how to say this…" Salene began again.

"Not sure how to say what?" May asked turning to look at her.

"That… that… May… I feel the same way too- so if you're crazy then so am I… though considering my record maybe that wasn't the best thing to say," Salene said after a minute but in a rather fast voice.

May's eyes nearly popped from her head- she felt the same way! May thought she was dreaming. That this was all an illusion- she didn't… she couldn't have just said that.

"You feel the same way?" May shocked.

Salene nodded slowly now tears starting to form in her eyes- would she be rejected- would May think she was lying? Had May felt this way? 

"You really feel the same way? This not a dream?" May asked her edging closer.

"Only if we're both sharing a dream cycle," Salene responded.

With that a huge smile broke onto May's face….

"This isn't a dream- you really feel the same way…" she said as she got closer but she really only had said to herself by way of confirming it.

Salene nodded slowly as brushed the tears.

May was now in her face- Salene tried to speak.

"May…" 

"Don't… just be quiet," May commanded suddenly.

Salene went to shut her mouth but before she got the chance May leaned in and kissed her slowly. Salene could not have been more nervous in her life- she was being kissed by her best friend who a was a GIRL and she felt- she felt- like it was best kiss she had ever had.

And without warning May moved her tongue into Salene's mouth- shocked as ever- she at first did not know what to do but then what shocked further…. She not allowed left her room for more access but then she got her own tongue involved. Now that was ironic- and shocking. 

There they were at midnight- outside- in the middle of a hot summer- on roof kissing… just months after Pride's death… years after Ryan's and her baby and now she was with a woman- and Salene could not be happier. This was so… shocking- there was other word for it. 

Then, it broke and they just stared at each other. Each saying nothing… Salene looked at May and May looked at Salene totally free of anything.

"So…" Salene said slowly.

"So…" May said in agreement.

"That was amazing," Salene confessed.

"Yea? I thought so too- so this might be a little forward but do you… want go to the bedroom?" May asked her.

Salene paused and looked at her nervously- was she asking what she think May was asking?

"May… are you?" Salene replied slowly.

"No! No… okay, so yea- but you're right it's too soon. I'll just go to my bed- and you go to yours- and I'll forget I ever opened my big fat mouth," May replied going to turn away.

Salene just stood there at first but then when she saw that May was trying to leave, "No! Wait..!" Salene exclaimed racing over to join her. 

May just looked at her as she opened the door for them both.

"I- well- it's just…"

"No, don't- I know… it was too much to ask," May replied.

"It wasn't… really… I just shocked is all but I want to… I do," Salene said after a minute as they climbed down the stairs.

"Are you sure?" May mouthed shocked as they began to walk through the halls.

A still very shaken Salene nodded her head.

May looked at her skeptically as they turned to enter their room, "I don't believe you," May said, "You're so sweet, and innocent- and you've never rushed into anything- ever," May told her. 

"Well maybe sweet and you're right. I haven't but I'm not innocent! I'm not. I've lost a baby, a husband, and a boyfriend. I've been drunk- many times… and I've tried to kill myself. I'm far from innocent May. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I can," Salene insisted.

May looked at her with less skeptism this time, "Okay... if you're sure…"

"I am- I'm sure. Really," Salene confirmed once in their room and now both sitting on May's bed.

Without another word but a few glances of confirmation- May moved in to kiss Salene and then tugged at her top- Salene nervously helped out- and then after May's.

She couldn't believe she was really doing this but she told herself- she was an adult or as adult as they came in this world- it was time to start acting it- and she really liked May like she thought she liked May then she could do this! Sure, it wouldn't be easy but life wasn't easy. It was just that life. Living. Breathing. And moving on in the world.

She could- can- and would do this- and with that she leaned down the bed and removed her pants and May did the same- the last thing Salene remembered was the two of them naked on the bed kissing- and the loud moans the heat that followed them through the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

Not much was said afterwards- May had wordlessly taken Salene's bed for night after Salene had fell asleep on hers- and then both got up and got dressed without a word passing between them- but smiles did- confirming there were no doubts, or upset feelings following their night together.

That this would indeed continue- one step at a time but they both had mutually agreed before going to bed that they weren't going to rush into that again. They were going to take this much slower from now on- now that they had gotten it out of their system. The feeling, the frustration, and the confusion. Both had admitted they had neither expected it or wanted it at first but it was now a welcomed surprised.

Salene felt much better knowing that May had the same doubts- proving that it had not just been here that felt them. So, that only left what was next- okay, so maybe defeating Mega and his forces would be direct next event but what was next for them romantically? Neither were sure but after this war was over- they had full intentions on finding out. 

Salene and May then headed to kitchen standing side by side but far in distance so not attract any attention but the smiles had yet to disappear from the night before.

As they walked in and say Gel, Sammy, Trudy, Brady, Ruby, and Lottie at the table- Salene went to help with the breakfast.

Gel then looked at her with a smirk, "So what were you up to last night?" Gel asked.

"Nothing…" Salene said slowly.

May looked a bit alarmed but quickly pushed it from her mind. 

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn I heard loud noises last night. Admit it! You were with some guy last night," Gel exclaimed.

Salene let out a surprised laugh to cover up the sudden feeling of nerves she felt but a laugh nonetheless- Gel didn't suspect them- well she did- but not her and May- just her and a guy.

"No Gel. Trust me. I wasn't with any guy last night," Salene replied seriously.

Gel just rolled her eyes and gave her a look, "Sure- whatever… but I know you were- I saw May go to the roof- you have thrown her out last night to time with secret lover- but don't worry- I'll find out soon enough- and then we can talk you know woman to woman," Gel replied.

"Yea… sure Gel… so who wants breakfast?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	38. There and back again

**There and back again**

Pairs: Salene/Pride/Ryan (or we're going out there this time)

Words: trumpet, doggrel, ale, smeagol, balrog

Lines: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known. (1)

When the black breath blows  
and deaths shadow grows  
and all lights pass  
come athelas come athelas  
life to the dying in the kings hand lying (2)

Alas for she was pitted against a foe beyond the strength of her mind or body. And those who will take a weapon to such an enemy must be sterner of steel. (3)

Challenge by: Lian and Angelic Madness (both of which shall pay with death) 

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(End of S3, Not exactly S4- AU)

Salene had found her husband and brought him back to the city. Things were going well at first until Pride entered the picture. His romance with Salene was taking off under Ryan's nose. Until one particular day when Ryan found out all about it.

Hours of shouting later- the two men found themselves at first fighting- and then talking. Then, the perhaps the strangest agreement in history was made- they both would date Salene. Both decided she meant too much to loose her. So, the truce under arms was set in place. They would work to avoid time where she'd be caught with the other man- so neither would have get upset or ill. Then, there were times when it could not be avoided.

One particular day, Salene and Pride were reading "Lord of the Rings", and Ryan was on his way down to the kitchen for some ale.

"Oh- I should-" Ryan began noticing them at the kitchen table.

"No! It's okay were just reading take a seat," Salene pressed him. 

"You sure?" Ryan said.

"Yea," Pride added.

He could handle a simple reading thing with Ryan without wanting to get away from him- they could do this. Ryan was a bit more nervous but made no move to run.

"So where were we?" Pride said turning to Salene.

"We just finished the part about Smeagol," Salene said.

"Right and the- yea… the next bits aren't that good-find something interesting," Pride said to her.

"Just randomly pick something," Ryan added.

"Okay- here," she said grabbing a random spot.

"Read away"

"When the black breath blows, and deaths shadow grows, and all lights pass come athelas come athelas, life to the dying in the kings hand lying," Salene said reading the first thing she saw.

Both men looked at each other, "I've never read it- don't look at me," Ryan said.

Pride shrugged, "Skip around some more," he said finally.

"Okay- fine," Salene said after a second with a bit loud tone than the last time, "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known?" she said hopefully as she selected another page.

Ryan and Pride looked at each shaking their heads.

"Alright! I'll look again," she said feeling the frustration, "And the trumpets…" she began.

"Wait! Stop. That's no good," Ryan said to her.

Salene looked at Ryan, "But you said you've never read it," she protested.

"I haven't but trumpets are- it's a long story- can we try another page?" he said hopefully.

"Fine," she said again this time feeling the snip coming, "Alas for she was pitted against a foe beyond the strength of her mind or body. And those who will take a weapon to such an enemy must be sterner of steel?" Salene demanded reading the text now somewhat hostile. 

"That works," Ryan said to her.

"I don't like it," Pride said after a second.

"What? Why not?" she demanded crossly.

"Too long- I don't want to be here all night besides that entire part has way too much doggrel in it," he said finally.

Salene looked at the two men threw her hands up and tossed the book against the wall, "You two are impossible together- never again," she said walking off and shoving herself past May.

May walked in as Salene left, "What's her problem?" she said to both guys.

"Uh…." Ryan began.

Pride looked at her, "Not enough time with the outdoors is slowly turning her crazy," he said.

"Oh. So what's that?" she said pointing to the book.

"Lord of the Rings," they men said in unison.

"Oh I've never read that- Pride can you?" May asked him sweetly (a little too sweetly)

"Sure- so what part?" He said taking the book.

"The part that mentions balrog," she said.

"And what page is that on?" Pride said turning to look at them.

"Got me," May and Ryan said, "We've never read it".

"Now I get why Salene was stressed".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 915

AN: For Cherish- good luck tomorrow on that interview! To everyone else- thanks for reading. Finally, to a certain someone named Alan- thank you for taking Slade. You rule.


	39. When did the world change without warnin...

**When did the world change without warning?**

Pairing: Danni/Jack.

Other characters: Bray, Tai-San, Lex, Ebony.

Lines: "Love is like War: easy to start and hard to end", "Everyone has the right to be ugly, but some people abuse the privilege.", "They say making love with me is like a roller coaster ride. Over far too quickly, and afterwards they wanna throw up."

Words: calorie, galaxy, food poisoning, goal.

Challenge by: Jacony

Rating: Up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 2)

It was just one of those days but some accident everyone had ended up in the kitchen. A lot had happened under the dust of the night. Ellie had met some new guy she caught kissing. Therefore, in some odd retaliation Jack ended up kissing Danni who broke up with Bray because he had been caught kissing Ebony. They four of them now found themselves sitting there eating breakfast as they new married couple Tai-san and Lex came strolling in.

"You know what love is like war: easy to start and hard to end," Jack said as he entered the kitchen.

"Still on about Ellie?" Danni asked.

"YES! And she dumped me," he exclaimed.

"You can't change your feelings over night Jack," Danni said.

"She did!" he protested.

"Not necessarily it might just appear that way," she added.

Jack sighed, "Yea right! Anyway, want some?" he said handing out some food.

"Not thanks- too many calories and chances are that would give me food-poisoning," Danni said.

"What makes you say that?" Jack demanded.

"You didn't fully cook it," Danni pointed out.

"Oh… well I never could cook anyway- so no more eating that then," he said shoving it aside.

Danni was about say something else when she heard two loud voices heading there way.

"Everyone has the right to be ugly, but some people abuse the privilege," Lex said loudly as they stepped into the kitchen.

"That's horrible Lex. You've slept, and flirted with half the female population; and every other female in the galaxy you've at least called pretty- how could say something like that to her?" Tai-san demanded.

"Because it's true- she looks like a man," Lex said.

Tai-san looked at him with a warning glance, "You're going to apologise to her," she said.

"I am not!"

"You will two if you don't want to sleep alone," Tai-san said huffly. 

"Oh babe! Come on!" he cried as she walked towards the counter. 

"Come on nothing- that was rude, she asked if she was pretty and that's what you say to her. That's horrible," Tai-san said.

"But babe-"

"Don't even start," Tai-san began as two more loud noises came coming from the other side of the Mall.

"They say making love with me is like a roller coaster ride. Over far too quickly, and afterwards they wanna throw up. I can see why they say that. What we did was not only crazy but it was wrong," Bray began to the second person coming up from behind.

"Oh come off it Bray! You wanted to do it. Danni can deal," Ebony began as they stopped at the foot of the table.

Danni had dropped her cup and was now looking at them.

"Danni-" Bray began slowly.

"I don't want to hear it Bray," she snapped standing up and racing off.

"Danni!" he said.

"Bray- I'll talk to her- just leave it alone," Jack offered to him standing up and racing off.

"Well this has already been an eventful morning," Lex said.

"You're goal really is to sleep the couch isn't it?" Tai-san asked him. 

"Oh come on babe," Lex said starting again.

Bray looked at Ebony, "Last night was great but I still hurt Danni and I…"

"Don't even say it Bray just go you know you want to," she snapped. 

Bray nodded and ran off leaving Ebony standing wondering if she was going to lose him yet again.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Words: 714

An: Thanks for reading. Short. Quick. And ta-da no more challenges for now! Whee!


	40. Death for Dinner

**Death for Dinner**

Pairing: Zoot/Alice (romance included)

Words to include: damsel; coconut; door knob; statuette; octopus 

Sentence: "You light up my life...!"

Other characters to include: May, Patsy, Dee, Patch, Ellie

Word Limit: 1000 as always

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

It had been a shock of shocks when Zoot showed up again after his death turned out to be a fake. The city had been a state of shock. The city seemed so happy though- many enemies of his joked the city kids would make a statuette out of his image.

Dee and Patch who had been so afraid to leave the city even though they planned to were in now the kitchen eating some coconut candy bars they Techno's had produced to the population wonder what else was going to happen. As May came down the stairs with her hair sticking up in more directions than an octopus.

"What's up?" she asked them tiredly.

"Nothing- we're getting ready for the speech by Amber and Bray later," Dee said.

"Hopefully, the Loco's will then be gone," Patch said in a small voice. 

"I hope so too," Patsy piped up heading back to the kitchen.

She had been freed as well and returned to the Mall with KC who was now beside her. Actually, everyone had been freed from the techno's thanks to Mega.

"Don't worry I won't let anything to you," he replied putting his arm around her.

Recently, KC had been acting like Patsy was his own personal damsel in distress.

However, this situation was not without issues as Alice- had joined the Loco's.

(The Hotel)

Ellie had pushed her way through the guards and headed down the hall twisting the doorknob to Alice's room.

"We need to talk," Ellie demanded looking at her sister.

This was not the Alice she knew, Alice was kind, caring, and a fighter not some robot that lived for power and chaos.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Alice said turning to her oddly.

"Who am I! Who am I! You're sister that's who!" Ellie cried. 

Alice gave her an angry look, "I have no sister and I know what you are a Mallrat- and one that's intruding on our property- GUARDS GET HER," Alice cried looking at Ellie.

Alice had been through major damages at the hand of the techno's including being tortured and having her memory taken away- she had been saved only the Loco's who decided to use this bigger woman to their advantage with Zoot playing the main role- the pretend lover. 

Ellie gave her a hurt look but didn't have time as she saw danger approaching and she ran off.

As Ellie ran off Zoot entered the room.

"Ready?" he inquired looking at her.

Alice nodded, "Lord Zoot before we go…"

"What?" 

"I just wanted to say…. You light up my life," she said.

Zoot however just stared at her and then left with Alice trailing behind him.

(The speech- other side of the city)

Amber and Bray were now on the balcony of nearby building looking down to a crowd of people talking about what else but freedom.

"The loco's must be stopped- we have to ban together…" Amber shouted down as group of Loco's started to sneak in the crowd.

"YES, BAN TOGETHER SO THAT YOU MAY ALL DIE TOGETHER- POWER AND CHAOS," a voice called.

Amber stopped speaking and Bray his head down towards his brother who now stood there with Alice by his side.

"Zoot" 

"The one and only big brother- now it seems you're plotting against me… this is my city Bray- and I won't give it up," Zoot spoke calmly. 

"Martin- listen to me- this is madness…"

"Madness? MADNESS? Oh no- I'll show you madness- for all those years- for leaving me to die- for taking Trudy and my daughter, this Bray is for you," Zoot said looking at him.

Before anyone could find out what he meant- Zoot took out a zapper aimed it and shot Bray in the head as Bray's dead body came crashing down. 

The crowd let out screams after screams as the Loco's started to attack the group- people were running, screaming, and trying to get to safety in all directions. As they did no one noticed the technos' come up. At first, they others thought they were there to help. 

"Yay it's the techno's," a voice shouted happily pointing and everyone started to look up but then much to their surprise the techno's started shooting the crowd!

Alice however just stood watching Ellie being attack and beaten to death in shock and then suddenly it hit her, "ELLIE!" she screamed trying to race over but it was too late Ellie was dead- and then she was shot as well.

Zoot laughed and then watched as two men brought Brady to him and placed her in his arms- she was still screaming at her mother's dead body on the ground. He looked at her, "Hello Brady- come on let's go see mummy kill Amber," he replied in a more condescending fatherly tone as she giggled.

Amber who had been watching it all in horror crying over Bray never noticed the figure behind her with the lead pipe, "For ruining my life," a voice said.

Amber however had no reaction time before she could even turn her head the woman struck and she fell to the ground dead. Zoot and Brady walked over to her as two techno's came up to the stage.

"Very nice- you're right Mega the plan worked brilliantly," Zoot said turning to the man standing next to him.

"Told you it would- and Java has made sure Ram is gone too," Mega added with the woman next to him smirking.

"And your brother," she added with an evil smirk.

Mega gave her a pleased look.

"So what's next- now that blood bath is over?" Ebony asked finally as she took Brady from Zoot- her new baby.

"Move on to the next city- what else?" Zoot replied as the day ended. 

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

AN: Pure ickyness


	41. From Ally's Inanity Drawer

**From Ally's insanity drawer**

By: Ally

Pairing: Ryan/Lex

Other characters: N/A

Words: pink bunny slippers, tofu, pink eraser, and tampon

Sentences: N/A

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 2)

Lex was marrying Tai-san, and Ryan was marrying Salene. Things were going great, it two nights before and two men were sitting around the table at the mall discussing the upcoming ceremony opposed to a certain one Lex had in the past, among other things relating to women as well. 

"Well Zandra used to have these sick pink bunny slippers that she refused to get rid of, and she'd always leave them in plain sight. That was embarrassing; Tai-an however leaves her crystal ball in plain sight. So they balance out," Lex replied as took a sip of his drink. 

"That isn't so bad- it could be worse," Ryan said to him.

"Not really, everything she owned was pink. Her nighties, her nail polish, her slippers, her socks, her shoes, even her pink eraser was pink," Lex replied exasperated.

"Lex those are supposed to pink," Ryan said.

"Right but they CAN be in other colours- it just proves Zandra is partial to pink," Lex stated defensively.

It was embarrassing when an idiot like Ryan was correcting him!

"Is that all negative parts of marriage then?" Ryan asked.

"Well no, there's the tampon's. Women just leaving them around in plain sight. It's disgusting and vile. Those things- and where they put them too! It's sick man," Lex said.

Ryan looked at him, "Noted".

"Of course, Zan was even worse than Tai-san. Tai-san just keeps them in a box, Zan just left on the floor," Lex replied.

"Uh Lex… can we…"

"Right- next food. Zandra liked meat so it was all good but Tai-san. That vegan nutjob! She traded one of her shirts for tofu and made me eat it on night. Tofu. Probably the most vile stuff on the planet mind you- and I did it for her why because I'm going to marry her," Lex stated throwing his hands up.

"Lex, you make it like the only good about it the sex," Ryan said to him. 

"That's just it! The sex. Beyond that marriage is pointless and stupid- and yet mate we're doing it, why because we want more sex," Lex said as downed another drink and slapped Ryan on the back.

"That's not why I'm marrying Sal," Ryan protested.

Lex turned to him, "Oh don't even say it's because you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her"

"But that IS why," Ryan said to him.

Lex let out a huge laugh, "Oh man! That's classic. That's hysterical Ryan. 'Cause you love her. That's too much," Lex said amused.

"Oh and you don't love Tai-san?" Ryan threw back.

Lex froze, "I-I er…"

"That's what I thought," Ryan answered.

Lex sighed and put down his head, "All right there is two reasons to get married- love and sex. Everything is else is just a nightmare," he stated finally.

Ryan looked at him, "Yea- but they're both such good things they just cancel out everything else don't they?" he asked.

"They do mate- that they do".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Words: 518


	42. Right before it all ended

**Right before it all ended**

Ved and Ellie

Words: Remember, Giants, Electric, Fireworks, Mental

Quote: "STOP. When you look at me like that... I almost forget who I am; who you are and... and it's dangerous."

Rating: up to PG13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Cloud Nine and whoever else owns it

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4)

She wasn't sure how long she had been locked up just that she had been. Everyday that passed seemed like a lifetime. She wanted to go home. She wanted her freedom. She wanted to escape this cage. She was stuck with a prisoner who was a former Techno- apparently he had committed some kind of crime… he always looked depressed wanting to know where his girlfriend was- what had happened to her.

She had no memory of anything before this time away- sometimes though in her dreams she remembered this boy with orange hair kissing her. She would will herself to remember- but try as she might- nothing ever came. All she knew was a life behind this electric fence cage with his blonde boy and this older teenage boy with long blonde hair. 

He was a mental case- he'd rant and rave all about some guy called Zoot. He'd say incoherent lines about power and chaos, things about fireworks going off on his victory against the city. But what city was he talking about? Ellie didn't understand- she didn't even know her name half the time but they kept calling her Ellie so she guessed that was it but what a funny name in her opinion- Ellie. 

Then, it happened by chance one day she and the boy had escaped. At first, he wanted to go his own way- but then before he could get the chance Ellie begged him to help her- he agreed but as time went on- he was growing tired of it. Now, hiding out in a small place called Liberty for night- in the morning Ved and her were going to part but Ellie was trying to think of anyway to stop that.

As Ved, woke up again and she gave him a sad look.

"STOP. Don't do that again, Ellie. When you look at me like that... I almost forget who I am; who you are and... and it's dangerous," he said to her again- this had not been first time but she always wondered why he said this.

"I don't understand- can't you explain it?" Ellie asked him. 

"You're a Mallrat- you're my enemy. I'm a Techno or was… I can't feel sympathy for you- and when you do that- you make me want to and you make me want to take you with me- and you can't go with me," he replied.

"Why can't I?" Ellie asked.

"I have to find Cloe and you're only in the way," Ved replied. 

"You always say that but she's gone- whoever she is- she's gone and you might never see her again. So why not take me with you- we can go start a new life together somewhere safe from the techno's," Ellie retorted.

"How do you know that? That there is such a place? Because I don't think there is. And I can't- you're not fast enough- you never remember who you are or who I am longer a day anyway. Your needy-," Ved proclaimed, "I have to find Cloe and people like you are only baggage," he reported.

Ellie gave him a look, " Please don't leave me here".

"I have to- and you won't be here- I'll show you the way to the city but I need to get on a ship to the island to find Cloe," he replied.

Ellie sighed, "What if you never find her? I mean you don't know where to look for all you know she's in the land of the jolly green giants," she retorted.

"Maybe or she could be close- but I have to find out and you can't come- you belong here," Ved said annoyed.

"Why?" 

"BECAUSE you do okay- now let's go you're stalling and keeping me from doing what I need to do," Ved retorted.

Ellie gave him a final pouted look and got up off the ground she had been sleeping on- hopefully he was right… hopefully, she did belong here- and maybe she would find out finally who that boy was in her dreams- but for now all she had was a lot of questions and no tour guide to lead the way.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Short, and done.


	43. Shake it Up!

**Shake it Up!**

Pairing: Mava

Words to include: None

Sentence: "Oops, Mega, I killed Amber… what a shame!" (Java)

Word Limit: 1000 as always

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4 ending)

It had all happened pretty quick it seemed. Mega had decided that morning to get rid of Ram with Jay's help. Acting like it was for the good of Mallrats when nothing could be further from the truth… 

Ram had been given the headset and promised Java would be out of the way. The attack began in virtual reality- Mega started to fire as the virtual Mallrats came running in. Salene, Ebony, Jay… Amber…. 

As came crashing down- Java let out a cold laugh and said, "Oops, Mega, I killed Amber… what a shame!".

Mega then looked down at all the dead Mallrats and Ram flashed a smile from under the headset as he was taken to his paradise. Then, in a daze it happened- Java being held back and claiming to miss Ram as Mega actually picked up a syringe filled with a poison.

Ram then made his tearful goodbye to a screaming Java from inside the helmet- as the real Mallrats started to attack the Techno's. Mega then took the needle tested it out as the liquid came shooting out and then jabbed it right into Ram's skull.

Ram then let out a terrifying scream about this being real as he slumped into his wheelchair motionless. Mega looked down as he saw the Mallrats approaching- he had to get rid of Ram's body. He pushed at two of them men.

"Get rid of the body- a trash heap would be nice," he said looking at them.

The two nodded and took Ram's dead body and carried it from the side door. Mega pushed the wheelchair into the nearest closet as Jay came up.

"Where did you put Ram?" he asked looking at Mega.

"He's been dealt with- don't worry about it," Mega said to him. 

"But what about the prisoners- I need to know where Ved is and only he knows," Jay said to Mega.

Mega looked at Jay, "Jay- I don't know what to tell you but we'll search for him. I'll send all the loyal troops I can gather to find your brother and the others but Ram- well he won't be able to answer anyone anything," he added.

Jay gave him a suspicious look, "You didn't kill him did you? I told you to just have him out of the way!"

"He IS out of way. I had brought to a cell on an island far away from here as of this morning, don't worry- we didn't kill him," Mega lied.

Jay let out the breath he had known he was holding, "Good- now for your terms- I really…"

"You really what?" Mega quirked his eyebrow.

"I don't think we should let Java go- she was Ram's wife and she's loyal to him. She's a threat to our society," Jay told him. 

Mega gave him a blank expression in return but his dark eyes got a bit darker at that, "Jay- I thought we made an agreement. I handle Ram and this virtual attack- and you let me have Java to worry about," Mega said sharply.

Jay felt himself stiffen slightly in suspicion- why would Mega want Java anyway?

"I know but the thing is- I didn't tell the Mallrats that or Ebony and she won't…"

"I don't care what your girlfriend likes or doesn't like- I can easily get Ram back here if you don't comply," Mega stated. 

"You'd do that?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Fine, I'll tell Lex to let her go and release her to you," Jay answered moving to turn around and leave.

Mega muttered as he left, "Good, and I'll work to be killing all of you- this time for real".

(An hour later)

"They bought it! The Mallrats fell into our trap- and Ram is dead!" Java practically cried as she raced into Mega.

"Yes, they did," he said in his usual tone as Java wrapped her arms around him.

"Now when can we actually destroy them?" she asked eagerly.

"When they believe we're actually on their side- then we'll destroy them the same way we did Ram in," he replied.

"And until then?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to pass the time," he said sardonically.

Java smirked and then kissed Mega as he kissed her back and they fell onto his bed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	44. Something new

**Something new**

Pairing: Ryan/Trudy Romance

Other characters: Salene, Pride, Amber, Jay, Lex, May, and Brady

Words: Ripped, power, twilight, moonlight, angel, dance

Sentences: "No holding back." "Why don't you come closer and say it to my face!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4-5)

It had been a long war it seemed. Ram was out of the way and perhaps that meant some of the prisoners were to be set free. The Mallrats were hopeful. However, only one returned. He had been battered and broken, his clothes were ripped, his face was cover minor bruises, and his body more lanky than before.

Ryan used to seem to have this look of power to him. That he was not someone to mess with but when he returned he looked to half of that man. He had come back during the celebration no less. When he walked in, the first he saw was Salene… in a dance with Pride. His angel was right in front of his face dancing with another man, and that looked to be more than her friend.

"Salene?" 

"Ryan…" she said slowly.

This looked to be a promising match at first until…. Lex decided to open his big fat mouth, "Why don't you come closer and say it to my face! You stupid Techno," Lex shouted.

Ryan titled his head towards the side of room where this guy with blonde hair and Lex were arguing over something, "Say what, that your plan is ill conceived and crazy, I will," Jay threw back.

"Hey guys knock it off, it's Ryan," May said to the group loudly…. Everyone stopped and turned around.

"Ryan!" Amber said happily moving over to hug him.

"Amber? You're alive?" he replied shock.

Was this was twilight zone, was he dead and he just didn't know it? What- Why she there? What had happened…. Ryan had never officially gotten the chance to find out the fate of Amber.

Ryan then noticed a little girl come up to him- and his eyes shot to Trudy- was that Brady? Wow did she look older.

"Hi…" Brady said in a shy voice.

"Is that Brady?" he said.

Trudy nodded, "Yea…"

"Where is my baby?" Ryan said carefully.

Salene felt her eyes grow…. And she ran off without another word. 

"Salene," Pride shouted looking between him and Salene and back again. 

Pride then went racing after Salene- the rest of the group grew quiet. 

"Ryan… maybe we should talk…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

Ryan was sitting under the moonlight on the verge on tears. He was not a crying man, not at all but his heart well it had been just smashed into a thousand pieces.

He had been left by Salene for some guy named Pride that was once married to Amber. Their baby had died, and the world was falling apart. The Mallrats had dealt with some new enemy called the techno's- friends were missing, and there were new members of the tribe. Things could not get anymore strange than this.

Then a voice came from behind, "No holding back. Cry if you need to. Don't worry about being seen as weaker- you're entire world has fallen apart," the voice of Trudy replied moving to sit down next to him.

Ryan did nothing at first- just sat there but when he finally turned to her a small tear was in his eyes, "She left me, my baby is gone, and all these people are missing. How is this fair Trudy, what did I come back for?" he asked her.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. There was nothing you could have done for the baby, and Salene needed to move on. So do you, you still have the rest of us, you're friends- even Lex…. You can rebuild you're life. You didn't come back for nothing," Trudy said to him.

"Then why does it feel like I have?" he said.

"Because you're in pain but it'll be okay Ryan, it will," she promised him.

Ryan turned to her, "I hope you're right," he said still not believing her.

"It will- you'll see," Trudy said standing up, "I'll leave you alone… but Ryan know this…" she said slowly….

"Yea…?" he asked looking at her.

"You ever need anyone, I'll be right here- I promise. After all, I've lost a lot too," she said going over to him- without another word- she took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips, "Consider that an offer when you're ready".

Ryan turned to her shocked as turned away and got up- god this place had changed… really changed….

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Total words: 817


	45. The Bar room brawl

**The Bar room brawl**

Pairing: Jack/Ebony

By: Jacony (runs away screaming Jacony love is evil)

Other characters: Slade, May, Lex

Words: monstrous, unpaid, greedy, home-made.

Sentences: "Only the wisest and the stupidest of men never change." "No one gets too old to learn a new way of being stupid." 

There must be a physical fight between Jack and Slade.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

It was a few hours to the attack, and Ebony was stuck in liberty with a bunch of people she could not stand. The monstrous Ruby (who she wanted to slap so bad), the greedy Lex with an eye only on self advancement (not that she was any different), May the annoying witch, Ram- the , and Darryl the Zoot poser who often complained that he went unpaid by Mega, proving he was just as shallow as Lex. 

However, on the end of good-Slade, Jack, and Jay were there as well. Slade- the lover, Jay- the decent ex (that still annoyed her but much less than everyone else), and Jack the geek with some appeal- indeed Ebony was surrounded by both the best and worst company ever.

As Ruby was sucking up to Slade by claiming to have made him home-made cookies- Ebony couldn't help the sneer as Jack came up to her. 

"You know- No one gets too old to learn a new way of being stupid," Jack said motioning to how Slade was acting around Ruby.

Did the man have no decency- flirting with Ruby right in front of his girlfriend. Sure, Jack didn't like Ebony- and Ebony didn't like Jack but still, he'd never wish that on any female. Which is why he was still a bit cross with Jay, over his treatment of Trudy- in his opinion, that was just cold way to leave a girl.

"I'd love to rip her to pieces right now," Ebony said looking at Jack. 

"I don't advocate violence but in the event that we're at war anyway- might as well," he said looking at her.

Ebony gave off an amused laugh, "Cute," she said.

She then looked at Jack's expression for a second, "And you were serious," she exclaimed surprised.

"Just don't kill her," he replied.

Ebony smiled, "Oh I'll worry about that myself," and without another word, she got up and went up after Ruby.

Ruby turned around at the sign of Ebony approached, "Can I help you with something?" Ruby demanded in a harsh tone.

"Yea," Ebony replied without another word hitting Ruby clear in the face. As Ruby fell towards the ground- and Slade jumped back but then he snapped back into action and tried to stop Ebony who in returned ducked out of the way and went right back at Ruby.

Slade then tried to interfere but knocking down Ebony- the mistake however was that Jack was in the room- and though like he said- he did not believe in violence there was no way he was letting Slade hit a girl- any girl didn't matter who. So Jack went to interfere and got punched by Slade. Leading Jack to attempt to hit him in return (that was a bit personal- after all he was trying to be a peace keeper). 

Now there was two brawl room fights between Ruby and Ebony; Slade and Jack. With a amused May and Lex watching.

"Only the wisest and the stupidest of men never change," May replied looking at the group and then to Lex as she sipped her drink. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex demanded giving her a look.

"Not a thing, Lex. Not a thing," she replied getting up.

Lex gave her a look, "Wait! I need details," he replied going after her.

"What about them?" Darryl called to them both pointing to the groups on the floor.

"Leave 'em," Lex replied.

"They'll stop eventually," May shouted as she raced to her room with Lex going after her.

Darryl shook his head as watched it go on, "And to think I missed pro wrestling- this is far better".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: 785 words


	46. The Hierophant

**The Hierophant**

Pairing: Ebony/Amber

From: Lie to Me

Words to include: crossword puzzle, slam, zulu knot(s), perplexed, inquisitive, and fawn((as in "fawn over"))

Sentence: "Oh go stuff it you blonde bimbo!", ((for May and Salene))"It's alright... I'd don't need to be snuggled..." "Vixen...")), and "I'll find you, I promise I'll always find you."

Minor couple(s): May/Salene, Slade/Ellie

Other characters to include: Trudy, Brady, Bray, Jay, Lex, and Danni

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(After the storm)

The Techno's had been defeated- again. Mega had stood trail and in the end was released under the condition of being monitored at all times, being stuck at the Mall, and staying away from computers. Though, it didn't seem to affect him much as he and Trudy were going through a courtship of sorts.

As café filled with the tribe- the day was truly beginning. Ruby came in first with crossword puzzle in hand. Gel came down next still fawning over Lex like no tomorrow- which was obviously on his nerves based on the scowl- that and the slamming of various objects in the kitchen told as much.

Finally though it appeared as Lex had too much of Gel, "Oh go stuff it you blonde bimbo," he practically shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Gel gasped and ran off in horror as Lex rolled his eyes.

Next, down was Trudy, Brady, and Mega.

"Mega- Mega," Brady cried as he came into her hindsight.

Mega just shook his head at her and picked her up. Trudy laughed, "You like Mega don't you- see you are stuck with us for good," she replied giving him a smile.

"Not that I mind," he confessed though still emotionless.

"Josh?" Slade replied perplexed from the stairs as he came down with Ellie. 

Jack and Ellie had spilt. Slade who had been left by Ebony was now seeing Ellie- and Jack- was seeing Ruby of all people.

Mega gave Slade a inquisitive look, "What?"

"You're holding a child," he replied surprised.

"Always the observer- what of it?" he demanded looking at Slade.

"I- Nothing," he said after a minute still holding Ellie's hand. 

Mega arched his eyebrow but turned back to Brady, "Don't mind him- he's crazy," Mega informed the giggling girl.

Which got a chocked laugh from Trudy in return, as Slade and Ellie move to sit down- leaving Slade to continue to wonder when his brother turned normal on him.

As they sat, Salene and May came down the stairs- the recently new pair had just told the group the night before of their relationship and the shock was still evident. May came down the stairs first giggling, "It's alright... I'd don't need to be snuggled... I'll just find other ways to keep busy tonight…."

Salene laughed in return and muttered a simple retorted, "Vixen…"- May cracked up in return as they ran to the kitchen.

(Upstairs) 

They had decided that maybe it was best to never tell a sole- and they hadn't since they had first kissed on Eagle Mountain but as time went on it was harder and harder to keep this a secret. Every time one would try and leave the other would always go through hell to get her back.

Their life long line had become, "I'll find you, I promise I'll always find you." And they always did. Through tribal wars, boyfriends, trouble, pregnancies, banishment, and elections this rang true. They would always find each other and get back together.

As Amber started to do up her zulu knots she took a moment to stare at Ebony who was now getting dressed, "Wait a few minutes after I leave so that no one knows," Amber said looking at her.

"I know, we've done this before," Ebony snapped slightly annoyed. 

Amber sighed turning to her, "I didn't mean it like that- what's gotten into you- ever since last night… is this about Jay?" Amber asked turning to look at her.

The last night had been hell for them- they had been caught- by Jay. 

(Flashback) 

"Amber! Look Amber, you've been avoiding me all day…. And I think we need to talk…." Jay replied as he stepped into the room and froze. 

He saw and shell shocked Ebony and Amber looking right at him- very naked- and in very compromising position.

"Oh my…"

"Jay! You can't tell anyone," Ebony said immediately.

Jay stuttered, "I- I don't worry- I don't even think I can say it" he managed to spit out.

"Good- but um Jay…" Amber said looking at him.

"Oh um right- I'll be going then," he said leaving as fast as he could... his girlfriend and his ex girlfriend who would have thought- or were they both his ex's now!

(Flashback ends)

"He could tell everyone," Ebony said looking at her.

"He won't- just yet- I don't even think he understood what was fully happening yet. We'll worry about it tomorrow," Amber said looking at her.

Ebony nodded slowly- she didn't agree but said nothing.

Amber sighed, "But that WASN'T what was on your mind was it?" she said turning to her.

Ebony shook her head, "No Bray and Danni was," she replied.

Amber turned to her shocked, "Why them?"

"I remember being so angry he moved on from you- and he thought it was because he didn't move on to me… and Danni thought the same too- and I was thinking about how wrong they were- and how funny it is now that I think about in retrospect," she said.

(Flashback) 

"Admit Ebony, you just want Bray for yourself," Danni said looking at her. 

"Look Ebony- it's not that I don't care- but when Amber died… I had to move on and you just weren't the one I had in mind," Bray replied.

(Flashback ends)

Amber laughed, "You're thinking about that now because we're about to busted right?"

"Yea, everyone is going to find out our little secret- are you ready for that Amber? Because, I'm not sure I am," Ebony confessed. 

Amber looked at her, "I am, I'm ready Ebony. I think it's time we faced that music- and we will together- like always"

"Yea like always"

"Hey Ebony?"

"Yea" 

"Love ya"

"Yea, Love ya too".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

1,000 exactly


	47. The horrors of a new world

**The Horrors of a new world**

Pairing: Top Hat/Zandra

By: Upinthe

Other Characters: Amber, Salene

Words: clown, airhead, motorcyle (or motorbike)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 1- Outside the Mall)

Top Hat had grabbed Zandra and forced her down about to attack when suddenly the guys came rushing in. He and his gang were forced into an attack position leaving him to just hold tightly onto Zandra. 

"I'll have you one way or another," his only reply to her was as she screamed.

Amber and Salene had been frozen in place- a guy looking like a clown was practically stalking their every move.

"We have to help Zandra," Amber replied looking at Salene.

"How?" she asked Amber.

"Well we have get past clown boy, and the guy looking at himself in a mirror he obviously found that resembles airhead from Hollywood," Amber noted looked at her.

Just as it looked like it was about to get worse- a bunch of Loco's came flying at the tribe circus- one of them on a motorcycle.

True, the Loco's were the enemy too but they were at war with the tribe circus leaving Amber and Salene to get Cloe, Pastsy and the other's away.

"Take the kids- go upstairs- I'll go get Zandra," Amber said Salene. 

Salene nodded, "Come on guys we have to hurry".

Amber towards and screaming Zandra who Top Hat had by the clutches, "Let her go" Amber said bravely as possible.

Top Hat laughed and dropped Zandra as he went towards Amber- however before he could do anything- Bray and Lex raced in.

Lex dived at Top Hat and Bray grabbed Amber and Zandra, "Come on this way".

Bray then went back to help Lex and now Ryan.

(A short time later)

Zandra was on the stairs crying- Amber was holding her- Salene sitting next to her and the guys were in the loo licking their wounds.

"That was worst day ever," Zandra sobbed.

"I know- but look at this way- you got saved by your prince," Amber said trying to be positive, "It's what you always dreamed of after all".

"And Amber- so did you," Salene added.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

AN: Thank you for reading.


	48. The Jay Horror Picture Show

**The Jay Horror Picture Show**

Summary: In honour of April Fool's and my insane ideas I present to you the most intentionally disturbing fic I could ever write. 

Challenge/Dare by: Lian and Vriendelijkis; name sayers Tribal Rose and Angelic Madness edged me further into doing it so they get credit too. 

Pairings: You would know if you read 'twas the night

Rating: PG 13 for descriptions of the movie that was rated R however it's not very detailed nor is it graphic 

Must have: Lex as Frankie

Cast of characters:

Lex- Frank'n'furter (the drag queen)

Bray- Riff Raff (the hunch back)

Amber- Magenta (the maid with the really big dark reddish hair and pale face)

Zandra – Columbia (the girl with the tap shoes, bright straight red hair, and gold hat)

Ebony- Janet (the ultimate gag reel) (the woman half naked with curly hair (Susan S.))

Slade- Brad (so very wrong again) (the guy with the glasses)

Jay- Rocky Horror (the blonde half naked guy)

Ram- Dr. Scott (wheelchair old man)

Ryan- Eddie (the guy on the motorbike (played by meatloaf))

Criminologist (don't even ask)

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns the tribe; the brilliant people that invented rocky own it; and I just am using the madness to create a masterpiece of weird. 

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Backstage) 

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY FISHNETS?" Lex screamed looking around frantically before the show.

"Check Slade's closet," a voice called from the side.

Lex walked over the closet and grabbed it out, "Thanks Ruby, you're one in a million- I can't believe I'm doing this- anyone have vodka lying around?"

It was every year event, Christmas time- the local acting agency put on plays. The year before they had done, 'Twas the night before Christmas ((A/N: see thread 'Twas the night before Christmas for more details)).

This time Salene and Jay decided to go outside the box since they only could only book the theatre in October, the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The cult play from the 70's brought back to life. It had not been an easy task. Many of the cast had been digging their heels into not doing this.

They had yet again gotten Tai-san to blackmail Lex into being Frankie- their lead- as they felt no one else had a stage talent quite like his. Bray had volunteered himself as Riff-Raff and gotten Ebony to submit to Janet.

No one dare mention that Janet was actually Caucasian, knowing she'd turn in the other direction and walk out. Amber and Slade proving they were as brave as the two people they had crushes on jumped at the roles of Brad and Magenta.

Java had convinced Ram to be Dr. Scott; Zandra who wanted her own chance at fame jumped to Columbia and convinced Ryan to be Eddie… everything was set in stone except Rocky Horror himself. 

(Flashback) 

"Jay, we still need Rocky Horror," Salene turned and said to him.

"I know but no one volunteered," he replied looking at her.

"Jay…. I know this a lot to ask… but it's for my birthday…" Salene began slowly.

Jay's eyes widened- "Oh no, no way- you want ME to be Rocky are you crazy?" he said looking at her.

Salene nodded, "Please Jay- please- I'm your girlfriend, and the director… and I work so hard…"

Jay sighed and looked at her- she wasn't going to stop till he agreed, "Okay- okay. I'll be Rocky".

"THANK YOU JAY, you're the best, I love you," she replied kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her clipboard and racing off.

Jay hung his head, "I am so going to die".

(Flashback ends)

As Lex was getting his fishnets in the corner of the room Ebony and Slade we're talking. Ebony was still very much with Bray but Slade- chasing right after her.

"You ready Janet?" Slade asked in a teasing voice as he came out dressed in the normal dress wear for the play.

Ebony looked at him in her pink silk shirt and long pink skirt, "This is going to be torture- hey where are the glasses?" she asked him. 

"Josh is lending me his," Slade replied.

Ebony quirked her eyebrow, "You're kidding!"

"Nope" 

Ebony stifled a laugh, "Oh that is…. There is no words for that," she replied.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Slade said changing the subject.

"Getting the hunch perfected and his hair dyed," she reported rolling her eyes.

Recently, his friendship with Amber had been starting to get on her nerves. The fact that she saw him talking to Amber in the dressing room with her in that short maid dress- had not made her day.

As if on cue, Josh walked up and handed Slade the glasses, "Let me give you speech now, these are in any way- damaged, injured, harmed, dirty, or mistreated- brother or not- I will snap your spine. I am blind without them. That is blind. B-L-I-N-D. So in short, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM- I WILL KILL YOU," he said in a very sharp tone.

"How are you going to see during the show?" Slade asked him finally. 

"I brought my contacts- Java threatened me if I didn't go through this torture with her," he said dryly walking off.

Slade shook his head as Josh left- it was almost funny. Almost.

"Is something going on between them?" Ebony asked looking at Slade. 

"Not that I'm aware of…" Slade answered looking at this brother. 

"I better go get my other attire over here- I'll be back," she said wordlessly leaving.

(Other side of the stage)

Zandra was applying cuts to Ryan's head as he threw on his jean uniform. 

"Almost done," she replied eagerly already in her silver and gold glittered styled outfit with gold top hat, red tap shoes, fishnet, and white make-up in place. Her hair had been smoothed straight and down as she looked over Ryan.

"You should be good- just don't rip the jeans getting on the bike again- and remember kick stands need to be flat down," she reminded him. 

(Earlier that week)

"EDDIE?" Zandra shouts as Ryan comes flying out the stage side on Slade's bike as heads down the stage and towards Lex.

Instead of hearing "Whatever happened to Saturday night?" from Eddie, instead all they heard was a grunt and Ryan make a sharp jerk of the bike.

Lex looked at him- as the song grew on- it was apparent the act that Eddie didn't know to drive- was more than an act.

"Eddie…. You're a little too close- Eddie- RYAN" Lex shouted.

"I CAN'T STOP," Ryan yelled in response leaving Lex to run and jump off the stage as Ryan and the bike went flipping over the side. 

"RYAN!" Zandra screamed.

"MY BIKE," Slade screamed in response, Slade then gave Jay a sharp look, "This is all your fault- you and the girlfriends'- I suggest you fix it or else" he warned from the side turning and walking off stage.

Salene looked down at Ryan and then at Jay- and then at Slade, "Well that went well".

(Flashback ends)

"Yea, I'll remember that…" Ryan replied somewhat defensively. 

Zandra looked at him, "I didn't mean it that way but this it- we can't afford anymore accidents".

"Yea, I know. I'll be careful," Ryan replied getting up and racing off. 

(Dressing room)

Lex stood in front of the mirror with his fishnets, short outfit covering his well lower half, his corset, pearl necklace, and feather. His hair had been tucked beneath and curled big hair wig and now he was looking at Tai-san.

"I look like a freak"

"That's the idea Lex," Tai-san reminded him.

"Babe…" 

"Don't start Lex- if you want to work out energies later tonight then I suggest you stop it," she said seriously (ie if he wanted sex) 

Lex looked at her, "Fine".

"EVERYONE WE'RE STARTING IN FIVE," Salene shouted.

Lex sighed and looked at Tai-san who was in equally weird get up- as she was one of many people forced into the role of the members of the party that night for the dance number "The time warp".

"Let's go get this over with".

(The show- Time warp song 4)

Brad and Janet had finally arrived to Frankenstein place after being stuck in the rain when they're car blew a tire- and the famous dammit Janet song where Brad asks Janet to marry him.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely," Bray began in dress wear of Riff Raff as Amber cut him off.

"But not for very much longer..." Amber chimed in from the side.

…. 

"Let's do the Time Warp again. Let's do the Time Warp again," the group of people cut in as Brad and Janet looked on shocked in their normal attire- with these people in these funky clothes in hat sang loud in a strange line doing an odd dance.

Tai-san, Mega, Java, Salene, KC, Cloe, Ved… and company had all be sucked into the dance number and looked so comical Ebony had to turn her head to stifle a laugh. Slade however true his character seemed horrified.

And then stuttering up the middle was Zandra in her bright costume singing in the most annoying voice.

"Well I was walking down the street..."

While on the other side of the stage was the Criminologist going, "It's just a jump to left..."

"And a step to the riiiiggghhhhhtttt" the others added from the side. 

(Minutes later)

A loud scream fills the room as Lex comes from the side dressed up as Frankie walking in singing, "I'm just a sweet transvestite.." 

Lex though looked totally miserable and that did cause Ebony a sneer. And as the seen shifted Ebony waited eagerly for Jay to show.

Lex went to bring Rocky to life and then out comes Jay in nothing but a golden style tight underwear.

"The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head..." he began as he got up from the stage pit.

Now it was time for the hitch, Ryan and the motorbike that had been wrong every night so far. The music played and then the loud crash came. 

"EDDIE" Zandra screams again... and the wait Ryan comes from the ramp. 

"Whatever happened to Saturday night..." he began as he raced down the stage. 

Discreetly Slade wiped his forehead, "Thank god," he muttered to Ebony. 

Ebony laughed and then they moved on.

(An hour later)

Finally, the ending song came on. "Science fiction- double feature..." 

The cast then from the side wiped their heads, "Oh thank-" Lex replied.

Salene looked at them, "You guys did it," she replied.

"Yea- now for the curtain call," Ebony muttered as they ran towards the sound of the cheering.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: A little bit different than usual hope it was liked.


	49. No More Glass Spilinters, Please?

**No More Glass Splinters, Please?**

Pairing: Jay/Bray, May/Salene

Setting: Post series 5

Other Characters to Include: Amber, Trudy, Brady, Lex, Ebony, and Gel.

Sentences to Include: ((just a little speech)) "It's funny you know. Love". "Love takes hostages. Then there's what happens after love. It's not easy." "Can you just be kissing me now?"

Words to Include: pearl(s), streak(s), tear(s), and song

Rating: like usual, whatever you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cloud 9 owns- also the song Moneytalks belongs solely to AC/DC though it's only in reference not in quoted.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post 5)

It was surprising and shocking when Mega told them the location of the taken prisoners. A day later Ebony, Slade, Lex, and co. set out to free them. When they returned Bray, and Tai-san were the only ones found alive. The rest they found very much dead.

Mega was freed for his information on the prisoners, he hadn't changed that much but his goals had along with his company. Starting a relationship with Ebony of all people after her, and Slade had spilt when Ruby became pregnant.

Gel and Lex had spilt pretty fast.

"I'm sorry but you see…" he began looking at her.

"You see what? You're going to leave me for HER?" Gel screamed out in horror.

Lex looked over at Tai-san, "Yea, I am".

Gel then stormed off with Sammy chasing after her. Tai-san took Lex by the arm and dragged him off.

"It's funny you know, love," May said to Salene holding her hand as the two were talking in the kitchen exchanging smiles.

The two lovers were watching the scene unfold and had to admit it was a very sweet thing to a degree.

"Yea, I know what you mean".

May and Salene then walked off towards their bedroom.

Trudy and Brady were in the kitchen greeting Bray. Trudy was hugging him as **tears** dripped down her face as Brady started to play around with her **pearl** necklace Jay had given her before their break-up.

"Oh Bray, I missed you," she cried flinging her arms around him.

"Missed you too," he answered as he turned to Brady, "Hey Brady"

Brady just laughed in return.

There was only one little issue going on Amber- didn't want Bray. She had moved on… and not to Jay. Jay and her had broken up when Amber gave him the announcement of all announcements a week back.

(Flashback)

_"Jay- I this going to come as a shock but- I want to break up," she said taking a deep breath._

_"What? Why?" he asked._

_"I'm leaving the city and joining the Gaians… and I'm in love with Hawk," Amber proclaimed._

(Flashback ends)

Amber was gone the next morning and with the Gaians within that week- they told her about Bray but she could care less. No one had seen her since. Bray still didn't know that she was gone though. As Ebony **streak**ed through the kitchen with Mega in hand, "Oh look it is," she stopped looking at Bray.

Mega said nothing looking at Bray- but Bray ironically kept staring at him dark look in hand- he knew who did this to him- and he was looking right at him.

"This is a new low even for you Ebony," Bray said looking at Mega who just starred at him.

"I don't think so," she retorted noticing the stare down between them.

"You shouldn't be here," he said to Mega.

Mega looked at him back, "You're ex girlfriend felt I couldn't be trusted anywhere else but under her nose. So, I'm stuck here and not by choice. Of course, I could have just run off the Gaians too," he said.

"What are you talking about?' Bray demanded.

Ebony looked at him and held in an amused sneer of her own, "Amber's gone- and she didn't even care that you were coming back," she chimed in finally.

"You're lying," he snapped.

"Am I?" she asked amused.

"Your denial is pathetic," Mega answered looking at him, "You just can't stand that you were left for once and not the one dumping someone else".

Bray went at him but Ebony then jumped in the way, "Don't even try it- we need prisoners to remain unscathed or else the other tribes might think we're trying to take over and be unfair in treating our prisoners of war".

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Bray said looking at her.

"Maybe but then again, you'll never know," she answered- she then motioned for Mega to walk off- which he did still glaring at Bray- and Bray in return as they left.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Months later)

"Love takes hostages. Then, there's what happens after love. It's not easy," Salene proclaimed to Bray as he was sitting there with a drink.

Yes, Amber was gone but ironically his ability to not forget her had been so easy. He was in love yet again but the problem this time- it was a guy. He was no different from Danni, Amber, and himself though. They all had the same dreams and morals. They all had the same goals. It was perfect despite that little fact of gender.

Bray had finally made the mistake of telling Jay after one of their nights talking again. Jay who turned a few shades lighter (which was hard considering he was so light already) got up and excused himself. Saying that he needed air.

So now, here was Bray drowning his sorrows listening to AC/DC **song** "Moneytalks" with Salene offering him advice. Until he heard footsteps and then there was Jay. Bray turned his head sharply when he saw him there.

Jay looked at him and said nothing at first. Bray moved to open his mouth but then Jay cut him off, "I could explain- but I'm not going to. I know what you think- and I'm here to say you're wrong…" Jay began.

Bray looked at him, "Then?"

"No! Let me finish. So, now I'm saying this- can we just skip the apology, and can you just be kissing me now?" he said finally.

"Are you sure?" Bray asked after a second.

"Nevermore sure in my life," Jay answered after a second.

Bray then got up and walked over to him without another word leaning in and kissed him- Jay then went to return it with his own back just as strong, and passionate as the first one they had together. As they broke apart Jay looked at Bray, "I love you too".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

998 (without anything else but the text)

God I almost didn't make it! Sorry. Hope this worked. S


	50. Keeping the Dream Alive

**Keeping the Dream Alive**

By: Ally

Pairing: Bray/Amber

Setting: N/A

Other Characters to Include: N/A

Sentences to Include: N/A

Words to Include: love, happiness, laughter, soap opera, bubbles, and sugar

Rating: up to 13

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns it all. I'm just working it… oh and Seena will not-NOT be held liable for any comments made by readers or their opinions and if they're crazy- I had nothing to do with it.

Pre Existing Notes: For Nadya's 19th

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5ish)

It seemed liked heaven when Mega was caught and told them where the prisoners were. At first, Amber was nervous what would happen to them? Now that he had been gone for so long- and she had been alone with Bray jr.

Jay- he had tried to help her for which she had been grateful- taking his time out to do that when his and Trudy's wedding was mere days away. Helping getting men to go the location they believed held Bray.

Their gamble had pulled off- there Bray was however he was not alone. Danni was alive too. At first, Amber thought this would turn into a soap opera. However, her fears were unfounded as Danni fell for a guy of her own. Someone who had once been the enemy but had reformed himself.

So nothing was in the way. It was a fast re-courtship. The love and happiness had already been there from the start anyway. After much decision- they had decided to get married themselves ironically in the most odd situation ever.

(Flashback weeks prior)

Amber was in the loo giving Bray jr. a bubble bath when Bray walked in, "Amber, I have something to say…" he said slowly.

"Bray, can't this WAIT- I'm kind of BUSY," she said motioning to the other Bray.

"He'll be fine for like five minutes if I don't say this now…" he said slowly.

Amber looked at her son again he was busy splashing around anyway, "Okay…"

"This hardly perfect but considering we're pressed for time with this tribal meeting coming up…. And we're going to be so busy and I'll be around less but I want you to know that'll be always around- so Amber, will you marry me?" he asked taking out a ring.

"Oh my god- of course I will," she replied a bit floored- she had expected many things but that was not one of them.

Amber looked over at her son- okay so it was safe- she then grabbed Bray and pulled him into a kiss.

(Flashback ends)

Amber was standing in front of a mirror with Salene, Trudy, May, Danni, Alice, Ellie, Tai-san, Gel, Lottie, and Ruby in the room.

Lottie and Gel were laughing at Sammy's suit they saw him in earlier. Salene, Trudy, and May were involved in laughter of their as they made jokes about the disasters that had happened at their own weddings. Jay had been late to his and Trudy got so upset that by the time he got there her dress was covered in soaked tears. And then to make matters worse Brady then got sick on Jay when they "danced" together. It was the first and last time May ever tried to bake sugar cookies- because later that night… everyone was sick.

Salene and May's wedding well just had been insane from the get go- Salene was pregnant with theirson at the time and was huge. No one thought what would happen could have until it did. Half through their vows Salene went into labour and May was forced to deliver the baby. That had been hectic enough.

Now it was Amber's turn and she was scared less. She looked over at them, "Hopefully this goes well," she said after a minute.

"Oh Amber it will be fine… besides it doesn't get much worse than Salene's- and you're not pregnant. Off hand you should be okay and it's Bray you've been with him forever and he's not the late kind," Trudy replied.

Amber nodded, "I know- it's just scary…."

"I'd be afraid too if that helps and I've known Jack forever," Ellie chimed in.

"You're next by the way- I'd start being afraid now," Alice said to her.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome sweetie- that's what big sisters are for," Alice replied putting her arm around Ellie as Ellie let out a moan.

"I'm just glad Mega isn't the marrying kind," Danni replied.

"He very well could be one day," May said.

Tai-san looked at them, "I doubt it, I think it's safe to say after Ellie and Alice are married that we're done"

"What about Ebony?" Gel said.

The girls looked among themselves and let out a snort, "Ebony? You've got to be kidding!"

"You can't even get Ebony in a dress let alone a wedding," Trudy replied amused.

"I don't even like her- invited her-and she still said no," Amber said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be surprised- she might be our side but she's hardly a friend," Trudy answered.

Amber looked at her- as if she didn't know that. They all knew Ebony was still a witch but still the rest of the tribe was going even Mega, Ram, and Slade- she could have at least made an effort.

"Come on Ladies let's get the show on the road," Lex shouted from the hallway.

Amber looked at them all, "Oh god, I can't believe this is happening for real…"

"It is Amber and you deserve it- now come on," Salene replied walking to the side with her.

As Amber walked down the hall she came across Jack with his hand out, Jack had agreed to walk her down the aisle, "Thanks Jack"

"Anytime… hi Ellie," he whispered blowing her a kiss as she laughed and ducked through the curtain.

"So who is Ellie's escort?" Amber asked suddenly.

Alice had Ryan, Lex was Tai-san's, Danni had Ram (as no way Mega was getting involved), Gel had Sammy, Lottie was the flower girl since Brady was holding Bray jr. so he could be the ring bearer, Ruby had Slade, Trudy had Jay, May was Salene's… but what about Ellie?

Jack laughed, "Bray got someone for the job with a lot of begging and blackmail," he answered.

Amber gave him a bewildered look which shortly turned to shock as Ellie stepped up and walking to her side was… EBONY! Dressed in that old black leather outside- she shot Amber a look as she walked with Ellie.

Amber was near hysterics as she turned to Jack, "Oh my god- my wedding is a zoo- could this get anymore wild before this thing gets underway?"

Finally, the music sounded- Amber looked at Jack and took a deep breath- she stood in front of the few remaining Mallrat guests, and other tribal visitors- she then walked down the aisle of the Mall with look of nervousness on her face but a smile to cover it.

She didn't remember much after that it was a blur until she heard "You may kiss the bride," from Salene who was doubling as the priest and Bray then kissed her.

Amber sighed happily as they kissed thinking about everything that had happened- all the wild turns, the battles, and the future that looked so good for them all. It was amazing how perfect life was right now- so perfect beyond words. And to think indirectly without the Techno's this moment would have not been possible.

Finally the dream was more than alive it was- here- it was real- and nothing would end it not now and not ever.

The end.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

For Nadya.


	51. Laws of Attraction

**Laws of Attraction**

By: Jacony

Pairing: Mega/Java

Setting: N/A

Other Characters to Include: Ram, Ved, Siva, Trudy

Sentences to Include: "One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever." "It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was." 

Words to Include: denial, democracy, handcuffs, lapdog.

Rating: up to 13

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns it all. I'm just working it… oh and Seena will not-NOT be held liable for any comments made by readers or their opinions and if they're crazy- I had nothing to do with it. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

(Series 4)

Denial. Rule 1 in laws of attraction- denial is the safest thing you have for protection. If you can deny, you are safe from a reality- especially it's as one as complicated in being in love with your husbands personal lapdog.

Handcuffs. Rule 1M- in the event denial has been tossed out the window- invest in handcuffs. It is far better to have a tied up boyfriend then one that has time to analyze the situation in the event he turns out an emotionless evil jerk.

Democracy. Rule 5, it always better to let the man think he has an option to decline or back down from. In truth, as a female one must always remember first however- that in a democracy majority rules, and females always get two votes.

Logic. Rule 6, it was always important to let a man think he has the right to question something that does not sense such as feelings- especially one known for being purely logical. Questions and answers are important. However, one must always remember the words of women who came before hand as they got men like Mega. "One who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; one who does not ask a question remains a fool forever." In short, let the man be stupid and question as it is a logical move but do not hesitate to cut them off after five minutes. However, in the event they ask none- clearly they are idiots and not worth your time.

And the final rule….

Take no prisoners. In the event of having a sexual encounter it always important to remember that males are inferior and only think with their hormones and not their brains. Therefore, it is your once and only chance to have them totally at your mercy-this is not something to pass up. But there is Mega- and this was Java's problem- the half human- half asexual creature thought with no else but his brain but she was going to change that- she had to.

As Java walked down the hall- she passed a series of other techno's on the base.

Ram was talking to Siva, "Good Siva- a little lower".

Java rolled her eyes as she watched Ram and Siva- that and her sister- it was vile. She snorted at the look Siva gave him- and her ever so polite, "Yes sir".

She kept walking and noticed Ved talking harshly to some virt with purple hair, "Where is Amber?" she demanded to him grabbing him by the neck- a look of pain on her face.

Ved just rolled his eyes, "No idea what you're talking about," he said sardonically.

She then passed a techno shouting something along the lines of, "It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was." 

Java finally came face to face with a room at the end of the Hall- she peaked her head to both sides and looked around for any spies before opening the door and peaking her head in.

"JAVA, if you don't let me go RIGHT NOW-" a loud voice came biting in her direction.

Java smirked as she stepped into the room and came in smirking at Mega who was handcuffed to the bed. She then came in and sat cross legged at the foot of it, "Have a nice afternoon?"

"I'm going to kill you the minute I get loose," he replied looking straight at her.

"Oh are you?" she challenged moving to stroke his chest on top of his uniform.

"Yes I am- now undo these and let me go," he said with a hint of warning.

"Sorry but no can do…" she said evenly.

"Java…" 

She then started to rub her hands over his chest continuously as she went for the zipper and kept going. He looked at her, "Why do this insist on getting me mad?" he said finally his face still expressionless.

"You know why," she answered shortly.

"You going to untie me?"

"You going to be a good boy?"

"No" 

She smirked, "Just what I wanted to hear," she answered undoing them as she crossed her arms.

Without another warning he grabbed her and pulled her to his side and wasted no time undoing hers as well. Java smirked again as they both undressed and as he topped her- with only one final thought.

Rule 23- it's always better to let the man win- it just makes the entire thing so better. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Word count: 857 exactly


	52. Meant to be after all

**Meant to be after all**

By: K'Prime

Pairing: Bray/Trudy

Setting: N/A

Other Characters to Include: Amber, Jay, Lex, Tai-san, Ebony, Salene, and Brady

Sentences to Include: "It's so much like a dream, yet I'm not asleep." "Things change." "You're no longer that insecure pregnant girl I always used to look after, the one I always thought of as my little sister...you're a woman now, a beautiful and strong woman."

Words to Include: complicated, power, blush, and intoxicating

Rating: up to 13

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns it all. I'm just working it… oh and Seena will not-NOT be held liable for any comments made by readers or their opinions and if they're crazy- I had nothing to do with it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

(Post 5)

Mega had confessed to Lex where Tai-san and Bray where. The minute Lex had the free chance he shot into action telling the tribe and forming rescue missions. Amber and company had talked Mega into helping them despite the fact that he was still very much bitter about his own losses.

The minute they got back there was complications from the get go. Lex and Tai-san had a series of things to get over.

"Look Tai-san, about Siva…" Lex began.

"About Siva, Lex? What about her, what am I failing to understand- you moved on- it's okay with me," she said after a second trying to hide her hurt.

"No, babe it's not like that- really it's not," he protested.

However, before things got worse Tai-san ran off, "I'm going to see Mega".

Lex's eyes grew- Mega? What was going on there- he then wasted no time in racing off after her.

Bray stood there in shock as he watched that reunion falling to bits- at least that would not happen to him and Amber. He waited eagerly for her to get up from sleeping. He stood there in the living as Ebony came walking down the stairs of the Mall.

He then felt his mouth fly open when he noticed she was visibly pregnant.

"Ebony"

"Bray, nice seeing you again," she replied after a second with crossed arms.

"You're back here?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Don't be so surprised. Things change- and after everything went down- I decided finally that I did belong here- **power** and chaos is on a holiday for good," she replied.

"Whose the father?" he asked with interest.

"A guy named Slade, you haven't met him yet, he's still sleeping," she answered.

Bray nodded his eyes trailing to the stairs. Ebony caught what he was staring at- his old room with Amber- she sighed- she knew she better open her mouth before it was too late.

"Look Bray…. There's something you should-"

"Bray!" a voice called from the side surprised.

"Salene!" he said turning around as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm doing well- how did prison treat you?"

"Like hell thanks- so did you ever find Ryan?" he asked turning to her.

Salene shook her head, "But I do have someone," she said with a smile.

"Oh really, who?" he asked pleasantly.

"Salene! You left me alone," a voice said coming from her room.

Bray felt his mouth drop.

"Bray!" May exclaimed in shock as she moved to stand beside Salene.

Bray looked at Salene, "I really did a lot didn't I?"

Salene nodded, "Bray- you remember my girlfriend May," she said.

May smiled, "Long time no see Mallrat king"

Ebony couldn't help but stifle a sneer. This was getting great and it was about to get better but before she could drop her bomb another voice cried out.

"BRAY!" she screamed happily.

"Trudy?" he said turning around in shock- standing there was a very different Trudy then he remembered dressed in purple, with this mature purple hair cut, and very sexy looking skirt.

He couldn't but help the notice the change and the little girl next to her shyly staring at him, "Hey there Brady," he said.

"Mummy- whose he?" she cried looking at her mother.

"That's Bray hunny," she replied holding her, "You don't remember Bray but that's your uncle," she said happily as she pulled Brady closer to where Bray was as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"Same here," he confessed as he smiled looking down at Brady, "She's gotten bigger"

"Yea, a lot bigger." Trudy agreed softly feeling herself **blush** a little at the warmness she felt from Bray, "How does it feel to be back?" she asked.

"It's so much like a dream, yet I'm not asleep," he confessed as they broke apart.

He then looked at her, "Where's Amber?"

Trudy felt herself freeze- did he know about Jay? She paused and the look from Ebony told her as much- he had no clue. Salene and May looked equally quiet too.

"Bray, I think there's something you might…"

Trudy however not got to finish as Amber came walking down the steps… with Jay in toe- both wide grins on their faces. Jay had his arms around her and muttered something along the lines of, "You're so **intoxicating** Amber".

Bray froze- oh no- this couldn't be… he was dreaming- this was not real. There was not Amber standing there with some blonde boy looking like they just had the time of their lives.

"BRAY?" her mouth dropped open when she paused and saw him- her smile dropping right off.

Jay paled as well, "Uh hi"

"Amber, who IS he?" Bray asked her looking between Jay and her.

"I-I- Bray… I think we should talk elsewhere…" she said slowly- she didn't want to do this to him. Not here. Not now.

"NO! Amber who is he?" he demanded.

The other members of the kitchen decided it was best to take off- everyone but Trudy that was. Who stood there with tears dripping down her face. The other's left slowly- Salene took Brady as Bray stood frozen in time looking right at them.

"He's my husband," Amber said finally.

"WHAT?"

Amber looked at him, "Look, I couldn't wait forever Bray- and Jay loves me- and I love him. We thought you were dead. We didn't know otherwise until our wedding was long over. Jay and I have a life together- and we're about to have a child too," she said.

Bray looked at her, "What about us, what about the child we had?" he demanded.

"I know it's **complicated**. I do Bray but our son knows Jay as his father to begin with. Jay helped him raise him. We're a family. You just took too long, I'm sorry," she breathed out running back up the stairs.

Jay turned to her and ran after her nodding towards Trudy and taking off.

Bray felt the look of sadness finally reach his face as he turned to Trudy and noticed her own tears.

"Trudy…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be- I know but… I know how you feel…" she said slowly.

"You and…"

"Jay and I were together," she said nodding sadly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He left me- for her- after I found out they had kissed behind my back," she said tearfully.

"Oh Trudy," he replied hugging her- after a minute he then pulled apart from her slightly, "Trudy… You're no longer that insecure pregnant girl I always used to look after, the one I always thought of as my little sister... you're a woman now, a beautiful and strong woman. And you'll be okay. You can't let him get to you. You're stronger than that," he replied.

Trudy looked at him tearfully, "Really?" she asked a minute.

"Really"

"'Cause I don't feel that strong Bray. I don't know- and I don't how you can see me that way. I haven't changed. I'm not better than I was five years ago when the virus hit," she said looking at him.

"No, you're wrong. Five years ago that would have killed you, up until Amber spoke- you had held your ground. You were strong and you tried to tell me. That proves to me you aren't that girl anymore. You're not Trudy. You're a woman and you should be proud," he replied.

"Really?"

"Really," he agreed, he then looked at her room, "Come on- let's go catch up- you and me for a while," he replied putting his arm around her.

"Don't you want to see your son?" she asked.

"Not right now. I think we could both work with being hurt for a while- together," he replied.

Trudy smiled between her tears, "Sounds like a plan to me".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

The end.


	53. Something new or something old?

**Something new or something old?**

By: NightshadeIsis

Pairing: Danni/Jay

Setting: Eagle Mountain

Other Characters to Include: N/A

Sentences to Include: N/A

Words to Include: Revolution, Solitude, Indifference, chase, handsome, ruckus

Rating: PG-13 for euthanasia (not for the sensitive or conservative population)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Eagle Mountain- post S2)

The techno's knew that someday they were going to enter the city. It had been a dream for quite sometime. After, two years of solitude they were finally going become a force.

However, for right now they were just preparing. Their general Jay would often go to the city to check out information. The quiet teenager also enjoyed looking over at Eagle Mountain a place of peace- normally. 

As he walked up the hill, he noticed there was a body on the ground- he then dashed over faster than he ever ran before like he was almost giving chase to a fast creature instead of coming over to a person. He went to feel a pulse- it was weak- he needed to help her.

"I need aid right now," he shouted his speaker holding her tightly- god he hoped whoever she was… she'd be okay.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Days later)

Where was she? Why was it so dark? What was that ruckus in the background? Her eyes finally focused briefly towards two men talking in the background.

One with a worried expression directed at her, the other- well he looked totally blank- the indifference written so clearly on his face was a bit unnerving. He looked kind of scary to be honest. The other though, he was good looking, totally and utterly handsome. If she was not some invalid or in love with Bray- he might have been her guardian angel- she could have sworn by it. That great blonde hair and eyes… man what a charmer.

"Mega, go back to planning your revolution or whatever you were doing," Jay commanded noticing she was awakening.

Mega rolled his eyes and walked off- Jay was a goner as soon as he took over, no doubt in his mind.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jay asked her bending down.

He was partially amazed that she could even get up let alone look at him. She looked so weak and near death. It was almost scary. 

Danni moved her mouth to speak but struggled greatly after a minute she managed a reply, "p-p-ain"

"I know, you've been through a lot, but you're going to make it," Jay said to her.

Danni looked at him, "I-I just want it to end," she spoke softly. 

Jay looked at her- was she crazy. The vitals from the men said that though there was a strong chance she was going die- that there was still hope. The fact that her eyes were open and she was talking to told him- she was going to get better.

She was crazy.

"I don't know who you are but you're going to be fine- look how well you're doing" he said looking at her.

Danni gave him sad eyes, "I-t hurt-s… please- do something! Please," she begged.

"I don't want to do that…?" Jay said slowly as well asking her a question.

"D-ann-i," she said

"Danni, that's a very nice name. I think you should give yourself a chance to get better," he replied.

"I wan-t- theeee pain to-o-o-o end," she said looking at him, "I don't want to rot any away- pro-mi-se me if I get wo-r-se that you'll help me," she pleaded.

Jay gave her a sad look- he would agree but he promised himself it was a last resort- he'd do anything he could to help her first.

"But only if you promise to first fight for me" he said in return.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Three weeks later)

It was official, Danni was going to die. After that one day- she had put up such a fight to get better for him. She seemed to be getting better for a short while, and then if unplanned she slipped into a coma sometime a week ago. She had yet to get better. Mega had told him flat out that she was going to end up a vegetable for probably till the end of days if they left her that way.

Mega said they could starve her to death, or maybe shoot her but Jay had his own idea on how to handle it. He had promised her after all. A few promises to Ram- some hard trading, and some deals with Techno's now left him in that moment standing in front of her with a syringe and a needle.

He could not believe he was going to do this. He looked at her with tears in his eyes- this was perhaps the worst day since his girlfriend had died. He never wanted this to happen again. Not to anyone let alone some girl he just met but he had no choice. They did not have the medication of the old world to aid her. They only had so much and their best was not enough. He knew it was what she wanted and far better this way but all the same it was killing him inside. This was not something he'd recover from quickly.

Taking a deep breath and looked at her- brushing a strand of her hair out of her face with a said smile he kissed her forehead and smiled, "I hope whatever you're dreaming of is far better than this. That you're at peace and happy with whatever. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said finally.

Without another word or thought Jay then watched in horror as he did the job and then watched her waste away.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Total words: 997 exactly


	54. The anti Hero

**The anti Hero**

By: King of Bramber, upinthe

Pairing: Wizard/Stats

Setting: Series 5

Other Characters to Include: Salene, May, and Pride

Sentences to Include: N/A

Words to Include: Cantankerous, Hostage, Frazzled, and Moron

Rating: up to 13

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns it all. I'm just working it… oh and Seena will not-NOT be held liable for any comments made by readers or their opinions and if they're crazy- I had nothing to do with it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

(5)

Salene and May- two women that wanted Pride- and Pride only wanted one- Salene. It had caused complications in their friendship and created a war. Finally, their already bad relationship hit the fan when Wizard and Stats took Salene **hostage**.

Pride was spending all his time trying to find Salene. Causing May to become more and more **frazzled**. She had to do something but what exactly? Then, she got her plan- kill Salene herself. Now to just convince the **moron** and the bigger moron that she had the right idea.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

(The lair)

Wizard was on guard as he saw May approach he then lowered his weapon, "What do you want?" he demanded darkly.

May gave him a smile as she moved to sit down next to him, "I was hoping that you would want to help me," she replied sweetly sitting down.

"With what?" Stats chimed in.

"Killing Salene," she replied.

The two men looked between each other.

"No! We can't do that," Stats said.

"Sure, we can," Wizard replied.

"No we can't," Stats said, "I'm going murder someone," he argued.

Wizard looked at May, "Look we'll worry about this later right now we need Pride off our back- you handle him- and we'll let you kill her," he replied.

May looked at him, "Fine," she said standing up and storming off.

Stats looked at him, "We can't"

"Shut it," Wizard snapped back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

(Days later)

Lots of cantankerous later- the two men decided to stop and just let things happen. It wasn't worth the trouble or arguing.

Then, unexpectedly- Pride showed up standing right up in front of them.

"You have Salene!" he cried looking at them with hate in his eyes.

Wizard wasted no time pulling out his zapper, "Keep away or I'll shoot you"

Pride started to come closer, "Love to see you try"

Pride then ran towards to attack him taking him by surprise starting to overpower him-Stats panicked- what should he do- he lifted up his zapper and pointed it at Pride.

If it was kill or be killed… Stats then fired shooting Pride in the head- Pride then lurched onto the floor dead- May then gasped from the doorway.

"You killed him," she gaped out.

Wizard was dead too- on the floor lying in his own blood- Stats looked around in fear and then at May, "I'm sorry but I can't risk you telling anyone," he then without warning took his zapper and shot May who fell onto the floor dead.

He then turned towards the room they had locked Salene in- now what should he do with her. He knew if he caught he'd be killed for sure but the problem was- if there was no one to report him and no proof he did anything. He then nodded sadly- he knew what he had to do for self peservation.

He then walked towards the cage with his zapper set on kill…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

The end.

Total words: 565


	55. Torturing thy Enemies

**Torturing thy Enemies**

By: The brat known as Nadya

Pairing: Siva/Zoot (romance)

Setting: either beginning of series 1 or pre-virus (either would be fun so you can select!)

Other Characters to Include: Java, Ebony, Tai San, May, Salene, Lex, Jack, Zandra

Sentences to Include: 'Of all the things you've said and the lies you've told, this one really takes the biscuit!' and 'Strip me of your love and what have you got...? A black hole...an abyss...!'

Words to Include: blunder; drag queen; frisky

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

What if they knew her secret? What if they knew and were going to ask to her leave?

Siva had not left Ram if she thought she was going to be busted at this point. However, earlier when Lex approached her shouting about the Loco's, a drag queen, Zandra, and Zoot- Siva knew she was probably screwed.

The fact that incoherently drunk Lex shouted something along the lines of, "Of all the things you've said and the lies you've told, this one really takes the biscuit!"… clued her into the fact that he was either off his rocker or he knew.

As she entered the café that morning and saw a series of people talking an arguing.

"A black hole... an abyss...! A computer room… an attack…. Us being shot…. Does any of this ring a bell?" Jack asked Tai-san who was still having memory issues.

"No…" she said carefully.

While Salene and May were having a lovers tiff of some kind, "Strip me of your love and what have you got...? Nothing. You need me Salene, you can't walk away," May pleaded.

"I should!" Salene replied after a minute.

So maybe they didn't know but just because they didn't… didn't mean Siva didn't- and the guilt was eating away at her. Maybe Siva had made a blunder in assuming they did or then again maybe they just didn't see her to say anything yet.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Right after the virus hit ie Series 1)

Ebony and Java- the sisters who had all the answers. Ebony the queen of frisky business and getting what she wanted- and this time she had set her prize on the gold- getting Zoot to take them in as Loco's. However, first Ebony had to convince Zoot to take Java and Siva. 

Java then left her to meet some guy named Mega, leaving Siva all by herself in this warehouse. Hiding out there already was some girl with wild hair, a boy with dark hair, a guy who no hair it seemed, and some other guy. Then, in the corner was this drag queen muttering incoherent things drunk as a rocker.

"Lex- when is Zoot going to come?" the girl whined.

Siva just rolled her eyes- who really cared- she was not thrilled about this- she wasn't sure why he wanted to be locos'.

She then out of the corner of her eyes saw Ebony approach with Zoot- she watched the entire attack and their escape… and then she saw them take the one boy in. Ebony then looked at her, "Come on Sive, let's go"

Siva couldn't believe it- she was a loco. Now what else could go wrong 

(two weeks later)

"Siva…" Java started walking up to her.

"Yea?" Siva asked in the dark.

"Ebony went out…" Java began, "And Zoot needs company"

Siva's eyes grew, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I NEED to see Mega, and you look enough like Ebony- he'll think you're her," she replied.

Siva looked at her in shock- she was going to pretend to be Ebony with Zoot- surely the man knew the difference! However, before she could protest Java dragged her off. Siva then found herself in the room with Zoot. She then climbed into the bed like she belonged there. 

"Ebony?" he replied somewhat out of it.

She nodded and spoke as lightly as possible, "Yea"

He then moved to turn on the light but Siva grabbed his hand, "Can we keep it off this time?" she asked in a small voice.

She heard him drop his hand and lean over to her, "Okay then" as he started to kiss her and Siva had no choice but to comply. Obviously, Ebony was not important as he made her to be or else this could not be happening so easily- but she didn't care so much when he started to slam into her.

(The next morning)

"So your Zoot's woman then?" the voice of the bitter dark male said. 

Siva turned around, "Yea, yea I am".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end

Words: 840


	56. Two Girls, Long Stemmed Roses, and Murph...

**Two Girls, Long Stemmed Roses, and Murphy's Law**

Pairing: May/Salene((Maylene))

Challenge by: Lie to Me

Setting: May and Salene's wedding where havoc ensues

Other Characters to Include: Amber, Jay, Trudy, Lex, Ebony, Brady, and Slade.

Sentences to Include: "It's a beetroot!" and "You did this to me, go away!" "No, don't leave me, I hate you so much!" 

Words to Include: white roses, wild flowers, glue, ruby, emerald

Rating: up to 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything it's cloud 9's, the challengers idea, and my insanity that brings this all to life. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(Somewhere after 5 ends (like the last one too))

May and Salene had grown close since Pride's death. Well more than, close to be honest. Right before the attack on the techno's- May and Salene kissed for the first time. From there, it just kept on going. Mega was turned around pretty easy- and forgiven and set free when he saved the city from an emergency threat that took them all by surprise.

Trudy and Jay having weathered the storm decided to get married. Lex and Gel were still together- which to everyone's disgust ((authors included)), and Amber was focusing on her son. Ebony and Slade had gotten their own surprise as well- she was pregnant- not Ruby. Ebony however could not be more disgusted with the idea.

As Jay and Trudy's wedding approached things could not get any worse for anyone it seemed- the only ones perfectly happy were May and Salene. The two of them were living in a room together, happy snuggling every night discussing why they loved each other so much…. And wondering what the future may bring.

What no one knew however was that May had every intention in asking Salene to marry her the day of Jay's and Trudy's wedding. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(Jay and Trudy's wedding morning)

It was time to get for the wedding- and part of the task was baking. The girls had divided up the jobs evenly. May would make the cookies, Gel would place the food and set the table, Salene would make the main course, and Amber would handle the sauce for the pizza Salene was doing.

"Oh god- what the hell is that?" Gel cried suddenly looking at the salad.

Amber raced over- and stopped when she saw what Gel was screaming about, "Gel… It's a beetroot!" she said rolling her eyes.

"A what?" Gel demanded.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Never mind, just set the table".

"Fine," she huffed walking off.

As the girls finished what they were doing- Ebony and Slade came storming into the kitchen area yelling and screaming- more like Ebony was yelling and Slade was trying to calm her down.

"You! You did THIS to me, go away," Ebony snapped putting her hand on swollen belly- seven months of Ebony walking around like this had turned to out to be a real drag in the system that was the Mallrats. 

Everyone had been forced to deal with anger, mood swings, and constant screaming.

Salene just laughed, "God, can you imagine what that must be like- putting up with that day to day?" she said turning to May.

May laughed a little, "No, not really. Though, part of me would like to find out," she confessed.

"Find out what?" Salene asked her.

"Find out what's it being someone's mother- having a pregnant girlfriend…" May said slowly.

Salene looked down a bit- tears starting to form slightly, "Yea, that would be beautiful but impractical how would she- I get pregnant? A woman and woman cannot produce children as fully know," Salene said to her.

"I'm sure we could find someone to help us," replied May hopefully, "I mean at least tell me you've thought about it. I know you want kids. You love them and you're so great with them".

Salene smiled sadly, "I have- ever since I lost Ryan's and mine. I don't know if I even could- I might never be able to be pregnant again because of that accident. We don't know…. And I do but not if it means I have to sleep with some guy- and it's not like we have the technology before the Virus to use other means".

May looked at her, "It's something to consider besides we both want it- let's not rule it out- okay?"

"Okay- wait- Brady put that down!" Salene cried racing away from May who couldn't help but smile as she watched Salene go play mum. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(The wedding)

"Do you Techno boy take Trudy the moody to be awfully wedded wife to have in bed every night and then snag till the cows come home for…. Little food or lots of food, in war and out of war?" Lex inquired. 

"Do you Lex think you can reword that?" Trudy demanded darkly. 

"What? What did I say?" he demanded.

Trudy shot him a glare as she looked at Jay, "Just humour him"

"I do," Jay replied rolling his eyes and looking at Trudy, "How did we end up with him doing this?"

"Cause the normal priest has a brat now- and the other had to make the food," Lex retorted.

Clearly he was no happier about this than Jay or Trudy.

"Same to you moody," Lex said.

Trudy shot him a glare, "I do," she with grit teeth.

"Great by power invested in my hot all knowing genius self- I declare these two legally capable of having sex in the room and calling themselves married despite there being no government- now let's party people!" Lex cried brushing past them and down the aisle, "Oh right and know you may snog senseless but please get a room".

Amber looked at Trudy who looked at Lex with anger, "Okay so that went well" she said with a sigh.

Brady then ran up to Trudy and Jay as they finished their brief kiss as the guests left, "Mummy, mummy can I have some of the cookies May made now?" she begged.

"Of course hunny- eat away," Trudy said with a shrug.

Jay then looked at her, "Why do I get the feeling this day has only begun?"

"Same reason I do". 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(Twenty minutes later)

"That's it, I've had it with the attitude. You don't want the baby then find another boyfriend, I'm not letting you kill it," Slade replied turning and leaving.

"No, don't leave me! Fine. I hate you such much," Ebony snapped at Slade who turned and left the room.

Then with desperate eyes flashing she turned went between the two rooms and then dashed down the hall, "Slade wait! I didn't mean it". 

Salene laughed and looked May who was playing with some white roses that were placed around the table.

"May, are you okay- you seem nervous?" Salene asked her putting her hand on her shoulder.

May looked at it and then turned to her, "No, I'm fine, just a bit- yea, well nervous," May confessed.

"Why?" Salene asked her.

"No reason…" May said slowly trailing off.

Salene looked at girlfriend and started to rub her shoulder with her right hand over the silk ruby dress she was in, "May you can tell me anything- what's wrong?"

May looked down at the floor- she had to do this- she had to. May was secretly holding onto a diamond ring she had "purchased" from a trader earlier that week- there was no backing out now- it was now or never. May sighed looking at her girlfriend- Salene so beautiful in her emerald dress she had one with matching emeralds that they had used glue on to stick on the centre design pattern of it. 

"Salene, look- I know it's kind of sudden and maybe even a bit soon but after thinking about this for almost two weeks. I've decided that I love you, I need now- I need you forever, I want you to have our children, and Salene- I want to know if you'll marry me?" May asked with a deep breath showing her the ring.

Salene gasped, "Oh my god- May… how did you get that?" she replied in shock.

"Let's just say I called in a few favours," May replied.

Salene looked down it and then at May, "Of course I'll marry you" 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really," Salene answered.

May smiled and leaned in for a kiss- as they broke apart happily- May's head turned sharply at what she heard.

"Imma be sick Jayjay," Brady cried suddenly without any warning she then vomited on Jay.

May and Salene's mouth dropped as they turned to each other, "How much crazier is today gonna get?" 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(A week later)

"So I was thinking about your proposal…" Salene said as she laid down in bed with May.

"Yea, and?" May asked her hopefully.

"I'll do it, I'll have a baby for us," Salene replied.

May smiled, "You have no idea how much this means- how much it will for both of us".

"I do- I can't stop smiling already but May who are we possibly gonna get for this?" Salene asked turning to her.

"You'll see," May said with a smile as she got up.

"May- where are you going?" Salene asked her.

"To get the baby's father- unless you're already changing your mind," May said turning to her at the doorway.

"You've already lined one up?" Salene said shocked.

May nodded, "I had to first appeal to his wife but her loving us so much made her okay with it- and he was honoured that we asked him," May said to her.

"Who?" she replied bewildered.

"You can come in now," May shouted down the hall as a figure approached. 

"May, who is it?" Salene replied.

"Me," Jay replied from the doorframe.

Salene looked at him, "Jay! Are you sure?"

"Well- not really but I'm a better option then Lex- Jack and Ellie don't have kids and may want them in the future. Trudy and I have agreed Brady is enough for us to handle. So I figure- if you can't have your own- and I'm more capable of producing. Might as well make myself useful to someone- besides Trudy loved the idea," he replied with a small laugh, "The question is however is are you willing?" 

Salene looked at May with a bitten lip- May gave her a smile as if to say it go for it. Salene looked at Jay, "Come on in then".

Jay without another word walked into the room closing the curtains and going to kiss Salene. May then snuck out of the room- she'd be back in the morning. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(A short time later)

"SLADE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," a large yell came flying from the mouth of Ebony as Salene sat there trying to deliver her baby.

"Ebony- you're breaking my ear drums- can you turn it down?" Salene begged.

"NO, THIS STUPID BRAT IS GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME, AND I'M GOING TO KILL SLADE," she screamed.

Slade had been escorted from the room by May after Ebony had tried to hit him over the head with Jack's computer monitor as she been forced into having the baby in the middle of the living room no less with his computer right in reach about the time she had wanted to kill Slade for this process.

Salene was trying her hardest to deal with Ebony's screaming and getting her baby out- however as this lengthy process got even longer- Salene found herself feeling kind of ill- well more than usual. In truth, all week she had been under the weather and this looked to be the topper.

"Oh god," Salene cried getting up and running from the room. 

"SALENE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ebony let out a huge cry.

Salene however was now faced down in front of the toilet getting ill mere centimetres from where Ebony was sitting.

"SOMEONE HELP ME SALENE IS TOO BUSY HAVING HER OWN PREGNANCY SYMPTOMS TO DELIVER MY STUPID BRAT," she shouted.

Salene paled- symptoms-pregnancy… baby… oh god, it worked! She was having a baby- she was having her and May's baby. What a day to find this out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(Months later)

It seemed to go by in a flash- first she was pregnant- and now nine months later- she was really pregnant and the wedding was today of all day's. May and her had tried twice before to get married but each time something had stopped them. The first time being Ebony's labour, and the second time was that Bray and co. were set free. 

Now, they finally had a chance to squeeze it in- right before their child was due. Standing there dressed in a white cream dress meant for pregnant woman with wild flowers in her hands was Salene and a smile on her face.

As Salene walked down the aisle and towards May- and Lex (who had been ironically saddled with the job yet again) to get this show underway. However, what Salene had not told May was that… she had been pain for the last few hours seemly- a lot of pain. She could not explain it- nothing had this bad not even her miscarry but she didn't want to worry anyone or May. She didn't want to cancel their wedding yet again- so she was going to tough this out whatever way she could. 

"Mallrats and techno rejects- we've gathered here today in this room between the living room and kitchen to see the marriage between May and Salene- and see two lesbians kiss which might I add has been a dream of mine for quite some time…"

"LEX," Trudy cried from her seat yet again giving her a glare.

"Right… so on with this then…"

However, as Lex was stalling the pain was getting worse- finally Salene let out a cry, "Oh god!" she said.

May who was already looking at her gasped and went to grab her, "Salene…" 

"Oh my god," she cried out clutching her stomach.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Lex demanded.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Salene wailed as suddenly she felt a cold chill almost as if something was happening and then a whole lot of wetness.

May's mouth flew open, "Talk about ironic"

Amber jumped up thrusting her son at Bray as Trudy did the same to Jay with Brady and raced over, "Come on Salene- let's get you to your room"

"Oh god- oh my god," she replied in between pants- this was not happening she not having her baby during their wedding!

Lex watched as the two women pulled her away with May trailing, "So what I'm marrying you two while she's delivering this thing? That was not in the description"

"Lex- just SHUT UP" Trudy cried. 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

(Hours later)

"I now pronounce wife, wife, and son- you may now tell all of us the name of the brat," Lex declared as the Mallrats all gathered into the room where Salene was holding her son and May next to her. 

Salene smiled as she kissed May briefly.

"YES!" Lex cried out.

Trudy turned to him and slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow god dammit woman"

"Shut it Lex"

Salene then looked at the group with a smile, "Everyone this is Pride- Pride this your family- and yes, that includes everyone- even Lex". 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

The end


	57. Men in Tights

**Men in Tights**

Pairing: Mega/Jay/Ram

Fic Pairing(s): Jalene, Rava, Trega, Slebony, Jellie, Datchism, Texism, and Katsy

**Part of the 'Twas the Night universe so if you've not read the first 3 parts- a bit of history has been provided.**

Must Include: all Technos

Setting: Robin Hood Men in Tights

Sentences to Include: "Does this suit make my butt look big?"

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Men in tights is by Mel Brooks and Cloud 9 owns the tribe.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Another year later)

It seemed as if time kept on moving, it was year six and The Dreamers Acting Incorporated was still in business. Salene and Jay had turned their once small time local stage company into a decent sized national threatre group.

At age 24, Salene was walking on water- the best gift of all was that her originals- still returned for the yearly holiday show despite the fact that most of them had long left the acting/or back stage set up business.

The originals being Salene, Amber, Bray, Tai-san, Ebony, Pride, Lex, Zandra, Ryan, Trudy, Ellie, Jack, and Martin. There was only one missing- last year after the last show Martin was killed in a car crash. Leaving him behind Trudy and Brady but that soon ended as well- Josh, the technical advisor had been quick to lend a helping hand there- and they were married later that year.

They however had a lost a few of their old staff. Siva had moved to America earlier that year to pursue a job in Hollywood. Darryl had gone with her ironically. Ruby was getting married the weekend of the show and pulled out in advanced. While, May had formally retired due to the fact that her business needed her attention full time. Dal was living in England now too. Leaving them a few cast member shorts but that did not matter.

Jay, Ram, Java, Jack, Patch, and Mega as they had planned for years started a company called The Techno's- a computer geek company to the fullest. They had managed to convince a few of their co-workers (or threaten according to Ram) to fill the spots of the retired members of the holiday company.

In this year it seemed a lot changed, Bray and Ebony finally spilt when she caught him in bed with Amber- who was now pregnant. Because of this neither would be taking part in the show instead working backstage. Ebony was now sort of messing around with the prop manager, Slade. However, everyone else had managed to stick with their date partner from the last time.

Salene and Jay however had taken it one step further last year after The Jay Horror Picture Show had wrapped up- they had taken a flight to Las Vegas and got married at the drive thru window of a real life Elvis style wedding ceremony with some of the closer cast on hand.

"Alright everyone, listen up. It's great to have you all back after another year… this year we have a special play planned- Robin Hood- Men in Tights," Salene said with a small smile waiting till she got herself screamed at.

Without failure all the guys started to blow up.

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY I'M BEING ROBIN HOOD," Lex shouted.

"I DON'T WEAR TIGHTS," Ram added quickly.

Salene looked at them all making protests, "Okay everyone HOLD UP. First off, Lex- I need you to be the sheriff so no for once you won't be the lead," she said seriously.

Lex's head snapped around to her, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Salene said.

Lex smirked, "YES- Finally!"

Tai-san glared and Lex sat back down, "Sorry babe".

"So who do you want as the lead?" Jay asked turning to his wife.

Salene smiled a little bit and looked at Slade, "Would you mind?"

Slade paled, "Are you kidding- I'm not an actor…"

"I know but the thing is Ebony IS and I need her for Marian… but unless Bray…" Salene began looking at Bray who was about to agree.

Ebony looked a bit amused- Amber looked horrified, and Slade looked about the same as she did.

"NO, wait. Bray can work the backstage with Amber, I'll happily be Robin," Slade said rather quickly.

Ebony gave him a fake smile, "Oh good we can suffer in hell together like last year," she said with false brightness.

"So who else do you want in this?" Dee inquired.

"Right, since Alice needs to runs concession- Ellie can you be Broomhilde?" Salene asked her.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders, "Why not?"

"Good- Ram I need you to be Little John, Jay- Will Scarlet O'Hara, KC the little thief, Ved I need you to be Blinkin, Josh- I'm fully aware you're going to kill me but we need an…" Salene began turning to him.

He paled, "Do I look like Dave Chappelle to you?" he demanded darkly.

"No but you're the only one close enough- and I'm aware comedy is not your strong point… but…." Salene said slowly.

Mega's eyes flashed- he was being set up- he shot a Jay a look who tossed his hands up in defense. Clearly, the man knew something about this but pretended just the opposite.

He then in the corner of his eyes noticed Trudy's look- he was aware this was going to be the battle that he would lose, "Fine," he relented finally.

Salene allowed a small smile, "Jack, and Patch- I need you two and the half other Techno's to be more of Robin's gang. The other half of your Techno volunteers Ram I need them to be Lex's army," Salene said.

"But what about the Prince with the 'tude- and the old crazy lady?" Tai-san asked her.

"Well that's the thing- seeing as there is romantic tension I've decided to make it a wannabe queen trying to take the thrown from her sister whose stuck in the war. Trudy I was hoping you'd be the Queen Richardia, and Dee your jealous sister trying to destroy Robin; Princess Johanna. I wanted Java to be the old woman chasing after Lex," Salene replied.

Java smirked, "No problem here," she reported looking at Lex who winked at her, "Oh second thought- I think I'm going to be sick."

"Okay," the other two answered automatically.

"Tai-san- I figured you'd be a good Rabbi- and Patsy since we need a hangman that you could do that- Cloe I was hoping you could be the hit-woman and we'll call you Donna Giovannia," Salene replied.

The three girls nodded.

"Great, everyone else whose part of my current company will fill any other stage rolls, the rest of you will have backstage jobs posted next week. Thank you for your aid. See you Monday for practice".

As everyone left- a few grumbling, and others laughing- Jay walked up to Salene, "I hope you know that everyone at work is going to hate me this time- Mega mainly".

"He'll get over it, it's one show"

"Try telling that to my soon to be destroyed self"

(Weeks later)

"I'm missing my sun glasses," Ved replied running around the backstage.

"Anyone seen my staff?" Jay called racing past Ved.

"Anyone called that shrink?" Mega added.

"JOSH"

As everyone turned to glare at him Java froze, "Nice," she replied looking down.

Mega eyes trailed down to what she was staring and looked up, "Careful one might think you're a sick dog dying without water".

"We need to put in the contract that you're only allowed to wear tights in that office," she said looking back up at him.

"Over my dead body"

Ebony then came flying towards Java, "Hey have you… Oh my god… please tell me you own tights and plan on wearing them again," she butted in.

Mega shot her a glare and walked off.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Java said turning to her.

"I saw Ram and looked kinda ill- Jay didn't look too bad- but he- my god…"

Trudy finally came flying by and Ebony stopped her, "Hey Moody"

Trudy then turned to her side and shot Ebony a look, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Seen your boyfriend lately?" Ebony asked innocently.

Trudy looked at her, "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked slowly.

When Ebony had that smirk on her face… Trudy didn't like what this meant for her- at all.

"You know I've been thinking why have one brother when I can have two- and you know it occurred to me earlier that he's kinda good looking and it looks like he pull of tights and still look manely. Oh yea, he'd be an excellent catch," Ebony goaded.

Trudy's eyes flared, "You "

"Come on," Ebony replied standing there as she moved to slap Trudy who then slapped her in return at the same time. Both then grabbed each other, and wrestled to the floor and started to claw at each other.

As if by total accident Salene came walking by, "Oh not again- JAY HELP"

Jay then came running and saw what she was looking at- four years in a row and going strong- yet again Trudy and Ebony were trying to kill each other. Slade and Mega knowing full well the history came running out too. Both looked at each other- then down at the girls. Slade went right for Ebony, and Mega Trudy.

"Okay keep your pit bull away from Trudy," Mega warned.

"I'll do what I can but it would help if you taught a thing or two about not goading Ebony into it," Slade replied jumping to Ebony's defense.

"Give me a break- she's hardly innocent," Mega snapped pulling off Trudy who was still reaching for Ebony while holding her nose where she had been punched yet again. Slade threw Ebony over his shoulders as she kept trying to jump at Trudy claw's bared. Ebony had clearly won again.

The two then looked at each other and Slade pulled her away as Mega put down Trudy who was crying angry tears, "I HATE her".

"Yea, I know".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sometime later)

"Does this suit make my butt look big?" Ram asked finally.

Jay paled, "The line was how were my seams".

Ram looked embarrassed, "Oh - sorry Sal," he called to her.

Salene shook her head- it was the night before the show if they couldn't get this right….

"Okay- don't worry about it- skip to the dance number," she said finally.

The guys made a bunch of moans as they walked on stage. Mega, Ram, Ved, and Jay taking centre forward. Ram looked at Mega, "They were right you know"

"Fuck you Ram," Mega answered.

Ram let out an amused snort and started the number as the sky went down.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

A/N: Instead of doing the actual show this time, I figured the drama behind it would be more amusing- seeing as most of you have seen the movie anyway and could put into imagination. I wanted to actually show the Trudy/Ebony fight this time instead of just mention it took place. I also for once thought to spare Lex the punishment of the lead.

Anyone else have any stupid movie covers they want done so we punish Lex and the other men further, let me know.


	58. Of Blood and Old Lace

**Of Blood and Old Lace**

Pairing: Mega and May ((non romantic))

Rating: PG-13

Words: alone, gold, pearl, dress, and bells

Sentences: "Pride never loved you May, you were only his cheap wind up sex toy.", "Does lying make the pain go away?", and "I hate you, I hate us both."

Must Have: a torture scene.

Challenge by Lie to Me

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Reality space)

"Pride never loved you May, you were only his cheap wind up sex toy," Amber said with malice from the kitchen yelling at May.

May looked at her horror and started to scream.

"You're a liar- Pride loves ME not you- ME," she screamed.

Amber laughed brushing her zulu knots out of her face, "Does lying make the pain go away? Does pretending he care fix your problem? The truth is Pride LOVES me just like Bray does. Just like everyone does- and no one loves you. Do they May? Do they?" Amber demanded.

Sobbing louder than before, May finally felt the anger rising and the pain well up as she slammed her fist against the counter, "I HATE YOU- I HATE you… I hate us both," she whispered.

"Yea well still doesn't matter now does it?" she taunted.

(Another)

May cried out in horror before she stopped and realised she was on a beach, on a beach in a white **dress**, with **bells** chiming, a **pearl** necklace around her neck, a **gold** ring on her finger, and an audience of hundreds.

The Mallrats were there with smiles on their faces, Lex was standing at the alter with a scowl on his face, and Pride was standing there with a smile on his face waiting for her.

"May- May are you ready?" Salene whispered to her.

May turned around and looked at her with a smile- she was getting married… she was getting married to Pride!

"Yea"

However, as she started down the path- she felt a cold chill as she continued to walk forward- suddenly the beach turned black- the sun turned to rain, and the people just vanished.

She was all alone standing there in on the black cold beach and then she looked forward- no she wasn't alone- there was Pride…. But suddenly, he wasn't smiling anymore.

He looked sick- he started to pale, and then his suddenly, she saw blood coming out of him as hunched over and fell to the ground fresh blood now spilling on the beach. May let out a scream.

"PRIDE, PRIDE, PRIDE!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Reality)

May finally stopped screaming as the helmet came off- she realised she was sitting in a chair tied to it- sobs escaped her. Why? Why did they do this?

She let out a wail as the others looked at her emotionless- what was wrong with these teenagers? That they wouldn't even react to her tears? Didn't they care what they were doing to her.

"No, No," she cried, "It's not real, it's not real- Pride loves me".

A boy in the corner sat there and rolled his eyes, he then silently got up looking at the one at the control, "As _entertaining_ as this all has been- this isn't good enough for my tastes- I want her in room 38 NOW," he demanded.

"Sir, Yes sir," another replied as two got up to untie her.

May had a feeling this room 38 was not somewhere she wanted to be. She was then untied- she tried to fight at first pulling against them as they moved to tie her hands up and shove her down the hall.

However, she still tried to kick and scream, until finally one slapped her causing her to shut her mouth in shock and made it easier for them to drag her off down the hall. Once, they arrived she tried to look around she saw nothing however but another chair.

But this one had no computer like devices attached, it was just a chair. She then was pulled to it and tied down to it, a man then came in with a series of syringes and what looked to be a few cutting knives.

Along with a chip…. Which May could not fathom why- until she saw the door open and that same dark hair boy walk in a cold expression on his face as he looked over her.

"So you were causing trouble at the camps now where you?" he said moving to sit down as a chair was brought down next to hers.

May said nothing and instead just looked at him.

"Don't talk much then? Good, I like that- silence is golden around here- makes things easier. You know why you're here? Do you?" he inquired.

May just shook her head giving him a defiant look.

"Didn't think so. You seem to have a lot of personal demons now don't you? As much, as I ENJOYED looking at them unfortunately that doesn't cause much fear now does? Reality space is great for cheap fun but I find it only produces cheap fear too. So, I plan to teach you a real lesson in fear- to make sure you understand who here is in charge and to make sure you're a good little experiment for now on," he replied in a cold tone.

He then without another word slowly picked up a cutting knife causing May's eyes to gauge out slightly in fear- he wouldn't… then without warning he slashed it around her face causing her to cry out in pain.

"Now do I have your attention?" he asked slowly.

May just stared at him.

"Good. So how about you tell me everything I want to know then?" he asked her.

"About?" she hissed.

"Oh well the Mallrats- and this Zoot"

"Why?" May cried out, "What could you possibly wanna know?"

"How about this- you tell me and promise you'll be a good little slave and I'll perhaps consider letting you live," he said carefully.

"And if I don't?" she said with a dark look.

She then watched as he let out a small amused laugh. He seemed really too amused by it, it was slowly starting to freak her out.

"And if you don't- and if you don't…"

He then jammed a needle into her arm causing her to scream in pain as he put his hand on the top of it, "I shove down this point and the liquid leaks in- it's lights out for you- so I suggest you tell me everything you know or else," he warned darkly.

May let out a cry of pain and turned him, "All right, all right, I'll talk- Zoot…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	59. Deck the Mallrats

**Deck the Mallrats**

Couple: Mega/Trudy

Others: Ram/May and Jay/Ebony and please include Zoot somehow if possible

Words: heart, fruity, elephant, ivy, holly, accordion, train, sprig, velvet, cherub, and hark

Sentences:  
"His heart was two sizes too small"  
"Happy Chrismahanakwansika!"  
"All the whos down in whoville liked Christmas a lot."

Must include: caroling, drinking eggnog, and elves.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"With the lights out it's less dangerous, Here we are now, Entertain us, I feel stupid and contagious, Here we are now, Entertain us, A mulatto, An albino- A mosquito…"

"Darryl!"

"Huh, what?" Darryl replied stopping his song half beat as he turned toward Salene whose arms where folded.

"What are you doing?"

"Caroling!"

"To Nirvana?"

"Yea…" He said looking at her showing just slow he could be at times.

Salene sighed, "Never mind- go back to doing what you were you doing…"

"Great! And I forget, Just why I taste, Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile. I found it hard, It was hard to find, Oh well, whatever, nevermind…" he continued as he walked off causing Salene to shake her head.

With a sigh, she headed towards the café decked out in her new holiday clothes. Part of the techno's new city changes was resorting holidays and that meant Christmas was back on. For the occasion, Salene had taken the time to show herself a very flattering springy **velvet** green and red outfit.

Once she reached the café, she saw May pouring some eggnog that they had traded for and Ram joining her. Though he was in deep chat with Jack currently.

"Hey," May said brightly.

"Hi- I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you had practically moved into the Hotel," Salene remarked.

"Well they say it's tradition to go home for the holidays- so here I am- even though it's a week in advanced. Besides, I managed to convince Ram it would be good for us to hang out with non computer geeks for a while," May said sweetly.

When they techno's first invaded they had been the enemy but slowly but surely- peace had been resorted. Ram had his **heart** fixed by May, with help from Jay and Mega who had been hell bent on getting rid of the poison in his life.

Java was banished from the city, Slade had forced Ram to walk and get over his paranoia, while Jay and Mega took over the city control aspects with Amber being integrated in as president.

The improvements were visible all over the city. The **train** yard had been turned into a trading area. Technology had been properly fixed, paradise handled, and the Mallrats had gained a life long allies in the techno's. They also made a friend in a visitor in the city looking for his brother named Slade who eventually joined their tribe… around the time Mega did as well.

He and Jay still worked at hotel during the day though. Jay though return to Ebony nightly- and Mega would return to Trudy, and Brady- and their soon to be arrival. May however left the Mallrats for Ram with a promise to visit often like today.

"Well I'm happy to see you back here, you can help me set up this place. I want to get a tree, some **cherub**'s, **holly**, mistletoe, and lights going," Salene said brightly.

"Wait a second, you're going to do all this _alone_? And what is Lex going to do? Sit on his fat ass? Some husband you have," May replied.

"Now, I didn't say that- trust me he'll be stringing the lights outside before this is all over," Salene announced causing a laugh to escape May.

"Good, it's only fitting. You thought about what you're going to get him?" She asked playing with her pink tips briefly considering replacing them with holiday colours like Salene had done for herself.

"Well considered a **accordion** just to be mean, and for sense of humour a **elephant** with the tag reading "Lex's animal sign"- but I figure both of those would be too cruel. I've since decided that I plan to get him a basket of fruit for our room, some frames for Tai-san's pictures, and a new outfit," Salene told her.

"Good plan," May said with a laugh.

"Happy Chrismahanakwansika!" a happy voice announced running into the café.

"Brady that's Christmas and it's not for a week," Trudy said sweetly walking into the café behind her running child who was bouncing around.

"Hi Brady- Trudy," May said happily as they entered- Brady being picked up by Salene.

Ram looked over and snorted, "You know your boyfriend is still shacked up at the hotel," he said to Trudy as Jack got up and went off to see Ellie.

"I know and I plan to fix that," she replied, "And you don't mind watching Brady do you Salene?"

"Of course not but… will Mega go? I mean… he's a bit compulsive that one… he works everyday from 9 to 5 EXACTLY," Salene said.

"Oh he will- Jay promised me to help tie him up if need be- Slade too. He needs a vacation," she declared.

"Are you sure that's why?" May asked looking over Trudy's rather large belly noting that she looked about ready to pop that thing out.

She silently thanked whatever gods were out there that it wasn't her having a baby let alone Mega's.

Trudy looked at her somewhat sharply, "I'm going to go now- see you all later," she replied before smiling at Salene and giving Ram a nod before walking off.

"Is it something I said?" May asked.

"Of course," Ram replied getting a glare from May.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The hotel)

Twenty minutes over, Trudy and Slade made their way over to the hotel. Trudy having to pull Slade off Amber to make this possible; the two celebrating their own pre Christmas way which was more graphic then she had counted on.

As they arrived, passing guards they headed to the control room, as they opened the door Jay was standing there talking to Mega about something before looking over his shoulder.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to do this alone," he said.

"Don't worry reinforcements are here," Slade promised folding his arms as Mega turned towards him and Trudy.

"I'm not leaving till the day is over," he announced stiffly from the chair.

"Not even for me?" Trudy asked with a pleading look.

"Nope- too much to do," he answered.

Slade and Jay looked between each other silently for a second.

"Okay let's go," Slade said walking over and grabbing his brother forcing him up as he lifted him to his feet despite Mega's attempt to keep seated and grounded but with Jay's added pressure he was losing.

Then, he attempt to get Slade off him a quick wrestling match took place as Jay sighed looking over at Trudy who was now frowning, "I told you this was not something you wanted to watch".

Slade now having Mega pressed against a wall backwards was enough that Jay could help cuff him causing Mega to glare at them both.

"You…"

"Woman present," Slade reminded him, "Mouth"

"Bastard," Mega finished.

Slade rolled his eyes in response, "I warned you last week I'd do this if you didn't knock this off".

"I didn't think you were SERIOUS," Mega responded trying to get himself loose as Jay put an arm around Trudy.

"I was- and so was she- and even Jay," Slade told him.

"You've been practically married to this place for the last month… we had to do something," Jay added folding his arms.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating either- it's like you've become obsessed with… safety suddenly," Trudy said carefully, "And crime and punishment".

Mega looked at her, "So what you're all just going to hold me hostage at the Mall?"

"That's it exactly," Slade said in place of her before opening the door and shoving him out.

"Ram and I will run this place until after the holidays," Jay told him causing Mega to glare in return.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Back at the Mall)

"Hey look Gel, its mistletoe," Sammy said happily, "Now you gotta kiss me".

"Actually Sammy that's **sprig**," Trudy informed him sadly.

"Oh- hey Gel look its mistletoe," he cried pointing to the **ivy**.

"Yea… it is…" Trudy replied dead as Gel cringed but went up to Sammy and kissed him on the cheek.

"All the whos down in whoville liked Christmas a lot," Salene told Brady as they walked to the café.

"Mummy- mummy auntie Sallie was tellin' me 'bout Grinchy- his heart two- two- two sizes two sm-baby size," she said holding up two fingers each time she spoke.

"That's right," Trudy said with a smile laugh trying to hide her face.

"You okay?" Salene asked.

"Sure…"

"Really because I heard Slade and Jay locked Mega in the cage for this "own good"- is it because of how he's been acting?" Salene asked.

"It's just… I'm worried that something is happening. My little dream happy family is slipping before my eyes. At first, he seemed so sweet, understanding- with a good work ethic- brains like Jack- but that sexual presence that Jay had… he was going to be perfect… but now it's like he's turning into Zoot in front my eyes. The exact same way I lost Martin- it's just happening again Sal and I can't stop it," Trudy proclaimed starting to sob.

"Mummy- don't cry mummy- babies cry mummy- have **fruity** mummy- fruity make all better mummy," Brady said holding out an orange for Trudy in an attempt to be comforting.

"Thanks baby"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Upstairs)

"You know between the wax elves Lex put outside, Gel singing hark the angels sing, and Sammy with "look Gel it's mistletoe" all over the Mall. I'm glad I'm stuck in bed," Ebony said from her bed.

She had a strong cold and Jay had demanded she didn't move from the bed that morning. Returning to be by her side now that Mega was secure in the Mall.

"If it helps, I brought us a mini Christmas tree with ornaments," he said bring in a small tree.

Ebony laughed, "Those are peanuts with wings on a tree with a hook," she replied.

"Well I figured we'd do something different- I also bought your Christmas gift already," he announced, "Traded my hand held for it"

"What is it?" Ebony demanded.

"You'll find out… until then how about we just lay here for a while?" Jay suggested taking off his clothes to reveal bright blue boxers.

"Works for me"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The basement)

"Why are you doing this Josh?"

"The name is Mega not Josh- I've told you that," Mega said harshly.

"They said you weren't like this when they met you what changed…" he demanded.

Mega just looked at him, and then if by accident it hit Slade… HE had changed, not Mega. He arrived exactly around the time Mega had started to surface more at the hotel- less here.

A month ago, he joined the Mallrats and hooked up with Amber in hopes of getting closer to this brother… he was causing their rift not Trudy nor her baby.

"It's me isn't it?" Slade demanded suddenly as if a revelation had come to light.

"What EVER gave you that impression?" Mega said coldly, "You're just now figuring it out?"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You mean besides show up and ruin my life again? Oh I don't know Slade. Why don't you tell me. You're sleeping with my president- you're co leading a tribe that I happen to be tied to. You're making nice with my woman- and on top of that you've got Jay following your lead. What could ever be wrong there Slade?" Mega demanded darkly, "No one asked you to come back haven't you done enough already?"

"Like what?"

"Like what? Like what? Like what? Like LEAVE ME- for starters in a caravan by myself with no one there to help me while you ran off," Mega said angrily, "Now get out of here".

Slade looked at him dumb founded- he never… not on purpose how could his brother think that? How could he have missed this?

"Josh…"

"I said go or did you miss that line?"

Slade looked at him for a minute before getting up and storming off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night)

"He hates me"

"He doesn't"

"He does"

"You don't know that Slade," Amber replied noting that he still remained on the floor like a mindless zombie instead of joining her in bed- finally causing her to get up and sit next to him.

"I do. I didn't even notice. I was too busy trying to get close to him to even notice his attempts to run in the other direction. Like I was subconsciously ignoring it. Chances are I was too," Slade said after a minute.

"Apologise then, make him see reason but don't just say he hates you and leave it there. He wouldn't be so bitter if that was the case," Amber told him.

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Bray's brother was Zoot"

"That explains it"

"Bray was too late to help Zoot, Jay was too late with Ved… but you're not too late to fix him. You've got a chance that Jay will never have, and Bray never did have. But if you let it sit then it'll end the same way. With hate and death. You can stop it now if you force yourself to," she told him honestly.

"I think I better go then"

"Same here"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The basement- the following morning)

"I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Slade demanded.

"Sorry doesn't fix things- not like this," Mega answered coldly.

"All right fine, so it doesn't but here's the thing. You're about to be a father. You have a girlfriend that adores you but here's the catch she's been hurt before by her other child's father. Who let his hate of his brother destroy them- and lead to his death. He only got to meet her once. Do you want the same, Josh? Do you?" he demanded, "Because that's a great way to do it".

"I want you out of here"

"That won't do anything. It'll still rip you up. But if you want to destroy yourself- keep going the path you are and become the next Zoot then go right ahead. But if you do- I'll help bring you down… and I won't let go either way- I'm not leaving ever again," he warned moving to stand up.

Mega looked at him- Slade turned back to look over his shoulder. Mega had made no move to even talk- perhaps he was hopelessly lost. However before he could go anywhere his brother finally spoke.

"Do you swear it?"

"Swear what?"

"That you don't plan to take off?"

"I do"

Mega said nothing for another minute still looking at him, "I might need help…"

"You think so?"

"Maybe but if… you can't just give up and walk out… I won't play this again. I give you once chance there is no second," he replied.

"One is enough"

"I want to see her…"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Then you better promise me two things right now, first that you won't go to the hotel until some time has passed- until you've gotten over this little anger management issue you have with me… and that you'll be give your attention later," Slade said laying out his terms.

"Fine. I'll hold back for now… but just for now"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(1 week later- Christmas)

It was Christmas, it was hot outside with the group standing in summer clothes of red and green. Smiles on the faces of all as they exchanged gifts- eating cookies and singing.

Couples lying down together as kids ran around. In the corner, Mega was holding Trudy and whispering something as Slade looked over. Mega nodded at him lightly.

They were far from better but things were looking up- as he turned over to Trudy who was clutching her stomach… a bit oddly…

"Trudy…"

"Uh merry Christmas were about to be parents?" she said suddenly.

"Oh shit"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	60. Tomorrows Madness

**Tomorrow's Madness**

Setting: Christmas, non tribal

Couple: Amber and Mega

Others: Jay, Trudy, Ram, Java

Words: Mormon, Eggnog, Fruitcake, lovelorn

Sentences: "Merry Freakin' Christmas." "All I want for Christmas is you in that bed." "You can't hate her for getting over you and moving on with her life."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

It was a week before Christmas and the university was closing down for the week. Everyone was going home except those from the city. A long wind group of friends though decided they should spend the holiday together seeing as this was their final year.

Amber, Salene, Trudy, Tai-san, Ruby, May, Danni, and Ebony were 'seniors' at a school in Wellington, New Zealand with a plan to spend their holidays as one skipping out on whatever plans their parents may have had. During the year they all lived with walking distance of each other anyway.

Amber, Salene, Trudy, and Danni renting a campus house together; while the other four did as well. However, the other problem Amber was getting married and wanted her fiancé around considering he was in graduate school already and she only got to see him on their breaks.

On top of that May had just gotten some new special friend a month before- who was stuck for the holidays as well, and Tai-san well she wanted her husband in front of her face for the holidays like normal. At age 18, she had married her 21 year old boyfriend, Lex.

"Don't you wonder about all of this? Amber's surprise I mean…" Salene asked Trudy finally the morning they were packing up.

"Yea, but we trust her- and she's never steered us wrong. I just can't help but wonder what she has in mind," Trudy replied.

"Either can I," Salene confessed, "It's just whenever ideas occur, something always happens to make us wonder about our sanity".

"Right and this time- I'm sure will be no different," Trudy conceded with a sigh.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The other side of town)

"What are you doing next week?" a voice said from the side of the door.

Slade looked up from the book he was reading on motorcycles to look at this brother, "Well last I checked next week was Christmas, and I was spending it with you because we don't have anyone else to celebrate with. However, I have been known to be mistaken before- so what is the right answer?" he inquired.

Normally if Josh was asking him something, it's because he had deviously came up with some plan to make him both highly amused and afraid of his own little brother and his wild ideas.

"Well if you're not really all that interested in sitting around here, opening gifts that we bought for ourselves and already know the contents of, having too much to drink and then passing out on the couch, and then listening to me complain because it's not like I do anything else. I was thinking of maybe a little change of scenery…" Mega announced with a bit of a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"Define change of scenery…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Same time)

Within an hour bags were packed and by the front door. The other girls had arrived and gotten their spots on the couch. The others moving to join them- each wondering what Amber had planned for them all.

"Is anyone else slightly worried?" Ebony asked playing with her braids some.

"Yea. Kind of… not so much but just the fact that she has a group idea… and normally what they entail sometimes does worry me. Not that we don't have fun but the charity planting was a bit too much," May said.

"Hey everyone- we got a another **fruitcake**," Amber said brightly walking into the living room holding it up briefly before dropping into the trash getting claps from the others.

"Another one bites the dust," Trudy added.

"Thankfully, so I'm glad that everyone could show. Now, I know we've been hard pressed to decide on what we should do for Christmas exactly. Seeing as we want to spend time together but if we just sit around then it's a waste of our time and taking us from our homes for no reason. So, I've come up with a plan," she began.

"Okay, look Amber- it's not that I'm all for helping the needy but…" Trudy began.

"No, don't worry we are not going on some charity thing for once we're actually doing something- something big- guys- we're going to Disneyworld," Amber announced.

"WHAT!"

"I already ordered our tickets, the hotel, the park tickets, and the flight tickets. Your bills were paid by your parents already too. I told them it was a school trip during the holidays," Amber said with a smile, "And I had a few spare ordered too for friends- mentioned it was women's guest choice".

The girls mouth hung open, "Oh my god Amber…" Trudy exclaimed.

"What about food and stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Well we each gotta take care of that for ourselves but it shouldn't be too bad we each got some decent cash flow. Oh and by the way, don't forget to pack dresses- and fancy wear too," Amber said calmly before heading for the door.

"Why?" Ebony asked.

"Let's just say they're going to be needed single or taken…"

"I don't have a boyfriend and since Siva is going to Australia for the holidays- I'll just take Java," Ebony said.

"I'm bringing Patch," May replied.

"Patch? Oh my god, are you serious?" Salene said shocked.

May nodded, "It just kind of happened you know…"

"Naturally, I've got Lex," Tai-san said with a happy sigh.

"I'm inviting Ram along- I think he needs it…" Trudy said after a minute.

"Same with Jay- he'll be mine," Salene replied.

"Jack and Ellie spilt again- I'll take him," Danni said with a shrug.

"Uh you can give my guest one to whoever you want," Ruby told Amber.

"I was going to give to Slade actually unless you have an argument as to why not?"

"Slade? Uh that's fine," Ruby said after a second.

"God because we kind of need him anyway," she said after a second.

"Why?"

"You'll see"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The airport)

Two days later, they were all heading to the airport at 5am. The guys had been given calls and told what time to come over. They all spent the night on Amber's floor and then had a limo take them to the airport.

They filed in and checked their tickets in. Now they were all standing in the airport terminal waiting to leave… as their flight was now starting to load though it was not their zone.

Jack thought for a second to check over his stuff to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything in his carry on when he took it- but then it hit him.

"Oh shit," he announced.

Right away, everyone looked up and turned to him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Danni asked automatically.

"Batteries- we forgot batteries," he said.

"We forgot batteries?" Patch said paling.

"Wait, we forgot batteries?" Jay and Mega chimed in horror.

"We can't survive WITHOUT them," Ram cried.

The five of them collectively looked from one to each other in their bags briefly. Looked at each other again, and bolted down the aisle running between and over people to get the stand that sold them.

"Lex, you're not going to follow them?" Ebony asked teasingly.

"What do you mean, I'm no geek," he said defensively.

"So no music on the twenty two hour flight then?" she taunted.

"GUYS WAIT UP," he called running after that.

The girls and Slade briefly looked at each other before cracking up, all but Salene that was…

"Uh girls- we shouldn't be so happy yet…" she said slowly.

"Why not?" Amber asked holding in some of her laughter.

"We forgot tampons," Salene whispered.

All the women turned to her in horror. Looking dumb founded for a second they looked towards the loading area, and then the restroom's and went bolting towards them.

Slade then looked at them all run off, "Great so what? I take this trip alone!" he said frustrated.

"Didn't you used to have a group with you?" an attendant asked him.

"Yea…"

(The stand down the aisle)

The first person to reach the stand in a heap pushing someone out of the getting a glare in return as the man at the counter looked him oddly was Jay, a second later Mega dived to left side, and Jack came around to his right. Patch then stuffed himself in the back with Ram and Lex now approaching together and stuffing next to Patch.

They each quickly huffed for breath before Jay spoke, "We neeeeed batt-eries," he said in a huff still trying to catch his breath.

"We need a LOT of batteries," Mega chimed in quickly in one breath.

"We'll take them all," Jack added.

The other guys turned to Jack, "All of them?"

"All of them"

(The Bathroom)

"Quick empty pockets," Ruby declared shoving herself practically into the woman's side vending for tampons shoving a few women out of the way upon arrival.

The others girls started to dig for change on the side of her frantically hugging the entire side of the bathroom.

"How many do we need?"

"Search me- just get change," Ruby exclaimed urgently as they started to stuff money in.

(A minute later)

The girls came walking calmly back first as they walked up to Slade who had his arms folded, "I was getting ready to tell them to stop stalling the flight…" he replied angrily.

"Sorry," May said sheepishly, "We uh just messed up"

"Where are the rest of them?" Slade demanded.

"I don't know," Java said.

"Over there," Trudy pointed suddenly- they all turned down the path to see the guys coming flying down the centre with looked to be 3 giant bags on each of them full.

"What the hell?" Ebony said, "They didn't have any bags when they left," she protested.

"What did they get?" Tai-san exclaimed shocked.

"No idea but whatever it is… they better have a good excuse," Amber said eyeing the bags as the approached them each trying to quickly catch their breath and pull out tickets.

"Are those all batteries?" Spat Danni suddenly looking into one of their bags.

Jack nodded his head.

"Why do you need that much!" Amber demanded to Mega.

"We just do," he replied.

"People the flight," Slade said impatiently pointing to the men looking over at them with stamps in hand, "We can argue later…"

"Right, let's go," May said, running towards the gate with the others following.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(On the airplane)

"I'm **Mormon** think they have a church I can go to on Christmas there?" Patch inquired.

"Forget Church- its vacation," May told him.

"Oh okay"

"No, don't- we're going to one on Christmas," Amber informed him.

"Really!"

"Yea," she replied.

"I didn't see that on the agenda list," Ebony said.

"That's because we were supposed to be keeping be SILENT about that," Lex interjected.

"What do you mean?" Danni asked.

"Amber and Josh are getting married Christmas morning after we exchange gifts in the Magic Kingdom at the Palace," Slade reported.

"Really?" Trudy said happily.

"Really," Amber replied.

The girls squealed and hugged each other and then Amber.

"Oh this is a horror movie after all," Mega said to his brother.

"I was all for the getting drunk after a day of ignoring each other at home option," he answered deadpan.

"I need to listen to you more often"

"So we're staying at Polynesian?" Trudy asked.

"Yea, and I booked dinner at the Crystal Palace in the Magic Kingdom on Christmas, I got us epcot tickets for the 24th so we can watch the fireworks… and on Boxing day I got us tickets to MGM," Amber said to her.

"What about the other kingdoms, and food?" Tai-san asked thinking practical again.

"I figured we'd wing it. I wasn't sure who was in for what yet, and I didn't want accounts cleaned out until we had some kind of set plan," Amber said with a shrug.

"Works for me," Ebony offered up, "I'm just glad this year's Christmas doesn't include "chestnuts roasting over an open fire", stockings, **eggnog**, and Christmas movies," she added.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Christmas day- Magic Kingdom)

"Does anyone else think Jay is somewhat **lovelorn** over Amber?" Danni asked finally as her, Tai-san, Ruby, Trudy, and Salene walked towards space mountain.

"No- I said to the other day, You can't hate her for getting over you and moving on with her life. He basically he got on her case all morning. It was horrible," Trudy told the others.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't a mask?" Salene inquired taking a sip of her drink.

"Almost positive"

"Merry Freakin' Christmas ladies," a voice called from behind as Lex went up to join them, "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure, got tired of hanging out with the computer club?" Ruby asked him.

Lex nodded, "All morning…. And those batteries… all of them are insane. Mega doesn't even seem to care that he's getting married later".

"I don't think he does. He doesn't strike really as the emotional kind," Trudy noted.

"Unemotional? No, He's hallow. I swear there's nothing there, I don't know what Amber sees but those tight zulu knots must be twisting her brain cells and putting thoughts into her mind or something. That guy doesn't have a heart- she's confusing sex for love," Lex informed them.

"You mean like you?" Tai-san said.

"That was cold"

"And true"

"Maybe it's for real…"

"Maybe"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"So what is it you want for Christmas exactly?"

"All I want for Christmas is you in that bed," Amber replied pushing him down to the bed before climbing on top of him.

"And not Jay or even Bray?" Mega inquired.

"No- not anymore… I think anyway," she answered.

"You know they're not stupid- your friends that is. I'm sure they've figured out by now that I'm not exactly playing emotionally attached boyfriend- I've not even bothered to hit the brooding one like a normal man would," he replied as they kissed once.

"No, they're not but they'll understand someday. Tai-san does. Sometimes, it's just something you have to do. Besides we enjoy ourselves right? We're not exactly hard pressed to find our destined loved ones. Should it matter that much why?" Amber asked as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, just wanting to make sure you know what the hell you're doing to herself," Mega answered truthfully.

"I'm clear- so I figure- we enjoy the day- then get dinner, and do this?"

"Okay by me," he added kissing her back.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

"Why are you doing this really?" Slade demanded outside the room they rented for the wedding.

"Because she wants some lasting commitment for her kids sake- and some kind of guy that isn't going to hurt her. I'm not capable of it- I'd first have to care to hurt her and so would she. Besides we enjoy our time together- it's not like it's painful. We talk about intelligent things, the sex is good, and she doesn't preach to me anyway," Mega answered.

"So no matter what I say there's no stopping this is there, not even under the pretense that blonde Barbie is still head over heels for her?"

"Not even that besides you think I'd ever get married for the real reason?"

"No- but neither would I- in case you haven't noticed we're two of a kind," Slade reported.

"I've noticed- I really have which is all the more to do it- maybe one day you'll be as considerate- I might actually be the one to set the example this time," Mega said with smugly.

"Just go already get this over with before I hit you"

"Will do"

(Minutes later)

"And you may now kiss the bride"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

End


	61. Remember When

Remember When 

Setting: Christmas; this I decided to do for fun- is a kind of sequel fic to After the end; essentially it's in the same universe- a post one shot…. Despite the fact the fic is long from done (though its planned out)

Couple: Trudy/Slade, Mega/Salene

Others: Jay, Lex, Amber, Bray, Java, Ram

Words: Bow, Mistletoe, Sash, Nutcracker

Sentences: "Unwrap me instead...I have a much better present waiting inside."

"I'd rather be run over by the Reindeer."

"Why don't you lead the sleigh tonight...your nose glows brighter than Rudolph's anyway without makeup."

Challenge by: Christina

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

'24 hours to the 1st tribal Christmas' a sign read outside the Mall, there were all kinds of these hanging around the city. The Mallrats were reinstating Christmas. Holiday, gifts, and food for all- in the end maybe there was a positive at the end of the struggle. Peace included that though that was further away from perfection.

Inside the Mall was a hectic mess, a true honest go god mess. All over the Mall were Christmas decorations they had collected from trading and looting in the past. Lawn santas on the table, there were stockings on the stove, a mini tree on the shelf, peanuts with wings hanging from the tree. A pair of blue boxers on top of the tree in place of a star, the Christmas star actually sitting in the lap of a giant **nutcracker**. Piles of **mistletoe** were on the floor waiting to be hung all over the mall. Christmas **bow**s, streamers, holly, and string were all over the floors and counter tops. Along with, plastic and display reindeers, elves, and other things all over the ground as well.

Around the mall, the kids were running, Brady racing around in a new holiday striped dressed with a red sash, with Lottie in a pink dress giving chase, and Gel chasing after her- for it was Gel's dress.

"This place is a mess," Amber exclaimed in horror looking at the boxes of stuff as she came down from the room as the kids by passed her, "Brady, Lottie, Gel- knock it off," she cried.

"Sorry Amber," Lottie called back as she squeaked and ran up the stairs with Gel giving chase.

Amber sighed, "Madness-…" she reported as looked around at the others.

Salene was setting up the stockings. Trudy was hanging up the holly and streamers. Jay was handling the mistletoe, Darryl was wrapping gifts, and Ellie was baking food.

"Where's the others?" she inquired as she set down baby bray on the ground.

"Jack, and Ram are at the hotel- you know making sure the city is okay. Ruby and May went to go get some more gifts for the kids. Sammy and Lex are outside doing the lights. Ebony is somewhere around here, and Slade… I have no idea," Salene answered.

Just as Salene announced that coming in from the side was Ebony long hair flowing wild with an attitude to match. A scowl clearly written on her face as she examined the mess was the Mall.

"Spring cleaning?" she asked snidely.

"Obviously" Trudy said sarcastically, "Plan to help?"

"Not really. I got better things to do- if I got any gifts which I doubt I did- I'm going to need them now because I'm leaving," she reported coldly.

"Oh really? That's so sad," Trudy said with somewhat aggression.

"Actually you did a get a few things, but where are you going?" Amber asked her.

"I'm leaving the city to see the world or just to get hell away from here," Ebony answered pushing her braids out of her way.

"Well I'll give you everyone's present that has one for you… but the one I got… well you're going to have to unwrap me instead...I have a much better present waiting inside than physically," Darryl said with a smirk looking through a few.

Ebony made a face then took them and then threw one at Darryl's head hitting him hard, "I'd rather be run over by the Reindeer," she said coldly before taking the last one back and walking off.

Trudy and Amber both laughing a bit- neither really liked her but hey Ebony had the right idea truthfully.

"Uh Amber…" a voice said suddenly.

Amber suddenly stopped laughing, "Yea Salene…"

"Bray…" she said slowly.

Amber eyes flickered to the floor there with a piece of mistletoe in his mouth was her baby boy as he tried to shallow it.

"BRAY"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night)

The Mall continued to be a hectic mess the rest of the day but finally things started to lighten up. The Mall was less of a mess- the others getting things in place. Gifts under the tree that was now set up and the lights were on.

The kids went to bed after May told them a story- Jack and Ellie slipped off to bed. Ruby and May went upstairs to spend some time together. Gel and Sammy ran off to play.

Jay, Lex, Trudy, and Slade were talking in the living room, and Amber had snuck off to be by herself near the tree on the second floor spare room.

As she sat down by the tree a drop of tears would drop occasionally as she looked up her mind on the one not there, Bray. Her eyes fixed on the star as if studying it for something. The tree glowing in the dark room- giving off that warm Christmas feel.

"I wish you were here Bray- with me and little Bray. It's not the same without you. You know we are finally having Christmas again- our dreams have been realised- we brought peace to the city. Happiness. Hope. All of it. The dream is no longer a dream, its reality Bray but it's a reality with you. I wish you could see our son- he's so big now, so perfect, he looks like you. You would be so happy- we would be…" she said slowly.

"_**Can I talk to you?  
**_

_**Yeah of course I was thinking maybe theirs a way we could undermine the Chosen's power in the city even more**_

_**  
That sounds good how?**_

_**  
Amber: Well we send out snatch squads to capture groups of the Chosen then use Trudy to de program them, and then we release them.  
**_

"_Only you would think of the bit about releasing them," Bray said laughing, "Sounds great, let me guess you'll be leading the squads right?"_

_  
** 'er no I'd like to but I can't**_

_**  
What do you mean?  
**_

_**I mean that 'erm ... because...I don't just have myself to think of now. Bray I'm pregnant.**"_

"But as much as I'd like to say this is all good news, it's not. See the thing is- I'm- I'm- this is hard to say I feel like you're here with me… like I can see you so clearly. But I know you're not. The thing is Bray, Jay asked me to marry him- and I've said yes. I guess I really haven't told you about Jay have I? Well he's very special to me- and he's just as idealistic and brave and strong as you are. He helped us save the city- like you would have. He loves me- and I care for him too- maybe not as much as you but I will someday- I hope you can understand…" she began wiping her tears some.

**_"Can I have a sip?_**

_**  
What? Oh, of course**_

_**Coco  
**_

_**Comfort food, just like mum used to make. It's sad isn't it? We've come such a long way just to end like this, It offered so much hope you know the Mall, a new life, a safe haven and now it's gonna kill us all.**_

_**  
This is how we chose to live.**_

_**  
But not how to die. You must really regret coming back all those times you went away we were never sure if you would.**_

_**  
I had plenty of reasons to come back Amber but you, you should have gone with Sasha you could have been free of all this, somewhere else away from here.  
**_

_**Forget it Bray it's done.**_

_**  
I can't forget it I was so incredibly jealous.**_

_**  
Because everyone liked him so much?**_

_**  
No because you did, I should have told you a long time a go Amber."**_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Is it really worth that little- pennies are useless in case you haven't heard," she said looking up her eyes still wet despite the clean up.

"I've been told they haven't but when you've spent four of seven years of the virus in la la land, you miss a lot of things like the downfall of money," Ram replied leaning against the doorway looking first at the tree and then down to her on the ground huddled up like some emotional wreck.

"Really?"

"No not really but its habit to use the term anyway," he answered, "So what is it? Lover boy? He already fall for some other woman?"

"No, you only wish he would," Amber told Ram as she did a quick wipe again.

"Yea but that's because it would only be true to that is Jay. But who knows maybe for once his hormones will take a rest. Is it the other one? The famous one?" Ram inquired.

"How'd you guess?"

"You're not the only one that's lost someone"

"_**It is kinda meaningful though, this is where I lost you and this is where I find you.  
**_

_**You know how I really feel about you... **_

_**Yeah... You know what my first clue was? You didn't shoot me..."**_

"Right,- Java…"

"Hmm let me put this way- she's certainly been on mine"

"We're pathetic aren't we, thinking about those that are gone when we have two perfectly set mates right down the hall," Amber said finally after a second of silence.

She had Jay, and she loved him. Ram had Ruby- more recent and not as strong but he still had her nonetheless.

"Nah, you know Jay is thinking about his old girl, Danni- and Ruby- well she has own war stories I'm sure. We all do. It's normal but what it isn't is remaining her to mope and talking to me. So, go find that blonde Barbie doll boy- and go get a room," Ram said honestly.

Amber glared for a second at him for the comment about Jay and the room but then sighed and decided it was easier and safer to just drop it- moving to get up from her positive a rare decent Ram offered her a hand and pulled her up. She briefly dusted herself off and nodded at him, "Night"

"Night"

"Coming?" she asked as she passed him.

Ram shrugged, "Sure"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Downstairs)

"Why don't you lead the sleigh tonight...your nose glows brighter than Rudolph's anyway without makeup," Lex replied when he saw Amber enter the kitchen.

"Stuff it Lex," she warned.

Jay turned around to look at Amber noting what Lex was talking about- someone had been crying and it showed times three, "Amber are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine now- I was just wonder if you were ready to go to bed yet?" she asked.

"I am actually- I'll see you all tomorrow then," he said getting up and putting his arm hers as they headed towards the steps- him in a black uniform, and her in a green night gown.

"Oh cowboy- I'd like to steal Ruby away from May but in order for that to happen…"

"Yea, I hear you geek- let's go," Lex said jumping up and throwing down the cards as he glared at Slade, "You won anyway- I was bluffing".

"I thought so," Slade replied putting his down as Trudy rolled her eyes.

Lex then followed Ram towards the steps, "So about tomorrow I was thinking of this great get rich quick scheme…"

"He never learns does he?" Slade asked as he turned back to Trudy who was now leaning back on the couch across from him.

"Lex? Nope not really. There's always one more dollar that he can make that makes it worth it," she replied honestly, "Nothing will ever change him especially not a woman".

"I know the feeling- I'm the same way- even Ebony…"

"Yea, do you feel bad, do you miss her?" Trudy asked him.

"She hasn't been gone long enough for me to actually miss her but miss what we had? Yea. A hellcat like that? Impossible to forget and let go… I'd kill for that back," Slade said honestly.

"But?" she asked sensing that there was one.

"She forced me to choose between her and Josh- and I'm never picking a woman over my brother no matter what kind of human being he was or still is for that matter. Ruby expected I wanted to be domesticated- and Ebony expected she'd become my sole reason for life. It doesn't work that way- so they both had to go," he answered after a minute a big of regret seeping into his voice.

Sometimes, he really didn't like being that cold but he was always going to be him. Much like Josh was always going to be Josh. And no one could change or fix that. He had finally accepted that.

"One more question then- when you guys leaving?" Trudy asked.

Slade looked up, "That obvious?"

"You don't want to be anymore then Ebony did- nor does your brother- and Amber I think is finally ready to let go and trust that he won't try and take over the city again. She won't even try to stop you- I'm sure… and I kind of heard you guys talking about it a few days back…" she confessed packing away the cards trying to avoid his eyesight.

Slade laughed a bit- there was always someone around here spying, "Yea, we're aiming for a leave sometime before next week- it just depends on what I get for my bike trade transportation wise and if it needs work. Along with some plan of where to go but you're right that is our plan".

"Well I wish you guys luck all the same," Trudy said after a minute moving to get up.

"You too," he said repeating her movements.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea you will- I never did ask by the way- are you over Jay yet?" Slade asked her.

"I think so- thanks to Mega ironically- he opened my eyes and made me come to reason. I know now that I will be," she answered with a small smile.

"Good- well bye"

"Bye"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(KC's old room)

"So you gonna stay here all night and sulk?" a voice asked from the other room.

Mega turned his figure towards the doorway and saw Salene hanging in it as she stepped in with a sort of hopeful smile on her face.

"It's not sulking- I'm not depressed- I'm just not really a joining in kind of guy," Mega answered shortly.

"Yea, right- but it's not healthy- and Christmas is tomorrow- and everyone else seems to be pretty happy. You shouldn't be either. You come out say hi maybe give your brother five minutes of your time… or me," she said hopefully coming in towards the bed and that he was lying on and reading on.

As she moved to sit down in her pink robe- he by habit pulled the covers down to let her in and moved over.

"I did- this morning- once is enough. He doesn't need to be up my ass every hour of everyday nor me him. After all these months, we could use it. As for you, well you're here aren't you? Why make an effort when I can trust you to come to me?" he inquired smugly.

Salene laughed lightly and then hit him on the shoulder, "You egotistical prick"

"Naturally- but you and Trudy work like clock work- I really can always figure out whose going to show up when and for what reason. You've come because it's night before the first holiday you've had in seven and half years and you can't stop thinking about Pride and need a friend- but you don't want seem pathetic or needy so instead you're coming to me because in some weird way we understand each other. Am I warm or just plain dead on?" Mega asked her.

"Dead on- as usual. You're really too smart for your own good"

"No kidding- that's how I got into mess in the first place- virtual Zoot anyone?"

"So Macbeth then?" Salene asked changing the subject looking over the series of books now on his shelf.

"That works- but you should know something too- sooner or later you and her are both going to need to start relying on each other for this and not me…" he said after a minute as she got up to get it.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving next week"

"What?" Salene asked shocked.

"Slade's- and my idea too. We just- this isn't for us. We all know that- you included- and her. I've been decent so far but I can only take so much of this kind of life. You two make it bearable but a lifetime of Amber, responsibility, Lex, Jay, Ram, and well this entire city- just won't work," Mega said seriously as Salene mindlessly came back to join him.

"But then who will I talk to?"

"Your tribe…" he said like it was most obvious thing in the world, "Like you always have"

"I know that but who else? Sometimes a fresh face and new perspective helps. I mean you can be a lot of fun without meaning to be. I know you don't try to be anything but you pull it off anyway. Just by accident- you have that interesting pull about you- maybe it's the evil genius with a brooding past kind of interest but I'd to think it was more," Salene said after a minute.

"Maybe but it's not for us to find out- besides we enjoy it now in our own little ways and then we move on- it's what the world meant for us to do."

"I guess you're right so… where were we?"

"When shall we three meet again  
In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	62. Dye another day

**Dye another day**

**Couples:** Zebony or Zoot/Ebony/Slade (romance), Mavam (romance)!

**Sentences:** "Blond. Jay Blond".

"So let me get this straight, you are not the bad guy? You are the good guy who is actually pretending to be the bad guy, being the good guy, who is actually the bad guy? And you are sleeping with JAVA? And Mega? No I get the Mega, you're a guy. But Java?"

"Us married? I do not think so Ram. I mean what would the vicar say? 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here to wed these … three … people in holy matrimony. Ram, Mega and Java do you forsake all other except for each other to be your husbands/wives'?"

**Words: **Pickle, Croatia, giggle, harpsichord, James Bond, pole vault

**Challenge by:** El Kitty Witty the 1st

**Authors Notes:** It would be a mistake to have a drink or food while reading this I assure you

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hi Barbie," Lex exclaimed walking up to a figure wearing a green leather top and brown pants with fake blonde zulu knots tied to their hair.

"Hi Ken!" Darryl exclaimed eagerly standing next to Lex who was in a techno uniform with blonde wig to fit on top his hair.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

The two then mockingly sat in two chairs in the Mallrats kitchen as Barbie girl turned on the in background and they started to make mocking waves and smiles to the on lookers in the kitchen.

Ebony unable to hold back her wicked laughter as she gripped tightly onto Slade who was shaking his head- as Mega and Ram stopped on the side and looked at the two oddly…

"Is this what happens when we're not around?" Ram asked turning to Mega.

"Maybe. I haven't exactly check every inch of footage we got before Jack debugged the Mall but who knows," Mega replied as he watched the others trying to hold in their laughter and **giggle**s as Darryl started another routine.

Darryl grabbing a **pickle** and walking out into the floor holding it like a gun as he brushed back his hair causing one of the zulu knots to fall out.

"The name is Blond. Jay Blond," he said as dived under the table like he was being shot at.

"Had to go with the **James Bond** jokes… weak," Mega taunted looking at Lex with a headshake.

Lex looked at him sharply, "For someone who doesn't even HAVE a personality- you're hardly one to talk Mega".

"I'd at least grow some imagination- its called thinking, I'm aware neither of you have brains but… it would be good to grow some," Mega said calmly.

"You're know they're not doing a bad job though- they've succeed in their mission," Slade conceded.

"Which was?" Ram asked.

He then pointed over to Trudy who was red in the face along with Ruby on the couch trying to hold in some of their laughter, "Fixing their broken hearts".

Ebony then snorted darkly for a moment looking over at Ruby before turning her looks back over to Darryl who was now lip singing the lines:

'_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly'_

While Lex and Mega continued their minor Mexican stand off as Slade watched them.

"Ready to run interference already?" Ram joked.

"There's an **pole vault** stick by the doorway- it wouldn't be very hard for Lex to stab him," he reported his gaze still sharply on two of them as they insulted each other.

"It's probably too much for Lex to hold and hey if he used it- it might send him to Mars or through the roof- I don't think he could figure out how to use it for a weapon," Ram told him with half seriousness, "Besides Lex tried it- I'd kill him first with Ruby's baseball bat".

"Over protective lover aren't we Ram?" Ebony said from the side with a sneer as she leaned back.

"What!" Slade said momentarily distracted and looking over back at Ebony, "Did you just say lover!"

Ebony laughed and looked at Ram, "Oh so he doesn't know- all those months in Liberty and you didn't say anything?" she said accusingly walking over to him, "Well go on Ram tell him why Java really dumped you out there".

Ram paled a bit and gave Slade a look that almost said 'please don't hurt me'.

"What's she talking about?" Slade demanded looking over at him with the same glare he had given him when he had found out his "brain disease".

"I'm in love with Java… it's just Mega is a good side dish," Ram said holding his hands up.

Slade then looked at him once before turning to the rest of the room noticing they were all still focused on Darryl- and that Lex still hadn't kicked his brother's ass so while he had the chance- he then turned back to Ram who had made the mistake of turning his back…

Then Slade punched him straight in the face as Ram fell over- Mega and Lex stopped what they were doing right away and Mega high tailed it over looking at his brother.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Slade demanded with a sharp gaze now directed at his brother as the others all turned their attentions to them.

"Like what? My shoe size so you know what's shoved up your in a second?" Mega declared his voice raising in tone.

"No, like what the hell is going on with you and Ram exactly," Slade whispered harshly as to not let the others here.

Mega paled some before his turned to look at Ebony accusation filling on his face, "What did you say bitch?"

"It's not what I said," Ebony retorted folding her arms before pointing to the unconscious Ram, "He did it to himself."

Mega looked at her with malice before pointing his finger at her, "I find out you did anything- I'll kill you myself- forget Java trying to do it. I'll do it," he reported, "And she'd love another shot at you- I promise you that".

"Keep your pit bull far away from me," she warned, "Or else Java will be with Siva like she should be- six feet under".

As Ebony stepped closer to him as they looked like they were about to rumble over Ram's body, Slade wedged himself between them stepping on Ram's spiked hair and pulled Ebony back while looking at his brother.

"Are you gay?" he asked finally.

Mega turned to him abruptly, "What? Is that what Ram told you? That I like men?"

"Not in so many words"

"Fuck no- get a grip. I'm asexual- that hardly classifies me as gay. Besides if I was- Jack is a lot better looking than Ram," Mega retorted rolling his eyes as he looked down at Ram and shook his head, "You had to open your mouth didn't you?"

Slade looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"I know if you're asking me that and you punched them then I can only assume he shared about our one over with renewal options arrangement," Mega said shrugging.

Slade's mouth dropped open, "So he was telling the truth- you ARE gay".

"No, I'm not gay. For the last time. Get over it. We were drunk, he was demanding, and it was easy. Besides- he was the third wheel not me. His ego just likes to play to that because he can't admit to himself Java dumped him for me," Mega said rolling his eyes.

"That's why?" Slade demanding turning over to Ebony who nodded.

"Like I said- I thought you knew about Java and your brother," she offered out.

Slade wiped his forehead in relief before looking at Mega, "Sorry for punching out you're right hand man. He'll live though but I'd say to be on the safe side take him back the hotel do business with Amber later," Slade suggested.

"Yea that was my thought too- help me carry him back will ya?" Mega said.

As they started to lift him Jay came walking down the stairs with Amber in tow holding her baby- as they reached the kitchen they stopped as they looked at the other Mallrats, Darryl in Amber's clothes and hair pieces, Lex dressed as Jay, and Ram unconscious with Mega and Slade holding him up.

"Did we miss something?" Jay replied dumbly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"What is Sretan Rodendan exactly?" Java finally asked turning to the guy at the desk.

"**Croatia**n for Happy Birthday," the boy replied in an accent.

"Oh," she said as then Mega and Ram came bursting through the doors.

"Where have you two been? Was Amber that demanding?" she said turning to them.

"No, Slade knocked him out," Mega said thumbing at Ram.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Ram opened his big fat mouth and told him about us," Mega reported sitting down at the desk.

Java turned over towards Ram with an annoyed look, "You were stupid enough to tell his brother about us? Are you crazy? Do you want us to die? Slade will kill you and me- and try to use psychology to fix Mega before it's all over," she said harshly.

Ram gave her an apologetic look, "I had to- you're sister cornered me into it- and she would have spilled EVERYTHING. I had to say something," he argued sitting down before turning to the guards with a harsh look, "Turn off the **harpsichord** loving music before I scream and get the hell out of here".

The guards nodded fast hitting stop on the computer and racing off before Mega rolled his eyes looking at him.

"You've so far told Ebony, Slade, and Ruby- on a role, aren't you?"

"Hey I didn't mean to tell Ruby- I was drunk," Ram replied with his hands up defensively.

"_So let me get this straight, you are not the bad guy? You are the good guy who is actually pretending to be the bad guy, being the good guy, who is actually the bad guy? And you are sleeping with JAVA? And Mega? No I get the Mega, you're a guy. But Java?" Ruby cried half drunk as she looked at Ram._

"Besides she didn't remember any of it the next day," Ram replied shuddering at the memory of her shock in his head.

"Not the point moron," Mega replied harsly.

"Okay you're mad I get that. So, I have an idea. We get married- then you're brother can't interfere," Ram declared.

Java then looked at Ram skeptically, "Us married? I do not think so Ram. I mean what would the vicar say? 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here to wed these … three … people in holy matrimony. Ram, Mega and Java do you forsake all other except for each other to be your husbands/wives'?" she said.

Ram shrugged, "Okay… but it might work," he offered.

"Yea and Amber might next declare her undying love to me- give me a break Ram. It's never happening nor Slade accepting anything involving me with a guy or Java. He'd first see me with crazy Trudy," Mega muttered.

The two then cringed at his statement.

"Your brother was really programmed wrong," Ram said shaking his head.

"No kidding- he likes my sister- demented fool," Java said rolling her eyes, "So what do we do then- damage control is going to be needed- and we've got to do something before this all blows apart…"

"We could erase his memory…" Ram started.

"Forget it- no way in hell Ram," Mega said with a sharp look, "We have to shut Ebony up without getting caught this time…. And then we need to make sure we don't slip up around HIM".

Java nodded her head, "And I know just how to do that too…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_Ebony- you are my everything…" the voice began as he snuck in closer._

_He then put his arms around her and pulled her in- Ebony in a trance as she allowed to be pulled in by him as their lips meet and a moan escaped her._

"_Oh Zoot…"_

Suddenly, Ebony snapped awake in the dead of night to turn over to a sleeping Slade in her bed. Ebony then looked up nervously- how could it be? How it be? Java couldn't do that anymore- virtual reality was gone as was paradise. Besides she knew when she was being screwed with too.

Ebony froze as it hit her- this wasn't Java… this was her… was she losing her mind this time? For real? Panicked she got up and started towards her robe… this was bothering her badly and the fact was- she really got hot from it. She was scared and not for the same reasons but this time of herself.

Deciding she needed to go down stairs she headed towards the kitchen, as she went down hearing a faint noise- she felt fear rise in her some though it never showed on her face.

Though as she descended her ears picked up on the sound…

'_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night! S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y night!'_

Her eyes then came into view of Jay on the couch kicking his legs in the air with him in underwear and a pink shirt singing along with a hair brush and sunglasses on his face as he got up and started to dance around the couch as he started singing Barbie girl when the song turned to that.

Ebony laughed in spite of herself, so maybe she wasn't so crazy after all but then again maybe she really really was.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

the end.


	63. Happy Christmas

**Happy Christmas**

**Main Characters: Mega , Java**

**Others: People in the tribe**

**Words: jolly, brat, suck**

**Phrases: "Bad Santa" "Guess who"**

**OTHER: Basically, Mega is Santa at a mall, and Java is his little elf.**

**History Notes: I didn't do this for last and maybe I should for this one- this takes place during the 'Twas the night universe. Meaning that pairings and situation have already been mapped out since two years ago when it was first released.**

**Pairings: Jay/Salene, Ram/Java, Mega/Siva, Bray/Ebony, Amber/Slade, Pride/Danni, Tai-san/Lex, Zandra/Ryan, Luke/Ruby, Jack/Ellie, Alice/Ned, Dee/Patch, Darryl/May, Martin/Trudy (keep in mind this before the divorces, deaths, and moves)**

**Disclaimer: Cloud9 owns it**

**By: Heather**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

"**So let me get this straight… you want me to be Santa because the clothes are too small for Jay this year- you want Java as an elf because the elf costume was too big for Lex- and you want Lex to be Mrs. Claus because Ebony isn't big enough but Amber is too big… am I getting this right?" Mega demanded folding his arms.**

"**Yea…" Salene said slowly looking at the entire group with Mega standing up in the middle with his nostrils flaring, his eyes in a dead lock stare, his arms folded making him look downright violent.**

"**Someone get me a knife"**

**Salene looked at him, "Now Josh- this for a good cause…"**

"**Yea, and so is selling a kidney but I don't see you doing that- so how about this- I donate your kidney and I'll be Santa?" he suggested in a condescending tone.**

**Salene felt her throat dry- okay now she had to bargin, "You do it- I'll give you a bonus and I'll buy you a computer," she offered.**

"**Not good enough," he said with gritted teeth with a death glare.**

"**-And I'll make everyone dress up in drag elf costumes and sing carols on the side during the entire 8 hours we agreed to do it at the Mall"**

"**Deal"**

"**BITCH," Ebony screamed standing up and stomping her foot as the others all made faces and stared talking among themselves, "What gives you the right?"**

"**It's that or everyone else hits the streets ringing bells- giving out soup at the kitchen, along with cleaning up, and then caroling door to door," Salene said seriously.**

"**I'll take the drag," Zandra interjected.**

"**Same here," Ryan agreed automatically.**

"**I prefer the soup kitchen," Amber said.**

"**You would- do gooder," Lex mumbled, "I don't think it's fair that Mega gets a bribe to do this- and HE'S not dressing up as HIS WIFE," Lex said darkly.**

"**Lex- you already got a car last month for doing Frankenfurter with your bonus payment," Salene said.**

"**So? This is embarrassing- and the stockings give me the itches…" he said.**

"**I'll fix that for you baby," Tai-san said putting a hand on his leg and running it up and down.**

"**Never mind- you got yourself a deal woman"**

"**Thank you," Salene mouthed to Tai-san.**

**Tai-san then gave her a smile, "Okay- so when can we get suited?"**

"**I'll have everything there and ready next week before go time- everyone be an hour early- don't forget to wear something to slip on underneath- others will have to wear these… and try to be happy- besides you're getting paid and a dinner out of this," Salene told them, "You guys can go now"**

"**You realise we're gonna get killed for this right?"**

"**Considering last year we had Ebony as Mrs. Claus, and Bray as Santa- trust me- it can only get better- or did you forget the nightmare with Ved and Ryan back stage with the Rudolph costume- and then the fact that Lex almost quit before he had to go on?" Salene asked Jay seriously.**

"**Hmm and that was last year- I'll bet you anything- it'll be a mess"**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

**(The day of)**

"**HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BRA?" Lex screamed at the top of his lungs in the dressing room running around in the Mrs. Claus bottom with stocking and high heels trying to find his wig, bra with stuffing, and make up kit.**

"**That's not something I'd ever shout out loud again," Bray said looking at him as he zipped up his dress.**

"**Look whose taking Miss Elf," Lex said with a sneer.**

"**Isn't there supposed to be a white beard or am I crazy?" Mega asked finally finishing off his look, "Gentlemen- I mean ladies I present to you the first black Santa"**

"**You're Maori and Samoan"**

"**As if they can tell the difference"**

"**Good point," Martin said looking over him.**

"**Your also half white," Slade chimed in.**

"**Gee thanks for that princess biker girl," Mega snapped before turning around storming off.**

"**And Santa went on a diet too," Slade noted.**

"**Your asking to get hit by your own little brother aren't you?" Ram asked.**

"**Banking on it- yes- wanting it? No. But I do feel it coming? Absolutely"**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

"**Guess who?" a voice said placing his hands over Salene's face.**

"**You and the other guys ready Jay?" she asked.**

"**Yep- everyone out," he called.**

**The group of guys then filed out dressed in skirts and shirts both green and red with elf ears, hat, and girly shoes.**

"**I am never living this down," Martin mumbled.**

"**None of us are," Ned informed him adjusting his top again.**

"**The girls are already outside in uniform- and Java is watching the line of kids set up for Santa- Mrs. Claus seat by the gingerbread play house is on display already with Amber and Trudy guarding it. Now where are Mega, and Lex?"**

"**Here," Mega said walking in this time with a white beard and layers to his clothes to make look bigger, "Ready as I'll ever be- and this computer better be high definition"**

"**I'll even throw in graphic programme's"**

"**I'd say I love you if I wasn't dressed as some jolly old fat guy"**

"**LEX"**

"**I'm COMING GOD- HOLD OFF FOR ONE SECONDS- THOSE BRATS CAN WAIT- I'M TRYING TO PUT ON THESE HEELS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD- STUPID KIDS, YOU SUCK SALENE"**

"**Gee thanks Lex- everyone just head out- I'll be there with Lex in a second"**

**Everyone, then headed outside as the guys went to join the girls lining up behind them each other with fake smiles already plastered on their faces for the screaming kids and their parents in line.**

"**Quick- let's get a move on- Joy to the world everyone?" Ellie said trying to distract the kids fast before they could see the guys frown's.**

"**Works for me," Tai-san replied.**

"**Right three, two, one- JOY TO THE WORLD…"**

"**Lex- they've started without us.." Salene said once outside- she then ran towards the group as Lex made to his seat in between Amber and Trudy winking at both of them as they rolled their eyes.**

"**Try that when you not dressed as a girl Lex," Amber said.**

**The kids then began to come towards Mega and Java as they looked at each other.**

"**This is going to be long afternoon," Mega said to her whispering.**

"**Oh hell ya- but don't worry I got your back"**

"**Java… that worries me"**

"**You'll be fine- and remember they're suffering, Lex has it worse, and we're getting bribes," she said with gritted teeth as a kid moved to sit on his lap.**

"**Santa, did you get a sun burn?" the little boy asked.**

"**Remind me to kill her later," he said in return as he faked smiled at the kid.**

"**Will do- one down- 600 more to go"**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

**(An hour later)**

**Another kid was screaming on his lap until finally Java grabbed it and handed it over to his mother causing Mega to wipe his forehead. So far he been asked by three kids if he was sick, two if he had make up, by one older kid why his wife looked so ugly, by another why he had a white beard if he was black, three that asked why Santa was black, five that asked if he was really old and same to his wife why they were still working, nine that asked if he was on a diet, and thirteen that asked why his glasses were so thick and black.**

"**I need a break…" Mega said.**

"**Now?" Java asked.**

"**Now or else Santa is going to kill his singing elves with a lead pipe and then use his reindeer to run over those kids… meanwhile while robbing a store since that all "black Santa's" are used for it seems," he said darkly.**

"**Touchie are we?" Java asked, "Though I don't blame you- those kids were saying some cruel things"**

"**No kidding"**

"**KIDS- Santa needs a bathroom break- he'll be back soon- until then his ELVES will entertain you with O Christmas Tree.." she said turning around and following him out the side door.**

"**Smoke?"**

"**Oh yea"**

**Both went outside and started to smoke to free up tensions.**

"**We gotta go back…" Java said finally.**

"**I know but god do I wanna get high"**

"**You can tonight at dinner- besides its Christmas and… we're getting a pay off- not to mention, those mutants will start screaming"**

"**Guess you're right- hey thanks by the way"**

"**For?" Java asked.**

"**Rotting in hell with me," Mega said.**

"**Anytime Josh- anytime"**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

**The end**


	64. Santa baby

**Santa Baby**

Pairing(s): Mava

Other Pairing(s): Maylene, Datchism

Words to use: stocking(s), drunk, mistletoe, and ruffles

Sentences to use: "The only difference on your list for the perfect woman since seventh grade is that you added 'Must never have slept with any barnyard denizen'.", "How about you go let Santa sit on _your_ lap this year...", "But I'm Jewish."

Must Include: a Slebony break up, AU, and a sexy santa outfit

Rating: PG-13

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"You JERK! You low life cunning SHARK- How COULD YOU?" a loud voice came shouting out.

Slade looked up half dressed with a girl under his arm in a nightgown. Ebony shot her death glares, "And you- you tart- didn't get knocked up or something already- how about you lay off my boyfriend".

"That's rich coming from you- I'm sorry but didn't you just have HIM in your bed last night- and he's not your boyfriend anymore considering the company you've been keeping- like my EX," Trudy said darkly moving to get up as Slade held her back.

"Ebony get out of here before this gets ugly- I told you last night that we were done with when you told me you slept with him- I meant it- whatever you thought about coming over here and doing well you can forget it. Not anymore," Slade said darkly throwing on his shirt and walking over to the door on the other end of the hall before opening it.

Ebony took a quick glare at a half dressed Trudy and then stormed off before looking at Slade and slapping him, "And to think I was going to say sorry. You know what? I'm not though- Martin was a lot better than you ever were".

Ebony then handed him the key and stormed off. Slade slammed the door and looked down at the key resting in his palm as Trudy came walking over she then placed an arm around his side as she examined it.

"But how did she get that?"

"Search me- I don't give any female a key to place… unless… oh no, he wouldn't… JOSH"

"Josh did it? Why would he let her…" Trudy asked looking at him oddly.

Josh and Ebony were old school mates of hers and she knew they'd never…

"Not HER- but the other her has- had one," Slade said angrily making his way over to the steps.

"Her- what other her?" Trudy asked oddly.

"Don't worry I've got this- you stay here," he commanded.

Trudy suspiciously looked around before noticing a blue sofa in the living room near the hallway and sitting herself down as she looked around at the paintings.

Meanwhile, Slade angrily stormed up the stairs- he told Josh that unless he planned to get married to the bitch, that she was never ever going to be given a house key. Well, that was just the house rule period. They didn't let women in beyond guest purposes- nothing more. How dare this brother break their pact.

"Josh- I swear to god I am going to…" he said as she turned the door knob ignoring the blaring music that Josh was playing.

Slade was no mood to lecture him on his taste of music- that would come later right now he just wanted to throttle him for this.

"JOSHUA SLADE… HOLY SHIT," he screamed as he opened the door.

Josh's eyes lit up for once- mirror of shock and horror plastered on his face- how dare Slade… without knocking did he…

Slade right away covered his eyes slammed his head against the door- and then mumbled a few words, "Jesus…"

"Actually it's Josh"

"Shut up- and- GET CLOTHES ON- my god," Slade said refusing to look, "And same goes to you," he replied pointing a finger in the direction of Josh's guest.

"Yea, yea- don't get so bent up about it- it's not like we were doing the horizontal in the living room like you and Trudy the moody," Ram said zipping himself up.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Slade said after a minute looking at his now clothed brother.

"Like?"

"What you're doing upstairs with another male partially naked?"

"We were having sex- what the fuck do you think?" Josh replied rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We were playing strip poker- with a few people," Ram replied.

"Oh really?" Slade asked skeptically crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "Where are the other's then?" he said looking at them both.

Josh snorted and rolled his eyes, "Okay ladies come on out," he replied loudly.

Slade just turned in the direction of his brothers closet the minute he heard it rumble- suddenly the door opening and standing there were four of Josh's really- really good friends (former and current sex partners).

Slade's eyebrow rose- when he noticed Java standing there in some kitten female Santa outfit. Next to her standing there in her bra and a white skirt was Ellie, and the other two girls with sheepish smiles on their faces were Tai-san and Ruby- both also without certain articles of clothes.

"Hi Slade," Ruby said after a second going back towards her seat.

"Why were you in the closet?"

"Uh slight dare," Ruby confessed.

"Right whatever," he then shot his gaze over to Java, "Did Josh give you a house key?"

"I wouldn't," Josh interjected.

"I didn't ask you- you'd lie to me anyway- I'd know if she was- she's shit at it," Slade said folding his arms looking at Java.

She was the same age of him- it had taken all of Slade's might not to kill his brother for going out with a woman nine years his senior but Slade knew it was a losing battle even then. Josh was never going to give her up until a better offer came his way.

"No, he didn't- I swear- however, I did have his key as of last night- you know when we out partying. Naturally, he got really **drunk**- and I didn't. So I drove us here and unlocked the door and then accidentally brought the key home with me. I would have returned it… but I couldn't find it earlier," Java replied honestly looking at him oddly, "Why?"

"So THAT'S why you asked for my keys earlier- you didn't want me to know yours was gone," Slade said with a death glare.

Josh nodded, "Yea… so um why do you ask- cause we'd really like to finish the game…"

"Ebony took them and decided to let herself in while I was entertaining Trudy," Slade said darkly.

Java snorted, "And I missed it!"

"Well considering how loud all of you are listening to that hate music- I'd say it was easy to miss," Slade reported handing over the key to Josh, "Oh and can you listen to something that doesn't suggest rape and torture?"

"It's Korn- they're popular- and not criminal either"

"I don't care- it's a real mood killer- knock it off- and don't even think of playing the Bad touch song again…"

"DAMN"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_You know you're my perfect woman right? More so than all the others…."_

_"The only difference on your list for the perfect woman since seventh grade is that you added 'Must never have slept with any barnyard denizen'."_

"_Anyway- will you marry me, Dee?"_

"So then what happened?"

"She broke out laughing"

"She broke out laughing? Oh that's cold," Josh said looking at his co-worker.

For the longest time, Jack, Patch, Josh, and Ram had been school mates, best buds, and co workers in their .dot com they owned together.

Josh was forever the traveling player like his brother always with a new woman, Jack was loyal to Amber and their child, Ram and Ruby were doing pretty well now that she was done with Josh, and Patch wanted Dee- bad…

"You know it was just a dream Patch for her to ACTUALLY turn you down you have to say it to her face and not a blow up Santa doll," Ram informed him.

"He's right but still even in a dream world- that is harsh- I can see the fear and why marriage is pathetic and never lasts," Josh said with a shrug as he typed.

"Don't listen to him- he's using that as excuse because he wants to remain a free agent until his death- though naturally he hasn't- he was the first one of us to ever date- let alone... Anyway, you're doing the right thing asking for commitment," Jack said giving Josh a glare.

"I guess… but what if she really does laugh?"

"She won't take out somewhere romantic- seeing as it's almost Christmas some dress up wouldn't hurt- you know like the sexy female Santa look like Java was sporting last night there Josh- and then add some **mistletoe**- can't go wrong," Ram told Patch.

"Right- okay I'll try that tonight- thanks guys," he replied going back to work.

Suddenly one of their assistants came walking in.

"Ah May- so what you and the Mrs. Up to this year for Christmas…"

"Well we were thinking about going to Australia for the week and swimming but I'm Jewish and so is Salene- so for HANNUKAKH- we're going to visit our family first and then the week of Christmas we're staying home and sleeping in," May replied.

"Oh didn't mean anything by it- don't get your ruffles in those feathers going," Ram said pointing to her feather and cotton top.

May rolled her eyes, "You've known I was Jewish for years smart ass"

"I know but I love driving you nuts with that," he replied with a grin, "Seriously, you, your wife, and your kids deserve the break- have fun- we'll manage without you".

"That's good because I'm not coming back like I did last year"

"I don't expect to end up in the hospital again- Ebony can't shove me down the stairs- her and Slade finally broke up," Josh said looking at her with a smirk.

"Took them long enough- god- she's so cold- and your brother was blind to her crimes and what she did to you- how could he even…"

"I never told him- get off it- because you know as well I did… I WOULD have killed her myself," he reported, "There was no need"

"I guess anyway- I'm going home- I'll see ya all tomorrow"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night)

"So the kids asked me if they could get Hannukkah stockings this year," Salene proclaimed as May went to join her in bed.

"Oh and why is that?" May asked with a laugh.

"So they could have stocking gifts like their friends too"

May laughed, "Cute, you know we should spoil them some… we could always double their gifts this year too"

"Something to think about… anyway- are we going to bed or…" Salene asked as May looked at her.

"No way," May replied as she moved in to kiss her passionately, "This is OUR night"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"How about you go let Santa sit on your lap this year..."_

"Ho, too much information- so it went well then?" Josh asked.

"Well yea- of course I didn't quite see it going that way but we're getting married all right," Patch said happily.

"Yea really- who'd think Dee would dress as Santa and then pull out a ring on you- clever woman," Ram said amused.

"Don't tell you were Mrs. Claus," Josh said suddenly with a suspicious look.

"Uh no- she just sprung it on me as I walked in the door," he announced.

"Nice," Jack replied, "If only Amber was that aggressive…"

"Keep dreaming- it's Amber," Josh replied.

"True- so you and Java doing anything for Christmas eve?"

"Maybe… but I never kiss and tell you know that- all right geeks it's 5- I'm outta here- see you guys on the 26th," Josh said hopping up from his desk.

"Later geek"

"Look whose talkin' Ram"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

Josh walked into the house- right off he heard moaning and groaning coming from the living room- he rolled his eyes- obviously Slade was making the holiday's work for him.

Well so much for brotherly love- not that it mattered- he had plans of his own. Climbing the stairs- he unlocked his bedroom door (which he locked to keep Slade out when he wasn't around).

He then flicked on the light looking around the perfectly clean dark room that was almost all black and red minus a few white items. He took out two black candles and lit them. He then took out a sheet of paper- and placed it on the foot of the bed.

He then started to undress his work clothes and put on something easier to slip off when he heard the doorbell ring before shouting, "I got it- don't stop on my part," he shouted, "As if you ever would anyway," he mumbled on the way down the stairs.

He opened the door and smirked looking the person standing before him, "You're early".

"Actually, I'm twenty minutes late- to be honest besides- you said it was urgent…"

She then followed him the upstairs hand in hand.

"Yea- Slade was in the living room again but thankfully- he was stupid enough to keep the action- fool," he said opening his bedroom door.

Right off, she came in and looked at the bed as she walked over in shock- she then looked down at the paper, "Lights"

"Of course," he said flicking them on and locking the door.

She quickly read over it, "Oh my god- you got her to sign the divorce papers!" she asked surprised looking at him wide eyed.

"Told you- it was just a matter of negotiations- I'm a free agent now- of course that may soon change," Josh said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

He then pulled out a ring, "Tai-san will you marry me?"

"Oh Josh! Of course I will," she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Oh and Merry Christmas by the way"

"You too Josh- you too"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	65. What's the worst thing that could happen

**What's the Worst that Could Happen?**

Pairing(s): Maylene

Other Pairing(s): Jady, Ramby, Mava

Words to use: monkey, lamp, candle, rose petals, snow

Sentences to use: "Hey, I've been in a firefight before! Well, I was in a fire. Actually, I was fired from a fry-cook opportunity.", "One of you is going to fall and die and I ain't cleaning it up!", "Is there any way I'm gonna get out of this with honour and dignity?"

Must Include: a break-up, a make-up

Rating: PG-13

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Pride Michael- and Zandra Rose knock it off," May yelled.

"One of you is going to fall and die and I ain't cleaning it up!" Lex's voice chimed in, "He's as meddle some as his barbiedoll father"

"Yea well yours is a chip off the old block too," May snapped.

"Guys- let's not go there all right. Besides, you need to say isn't- ain't is not a word," Salene told him from the café area.

"Bite me"

"Charming," May said dryly setting a bowl of food in front of him, "Enjoy lord and master".

She then sat down next to him with her own plate.

Lex just rolled his eyes as he started stuffing his face.

"God does he ever eat like anything less than animal?" Amber demanded walking in past Lex giving May a nod and heading towards Salene and the stove.

"No, where's Bray?"

"He and Jay went to the hotel to meet with the tribal leaders- this first **snow** in years bit is making everyone nervous," Amber responded.

"I bet it is," May said dryly.

"Where's Trudy and the kids? They haven't come down for breakfast yet…" Salene noted.

"Here we are," a tried voice exclaimed crying a baby in with Brady, Bray jr., and another little boy in tow.

"Oh my god- let me help you- Bray come here," Amber cried fast as Salene raced over to grab one of the kids.

"Did you get dumped on or something?" May asked amused.

"Unofficially- Ellie and Jack are on their honeymoon, remember? Alice is still sleeping so I figured I'd help her- and Bray here just decided he needed to stalk Chrissy".

"At least they're the only one's left- if Ebony's was running here- that would be trouble," Amber noted- fixing Bray a bowl of cereal trying ignoring Lex's loud munching noises.

"No kidding- anyway whose up for a game cards?" Trudy asked.

"I AM"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Liberty)

"Ram, you aren't afraid of fire are you?" Lottie asked him finally.

"What do you mean?" Ram asked defensively.

"Well are you- you seemed scared of when Darryl accidentally burned the popcorn…"

"I wasn't afraid. In fact, hey, I've been in a firefight before! Well, I was in a fire. Actually, I was fired from a fry-cook opportunity," Ram said after a minute.

Lottie looked at him skeptically, "Yea huh- RUBY- RAM'S AFRAID OF FIRE"

"AM NOT"

"RAM STOP ARUGING WITH A 10 YEAR OLD"

"Yea yea…"

However, as Ram was about to go back to eat suddenly heard a loud amount of footsteps coming crashing down the stairs and two very loud voices accompanied it.

"I HATE YOU- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR THAT THING AGAIN," Ebony hissed as she reached the bottom of the stairs shooting death glares at Slade.

"That thing? That thing? That's all you have to say, that thing? I'll tell you something Ebony- you might as well leave now then," he said back angry enough that his nostrils were flaring up- and his eyes were narrowed.

"You better get lost **monkey**," Ram said Lottie.

"But…"

"Go now" he warned.

Lottie then got up and darted from the side room over to the kitchen passing Ruby who was coming out.

Ruby then saw the looks on Ebony and Slade's face and tapped Ram on the shoulder, "We should get out of here"

"Right with ya"

"WELLL THEN FINE I'LL GO- WE'RE THROUGH SLADE" she then turned and stormed off with Slade just silently looking at her before he turned over to the slamming kitchen door knowing they had guests before then turning and walking back upstairs to the screaming child.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Hotel)

"Okay so then we're agreement?" Mega demanded with Java's hands laced in his.

"We are- for once," Jay replied.

"Good then we'll handle it tomorrow- you should go back," Java cut in.

"We really should- it is late," Bray pointed out.

"Fine we finish this tomorrow," Jay said standing up looking at Mega sharply before turning and following Bray out.

"So… you and Trudy going to have your make up night?" Bray asked once they entered outside deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Yea, and I've got already planned out- great idea by the way"

"Anytime"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The night)

Once Jay got in, he briefly greeted his wife, Brady, and the children he had with Salene and then made his excuses.

Upon arrival, he took down the **lamp **and replaced it with **candles**. Grabbed out some **rose peddles** that Salene kept for him from last year and placed them on bed- thankfully they hadn't browned just yet thanks to her greenhouse.

He then went downstairs, "Trudy can I have a minute?"

Trudy then looked up- her purple hair a wreck, her clothes covered in food, and the kids screaming, "Can this wait Jay?"

"Not really- can someone else take over for you?"

"Sure, I can- go," May cut in.

"May…"

"I'm fine really- go," she replied shooing Trudy off who then went with Jay as he pulled her upstairs towards their room.

As they hit the outside, Jay stopped Trudy outside the door, "Wait now before we walk in- there's something you need to know…"

"And that is…."

"That I love you- and I'm sorry that recently has been a mess- and I promise that we'll be okay soon," he said looking at her grabbing her hand.

"Jay…"

"You can go in now"

Trudy without another word headed in trying to keep the mystified look off her face- as she headed in she stopped when she saw the room covered in curtains around the bed- pink rose peddles were on the bed itself, and the room was lit with candles- with dinner on the side.

"Oh Jay…"

"Wait, there's one more thing…"

"What's that?"

Jay took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, "Trudy will marry me- again?"

"Jay!" she cried with shock as she saw the ring he pulled out- and it was a real one too- not some cheap crackerjack traded ring but a REAL one. How did he ever?

She was speechless- and now tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at him, "Oh Jay," she cried as she flung herself into his arms, "Of course I'll do it," she replied kissing him once- and he lifted herself and her on to the bed and started at her clothes.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The end of the Mall)

"Is there any way I'm gonna get out of this with honour and dignity?" May asked when she saw Salene come in to check on her.

Her clothes her a wreck- and she was improperly trying to put a diaper on the baby.

"No, you just need help- here let me," Salene said taking over for her.

"Thanks- I just suck at this parent thing- I've tried so many times…"

"No, you don't- you just do better with them when they get to be Pride's age. Give it time. So after we return this guy to his mother- how about we go get some food?" Salene suggested standing up and holding the baby.

"Nah, how about we celebrate the midnight Christmas hour under the mistletoe so we might share a kiss- or two?" May asked with a smile as she looked at the clock.

"Better idea- give me five minutes"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Five minutes later)

"Five, four, three, two, one- Merry Christmas"

"So- all is quiet on the western front?" May asked looking around.

Salene looked over her shoulder, "Seems to be"

"Good- then Merry Christmas indeed," May said moving in to kiss her.

"And now to wait right here for Santa- I think it's going to be a very long night!"

"Me too!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	66. Light my candle

**Light My Candle**

Pairing: Sludy

Other Characters/Pairings: Maylene, Mava

Rating: PG-13

Words: silk, bungee cord, match(es), music box

Sentences: "Are you always this subtle?", "If it's games you want to play, then I'm not your girl/man.", "That's my cat, Miss Kittyfantasico... my two year old sister chose the name."

Must Have: a power outage, AU please

Disclaimer: take 10 guesses, and Lie to Me stop using movies as a plot device if I haven't seen them.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Anyone seen the fuse box?"

"Are you sure it's not the power?" May asked in the dark calling out to the other women in the house.

"You have a fuse box? Where?" Darryl asked.

Salene rolled her eyes in spite of herself, "Zandra! Do you something about Darryl please"

"Darryl shut up"

"Thank you- and don't worry I'LL find the fuse box and see if that's why we lost power," Trudy declared feeling her away around until she got the stairs and started to feel her way down step by step.

"I'll try to find some **matches,** and candles," Java said dryly in the dark.

"You're going to help? Has the world ended?" Ruby demanded when suddenly the lights flicked on.

However, as they did- they caught Darryl off guard as he slammed back into a wall knocking over a stand with only a single music box on it as it crashed causing Ruby to let out a shriek.

"DARRYL YOU BROKE MY MUSIC BOX," she yelled as Java then put out the lit match.

Darryl jumped and flashed her an apologetic expression, "Ruby… I'm so…"

"Stuff it Darryl, take your girlfriend back to your place and go home before I scream," she retorted as angry tears fell down her face.

"Fine, I'm going- I'm going. I come all the way here so you can meet my new girlfriend and then you throw me out. Be that way," he declared in a sad voice before taking Zandra by the hand and leading them to the door as Zandra cast her a dark look.

Ruby then rolled her eyes and sighed as the others raced to put an arm around her, "I'm sorry about your music box," Trudy proclaimed sympathetically, "I know it meant a lot to you".

Ruby nodded, "I have nothing else to remember what happened between Ram and I," she said with a sniffle.

"Oh honey…" Salene said rubbing her shoulders.

Java just rolled her eyes before walking off.

"Why do we have her here?" May demanded watching her fleeting as Trudy sighed in between Ruby's sobs.

"Favour to Slade- and his brother… she needed somewhere and Slade wasn't letting her move in with them," Trudy reported dryly.

"Oh…. Well she's got a pole stuffed somewhere," May muttered.

Salene nodded.

The group then sat like that for a few minutes before Java came back towards them wearing a business outfit and her hair up she then gave them a nod.

"I'm going to Mega's place to have a shag, back later," she declared brushing her hair out of the way.

"Are you always this subtle?" May inquired harshly.

"Of course ciao lesbos," she said shutting the door and walking down the steps.

May and Salene rolled their eyes together as Ruby finally excused herself from the room and Trudy moved to get up.

"I should go too- Slade and I have our anniversary…"

"Right, you should- we'll be fine here with Ruby," Salene reassured her.

As Trudy decked out the two of them then turned to each other. Salene silently got up and walked towards Ruby's room opening it finding out she had went to take a nap. Smiling lightly she then walked back to May who was sitting on the couch with the lights off and the candles lit.

"Power outage again- guess we're stuck this way," May announced looking at her.

Salene froze, "Oh god not again- I should go check the circuit breaker," she cried racing off.

May laughed as Salene left and picked up a package under the couch wrapped while then getting some wine from the kitchen and cookies. She then put her kitty on the other couch that she had been playing with earlier and sat back down.

Salene then flicked on the breaker to only discover it was fine- then turned it back on and noticed it was still dark. She then stormed back upstairs and before she could see anything she turned to May and spoke…

"If its games you want to play, then I'm not your woman…" she started before stopping when she saw the gift, wine, and cookies.

"I thought we'd bring the New Year together seeing as Ruby is sleeping already and I could give you this for an advancement for your birthday," May said with a smile holding up a gift.

Salene smiled at her, "This is great- but what is that?" she asked May.

May then turned a bit red, "That's my cat, Miss Kittyfantasico... my two year old sister chose the name."

"Lucy named that? That's so cute. Did you just get it?" Salene asked her.

"While I was visiting my parents," May said dryly as Salene started to undo her gift untying it to see a cell phone inside.

"Oh my god- May… that's…"

"Too much? Or not enough?"

"Way too much," Salene replied dumbfound before turning her head towards May- her face sparkling in the candle light.

"No, it's not- really," May reported, "I got it on sale… promise".

Salene looked at her brushing some of May's pink streaks from her face and smiling deeply underneath her own reddish-pinkish mop, "It's great- you're so amazing you know that".

"You are too," May replied as she leant in for a kiss.

"To the New Year?"

"To the New Year indeed," May reported.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

After a short time deciding what she was going to wear, Trudy headed down towards the town house in the inner city where Slade and Mega lived. She first making sure the cabbie would wait till she got in before leaving.

They lived downtown off Victoria street in downtown Wellington which was not the best place in her mind. The amount of business there- with the few crime troubles they got tended to be not so far.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door when it opened up with Slade swinging it open and slamming the door as he pulled her for a lip lock without even saying a word. Trudy replying enthusiastically as she caused herself to moan slightly at his tongue in her mouth.

She then felt herself pushed up against the door their acitivies quickly about to hit a new rating when she heard a loud scream escape Java from upstairs.

"OH HELL YES"

Trudy then paled and then the moment between them ended… Slade rolling his eyes as he looked towards the steps, "They really have no shame".

"Must be frustrating," she noted fixing her **silk** dress some.

"You have no idea… anyway, did you bring those change of clothes I asked?" he inquired seriously.

Trudy looked at him nodded motioning to her purse, "I put them in there- why do I need them?" she asked.

"You'll see tomorrow morning- just know when we go to leave… don't bring anything but ID," he told her seriously.

"Okay.. but then what are we doing till morning?"

"You really have to ask?"

"No"

(The next morning)

As Trudy made her way down the stairs to let Slade shower this time… in private she decided to eat some breakfast before they went anywhere. Finally, it was 2006 and from the way it sounded, Slade had some big plans for their anniversary.

Putting a smile on her face despite still wondering what these sweat pants and old shirt was for- she then walked in on Mega and Java eating… together…. Trudy's mouth dropped open some as their gaze shifted to her.

Mega then pulled his mouth from Java as Java finished chewing on the breakfast bar before inhaling it sharply.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she mumbled out her face redder than Rudolph's nose.

"You're not the only one," Mega muttered.

"Where you going?" Java said looking at her, "You look like hell?"

Mega then rolled his eyes and whispered something in Java's eyes. A second later her eyes lit up in interest.

"Oh really? Wow Trudy, have a great time," she declared with a false smile.

"You know what Slade is up to?" Trudy demanded giving Mega a hard stare under his messy short hair and glasses.

Mega nodded wordlessly, "Don't worry- Java and I do it all the time- and we haven't died yet," he replied.

"I'm surprised she's got the guts… or that Slade would do it…" Java whispered under her breath to him from his lap.

Trudy paled at his last announced- haven't died yet? What was Slade up to- but before she could ask anything Slade came running down the stairs in his own sweaty clothes.

"Ready Trude?"

She smiled and nodded meakly trying to hide her panic, "Whenever you are"

"I am- I don't want to eat first might get ill otherwise. Josh- Java- be good… don't have sex on the table again… I don't need to gag. Don't do anything stupid and try not to die later okay?" he said to them with pointed looks.

"Your not…" Java began.

"We'll manage- but I could say the last thing to you too," Mega retorted.

"This is a lot safer then jumping out of an airplane thanks," he answered as he pulled a puzzled Trudy away as her expression turned to horror.

"They're jumping out of airplane?" she cried.

"Yea but we're bungee jumping so it's even really," he replied simply as they climbed into his chair.

"Bungee jumping?" she said paling.

"Yea… Trudy, I know it's a bit extreme and you're not much of a risk taker but I promise you- it'll be worth it. It's a important step in our relationship and… it'll be a lot of fun if you let be," he informed her as the drove on the highway.

"Important step how?" Trudy demanded half worried now, what was going to happen?

"Well, you're jumping on the cord I am—and I'm the instructor… so there won't be anyone else with us… it's a trust thing in a way it'll determine if we have a future," Slade told her after a second.

"Wha? What? When you said you taught lessons in extreme sports- I thought you meant like biking or something not BUNGEE JUMPING," she said turning to him.

"You never asked but I would have told you that- why didn't you know? Didn't the **bungee cords** all over give you any hint?" Slade asked.

"No… I never even… oh my god," she whispered.

"Don't worry- it'll be fine- I promise"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

It was an hour later, and both of them now stood in grey sweats as they stood on top of a bridge in the middle of the Upper Hutt where there was nothing around except water and mountains off to the side.

Trudy couldn't help but look over the edge as panic filled her as Slade strapped them in- though she was properly protected and even though she was with a pro, she was still nervous. How couldn't she be? This was EXTREME sports? She didn't have a death wish!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she whispered.

As he finished Slade then looked at her noticing her fear, "Look, if you really don't want to do this- then don't… don't just go along with this before I'm doing it. If you want- sit it out… go now," he told her, "No pressure".

Trudy then looked at him for a second- that was it, he would just let her go? No holding back?

"Slade…. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive… why aren't you? Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" he asked her seriously.

"No NO, of course not… it's just it's so high… and… we might weigh too much together…" she started slowly.

"No, we're fine- the only we aren't is if you can't do this- and Trudy, you gotta tell me now because we do need to go soon, I only got clearance for this for two hours," Slade told her seriously.

Trudy then sighed for a second closing her eyes feeling a tear drop. This was the hardest thing she'd ever have to decide on. Jump or not. Follow her heart or not… run away or do the extreme…. Trust Slade or not….

Finally, her eyes snapped open- once her mind heard her mutter that mental question her doubt started to fade- if it all came down to trust- then she had to decide if she trusted him or not. Slade was right. This was about trust not fear or her feelings of fear. It was a matter of whether she trusted him or not to get them through this.

And in that moment, she decided she did- Slade wouldn't let her die. She had to accept that- taking a deep breath she forced the tears to go. Pushing down her fears as much as she could she then smiled at him lightly.

"I'm ready," she declared.

"Are you sure?" he asked one final time.

"I trust you," Trudy replied not even bothering to answer it like she had before- showing him she understood the underlying meaning.

"Good- cause here we go," he announced as he jumped down pulling her down with her as Trudy let out a shriek trying to keep her eyes open as the went flying down- as they went down she could feel her heart start to soar going down in theory felt scary but the feeling of the rush coming into her….

That voice in the back of her head telling her that she'd lived was causing her to smile if even if small at first as she felt the tug up and down showing it was already over they had jumped- a bigger one filling her as the went up and down again.

It feeling like the most amazing and daring experience ever… happy to be alive and to be in Slade's arms- so to speak. Letting out a cry of joy she then felt herself extend her arms out as it went to a close as if she was on cloud nine wondering if this day would ever get any better….

Going through something so hard with someone there making it all worthy it- in those moments Trudy decided that this was something different than relationship she had before. This was real and it was worth fighting for and even worth taking risks or dying for.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	67. Between Heaven

**Between heaven, hell, and back again**

Couple: Ram and Amber; Bray and Java (Romance x2)

Others: Trudy and Mega

Words: Slacker, Headhunter, and Tracker

Sentences: "Ram sometimes you have to just close your eyes and jump even if it means getting a little dirty.", "I don't think she's ever been happier.", "Can we skip the I'm an idiot and get to the make up sex?"

Challenge by: Mamberlover

Rating: PG13 max

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The Mall was always a busy place people coming and going as time went on. What started out a team of decently respectable people slowly turned into a zoo of untraditional characters being members of the Mallrats.

The additions of Mega, and Ram perhaps the weirdest things to happen to them of course that was far from the weirdest. It all started back in Liberty, Ebony had been killed by Java. She then joined the rebellion- Ebony's death pushed Slade into Ruby's arms.

Java and Ram however never reconciled- because he chose to find salvation in Siva who was down after the loss of Ebony. However, it was short lived when she was killed in the battles by a techno. Though the techno's had gone to into battle without their fearless leader.

Trudy who was crying over Jay had went to the hotel and managed to in the process not only get into but through Mega's defenses. By the time it was over, he opted to give himself up without even a fight to the Mallrats before the battle went down.

They were quick to let him go under the stipulation that… he keep making Trudy happy. Jack and Ellie were still the solid couple. After the battle, Darryl and Gel went off together. Lex still grieving over constant loss fell into the arms of Salene and now they were starting to get off.

At first, Jay and Amber were a solid couple but the constant guilt of Amber's betrayal, and the anger at herself and Jay for betraying her best friend and sister finally drove a big enough wedge in them to cause all to end.

Though perhaps, that wasn't only wedge the other was May… and the fact that Jay and her were still bonding over mutual losses and pains. Amber had been smart enough to figure out where they were headed.

What no one saw coming however was Mega managed to find two of the missing- KC and Bray who had been working in a nearby prison camp together… the others however, he still had no leads on.

KC returned to right off starting to cause trouble with Lottie finding that Lex had finally left him in trouble making land for women; and Sammy was now his trainee in the art of thievery.

Bray however did not have such a good turn out, he came back to find out that Amber had lost their baby. Met a guy named Jay and now was having his child… though his Jay guy had moved onto May- Bray did not think he and her could carry on.

So, instead he threw himself into working for peace and tribal council that had been set up after the techno's were gone. Jack, Mega, and Ram had taken over the new technological headquarters and were at work constantly.

Amber was on maternity break, May, Slade and Lex were leading the new tribal based milita with other tribes as troops and such. Salene was now teaching at the new mini school for tribal kids, Ellie was working public relations, Trudy was working from the homestead, along with Ruby.

But Bray council made up some interesting people one of which was Java whom though he hated her and everything she stood for along with her attitude- he did appreciate her knowledge and deals… and ultimately it lead to the day's events…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Flashback)

"_Bray…. About the meeting- Thrus…." A voice said from the side as Amber came walking towards the hotel main meeting room with an agenda on her mind…._

_However, it was soon ceased when she saw him and Java in a dead lip lock- her mouth hung open as she stood there momentarily floored- what the hell had just happened?_

"_Amber!"_

(Flashback ends)

That's when she knew- it was over for good. There was no hope. Forget that she just given birth to Jay's son, whom she named Ved- forget that she had lost theirs- this was just too much. As she held her son she began to cry- now her worst dreams had come true not only was Bray out of life but now he was leaving for good… voluntarily.

"Amber, Amber- what's wrong?" Trudy asked from the doorway noticing her formerly zulu knotted friend sitting on her bed rocking baby Ved was crying up a storm with her long curls getting stuck to her eyelids.

"He left me, he really left me- he's gone Trudy, he's gone," she sobbed.

"Whose gone?" she asked moving to sit next to Amber putting her arm around her and squeezing her shoulder some, Amber only cried when…

"Oh no…" she said slowly.

Amber nodded, "He and JAVA… they left this morning".

"JAVA? He left with Java? Is he sick?" Trudy demanded in horror.

"All things considering the fact that you're with Mega…" she said slowly in between sobs, "It's not exactly impossible to believe- she's less evil than he is".

Trudy sighed and rolled her eyes some- she had a point there, "Okay so maybe he found some hidden good in her and they decided to get a fresh start? Can you blame him Amber? He came back expecting that you guys would have a baby, and that you waited for him in open arms, but instead he found with you with another man and another man's baby," she explained lightly.

What else would Trudy gonna say- after all, she left when she saw Amber with Jay too, did she expect that Bray wouldn't! Trudy however did not come out and say that not wanting to hurt Amber more.

Amber just sobbed more on Trudy's shoulder- causing Trudy to grab Ved and put him on her lap- she didn't trust Amber not to drop him in her state- she then slowly unhinged herself from the hysterically sobbing Amber and put him in his cot and then stayed with her till she fell asleep.

Trudy then got up and headed towards her own room- she smiled at Brady from the extended room besides her- her daughter already fast asleep as she made her way to the bedroom where Josh was sitting already computer posed- in his boxers- with his eyes firmly glued to the monitor.

"Well no one can ever accuse you of being a **slacker**," she said with a light tone as she walked towards the dresser causing him to look up at her words.

He shrugged a bit and turned his gaze back to the screen, "No would accuse of me of being less than neurotically obsessed with my computer and work," he responded.

"That's true," she conceded with a small smile as she finished changing into her purple nightie and headed towards their bed causing his eyes to flicker towards her again then back to the computer and one more time.

"Decisions, decisions…" she said with a big smile.

"You're making this hard- stop distracting me- go back to wherever you were earlier, I'm trying to play **tracker** here," Mega informed her.

"I would but Amber's finally asleep and I don't think she needs the waking besides you can play tracker tomorrow- they new guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon… besides if they want this city they have a lot more to handle now than before. Don't worry about it… besides…. I thought we were going to have that belated make up sex?" Trudy said with a smile brushing her hair out of her face and pushing down on his computer monitor forcing it to close which then turned his gaze solely on hers.

(Flashback- night before)

"_You forgot? You forgot that it's our anniversary?"_

"_I'm a computer geek and I'm not good with dates?" Mega replied deadpan._

"_JOSH!" Trudy cried folding her arms angrily._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_You actually have to put that in a form of a question?" she demanded with a hard gaze._

"_Uh… yea…." He said carefully._

_Trudy looked at him even sharper as she stormed over lightly to the bed and hit his shoulder hard shoving him down._

"_Ow! What am I supposed to say? There's not exactly a guide book entitled "what to say to girlfriends when you forget you've been dating for a year"- and I'm in or was in a tribe called the TECHNO'S as if any of them would have experience in the field of dating let alone what to say one in the event they did forget," he answered in lightly defensive tone._

_Trudy rolled her eyes, "You're also a Mallrat and trust me when I say Lex has that experience, just ask him"._

"_Right… because I'm going to voluntarily ask Lex the one that can't even read for advice considering he puts his foot in his mouth for a living anyway," he argued looking at her._

_Trudy sighed- why was it, even when she was right that Mega always won anyway?_

"_You are such an idiot sometimes…" she said to him, "But a smart one at the same time…"_

"_Yea yea, Can we skip the 'I'm an idiot' and get to the make up sex then?" he inquired, "You know- so I look good?"_

"_That's going to have wait- I kind told Brady I'd sleep with her tonight- she said the bad men were ruining her sleep"._

_He then sighed, "Fine but tomorrow…"_

"_You got it"._

(Flashback ends)

He might not have said or shown anything but Trudy could tell, she finally had his full attention as she moved her hands to his legs.

"Oh yea…" he said slowly, "Well guess it can wait after all…" he said putting the computer down as Trudy wasted no time going at him the second it reached the ground.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

"I don't think she's ever been happier," a smile came off from the kitchen as Salene, and Ruby were making breakfast.

"Who?" Trudy asked moving to join the two ladies who were making waffles, pancakes, and cereal.

"May," Salene said with a smile motioning to her and Jay kissing under the newly placed mistletoe that was hanging as a joke.

"Oh will you two get a room, god!" a voice said from the side disgusted as Lex came shoving past them in his black trench coat walking up to the counter and shamelessly kissing Salene on the lips.

"And she's not the only one," Ruby whispered to Trudy as Salene and him broke it up with her having a big smile on her face causing Trudy to laugh a bit.

She then whispered back, "Yea but Amber isn't doing so well…"

"What do you mean?" Salene inquired turning her attention back towards Trudy and Ruby.

"Bray left yesterday… for good," Trudy said slowly in a low voice as to not alert the others as Salene served Lex a plate of food before making her way back the group.

"He did? Why?" she demanded.

"I don't know but he wasn't alone," Trudy answered noting that now Amber was showing up from the far right corner that they needed to end this chat soon- motioning over to the dry eyed look of Amber, the disheartened expression, and the messy hair… well her look spoke volumes about it.

"Who did he leave with?" Ruby inquired seeing Amber and looking over her.

"Java"

Salene turned to her in shock- her eyes flashing a look of shock which she quickly forced down as she saw Amber approaching and she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Amber! Are you hungry? Can I get you something?"

Amber just looked up at slowly like a partial robot, "No, I'm not really hungry right now- I need to go to the hotel.. do some work…. Find someone to replace… well find two people actually to replace two of the council members they er quit the tribal council," she explained leaving out the details of who had quit.

Though they already knew whom- Bray and Java.

"Right well is there anything we can do for you? Anything at all?" Ruby asked her looking at her trying to hide her horror.

"Um- find me a new Mallrat representative and a new techno one…"

"How about Ram?" Trudy suggested, "He'd be good for that- he's got the time anyway. Josh and Jack do most of the hard stuff".

"That's a not a bad idea- I'll talk about it with him later… but what about for us?" she inquired.

The girls looked around, "I can't," Salene said automatically, "Too much going on… lots to prepare for… including a wedding…" she said slowly.

With that the three girls heads jerked towards her, "What!" they hissed.

"Me and **headhunter** Lex over there are getting married," she whispered, "But don't say anything- we're waiting till dinner to announce it formally," Salene said with a smile.

"Oh Sal…" Amber said getting a bit too chocked up- tears forming in the corners of her eyes, sure she was happy for Salene- her finally getting a man worthy after all that happened with Pride.

But she couldn't but feel that the wedding that should have been taking place was hers and Bray.

"Amber you okay?" the girls asked suddenly after the other two had silently congratulated Salene keeping the attention off them for the others who were still eating mere feet away- they'd celebrate, hug, and bug her late for details.

The others turned to Amber as well noticing the sobs.

"Um yea, I'm fine- I just- I need to go- you guys have a vote on the representative- I need to go now…" she replied racing off her hand covering her mouth before removing it and calling over to Trudy, "Watch Ved for me".

"Of course," Trudy yelled back with a sad look.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The hotel)

It seemed like the rest of the day had gone in slow motion. She had just sat there like a mindless robot. Ram had accepted her offer, and the others voted Ellie as representative seeing as she practically did that job anyway.

The meeting had been rather long or so it seemed like it would never end but that didn't matter much because Amber ignored half of it. She had only at one point heard Ellie go to Ram, "Ram sometimes you have to just close your eyes and jump even if it means getting a little dirty."

She then noticed Ram curl his nose at her and start to yell- her too out of it to even bother breaking them up. Ellie though still wanting to fight with Ram made a mental note of it- forcing herself to get over it and move on with the meeting taking over as leaders when the others complained of Amber's lack of attentiveness.

As Amber continued to sit there dead as a log finally some shouting brought her to reality, "Amber! Amber… AMBER," Ellie cried waving a hand in her face.

"Huh… oh Ellie, what is it?" she asked.

"Amber, the meeting is over, and you've been sitting there like a zombie for the last two hours. You didn't catch a word that was said to you or anyone else. And you acted like the world was ending- what is up with you… and where was Bray?" Ellie demanded.

Amber looked at her, "I think you know that answer- why else would I be replacing him and Java…"

"Because she got kicked out of the city- and he joined the milita?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"More like they did a runner together," Amber replied sadly.

"TOGETHER?" Ellie cried in shock- noticing suddenly Amber starting to tear again, "Oh Amber, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean…"

"No, its fine," she said quickly brushing the tears away before they could form.

"Look- why don't we go back to the Mall- have some dinner… relax…" Ellie suggested slowly.

"I can't Ellie- I have some work to do… I'll be back later though," she answered slowly moving to get up.

"But Amber you're barely attentive as it is and it's only one night…" she said slowly.

"No Ellie, I've made my mind, I'll be back later- I promise, just go back to mall- have something to eat… tell Sal congratulations from me- and we'll talk later," Amber replied heading for the door.

"Congratulations, over?" Ellie asked mystified.

"You'll find out later- now go"

Ellie sighed as Amber closed the door.

(Hours later)

Burying herself in work at the Mall, Amber wasted away studying papers and figures completely out of it. Ignoring anything and everything too wrapped up in her own pain as suddenly she heard the door open.

At first, she expected to see Ellie or some other Mallrat but was surprised to see Ram standing there.

"Hi," he said slowly.

"Hi…" she replied looking at him oddly- why was he acting that way.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay… you?" she asked oddly.

"Depressed and emotionally screwed- nothing unusual," Ram replied with a sardonic laugh.

"Over?" she asked.

"Siva died a year ago," he told her deadpan.

"Oh- I'm…"

"Don't- okay? Don't, I don't need pity and I don't need sympathy. I'd just rather suffer alone in silence," Ram began slightly defensive with a sharp look to match.

"I know how that feels," Amber conceded shoving away the papers and turning to him, "You're not the only one…"

"The saint and Javie?"

"That obvious?"

"You're not the only one either," Ram said calmly.

"It got to you too?" she asked mildly surprised.

Ram nodded, rolling his eyes and sighing, "She was still my first- my first love- my first everything, my first enemy as well. I know exactly what it feels like."

Amber looked at him noticing the sadness in his eyes as well hidden behind his silent expression free face, "You carry it like Mega would"

"He learned it from somewhere, when we first met- he was an impressionable kid- and I was his teacher," Ram shrugged.

"Like Lex and KC"

"Or Lottie and KC," he added.

"So then we might as well suffer together," Amber suggested suddenly.

"What do you have in mind?" he inquired.

"Drinks- a lot of drinks…"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

"So let me get this straight- you like pink?" Ram asked assumed as him and Amber downed another drink.

"Yea surprise you?"

"Just a little that and whole Princess bride obsession thing," he answered.

Amber laughed a little as she took in another before turning to him half drunk- half dead.

"Well there's a lot of things I don't tell anyone…"

"So I've noticed"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN- IT'S CLOSING TIME" a voice came over the speaker.

Amber laughed and moved to get up…. However as she did, she nearly fell over causing Ram to dive to help her up- apparently, he was going to be walking her home.

"Okay- well then I guess we should go… pity we have to cut this short but I'll walk you back to the mall," he said putting his arm around her- their last trail of chat forgotten.

"I can't… Ved- I don't want to be a bad mother coming home drunk off my rocker- is there any spare rooms at the hotel?" she asked him.

"Naturally- but are you sure…"

"I am… it would be a help," Amber confessed.

"Fine by me…. Besides I could use the company for once," Ram said honestly.

Amber then turned to him slowly, "Really? So then why don't I just stay with you?" she inquired.

Ram eyebrow rose as they headed for the door, "What?"

"Well you need the company, we've both had a rough night, and it's just one night… I mean unless you're not interested," Amber said.

"No, I am- it's just… you don't strike me as the one night type," he said carefully.

"I'm not but this one time, I'll make an exception unless you have a protest?"

"Nope none at all," he replied as he moved to kiss her causing a wave of shock to go up her spine as he kissed her.

She then looked at him with equal shock as he broke it, "What was that for?" she asked.

"Just making sure it didn't bother you and you didn't cringe or slap me so, I'd say we're all ahead full on this sex business"

"Guess so…" she realised carefully, "To the hotel then"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	68. Of Rappers and Weddings

**Of Rappers, and Weddings**

Challenge by: Mamberlover and Starlette (Joint challange)

Couples: Mega/Amber and Ram/Trudy (Romancex2)

Other people: Jay, Java, Darryl (aka "Dizzy D") and Lex (Master of Wedding Ceremonies)

Disclaimer: I am smart enough to not claim ownership, SEE?

Words: Gamer, Heaven sent, Snakehead, and Faithless

Sentences:

"I'm just another notch on your bedpost and you're just a line in a song"

"You can't come back after all this time and think I would come running like a puppy dog."

"See I can do it too...choose me."

Must Include: A wedding, a rap concert, doing laundry

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Fact 1- In order to be a member of the group, the first thing- understanding the group. The Mallrats are a complicated species- driven by madness, romances, pregnancies, poverty, and sex. For every member there is a story that reads like a soap opera. And for everyone who marries into this group- well you just gotta pity them._

_You have the original members- Amber, Ebony, Trudy, May, Salene, Lex, Bray, Darryl, Ryan, and Jack. All of them met sometime before adulthood. Not sure exactly when or why they even got together but they did._

_Under the pretense that once you were in- it was like the mob there was coming out alive. At first, their dating was inter tribal- Amber was with Bray; Ebony with Lex; Ryan with Salene, Jack with Trudy, and Darryl- well with May because she felt sorry him- that and her ex boyfriend, Martin needed to be taught a lesson- and it was only fitting his wannabe clone be responsible for it._

_But again incest can only last so long before siblings decide it's time to look beyond the group for love. Trudy found some poor sole named Jay, Jack met this girl named Ellie who then would join the Mallrats under the condition that her sister, her sister's husband, and their children would be accepted._

_Lex found Tai-san after Zandra who he gave to Ryan, May found Pride, Bray found Danni, Salene found Luke, and May found Ram. Of course, Ebony struck gold and found Slade._

_That's how I got sucked into this mess- through Slade. My brother the bargain man. No joining anything unless I'm his prisoner and by his side under his protection. There's no winning with him. So he forced me- and Ebony forced her sisters in. The Mallrats were now officially a mob organisation in a figurative sense of course. Before anyone knew it- college was over- and couples started to get married- move up and on…_

_Until, only a few remained, Amber, Ebony, Trudy, Java, May, Lex, Slade, Jay, Ram, and me sadly. We kept in touch with the others but our broke little group decided to move into a shithole apartment complex with virtually no heating, ventilation, or appliances, the beds all on the floor, the walls stained and broken up. The couches with rips and springs loose, a tiny tv, and really old stove etc._

_All just so we could continue with our dreams of being struggling entertainers. Me wanting to continue my writing, Amber/Slade/Jay/Ram with acting. Lex, Java, and Ebony with signing. Trudy and May both with artist intentions on the brain. Of course, that's not the only thing binding us together…._

"So are you going to just sit there and write all day or are you coming out at some point to play with me?" a voice asked from the doorway- the door was broken so actually shutting it was impossible.

"You can't come back after all this time and think I would come running like a puppy dog. I have a project I'm working on," Mega answered continuing to write down his notes.

"Okay you're life story is not that important drop it, and help me finish the laundry," Amber commanded folding her arms looking at him with a sharp glare.

"Is there an option B?"

"Going to Darryl's concert rehearsal with the others," Amber said after a second.

"I'll take the laundry"

"Thought so"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Fact 2- The **faithless** are tortured in life by the faithful- and the **gamer** is forced to play the game laid out by the faithful. In short, Ram and I the pessimistic unattached atheists are controlled by the god loving women of kindness and fertility commonly known as Trudy and Amber that keep us in life with threats and torture. And to keep them happy- we gotta play the game- The Mallrat game. Spreading peace, justice, honesty, and virtue to others whether we like it or not._

"**Heaven sent** us another gift- a wedding invitation to the wedding of Bray and Danni- which means we're covered for food for one full day," Amber announced folding some clothes and handing them to Mega.

"And hell has too- called Lex's preacher speech"

"Didn't think about that"

"Maybe you should think about that first- that and the fact that possible auditions will be thrown out the window to fly ourselves back to Auckland for this wedding- and then we may come up short for the water bill this month," he replied a second later as he shoved more in the basket.

"Always have good news don't you?"

"Well apparently bad news is sad so I decided to share the upbeat one first and save the horrific told you so for later"

"Ever thought about a career in bounty hunting- you have the same sarcastic traits of a regular **snakehead**," Amber said after a minute semi glaring at him, "And I'm sure murder for hire would never bother your anti morals"

"You're right- it'd be perfect of course that is until Slade applied for the job- then I'd lose out. Might as well give up now- I mean for that matter- I might as well hand over you too- I'll just lose in the end," Mega replied deadpan.

Amber looked at him and stormed off- sometimes, she couldn't talk to him. At all. Jay and Bray were so much easier but all the same- she didn't love them, and they didn't hold the appeal that Josh did but sometimes… he just wouldn't knock off his attitude.

"Something wrong?" Trudy asked as she saw Amber storm into the kitchen.

Amber moved to turn in her direction and then froze when she saw that Trudy was lying on the couch naked with a sleeping naked Ram below her.

"Uh… no…"

"Mega?"

"Possibly- blanket…"

"OH sorry," Trudy said quickly realising what she looked like as she grabbed it and tossed it over her and all of Ram.

"Trudy! Way too much- I take you guys might not be ready for later?" she inquired.

"Oh yea, we'll be ready for Darryl's concert- promise"

Just as they talked- then the door opened and Jay walked in, "Guys- we gotta go- we got 45 minutes before we have to be there"

"WHAT?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Fact 3- Darryl cannot rap for shit, and yet out of the three aspiring singers- he's the only one with a record label. It's like god lives to the punish the Mallrats._

"I'm just another notch on your bedpost and you're just a line in a song baby- Yea another NOOTTTCH," Darryl sang loudly off key to some kind of rap beat.

"Oh my god my ear drums are bleeding," Java said taking a sip of her drink.

"Mine are already gone," Mega told her.

"How Dizzy D became a rapper- he said the following at a karaoke night- "See I can do it too...choose me." And suddenly, he's got a label- is what Lex and I have done wrong?" Ebony demanded.

"Yea and we don't sound like we're dying on stage- they think of him as a joke," Lex retorted.

"Let's hope so"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Fact 4- Christmas when you're broke SUCKS. All you have is this sick together time in which you all you can afford. No gifts, no holiday treats, and no rugby on tv. The only good news no god damn lights, and no damn decorations. Suddenly, the entire holiday becomes about cheer and together which can give any normal sane man hives. Meanwhile, trying to figure out how to escape and get drunk safe from prying eye._

"Can you forget that book for once and focus…" a voice said entering the room.

"Look Amber, I've already apologised to you- now I'd like just write…" Mega began before she entered his eye sight.

Suddenly, he dropped the books and his full attention switched to her- she was wear a red laced bra and panties with little mistletoes patterns on the front embodied. With a Santa hat over her head.

"Well fine- if you'd rather write then open your gift…"

Mega wordlessly tossed his notebook, "Book- what book?"

_Fact 4 rewritten- I LOVE CHRISTMAS_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Fact 5- Weddings are meant for a time of happiness- where two people can love each other openly in front of all their friends and family- and god. It's a time for blissful moments of happiness exchanged between two people for what their life should be like however… that is unless you have Lex as a priest. In which then it becomes a Wedding like the Nightmare before Christmas which should be written as The Nightmare during the Wedding. Freaks, geeks, and unconventional people need apply._

"Incest couple number two has gathered here today in this building, in this small town, in this spot located on this small island in the Middle a Mall called The Phoenix Mall to get married with a room full of weirdoes, hot babes, geeks, and clones. And for this…" Lex began.

The entire room already on defense rolling their eyes and making hard looks at him. This would be a fight before the day ended.

"Do you former boyfriend of Amber, clone number 1, with some stupid idealogy and low brain mass take your identical clone down to the hair colour to be awfully wedded clone saint with a stick shoved somewhere up her butt?"

Bray looked at Lex sharply, "I guess"

"Good- great- wonderful- NEXT- same to you dopey"

"I do"

"That's great- k you're married- I'm done- get out of my face"

_Fact 6- Whether or you not you agree with them, whether you like them or hate, whether your one by marriage, or choice, you just can't live our world and survive without the Mallrats. Through love and hate- and all in between- we make one hell of a team. Successfully a set and we have our tv show. That's the magic of us down to the last drop._

_This has been Mega Roberts report- see you all on comedy central tomorrow night for our usual comedy hour._

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	69. Of Torture and hidden agendas

**Of Torture and hidden agendas**

Pairing: Mega and Jaffa ((non romantic))

Other Pairings: Mega/Ram

Rating: PG-13

Words: blood, lace, garter, horoscope, and fluffy

Sentences: "So tell me, Jaffa, have you ever read the works of Shan Yu?", "It's time to meet the real man.", "You died, Ram. If you die I can't hurt you any more."

Challenge by: Lie to me

A/N: I suddenly feel as I'm quoting a TV show called Firefly- gee wonders why that is!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4- the beginning)

"_Ground attack phase successful…"_

"_Come on we have a quota to fill- get 'em- round 'em up and ship 'em out people, let's MOVE…"_

"_BRAY!"_

"_AMBER! AMBER!"_

"_Tai-san? Tai-san! TAI-SAN!"_

"_Someone get them- get them now- shoot them- shoot them"_

(A day later or so…)

It was cold and dark- a whole of sorts in the middle of no where, where people had no names, the only thing to identify them was some BRAND on their arms with a digit number. It seemed cold and calculating but that was only the start of it.

The stormtrooper like men arrived earlier that week- or so he thought it was earlier that week… they wore black and metal masks looking like something out of a futuristic horror movie.

They were big and bad with a lust of torture. He had seen the mines- he had BEEN in them. He watched them, The Chosen working people to death, as well as hanging them. He saw what they did to those that deified them. He watched being ripped apart in the name of a dead teenage boy who was never a god. No wonder he wanted to pretend that he heard and saw Zoot. They'd clean up the mines, they'd harvest food, they'd clean up bodies and dispose of them, and they take of crap- literal and figurative for not believing.

KC would have preferred to be a Chosen prisoner than a Techno one. They were at least- proper villains. They held prayer for the crazies, they were loud, vicious, and in your face. But these guys- they were robots. They were silent predators that just kept them in these cells in freezing cold factory. The Chosen looked like **fluffy** teddy bears compared to these guys.

One by one they would each be branded- painfully- the number BURNED into their skin, enough to cause tears to fall. Sometimes, they'd go further if you struggled- burning off entire skin layers enough to make someone nearly faint and they were just tossed out of the way like trash and shoved like cattle in a cage.

They were then shoved into trucks- these cold lifeless delivery trucks and shipped out like animals silently except for those that caused trouble- like Bray. They didn't get off so easy. He watched Bray taken away finally after being in the back for hours, he was covered in **blood**, being dragged towards a truck still crying out Amber's name.

He wondered briefly if he'd ever see him again… he had seen May briefly… she had been taken off as well- with Tai-san but he had a feeling that wouldn't be together.

The day before, he saw Tai-san standing there nervously- which was un-Tai-san like to begin with, she seemed to preoccupied with something or another. He guessed it might have been over the meeting- apparently THE MAN whoever he was wanted a meeting with her.

KC for the life of him couldn't figure out why- what did he need his **horoscope** read to him or anything? That was all Tai-san was good for anyway- she didn't know shit about technology or so he thought so. She had been standing there doing nothing when suddenly a single guard came up to her and said in this cold lifeless voice, ""It's time to meet the real man."

She then nodded and followed him out- she disappeared later that day on a truck the same that May was put on but he still knew there was no way they were going to the same place.

Though, that was the least of his cares was what was happening to the other members of the tribe not when- he had heard that Tally and Andy were to be "deleted" and not the transportation kind…. That and the arrival of The Guardian positively freaked him out… wondering how much darker this all could get even if The Guardian was prisoner- KC knew it was bad.

Though when they finally came for him… he had a feeling he was never going to see the city again- and how was right he was… how right indeed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

He had been a prisoner for all of five minutes he seemed like. He was right the true bringers of power and chaos were here. Just like Zoot said they would be. He briefly reached out towards his supreme mother as she was being taken away and him hulled off.

He knew that she was to be sent to Zoot, his minor Luke had passed on to Zoot already. The others felt he was too liberal in his beliefs and found it needed to send him to their creator, master, and god Zoot. It had been a long slaughter.

The one he would not forget was the girl with the **garter** on her leg being tortured to death slowly with a knife- cutting her up for trying to kill one of the Techno's apparently her tribe had been taken away- all of them. She had been a little upset- The Guardian couldn't help but feel panic of his own. God help what they do to him?

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out- he was in a group that was still in the city- with the prophet of Zoot. The prophet and him were both forced to work at first until one day a straight **lace** techno came up to him looking at him intently with these cold dead eyes- that made Zoot look like a loving romantic.

It then spoke to him as if the devil was speaking to the divine angel of the god as if on its way to slaughter it. Wearing a cold edge mask it continued to look over- and The Guardian just stared back in silent analysis.

"So tell me, Jaffa, have you ever read the works of Shan Yu?" the man asked him slowly.

The Guardian looked at the masked one through his glazed over eyes in shock- this man knew his name. In corner, he saw the others- just working- he noticed none of them even looked up. Not a single one as if it did not phase them that his name was being spoken- his true name. The Guardian was taken back and turned his attention to the masked man- how could he know the name of his old self? Oh his old boring child self? Before he had met and been the presence of Lord Zoot?

"I can't say that I have," he replied looking at the man with some odd look.

The man laughed and circled him some- The Guardian still wondering why anyone had not gotten up or flinched at all by this strange behaviour.

"It's a pity- then you might actually understand…."

Understand? Understand what? The Guardian couldn't help but just look unable to trust his voice yet- why did this voice seem so familiar… where had he heard it? Where had he felt such it's presence before? Why did he know this so well.

"Understand… what?" he asked finally.

The masked figured laughed before replying, "This," the man said as he went to pull off his mask underneath it was these blonde braids that came flying loose- and those eyes clear as day. Creepy as ever- his smirk clear as day too.

The Guardian opened his eyes in terror- Zoot! He was face to face with his god and with a horrifying cry he let another scream.

(Reality)

"So that Tai-san proved useful after all?" a voice asked from behind folding her arms and brushing the strains of braids out of her hair.

"I'd say so- it worked didn't it- we held him over the cliff- and he cracked once he was hit with the divine truth that he was searching for. His lord and master- proving my theory right…. The religious break when in the face of their own gods," Mega replied looking at Java with a cold smirk.

"Now what?" she asked interested folding her arms against the door.

"It's ready for Ebony- here take it," Mega said handing her the disc as it came free of the cd drive.

He then turned his eyes back to the horrified and speechless Guardian strapped in the chair looking at the sky as if Zoot was still there though he had never been there in the first place.

"Clean him up- and bring him to the Island with the one he called the prophet- and take that loud annoying shouting women with them once her rotation ends. As for that Bray- I want him deleted- for real," Mega said turning to two men.

"Yes sir"

Java smirked and played with the cd some, "Well now- you helped me… it's time I return the favour- I'm going to go convince Ram to dine with you tonight," she said in a dead voice.

"I look forward to it," Mega said expression free.

"How much longer does he have?"

"It's going to take about three months to transport those prisoners- by the time they end up on that island- Ram will be dead meat if not sooner," Mega informed her.

Java gave him a look and walked off- if only she could do something but then again did she really want to? This way she was getting revenge on her sisters and her husbands this might be the only true way after all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Ram was too trusting for his own good. Trusting Mega had been the worst mistake of his life… next to taking away Mallrats if only he knew how far they would go to have him removed. How much they would spend to see him rot in hell. If only he had known.

If only he had known that Java would do what she did. If only the city knew what they were in for because of Ram. If they only they knew that he gave them over to the devil without even realising it. If only…

However, one could no longer dwell about that- it was too late and soon his own life would be too. As he laid of the garbage tip her heard speak.

"You died, Ram. If you die I can't hurt you any more- so please just die," she whispered as she left him there.

Ram called out to her in pain, crying and trying to hold on to the light as darkness closed- why why would she do this? Why would he do this?

One minute, he was off to reality space- a heaven where he could live forever. Be happy live in a world where he could walk, where Java would be all over him. Where he had friends and people on serving him day and night.

A world filled with nothing germ like, nothing ugly or unkind. Total bliss. Paradise. A life filled with light colours and all the candy in the world without teeth rotting. A place where he could have a perfect computer for him to design and mold- with tons of girls everywhere.

This was not such a paradise- no he was covered in FLITH- brown mud everywhere taking away his lively hood eating away at his soul and skin- causing it to crawl and boil. If he could reach or even move- he'd naw his skin off to spare himself the horror. Sea of garbage filled it- broken, dirty, rusted, and old things all over his wheel chair and the vague sound of squeaking below.

He could not bring himself to look down but he imagined it was rats. He cried out in pain one more time before passing out- wondering why…. Why he hadn't seen it sooner?

(Flashback)

"_Lord Ram- I have completed your project," a cold voice announced from the side causing Ram to turn and his smirk to grow._

"_Excellent Mega- excellent… and what of Java and the Mallrats?"_

"_They've been taken care of sir- all of them. Java will live in the dark- and the Mallrats with parish," Mega promised._

_Ram smirked, "Good good- now about that germ proof room you spoke of…"_

(Flashback ends)

He should have known. And now that he didn't he was gonna pay for it with his life… and the city would pay as well for his errors- he had killed them all and there was nothing he could do.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	70. Frosty and Brain Freeze

**Frosty and Brain freeze**

Setting: Christmas, non tribal

Couple: Amber and Ram; Mega and Jay (Romance x2)

Others: Ved, May, Bray, Ebony

Words: Silent, Brain freeze, Germ-free, Clean slate

Sentences: "I can't stop the way he feels about me anymore than you can stop hers'." "She told me that he does things to her that you never could." "My gift to you isn't something that could be wrapped."

**WARNING**: slightly sexual in nature- and not straight sexuality either- warned now

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"HELP ME, I CAN'T STOP…. AH… GET OUT OF THE WAY"

On top of a ski lift up high on the way up the mountains were two university boys on their first holiday vacations as adults to a ski resort in Southern New Zealand- them and their friends staying for the week.

"Is that your brother!"

"Brother? What brother, I don't have one"

"Isn't that Ebony chasing after him?"

"Yep- shit"

"What?"

"Slade's going to hit that kid," Mega said pointing to a little girl on skis with Slade flying down the slope crouched down on his skis screaming for mercy.

"And the tree," Jay added pointing to the pines in the middle of the two paths.

"Yea them too"

Both boys then lost sight just in time for Slade to knock the little girl over into the ground as she screamed and her father over shouting profanities at Slade as he stumbled down the advanced slope and got the side of a pine tree falling over mid stance as Ebony raced behind him.

"Slade! Are you okay?"

"Am I dead yet? Are we home yet? Can I kill Josh yet?"

"No, No, and yes"

"Ebony!" he replied with a glare as he looked at her upwards- covered in snow- snot falling from his nose with his hat half hanging off his head with skis on his side.

"What? I didn't say anything," she replied quickly, "I say we walk down the hill and go the lodge"

"I like that option better- but I need help standing," he confessed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Lodge)

"She told me that he does things to her that you never could," Ved taunted May as May went to dive for him.

"You little weasel," she screamed.

May was still upset over Salene choosing Pride over here- and this was just the icing on the cake. May was gonna kill that kid.

"Whoa," Slade said running in and moving to stop May from hitting Ved as Ved backed into Ebony and she hit him.

"Ow"

"Back off brat- go back to the kiddy section and leave the adults alone," she warned in a cold voice.

"Fine," Ved said darkly storming off.

"Did Jay HAVE to bring him?" May said darkly trying to brush off her tears.

"Apparently- their parents are in Australia for the holidays without them," Ebony said rolling his eyes, "And to think- he's indirectly your brother in law," she said to Slade.

"Don't remind me"

A **silent** pause filled the room briefly until May started to sip her drink, "Ew **brain freeze**," she cried a second later holding her head.

Ebony snorted a bit.

"I love the Holidays," Slade said with sarcasm.

"Yea me too," Ebony replied with sarcasm.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The night- hotel room b)

Ram and Amber started to walk up towards their room as they hit Ebony on the way up.

"Hey were you out there all day?" she asked surprised noticing the red noses, and water based clothes they had on with ski stuff on their shoulders.

"Yea- it was wild," Amber said happily taking her hat off her hair to show her messy zulu knots to the free world.

"My god! Slade and I were done by lunch. May, Salene, Pride, and Jack have all been LONG done," Ebony stated.

"Well we're just getting- Jay and Mega are still out there," Ram told her with a small snort as he played with his jacket zipper a bit trying to free it from the growing heat.

"They are! Oh my god- their insane," she proclaimed, "Oh never mind- I'm going to my room- I'll see you all tomorrow morning"

Amber and Ram gave other each other mutual shrugs as Ebony stormed off- and they walked up to the room opening it with the key card and slamming the door setting down their ski stuff.

"Should we order room service or forget it?" Amber asked.

"Tomorrow's Christmas- let them have a break- we don't need to eat all the time," Ram conceded.

"True," she reasoned as she noticed the message bleep was on.

Amber went over and hit play.

"Hey Amber- its Bray- I'm just calling to say Merry Christmas…"

Amber sighed and rolled her eyes hitting the delete button.

"He doesn't get a hint does he?" Ram said angrily.

"I can't stop the way he feels about me anymore than you can stop hers'- Bray still loves me- and we can't stop that- nor can we stop Java from loving another man- it's just how it is. We gotta just keeping going with our lives. Bray and I are over- and Java made her choice. It's just how they are Ram- don't get mad just accept it and move on make a **clean slate** for ourselves as one," she said honestly undoing her clothes as she looked at him.

She then moved to get her nightie before Ram reached out and stopped her, "Hey- no need for that," he replied seductively as he moved to kiss her neck passionately, "Clothes aren't for use until day time".

"You're right- whatever WAS I thinking?" she asked with a laugh as he finished with her neck and then she went to kiss his mouth as they crashed to the bed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

"Hey hey **germ-free** here- stop trying to throw dirty snow at me," Mega declared dodging another snowball being thrown at him by Jay.

"Oh gee- I didn't know you turned into Ram overnight- next time warn me," he replied finally hitting him in the back causing the white ball to explode on Mega's black ski jacket as he cringed and moved to cover his head.

"Will do," Mega said frustrated as he grabbed his own ball of snow and chucked it towards Jay missing him.

"Oh give it up Josh- you couldn't hit an old lady- you're not exactly athletic," Jay said as he went up the steps avoiding another.

"Yea yea but it doesn't hurt to try," he called giving chase.

As Jay quickly opened the door with the key card and the slammed it before Mega could reach him.

"Jay! Open the door! Jay!" he said after a minute starting to get a bit annoyed, "Okay seriously Jay"

A second later, Jay opened the door, "Oh I didn't know room service came at this hour on Christmas morning"

"Bite me and move out of the way"

"Oh and he's touchy too- someone's up past their bed time," he said with a taunting tone as he shut the door and Mega moved to undress himself partially.

"So what SHOULD we do about gifts this year?" Mega asked finally now only his shirt and boxers, "We didn't get anything for anyone- and well it's Christmas".

"Relax I got it covered- I got everyone ski gift cards for the rest of the week at the lodge earlier- well except you that is," Jay replied.

Mega's eyebrow then rose a little, "Oh and what about me?"

"Well you see- My gift to you isn't something that could be wrapped. It just comes this way," Jay said after a second.

"What way?"

"This," Jay said removing all his clothes and his blue boxers leaving him standing in a Christmas thong.

"Oh- well you're right that couldn't be wrapped- so what am I to do with it?" Mega inquired jokingly.

"I think you already know that answer," Jay replied moving closer and kissing him as he shoved him to the bed, "and if you don't I can always remind you"

"No need- Merry Christmas blonde Barbie doll"

"And to you glasses boy- and to you"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	71. Kissing under the mistletoe?

**Kissing under the mistletoe? I'm dancing on it!**

**Couple:** Java/Ram/Mega (Romance)

**Sentences:** "What do you what for Christmas Java, Mega and I? Oh … you do!"

"Ram, making someone a present of boxer shorts with Santa Claus on them to wear in public, is not conducive of keeping relationships secret".

"Um … Ram, why are you dancing on mistletoe, you are meant to be underneath it".

**Words:** Antidisestablishmentarianism, Dodecahedron, Peristalsis, Quasi-orthogonal, Derivational, and Discombobulated.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"So I was thinking- we need a vacation this year for the holidays. So we should go to say Taumata-whakata-ngihanga-koauauota-mateapokai-whenua-kitanatahu," Ram said finally.

"You mean that area in Hawke's Bay- that's not really a vacation though- it's like three hours," Java replied.

"Well we don't have a lot of money in case you haven't notice and we have bills to pay," Ram reminded her.

"No WE have bills to pay- she doesn't. She's graduated," Mega interjected from this computer.

"Go back to what you were doing this is a private conversation," Ram said.

"Right back to the study of **antidisestablishmentarianism** then," Mega stated going back to his computer.

Java eyebrow rose slightly, "That was too easy- he's up to something" she said looking at Ram.

Both knew that when Mega wasn't fighting back with insults of his own then something was very wrong or he had one very dangerous and probably lethal idea.

"Yea but the chance of us finding it out until it's done- never happening, besides as long as it's not a **dodecahedron** style pizza like the one time we sent him to make us all dinner- we should be all right," Ram said after a minute from the table trying to look at Java though his eyes kept trailing over to Mega.

"If you guys are going to talk about my cooking, my ideas, the fact that I'm not biting your head off yet, or even start with family stuff for Christmas- get out of here right now," he warned as he stopped what he was doing to look at them.

"Fine but what are you working on then?" Java demanded standing up giving him a hard look between her wild braids.

"The meaning of **peristalsis**," Mega retorted deadpan, "And now the term, **Quasi-orthogonal**- happy?"

"Liar"

"Yep- get lost"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

"So what are you really up to?" Slade asked moving to sit down next to his brother in the kitchen of their apartment.

"I can't tell you"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because those two might have bugged this place by now"

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Of course not but I love show and tell- get over here and look," Mega retorted flipping around his computer.

Slade started to scan what was on the screen before finally turning to his brother with a small look of shock edged on his face- his eyes mirroring it with a bit of surprise in them.

"Besides one minor **derivational** argument on that last sentence- that the most…"

"So it's good then?" Mega asked him somewhat self consciously.

"Damn good"

"Wait- how do you know what derivational means?"

"You think you got your intelligence from no one?" Slade asked moving to stand up, "Sometimes Josh- I swear you don't think- so when do you plan to show that off?"

"Christmas- never ever just give it to someone for the sheer sake of doing so- then it might sound like I have a heart," Mega replied.

"Right and we wouldn't want that," Slade said sarcastically.

"Exactly, it may cause them to be become discombobulated and then expect these kind of things on a regular basis- which I'm firmly against. One other thing, how come you weren't physically ill from reading that?" he asked with finally suspicion filling his voice.

Slade laughed pushing in the chair and heading for the archway, "Who says I'm not?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

"Um … Ram, why are you dancing on mistletoe, you are meant to be underneath it kissing someone," Java said as she entered the kitchen watching Ram practice some dance moves he was seeing on the tv.

Ram turned around and looked at her- then down at his feet, "Oh- it must have fell".

"Right"

He then picked it up and hung it back on the hook it had been on.

"Ram, why are listening to Britney Spears?" Mega demanded coming in carrying his computer.

"Mega, why do you listen to dead people's music?" Ram retorted looking back at him as he clicked it off.

"Can we get off that- so what if their dead- Tupac is dead and that's never stopped you," Mega said back moving to sit next to Java on the couch.

"Yea but Tupac didn't wear a white wig and die two hundred years ago in Austria- nor play an instrument that no longer exists," Ram informed him sitting on the love seat across from the pair in the middle of the living room as he put his feet up.

"Actually Mozart played the piano not the harpsichord- and he died in Prague not Vienna in an unnamed grave," Mega answered.

"Whatever. So… What do you what for Christmas Java, Mega and I? Oh a vacation … you do want one don't you both?" he said turning to them.

"Does he always have to talk himself when he wants to subtly bring up plans?"

"I think so," Java answered, "He likes to think his vote and demands rack up higher than ours".

"If you're going to talk about me can you do it when I'm not in the room?"

"No," they said in unison, "Besides then it wouldn't be as fun," Mega added still engrossed on the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" Java asked Mega finally.

"Something"

"Can I look?"

"No"

"Does have to do with whatever you were doing yesterday?"

"Maybe"

"Is that important?" Ram asked, "Is it a new car? Our vacation? A dog you're planning to buy? Are you ignoring me?"

Mega said nothing- as Java looked over to Ram then got up and sat on top of him.

"He's acting really weird," she whispered to Ram.

"I know- two days of just staring at that thing even for him is weird," Ram conceded, "Hey Mega- I got you a pair of boxer shorts with Santa on them for you and me to wear to the Christmas concert," he said loudly.

"That's your plan to get his attention?" Java said surprised.

"Yea…- and I've decided to become a hooker"

"That's nice," Mega mumbled.

Java quirked an eyebrow, "And Ebony will be the third member of your party because I've decided that I'm in love with your brother"

"Great- oh and Ram, making someone a present of boxer shorts with Santa Claus on them to wear in public, is not conducive of keeping relationships secret," Mega said looking up from his computer finally, "And I'm done now thanks for asking".

Both turned to him with their eyebrows rose, "I hate when he does that"

"So do I"

"So what did you finish?" Java asked.

"You really wanna know?"

Both nodded.

"Okay but that's it- no more gifts this year- I mean it- you're lucky I even decided to do this. Slade told me it looked good in rough copy yesterday so- considering Christmas is tomorrow- well here," he said opening up a picture and word document and then placing his computer on Java's lap.

After a few minutes of reading- and Mega watching them with interest noticing the surprise, smirk on Ram's face a minute later, and the tears welling up in Java's eyes he knew he'd done good. Then, he saw both of their surprise when they looked at the picture causing his own smirk to form.

"So?"

"I love you," Ram blurted out automatically.

Java wiped away a tear, "Oh god- that was- oh my god…"

"Okay if you're going to get emotional- take it elsewhere please- it's just a journal- get a grip"

"You have feelings- you really have them and for us- oh my god I'm so happy," Java said putting down his computer lunging towards him and kissing him.

After a second he looked at her, "You have some serious hormone issues"

"I think I just liked the drawing of Java naked," Ram replied, "but it's nice to know you aren't 100 percent cold as ice"

"That's nice- hope the holidays didn't suck- I'm going to bed- wake me next week"

"Oh no- I'm coming with," Ram said jumping up and following him.

"So am I"

"Great we can have an orgy," he said sarcastically.

"Hmm I like the sound of that… and this time I'll bring the chains"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

end


	72. Hurt me, heal me

**Hurt me, Heal me  
**  
Challenge by: Heather (I change my name too many times to make a username)

Pairings: Jamber, Trega

Others to include: Mallrats etc if fixable

Words: spectrum, stereotype, stereo, commercial, interest, love

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post S5)

Pain. Total pain. That was the only thing to describe Trudy's mood right now. She was in total agony as she sat down on the boat crying her eyes out. Her world was a wreck- totally a wreck, and she had nothing left… things got better and then they got 100 times worse. She couldn't understand what she had done in life to deserve this?

First Bray, then Martin- Zoot- whoever he was… Jay…. Amber…. And now Mega. What had she done to deserve this? The last few weeks had destroyed her in ways she couldn't comprehend until now… and now that she did all she wanted to do was die.

(A month ago or so)

Trudy was on second floor listening to the sounds of the noisy Mallrats. In the background, she could hear Gel and Sammy.

"You know those old commercials for McDonalds? I miss McDonald's," Sammy to her.

"What does spectrum mean?" Lex asked Jack finally.

"We need a stereo," Gel announced to Sammy.

"You know Lex is the perfect sterotype of a male ," May said to Salene.

Trudy laughed and shook her head at them all- some of them had interesting conversations, and some even stranger interests. She wondered where Jay was- if he was okay- she missed him. He was the love of her life. Together they'd be a family- it would be perfect harmony. Tucking away her giddy smile, she went back to folding clothes when suddenly she heard tears from the bathroom.

"Amber?" she said turning her head in panic.

Amber crying? Amber never cried unless something was really wrong. Trudy stopped her folding and ran towards her, "Amber! Amber, what's wrong?" she called as she came over.

Standing in the open doorway in tears was Amber.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Trudy asked her.

"Oh god," Amber muttered in between sobs, "Oh god, oh god," she repeated as she held a hand over her mouth.

"AMBER! TALK TO ME," Trudy commanded.

Amber's eyes turned sharply towards Trudy- they looked haunted and blood shot- her sobs then got louder and she started towards hysterics, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she cried looking over at Trudy.

"Amber, what IS it?" Trudy demanded.

"I'm pregnant," she cried out.

"Preg-nant? But Amber…." Trudy began…

Pregnant? Amber was Pregnant? How could that be? Who had Amber been with that she could get pregnant? Jack? Not likely. Lex? No. Sammy? No way. That left…. Jay… Jay…. JAY?

Trudy shot a look at her, please don't let that be reason for her apology.

"Whose the father Amber?" Trudy cried suddenly.

Amber just looked at her.

Trudy started to back up slowly tears started to surface, "Please tell me you're lying- please tell me it's not Jay. Please tell me that you'd never do that behind my back?" Trudy cried covering her own mouth as she started to back away from Amber.

Amber just looked at her and freed her hand from her mouth, "I'm so sorry Trudy," she said finally.

Trudy gulped, then turned, and fled down the hall- Amber wondered if she should run after her but instead ran down the stairs- she had to find Jay and tell him.

(Flashback ends)

So Jay and Amber were going to be parents and the best part all of this happened while Trudy was still with him. What a fool she had been. No guy could resist princess Amber. What a fool. Then, she did it again- this time with Mega. Mega had used her to get Jay and Amber- but trust Trudy helped save them!

It got worse and then the party hit- Trudy was upset still- hysterically upset and her hate of Jay and Amber was going to have to wait- there someone else who had deserved it more. So then the next series in her life took place that lead to this personal moment of hell she was now in.

(Flashback)

Trudy came flying down the stairs and came face to face with a locked up Mega- she grabbed the key opened the door, walked in, and slammed it shut.

"Okay Mega- let's talk," she said angrily.

Mega just looked at her- his expression neutral- his gaze right at hers, he just sat there cross legged on there floor- Between his attire, his skin, the darkness of the basement, and those glasses- he looked really creepy- enough to make her shake slightly. It didn't help that his expression look positively terrifying like he was half a mind reader and have studying into her soul. Trudy would have made a joke he looked Tai-san right then but she was too angry.

"You used me- you sick jerk," she between angry tears, "You used me and you played me for own advantage- why- why did you manipulate my feelings that way?" she demanded.

"Your nothing more than street scum, your far worse than Ram, The Guardian, and Zoot combined- you're a disgusting pig!" she said through gritted teeth as more tears came out.

"Are you sure I'm one this is meant for?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? Of course it is. You ruined my life," Trudy exclaimed in the same tone.

"No, That was Jay and Amber. Transference- you're transferring your anger at them to me," he reported.

"No, I'm not- why else would I be here, if I wanted to yell at them- I'd be up there," she announced.

"No you wouldn't. You don't want make waves- furthermore, you figured by somehow talking me that I'd give want you want to hear," he informed her.

Trudy looked at him, "And what is that?" she demanded.

"That it wasn't all a lie," he countered.

"It was though wasn't it?" she said with eyes tearing.

She wanted to believe so bad that he was different- he sounded a lot more sincere then Jay ever did, even Martin. She wanted to believe he meant it so bad- but he denied it. She wanted for him for than ever to say it was a lie that he really did care.

"Of course it was," he said evenly.

"You're lying," she retorted trying to hide her pain but failing.

"Am I?" he said, "I don't think I am".

"I don't believe you," she said back.

"Then don't believe me but that still doesn't change the truth," he said as if bothered him either way.

"Truth? Truth? You talk about truth- but what do you know about truth? When you lie even to yourself… Slade didn't leave you- you left him. Ram didn't destroy the city, you did. You say you don't care- but you do, and I'll prove it," Trudy announced through her pain.

"And how-" Mega began but without warning Trudy cut him off when she came over and without a single tossed her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

At first, he had not kissed back and then slowly he did- and before they knew it they were undressing- and the rest was history.

(Flashback ends)

She should have been happy in those moment. Mega had cared for her- no Mega had loved her. She had convinced herself that they had a chance but how was she? This time though- the final result was a lot worse than Amber's pregnancy…

(Flashback)

"The city is going to blow?" Trudy said shocked her mouth hanging open from Amber's announcement.

Amber nodded, "That's why we were hoping Mega would help- we- I was hoping that you could convince him to help us," Amber said looking at her.

"Convince Mega? How would I do that Amber?" Trudy demanded, "I-" Trudy began.

"I know about you and Mega- I saw you guys together the other night," Amber replied suddenly.

Trudy's mouth flew open as she looked at her, "You knew?"

Amber nodded, "That's why you have to convince him to help- I know you can in a way no one else- please Trudy- for the entire city- we need your help".

(Flashback ends)

That had done it- Trudy had been committed- all she had to do was convince Mega. She remembered how uneasy she felt about it. How nervous she was. She had learned in that short time that he was very hard to push around- and that he didn't aid others easily. It didn't matter to her though- he was not like the rest of the guys she knew or had like of the past. He was no saint, he was not a good guy but it did not matter to her she loved him for him.

(Flashback)

Trudy came walking down the staircase uneasily until she came face to face with him on instinct he stood up and stood by the door of his cell as if to show respect for her entrance of some kind. Like he answered and respected her and only her. It made feel good normally but right then it only increased the butterflies. She did not want to force him to do this but she knew she had little choice.

"Josh," she began as she entered shut the door but did not bother to lock it and sat down on the bench next to him. On pure instinct, as if he sensed this was all business he sat in a very formal manner and his gaze locked on hers- like he could almost sense the fear from the shakiness in her tone.

"What is it?" he said simply- no tone to his voice- Trudy had gotten used to that- he was not one to ever show any feelings in his voice.

"Ram's computer- they think you can stop it… can you?" she asked but really was pleading.

Mega sighed and looked down, "Ram failed and so did Slade so they sent you then?" he inquired.

Trudy nodded still shaking, "I'm sorry-I didn't want to- I know that you hate… but I don't want to die Josh, I don't want to die and I don't want you or Brady to die and if stopping computer is what we need to live…" she began.

He let one more and then turned his head back to her raising it, "Okay"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I said I'd do it, don't make me regret saying it so easy," he repeated.

"Why? If you wouldn't do it for them, why would you do it for me?" she asked with a nerves seeping in. Trudy was trying desperately to stop the tears she felt coming again- more tears was not what she needed nor hope- this was hope she did not need but god did she want to hear it.

Please let him say what she hoped he would.

"Because I love you," he announced emotionless without another word he then stood up, "Let's go save a city," he replied extending his hand.

Trudy let out and choked on a sob as she grabbed his hand tears now spilling out- he loved her- he really loved her- finally someone that cared about her and she cared for back. Now all they had to do was make it alive.

(Flashback ends)

Of course, they- he hadn't. Everyone else did but not him. Mega gave his life to save there's. All of there's. It broke her so badly. She had not even been there at the time. She had been stuck at the Mall and then she saw the look on Slade's face that's how she knew- he was dead.

Her entire life had been filled with nothing but endless pain- pain after pain and finally she found happiness and in the blink of an eye it was gone forever. Like a tidal wave crashing down on her heart. She had lost it all and now all she wanted was death. She wanted to die just so she could be with him. She then turned and looked over the boat and wondered if maybe she could right now…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	73. Just like chocolate boy

**Just like chocolate boy**

Challenge by: Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it all belongs to Cloud 9

Words: N/A

Sentence: "Just like chocolate boy", "my innocent eyes" and "I'm to sexy for my shirt, I'm so sexy it hurts".

Setting: N/A

Characters: Mega, Ram, and Java

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 

(Flashback- S4)

Mega was never one for playing around- if anything the only real word to describe him was dull. However, what he never got bored of was watching his idiot "boss" Ved. He always seemed to walk in on the guy at the worst time.

This particular time it had been during, Ved's rendition of a Right Said Fred song.

Ved was sitting there half naked singing, "I'm to sexy for my shirt, I'm so sexy it hurts".

When Mega opened the door with the reports- straight off Ved from his chair, "Don't you ever knock?"

"Not really- here," he announced dully tossing them in his lap. He then moved to walk out of the room when he heard Ved's next remark.

"Just like chocolate boy- to be a ignorant- brainless lackey who just walks in on a man's privacy"

Mega then stopped in his tracks turned and looked at him darkly though his voice was unreasonably- possibly oddly calm and sharp, "Ignoring the blunt remark about skin toning that is not only inaccurate but pathetically inaccurate. Moving on the fact that I was just called brainless- I suggest that you take that insult back before you end up at the end of a zapper set on kill," Mega warned.

Ved then looked at him burst out laughing and then glared at Mega, "I'm a higher rank on the food chain and Ram appreciates me more. Off hand if you don't end up dead- I'd watch what you say".

Mega without another word then turned and left the room slamming the door. Ved would pay for that one.

(Flashback ends)

"Oh god, my innocent eyes- even thinking of that demon child shirtless- now I see why you did it," Ram said disgusted looking at Mega.

"I think you missed the point," Java said to her husband.

"No, I got it. I wasn't a pro efficient leader. I had the wrong people in positions they shouldn't have had. Jay, Ved, Siva… and Ebony... all of them I should have known better to trust with such an important operation," Ram reasoned.

"You're right about that," Mega confirmed.

"So that's you both overthrew me- it wasn't personal… when Slade found me…. I just… thought I had been discard," he said after a minute.

"Ram, we'd never discard you," Java promised, "We couldn't have taken over the city without your help and even when you weren't here, you were helping us," she said calmly.

Ram looked at them both from the casino bar, "So are we going to base then?" he inquired.

"Yea, we don't want over sleep and miss Jay's execution," Mega said monotone before standing up and heading to the door with Java and Ram going to join him.

Ram then turned to Java as they headed back to base, "I still love you Jivvie"

"I think you know how I feel about you," Java said after a second but at the same time she was also looking at Mega.

"Why do I have feeling I'm in competition?" he inquired.

"Oh your not in competition- I'm hardly possessive," Mega said from a few steps ahead.

"Just over the empire then?"

"Only over that anything else- I'm willing to negotiate," Mega reasoned.

"Including who gets to kill the Mallrats?"

"Yea even that"

"Well then Mega, this going to be start of a beautiful relationship"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

636


	74. The boys are back in town

**The Boys are Back in Town  
**

Challenge by: xXRaineXx

Pairing: KC and Ved

Featuring: Dal, Slade, Mega, Lex, Jay, Jack, and Pride

Words: Love, hate, passion, and reality check

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own, Tribeworld owns the show and the characters. I'm just creating madness. I would also personally like to thank B52's for getting me through this challenge- I'm a real sucker for the love shack, and AC/DC for the other 13 songs I was listening to.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(End of 5)

Mega had lost and along with it, he had confessed to where the prisoners were being held, he also helped them save their lost- setting him free and he was slowly going through some changes of his own. The group also found out that Dal, Pride, Java, and many of the others thought dead were not dead. It was a strange situation to say the least. Apparently, most of everything had been a virtual reality trick set up by Mega and Java.

However, now there was this problem of love triangles. KC and Ved were in love with Cloe. Slade and Jay were battling feelings for Ebony. Pride didn't know if Salene wanted him or Ryan. Lex was having a hard time deciding if it was Tai-san or Siva for him. While Mega wanted Java at the same time Ram did.

Whoever said love was easy- was lying. The guys between them all were filled with hate at each other. They were in a need to work this out but little ways of doing this.

One night, by chance Bray, Jay, Pride, Ryan, Ram, Mega, Slade, Lex, Jack, Dal, KC, and Ved were sitting down in the living room. The girls had gone out to a tribal meeting with the Mozzie's that had order of 'women only' on the invitation leaving the guys locked up in the Mall together.

So far, they had all tried to avoid each other. Jay was in the kitchen making some food, Bray was looking over notes, while Jack, Mega, Ved, and Ram were each on their own laptops. Dal was looking over Jack's shoulder as Ryan and Lex started working out. Pride was gardening, and KC was playing with cards.

"Does anyone else see what's going on here?" Mega said after a minute picking up with his voice.

"Yea, some annoying evil techno is talking out place when he shouldn't," Lex snapped.

Ram snorted.

"No, more like I'm watching a bunch of idiots trying to pathetically avoid each other in the same room because their hormones on the loose," Mega retorted.

Lex's eyes flashed and he stopped the punching bag, "What was that techno boy?"

"You heard me," Mega said expressionlessly.

Lex was looking for fight when Ram stepped in.

"You know, I don't think that's a good idea Lex- he might be a techno 'boy' but I don't think Tai-san is going to appreciate that nor Siva," Ram countered.

Mega looked at him but said nothing.

Lex then glared and stormed away, "We should have locked you up for life- and same to you Ram"

Ram smirked, "Oh yea, I feel the love here, don't you?" he said to Mega.

"In so many ways," Mega reported dryly going back to his computer.

"He's got a point though- if we can't have it out the physical way why do what the girls would do- why not battle it out another way?" KC piped up suddenly.

"Like how do you mean?" Dal asked.

"Play poker- like men," KC reasoned.

The guys all looked each other for a second.

"I'm in," Ved said getting up sitting across from KC intentionally.

"I'll play a hand," Jack said shrugging and getting up as he turned off his PC.

"Oh I'm in," Lex announced.

"Er right I am too," Ryan jumped in following him.

"I think you're all insane," Jay announced.

"Oh come bro- their cards and it's not going to kill you," Ved chimed in.

Jay rolled his eyes, "I'll do it if biker boy does it"

"I'm for it," Slade said sitting down.

Jay sighed and sat across from Slade.

"I'm really in," Bray exclaimed when he saw Jay was in sitting across from him- he still felt tension with him and Pride for having Amber when he did not.

"So am I," Pride said suddenly racing over.

Mega and Ram just looked at each other.

"You know we're both more practical than them," Mega spoke first as if reading Ram's mind.

"That's true but admit it- half the fun is watching them all making fools of themselves," Ram reasoned.

"I admit that IS a positive," Mega conceded.

"Besides they think they needed to fight for their women like idiots would," Ram said.

"It's like they've never heard of threesome's," Mega noted.

"No kidding- well let's go," Ram said standing up.

Mega rolled his eyes, "Fine"

"We're in- deal the cards kid," Ram said walking over and sitting down- he noted that everyone that was fighting for a girls affection was across from another.

He also noted they stared at them both like they were insane when Mega and himself took seats next to each other like it was no big deal and that their feelings for Java didn't matter.

"Not that I don't love the attention I'm getting from a bunch of other straight men but would you mind dealing the cards already and stop looking at Mega and I like we're fish out of water and swimming just fine," Ram said suddenly.

"Right," KC said quickly as he started to deal the cards to the each of the other players without being able to hide his glare that was directed at Ved as he passed Ved his cards.

Ram snorted, and turned to Mega speaking in a low tone, "Three bets they end up having wild passion filled sx before this night is over with each other".

"I'll take that one"

"So what are we betting here?" Lex demanded.

"Huh?" Jay said stupidly.

"I'm not playing cards for sheer kicks- we better be betting something," Lex said when he noticed no one seemed to have an answer to his question.

"The winner of each hands gets to punish his enemy or whoever he wants to do in by making them doing something they don't want to do," KC said suddenly.

Mega looked back at Ram, "On second thought, I take that back. No deal," he said.

"Damn it"

"This is going to end up an orgy before this night is over," Mega said shaking his head as if predicting the future.

"No kidding" Ram said looking back at him.

"You think we should tell them were the women actually went? Why they even left in the first place?"

"No, they're not ready to deal with that reality check yet," Ram replied.

"I meant later"

"Oh- yea maybe later"

The guys still weren't exactly agreeing to the idea of the game but they were going along with it anyway. KC looked down at his cards- he was in big trouble this hand, he just hoped Ved wouldn't do that well either."Okay guys hands," KC commanded. Each them tossed them out and KC let off a sigh of relief when he saw that Ram had won."Okay so Ram your call on nailing Mega," KC said.

"Actually, I'm not touching Mega. I won- I have to pick the punishment. Well here it is- we're going to talk this mess out and you're going to let Mega and I serve as medians," Ram said.

"Talk this mess out?" KC inquired.

"Yea, now with that said- Pride are you in love with Salene?" Ram demanded.

"Of course," he replied instantly before looking at Ryan suspiciously.

"Ryan are you?" Mega said.

"In love with Salene? Are you kidding?" Ryan inquired.

"The man doesn't kid," Ram answered.

"Of course not," Ryan said.

"Your NOT?" Pride cried in shock.

"No, I'm in love with Alice," Ryan stated.

"ALICE?" the group cried.

"Yea….." he said slowly.

"So you mean I've been acting this way all week for nothing?" Pride exclaimed in a bit of shock.

"Pretty much," Mega said.

"Okay, that's one down. Jay- are you in love with Ebony?" Ram asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Okay," Ram said looking at Mega for him to continue.

"Slade- isn't it true you also happen to care for Ruby?" Mega demanded.

Slade looked at him, "You know it's true but I'm with Ebony," Slade remarked.

"But who would you rather be with- Ruby or Ebony?" Mega demanded, "And think long and hard on that".

"I'm not sure," Slade confessed.

"I think we need drinks," Lex conceded.

"I think so too," Bray said getting up. The two then started to pour drinks and pass them around the table as Slade drank his first in one quick shot.

"I care about Ruby- she's nice- and she's kind…."

"And she's wild in bed- it's okay you can actually admit that," Ram added.

"Actually he can't," Mega chimed in.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose my dinner," Mega retorted.

Ram looked from Mega to Slade and back again, "Oh right- on second thought- okay so, what do you think of Ebony?"

"She's wild- and dangerous," Slade replied automatically.

"Is that the only appeal?" Mega said.

"Of course- she's like my bike," Slade answered, "Nice to look at, great for speed, and even better on the dangerous paths".

"If your comparing her to a bike then you don't love her," Mega stated.

"Never said I did"

"What about Ruby do you love her?" Ram said.

"I think that second drink now," Slade said as Lex instinctively passed him as a second as he downed it.

"Okay, now actually answer the man's question," Mega replied.

"I don't know… maybe…" he said slowly.

"Maybe? Either you do or you don't- how do you see her as opposed to Ebony?" Mega demanded.

"Stable, someone that I get along with, someone's that sweet but way too good for me but god is she good to me…"

"Oh yea, you're in love with her," Mega said.

Slade looked at him, "What am I supposed to about Ebony then?"

"You have a replacement there," Ram said thumbing at Jay.

Slade looked at Jay, "You already hurt her once"

"I don't plan to do it again- I was being foolish, I learned my lesson," Jay promised.

"You ever…"

"I won't," Jay said quickly.

"Yea, I think you both know what you need to do- okay next case," Ram said looking around the room.

"You would think this would harder then this," Mega said in his ear suddenly.

"They've had a week to think it over- we're just forcing them to come out with it- it was bound to happen soon. We're just speeding it up," he reasoned."If we all escape without anyone getting punched, or killed- we'll be okay".

"Wait a second- what gives you the right to keep playing Dr. Love here- you won- A HAND, not the entire game," Lex reported suddenly.

Ram rolled his eyes- he had a feeling this was bound to happen."Fine, so we play another hand then?" Ram said innocently.

"Yea," Lex remarked.

"Okay- deal 'em KC," Ryan said.

"Gladly," KC said starting on the second deck.As the second hand played KC wondered how he kept getting such bad cards, was he really that bad with shuffling?

"Okay put them down," Bray said evenly. The others tossed down their cards and everyone looked in shock- Ram had won- AGAIN."

Hmm well then the game continues. Lex- its' your turn, so is it Tai-san or Siva?" Ram began.

"I don't know," Lex said taking a shot.

"Let's start with Tai-san then, how do you feel about her?" Mega inquired.

"I love her," Lex snapped.

"That's not hard, but what about Siva?" Ram said.

"What about Siva?"

"How do you feel about her?" Mega demanded.

"I don't know," Lex replied with gritted teeth.

"Do you love her?" Ram said.

"I'm not sure"

"Describe Siva how you see her," Mega suggested.

"Siva… Siva is strong, and Siva is dangerous. Siva is kind of like Tai-san but not as… interesting…" Lex said slowly.

"Then I think you know where your heart belongs," Ram stated.

"No but- you don't understand. I hurt Siva. I cared for her- and I hurt her- and I got her nearly killed," Lex said with guilt as he took another shot.

"That's guilt not love. Siva will get over it. You have spine Lex- use it," Mega commanded. Lex shot him a look and went for him.

Ram jumped in the middle of it, "I told you not to touch him"

Lex then angrily at him, "Why Ram- how about this, why do you defend him? He's the enemy. He tried to kill you. He's in love with your wife. He took your life from you. And yet you sit here and defend him to us when we don't even want him here," Lex replied.

"Speak for yourself," Jack said.

"What?"

"I said speak for yourself Lex. Not everyone hates the techno's for no reason. Mega helped us too. I think he deserves to be left alone. He's a Mallrat too. If you can accept Jay then you should be able to accept him," Jack chimed in. Mega tossed him a weird look but said nothing.

"He's got a point, and your no saint either," Bray added.

"Oh so what your siding with him now?" Lex demanded angrily.

"Yes but only because your being irrational and foolish," Jay remarked.

"This is unbelievable," Lex retorted.

"And yet here we all are anyway," Pride reasoned. They all nodded in agreement taking a shot in unison.

"Okay so whose next- or should we say last… KC and Ved that leaves you two," Ram said with a smirk.

"Oh come- can't at least we at least play another hand first?" Ved demanded.

Ram rolled his eyes but Mega then gave him a look."Fine Fine," Ram said after a second, then turning to Mega, "You owe me"

"I'm the one that reasoned with the girls call it even besides I helped you rig this game so that you'd win every time," Mega said shortly.

"You have a point," Ram conceded.

"Okay here we go guys," KC said as he cracked the deck and then passing them back out. Mega and then Ram as usual remained in close- Mega looked at his cards and gave Ram two who then took two from him.

"Nice hand you got there," Ram conceded.

"Did have there- now it's yours," Mega replied.

"This is both dirty and underhanded," Ram said bemused.

"Yes, but that's how we work," Mega stated.

Ram shrugged, "True enough"

"Okay guys let's see them," Ved announced.

The guys then all tossed down their cards."That's it! I want to know how you keep doing that," KC exclaimed looking down and seeing that Ram had won- again!

"Keep doing what?" Ram inquired.

"Winning- every time we've done this you've got a winning hand, how are you doing that?" Ved demanded.

"I'm good?" Ram said slowly.

Ved looked at him, "I know you Ram- cheating and lying is a talent of yours"

"I know Josh's is too," Slade chimed in.

Mega and Ram looked each other and them."Are you accusing us of something?" they said together.

"YES," Ved and Slade repeated.

"You have no proof," Ram said.

"Especially considering we hate each other," Mega added.

"I don't see any of proof of you guys hating each other," Bray said, "You seem to be unison all night- and even since I've met you both. Like your friends"

Mega snorted, "Oh please- it's just because we think the same. You think I'm going to forgive him from taking my city from me; and Java? No"

"It was my city and my woman first," Ram retorted glaring from the side.

"Should have been mine," Mega answered.

"Okay so maybe I was wrong," Bray said after a second now watching them coming to odds.

KC sighed- he was right there was no way of proving it and it seemed like there was tension there they didn't know about after all. "Okay FINE, will just get it over with," he demanded.

Ram smirked, "My pleasure"

Mega rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"So your both in love with Cloe right?" Ram said looking at KC and Ved who both nodded.

"Right- are you sure?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"KC what do you think about Ved?" Mega said.

"He's annoying, he's egotistical, he thinks that Cloe is his," KC said shortly.

"And what do you think about him?" Ram asked Ved.

"The same," Ved said with gritted teeth.

"What do you feel about Cloe?" they inquired.

"She's Cloe," they said together after a second.The two then looked at each other.

"I think there is something else going on here- and if your blind to that then that's own trouble- new hand," Mega said.

"What?" KC said dumbly.

"That's it?" Ved demanded.

"Hmm that's it," Ram replied.

Mega looked at Ram, "Our work here is done," he said in a low tone.

"Well almost- now we need to make sure one of them wins- and make sure they never find that they girls actually went out to spend the day with the Eco's because we requested this night to work on those idiots," Ram stated.

"True enough- but I don't think anyone is going to care in a few minutes if we're right," Mega noted."

Yea" Without another word the guys then each took a hand.

"I don't know about you guys- but this is my last hand. I think I've had enough for one day," Dal announced.

"Hmm same here," Jack said.

"I'm with you," Ryan, Pride, Bray, and Jay said together.

"I need many more drinks," Lex said.

"I need sleep," Slade added.

"Great so last hand- okay guys let's get moving"

They went through and then they set down their cards. KC then looked down in shock when he saw Ved had won. Guess he was wrong after all."Oh that means trouble for you," Lex said amused.

"Yea KC big trouble," Ram said knowingly.

Ved looked at KC with a smirk, "I'd take a shot if I were you- the drunker you are the easier this will be," Ved said suddenly a bit less cockier than normal.

"Why?" KC said oddly.

"Just do it," Ved commanded.

KC sighed as he downed a shot, "Okay give it me"

"You have to kiss me"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me"

"Are you insane?"

"Normally I'd say yes but I have to see how insane," Ved remarked.

"You can't be serious," KC exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious," Ved replied. The other guys looked each other.

"Er yea I think should um give them space," Bray said getting up.

"Right with you there," Jay added as the others jumped on. Except for Mega and Ram who just sat there leaning back in their chairs and Lex who went over to the kitchen to continue his drinking hour.

Ved watched as the others left, "Okay now"

KC looked at him and gulped- he hoped he was wrong and the result wasn't going to be what he thought it was- he then leaned in and kissed Ved- at first it seemed smiley and disgusting after all it wasn't right- there were both MEN. There was something wrong and unnatural about this and yet- how great this was making him- the fireworks were unexplainable.He then broke apart and looked at Ved horrified."We just…"

"I know…."

"This is madness…."

"I know….."

"What the hell are we going to do?" they said together.

"Minor suggestion- take it upstairs and then deal with it," Ram injected. They both turned to him and Mega- they had STAYED?

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look kidding?" Ram challenged.

Ved looked at KC and KC looked at Ved who then in both looked around the room and then back to each other nervously."Do you?"

"Kind of?"

"Should we?"

"Maybe"

"But if we leave it?"

"All right let's"

Without another word, they both turned and walked towards KC room. The two guys sat there for a second before they watched Lex fall on the ground unconscious from his over drinking both then shook their heads. Mega then turned to Ram and spoke in a normal voice, "Now that is a complete mission- and to think we only had to cheat two times," he said after a second.

"I'm brilliant, I know"

"Actually, you almost got us nailed," Mega retorted.

"I did not. Okay for a second- but you were smooth enough to deny it," Ram said.

"Your lucky you keep intelligent company"

"No, I'm lucky I keep intelligent boyfriend," Ram said with a snort getting up.

Mega then jumped up himself, "I am not your boyfriend"

"Okay casual partner then- I forgot," Ram said rolling his eyes.

"I don't date anyone," Mega said shortly.

"See there it is that robotic streak in you coming out again- that's bad for you- Java and I really must fix that," Ram said looking at him as they headed for the steps.

"I happen to like myself the way I am"

"Only you would say that"

"No, you like the way you are," Mega retorted.

"You have a point- now with that said- seeing as I did win that game…."

"Oh no"

"Oh no what?"

"You cannot "punish me"- forget it, I helped you win," Mega exclaimed.

"Yea but fair is fair and I DID win," Ram reminded him.

"No way"

"You'll do it," Ram said as they headed towards Ram room.

"No I won't"

"You will"

"Will not"

"That's what you think"

"That it IS what I think- and know"

"Your delusional"

"No Ram, you are"

"Mega- just shut up," Ram said kissing him and then shoving him inside as he shut the curtain and smirked this was going to be a great after all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	75. The never ending triangles of hell

**The never-ending triangles of hell**

Challenge by: Angelic Madness

Pairings: Jady, Jamber, Ramony, Rava, Mava, Maylene, Pralene, and Bramber

Others to include: Ebony, Java, May, Mega, Ram, and Salene

Words: dogma, altercation, hallucination, placate

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(S5)

Love. A complicated matter. Love was a disease or a curse to many- to few it was a thing of beauty. To the confused souls- it was a thing well beyond that- it was hell. With the Mallrats everything was always about complications. One after the next. For Trudy, Amber, and Jay- it was well beyond complication…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The war had begun on the city. Mega had taken the city and Ebony was stuck on the outside as ironically their only hope with Ram. The Mallrats were now sitting ducks wondering what was next in this game?

Jay wanted it all to be a hallucination, another one's of Ram's tricks but he knew it wasn't. No this Mega's den now, the Mallrats now we're trying control themselves around him when he'd pop which wasn't easy. Jay tried to be placatory but he was having a hard time doing that. He was close to causing an altercation but tried not to- for Trudy's sake.

Another issue he was struggling with, he was with Trudy- and Trudy was pregnant but their in lied the problem- Jay loved Amber not Trudy.

(Flashback to the day before)

Jay had been going to tell Trudy that he was going to leave her for Amber but as he walked into their room, he saw her sitting on the bed holding a strip.

"Trudy?"

"Jay?" she replied with a smile on her face she then looked right into his eyes, "Jay- this- this says I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby Jay".

And all Jay could think of- was how he was going to tell Amber.

(Flashback ends)

Jay was lying on the bed reading a book when suddenly he saw someone aggressively kick open the curtains and there stood Amber.

"Jay! What's going on?" she demanded from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly as if he did know what he was guilty of.

"What do I mean? Oh I don't know Jay, you sit there and tell me that you love me on my bed and that you want to marry me and help me raise Bray jr. but yet twenty four hours later here you are sleeping in a room with Trudy- what gives Jay? I thought you were going to tell her the truth?" she demanded not sure if she was angry or hurt but decided it was both.

Jay gave her a rueful look, which caused Amber puzzlement- why did she have a feeling that he was going to say something to her that she wasn't going to like?

"Trudy's pregnant- I'm not going to leave her," he announced.

"She's what?" Amber cried now the pain showing on her face, "Trudy's pregnant?" she breathed.

Jay nodded, "Look I'm so-" he began as he moved to get up.

"No, don't. Just don't. Trudy will need you. I'll be okay- just leave it," she said cutting him off before he could speak let alone.

She then turned and headed out of the room without another word.

(Short time later)

Amber woke up and headed down to the kitchen- she needed to get out of her room- she had been crying for god knows how many hours. However, when she got there to pour herself a cup of coffee suddenly Trudy came down the stairs.

"I want the baby to have its room or something- is that possible?" Trudy asked Salene.

"I'm sure we can work out something," Salene replied.

Trudy then smiled, "I'm off to work the stations today, see you," she said with a bright smile taking off.

Salene then sighed and then before her own eyes she watched in total shock as suddenly Amber burst into tears and a sob. Salene then rushed over, "Amber, Amber what's wrong?"

"It's Jay," she said as Salene moved to sit down across from her.

"How so?" Salene asked her.

"Trudy's pregnant and Jay stayed with her when he was with me," Amber announced into between her sobs.

"What? You were going out with Jay?" Salene exclaimed.

Amber nodded slowly, "I- we had been trying to find a well to tell her and he- he was finally but- then then this happened," she sobbed, "This has never happened to me before. Bray would never done this".

Salene put her hand on hers, "Amber, no one will stack up to relationship you had with Bray. He was different- he was your baby's father not Jay. You think that you love Jay but you don't- not like you loved you Bray," Salene announced.

Amber tears temporarily subsided as she listened to Salene's words, she was right but Bray was- well she didn't know where Bray was… for starters….

"Why sit here and feel sorry for yourself, why let it get it to you… Lex went to look for Tai-san, well Amber you need to find Bray," Salene informed her.

"But what about the tribe?" Amber said.

"We'll be fine- besides it'll be a while before we defeat Mega yet- and you and Bray- and Bray jr. deserve some happiness- so go Amber- go find Bray," Salene told her.

"Now?" she asked standing up.

"Now, Mega told us they were moved before this all happened that they were shipped off- there are plenty of boaters around here that will trade and we certainly have enough food," Salene insisted.

Amber looked uncertain- there was something kind of dangerous about this and possibly a bad idea… she started to speak but then was stopped.

"No, don't think- just go- go pack and get your son, right now," Salene said to her, "Don't lose out on this- I've lost a few people- I should know- and I went after Ryan, I might have struck out but you won't. I know it. Just go Amber," Salene replied.

Amber then without word fled towards her room- she had stuff to pack.

(The roof)

May needed air- she needed to think about what was going on with her and Salene- was she starting to fall in love with Salene? She thought so but what Pride… what about Pride and Salene… she suspected Salene liked her back too but she had no proof- what if she was wrong- what if she was right? What should she do?

Another complication in Mallrat love- yet another triangle- these were trends around this tribe it seemed. And now was in thick of it- and she hated it. Pride- a memory or Salene? That was question. One not easily answered.

Suddenly she was taken from her thoughts when she heard door open and one very depressed Jay coming out.

"Jay?" she said turning her head to the side.

He inclined his and then took a seat on the ground of the roof- without even thinking about it May went over and sat across from him- as if the last few days had not happened.

"Jay, what's wrong?" May asked him.

"Amber," he replied.

"Amber? Miss dogmatic Amber, has done something wrong to someone- what was this?" she asked with interest.

Jay then looked at her darkly, "Don't speak that way about Amber," he warned.

"Right okay," she said holding her hands, "God just showing a bit of shock is all- so what happened?" she asked somewhat defensively still from the attack.

"Happened? Nothing- that's the problem. I'm still with Trudy- not Amber," he reported finally.

May finally turned with him with dawning- Jay was in love with Amber! That's why he had been acting so broody all morning- it all made so much more sense.

"Okay- so why act like an broody idiot over it?" May asked.

Jay's eyes flared, "Broody idiot?"

"Yea," she replied firmly, "The only problem I see here is that you have a foot stuck in your butt. You love her right? Then why not go after her? Forget about Trudy," May replied.

"Trudy's pregnant in case you haven't noticed," Jay retorted.

"I know- but that's never been much of a problem she's always had the rest of the tribe- and Zoot had no problem leaving her for Ebony," May answered.

"So now you're comparing me to Zoot?" Jay replied incredulously.

"No- well not exactly. I'm just saying that if you really love Amber then you need to do something about it," May insisted.

"What about Bray?" Jay asked.

"What about Bray? He's gone. He's not coming back and you're right here," May told him, "Do it before it's too late and she's gone from you for good- before someone else comes along. Trust me on that. Don't let her chase a ghost forever- step in," May answered.

Jay got up with a look of determination on his face, "You're right. I need to tell her- I need to then break up with Trudy- thanks May. Thanks a lot," he said heading towards the door.

"Anytime," she replied softly- she then saw the door click and side, "Now if only I could take my own advice" she said bitterly.

(Amber's room)

Amber was packing up the rest of her things- it seemed she was ready to go. She had Bray jr. in the stroller Lex had lifted for her- her bags on her back, and some food to eat and trade. Now to just get to those docks…

Suddenly Jay burst through the beads outside the room, "Amber- we need to talk," he announced.

"Talk about what?" she asked as he came in.

Jay then stopped, "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To find Bray," she replied.

"Find Bray? Amber, I thought you wanted to be with me," he said looking at her with confusion.

"I thought so too but then I realised- that I love Bray and I always have and always will. That I have a son with him and Trudy will give a child soon enough… look Jay I enjoyed our time together but I want- I need Bray. I have to find him- for our child and for me," she said softly.

"What about me?" Jay said slowly.

"What about you? You have Trudy," she said.

"But I want you not her," Jay insisted.

"I'm sorry but you're a little late for that," Amber said moving towards the beads with her son, "Goodbye Jay- have a nice life- and take care of Trudy."

As Jay watched her go all he could think about was how much his heart was breaking.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Liberty)

When Java left Mega- she thought she was returning to a new Ram. A new loving Ram. Java had left Ram in the first place because of him. His love of computers- his attention to Siva and then Ebony. Mega had offered her a city- but not just that- a bed. An offer she could not refuse- Ram would never sleep with her. Mega might have been an emotionless jerk but at least he slept with her- she couldn't say as much for Ram.

When she got that letter, she assumed he had changed. When she saw him in the garbage heap and then he had slept with her- she was convinced he did. She was ready to join the rebellion- she was ready to stop Mega with others… or so she thought.

At first, it all went well but then she started to notice things. First it was small white lies- like he was in his room when she knew he had left. Or he said he was with Ruby when she knew he wasn't. Then, she started to notice he would talk and fight a lot with Ebony… a lot… a lot more than the past. Her suspicion in full- what was going on?

One day, she decided to find out for herself. She was tired of these games. Of these endless love triangles all circling Ram. The man was not that innocent, she knew he had a game, she just didn't know what. So she decided to find out. She walked up to his room and opened the door….

And what did she find.

"Oh baby, I love you," Ram said as he kissed Ebony again and she let out a moan of her own leaning back on the bed.

"I love you too- baby when are you going to tell Java that the only reason you slept with her was to get to join us-" she inquired as he smirked- he then moved to turn his side and then out of the corner of his eyes, "As soon as Mega is a dead…- JAVA"

"Ram," she said darkly.

"JAVA," Ebony jumped and turned over to come face to face with her now fuming sister.

"So THIS is what you do to me Ram, HER- again? I thought we were done- I thought we were beyond this Ram," Java exclaimed angrily.

"Java- this isn't-" Ram began.

"Oh bull it's not. I'm not blind- I thought… I tru- I can't believe you'd do this to me again. Well Ram this is it this time. We're over. I quit this stupid rebellion of yours against Mega. Your lucky I don't kill you right now but in the future- all bets are off," she said darkly without another word she then slammed the door.

Java then bursts into angry tears as she fled down the stairs and out the saloon door with a speechless Ruby and Slade watching her go.

(A day or so later)

Mega turned suddenly when he saw his bedroom door come swinging open- he raised his zapper- no one knew that even had one let alone where it was located. Mega preferred to keep his business to himself- he often made it like he lived off based… but yet on instinct incase someone was looking to kill him he raised it waiting.

He then saw who it was and dropped it, "If figured you'd left," he said tonelessly.

"Yea- well I changed my mind," Java reported crossing her arms from the door as she came in and shut it looking at him from other side noticing he was only in his boxers and sitting on top of covers- damn she was lucky- she got the nice view.

"I told you that you could never trust Ram. All he'd ever do was betray you," he reported.

"I know- I was stupid- it'll never happen again- am I forgiven?" she implored.

"Forgive? No, you still kicked in my room door that no one else is supposed to know about besides us and we could have been seen and I was half naked at the time. You are hardly forgiven," he said.

"I meant for trying to leave you," Java responded.

"I shouldn't but I know my worst won't hurt as bad- so yes," he said finally.

Java let out a smirk, "I knew you wouldn't let me down… so you have room for another?" she inquired.

"I think so".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Months later)

(The Techno Base)

"I just got the news in- Ram and Ebony were causalities in the latest war," Java reported with a smirk as she walked into the control room.

Mega turned to her, "Good- and all other opposition we've encountered?"

"Dead Mega- dead as a doornail," Java said with a smirk.

"What about Amber and Bray- and their brat?" he inquired.

"They'll never be back- rest assured," she said wrapping her arm him.

"Excellent- now about those Mallrats…"

(The Mall)

"Do you think Amber ever found Bray?" Trudy asked as she smiled at the new baby boy in her arms.

"I don't know," Jay said climbing into bed next to her numbly.

"I bet she did- I bet their really happy now- like we are but they probably have it- their probably free," she said.

Jay nodded, "Yea- something we won't ever be at this rate"

Trudy nodded but decided now was not the time for a pity party- she had just had a baby for god sakes- this meant to be a good day not thinking about Mega, Java, and their army but instead their son, "I want to name him Ved," Trudy announced.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked with mild shock turning to her.

Trudy nodded, "Yea, I like the sound of that- well little Ved welcome to the world"

Jay tried to smile as she said it but couldn't manage it for all he could think about was how he wished it was Amber saying that- Amber's and his baby- and that Trudy was the one out of the picture.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	76. The start of something scary and new

**The start of something scary and new**

Challenge by: Hegge of Norge

Pairing: Amber/Mega (romance)- Mamberism (must have been talking to Deb- ewies)

Other: Brady, Jay and Trudy

Words: Hate, Techno, and Anarchy

Lines: "Get lost" "I am" "I can not stand you"

Disclaimer: Do I own a thing? Of course not just my fingers that are typing it- and actually for about 6 hours around 15 years ago only the bowl owned them.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

Amber was her way to the kitchen to talk with Jay- she wanted to tell him that she loved him when she saw Brady there sitting down giggling wildly.

"Hey there Brady what are laughing…"

Amber then stopped at the sight of Jay and Trudy kissing each other wildly. Amber's mouth fell open- Trudy was kissing her boyfriend.

"I don't believe this," she cried out loud.

Trudy right away broke the kiss and pushed Jay away slightly, "Amber"

Jay then turned to her, "Look Amber…. There's a few things you missed while you were away…"

"Obviously, I thought you loved me Jay," she said looking at him.

"I thought I did…"

"You thought you did but then what Trudy came around and gave you a better offer?" she asked hurt.

Trudy's mouth hung open, "Hey that was uncalled for"

"I don't care- get lost- both of you. I can't stand you right now Jay nor you Trudy," Amber said nearing tears.

"Fine, I am going," Jay said storming off.

"So am I- come on Brady," Trudy said grabbing Brady and racing off after Jay.  
(The Techno Base hours later)

Mega was sitting at his computer waiting Amber to arrive- he had demanded her presence to talk about the city. The **techno** was mildly amused- now would be a good time to push a buttons as he had heard what happened at the Mall thanks to his bugs.

Right about now there was anarchy in the Mall- and Mega meant to use it to his advantage- Amber's feelings being step one. He turned back to is work until he heard a knock and then Amber standing there.

"Your late," Mega said evenly.

"I was busy," Amber said shortly.

"With your boyfriend?" challenged Mega.

Amber looked at him, "I don't have one"

"Sure you do, Jay or was I imaging things?" Mega inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about- I **hate** Jay," Amber stated.

Mega wanted laugh as he looked at her- her attempts at denial were not only pathetic but painfully obvious. No, she didn't hate Jay- not yet anyway but he'd soon change that.

"If you say so," he said looking at her, "Sit down- we have something to go over- this is not a social visit," he proclaimed.

"Of course not," Amber said rolling her eyes sitting down, "What do you need from me this time?" she said sitting down.

"I've created a small little project and it needs someone to hype it- you," he said.  
Amber quirked an eyebrow and looked at him, "Me?"

"Yes, for some reason the city likes and trusts you. Therefore, you are my only option," he said bitterly.

"And what if I don't want to do it? I'm not a techno. This is no longer a democracy- you took this place from us. Why should I do anything you want or need?" Amber challenged.

"If you work with me- civilly then I will return some of the things taken from the city," he said as a barging tool.

Normally Mega would threaten everyone or her life or her babies but he wanted to get her to work with him and this was the best how for Amber anyway.

Amber looked at him for a second, "Fine"

"Good. Now level with me- why are you actually avoiding Jay right now?" Mega inquired.

"What are you…."

"Trudy isn't it?"

"How do you know about that?" Amber said slowly.

"How do I- Amber- Jay's been wild about her since the Gaian camp- all he could do was talk about her during our meetings about Ram," he said.

Amber looked at Mega- he was lying- he had to be lying. He was just messing with her- using her. Making her believe him to make her do something stupid- no Amber was smarter than that.

"Here watch," and without another word Mega flipped on a tape.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

She was crying hysterically- Mega was right- Jay had always wanted Trudy. This was not a fake like Ram had showed Ebony. He had honestly always wanted Trudy. Amber was crushed. She was now weeping at the techno base in front of Mega- which was even more disturbing.

Though he still had showed no emotion whatsoever instead turning his attention to whatever sick device he had most likely been working on.

"You know- I never liked Jay, I was glad when he left here- he was also such a sneaky underhanded guy. Hid behind his morals but was no better than his brother. I hated them both," Mega said finally.

Amber stopped crying briefly, "Oh really? Couldn't people say that about you?" she said.

"Of course. Don't mistake what I'm saying either- I'm just as bad but not in the same way. Sure, I hide my intentions for the city and for wanting Ram gone but I've never used a woman the way Jay has- time and time again," Mega exclaimed as he turned to her.

"Now that is a point," Amber conceded- she still hated Mega but he was right- he never used any female that she saw- though now she had an interesting concept- could she… test him?

She then studied his face for a second- he didn't seem to suspect anything anyway, "You know Mega you're right- you are at least honest about being a cold monster- and you'd never ever back stab anyone the way Jay did- that's got to be your most admirable quality- well probably you're only one…" she said and then without another word she moved in and kissed him, "What did you think about that?"

Mega then gave her a face of disgust, "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

She then leaned back- so he was telling the truth for once- she had half suspected him to act like he enjoyed it and that suddenly he liked her… for once she was glad to be wrong.

"Just testing the water," she said standing up, "I think I need to go now- thank you Mega for enlightening me"

"Anytime you need it- just make it sure, you never do that again"

"Not a problem here"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

AN: Not too bad, I hate Mamber.


	77. Yet another day in hell

**Yet another day in Hell**

Challenge by: Angelic Madness

Featuring: Jalene, Trega, Slebony, Bramber, Katsy, Cledism, Jellie, Datchism, Danni/Pride, Texism, Zandra/Ryan, Ravaism etc.

Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own, Tribeworld owns some of it, and the genius' that created Grease own the rest of this madness.

Tribal Grease, 5th in the 'Twas the night series

Side note: all movie quotes have an additional '' added to them

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Year 5)

So now it was another year, Salene and Jay had been keeping busy. Doing freelance shows with their regular cast but still missing the ones they had created five years of magic with. She liked her gang, sure to this day many still did not want to be there but without them there was no show.

Ebony was a huge star in their shows- sure she always hated it and everyone- and Salene didn't care much for either but without her there was no spark. She always brought her roles to life. Lex- was just her god. Half of them couldn't stand him and his involvement was only through threats but there was no show without him either. He was their star though recently she had been putting a lot on Jay.

She almost hated to ask him to do this next one but she knew that he was the only one to do this.

"Jay?" she asked approaching her husband in their home.

"Yea?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"You know my idea for Grease?" she asked slowly.

"The one we're getting to get murdered for? Absolutely, what about it?" he inquired.

"I- I was thinking- maybe you could be Danny… you know so the other's don't kill me," she said quickly.

Jay paled, "Salene- I don't have the right hair colour- and I really don't think I could ever get my hair to match John Travolta's," Jay said slowly.

"We can use a wig," she replied.

Jay sighed and banged his head on the table, "Why do I have a feeling you were not only dead serious about this play and even more that you're serious about this?"

"Because I am?" Salene added.

"Fine, but I don't want to be in the room when you tell them your plan. I don't want to die too," he reported.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next day)

Salene stood in front of the group nervous as ever- most of them noticed that Jay was missing, Ved had been particularly vocal and worrisome about it until Salene assured him his absence was planned. Ved normally wouldn't have cared if someone was missing but he knew that Jay not only was never late but wouldn't dare make Salene go through this by herself… or so he thought.

"So what torture from hell is it this year?" Ebony spoke up wanting to cut right to the chase.

"Ebony what makes you think… on second thought, I should just probably say it…. Jay and I- Jay and I- decided this year our group musical will be- Grease," she said nervously backing up from the group knowing full well how they'd take it.

There was silence for all of five seconds when a roaring response came back.

"WHAT?" the first group shouted.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" Lex and half the Techno's shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Bray and the few others chimed in.

They all then looked each other and then to Salene let out a final giant one.

"SALENE ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yes, I mean no," she said quickly backing up.

"GREASE? AS IN SINGING AND DANCING AND DORKY HAIR?" Lex said angrily jumping up.

"I'm not doing it," Mega said hopping up.

"Either am I," Ram joined in.

"Same here," Ved said climbing up too.

Within seconds Ebony, Patch, Jack, KC, Java, and Slade all got up too.

"WAIT PLEASE," Salene begged.

They kept walking towards the door, "Just hear me out- please," she begged them.

Finally, Jack and Patch stopped.

"JOSH," Trudy commanded.

He then also stopped rolled his eyes and turned around with his arms crossed.

Slade sighed and tugged a fighting Ebony back- who then grabbed Java, and Java in return stopped Ram.

KC and Ved however were half way out the door when Cloe and Patsy hopped up and hunted them down as Tai-san dragged a shouting Lex back to his seat.

"Look I know it's something any of you want to do but think about it- we always have the largest turn outs. You guys get paid for this. We're all friends here- yes, all of us even you Ebony. We've been together for five years and we've somehow managed not to kill each other. This is just one more in the show- please you guys for me," she begged.

The others looked at each other and sighed and slowly walked back to their seats.

"Thank you," she replied somewhat teary eyed.

"Oh just get it over with now so we can all suffer and die," Lex mumbled.

"Well the good news is I convinced Jay to be Danny. So no one here will suffer as a lead except for one of you ladies," Salene informed them.

The guys all let out the breath they did not know they had been holding- well except for Bray and Darryl neither of which cared so much either way.

"So which one of us?" Ebony demanded crossing her arms- she had been Janet no way in hell was she being Saint Sandy.

"Trudy," Salene replied, though she had wanted Ebony in the role she knew that Ebony would have ended her life right there and then.

"Me? Salene, are you sure?" Trudy said suddenly.

"Yes, I'm sure, why what's wrong?" Salene asked her seeing her panic striken face.

"Well- I've never really acted before as a main part… and you know I get a little nervous sometimes…"

"Oh Trudy, you'll be great," Salene promised.

"Okay," she conceded.

"Ebony and Lex, I need you both to be stars. Rizzo and Kenickie in exact," Salene informed them.

"I can deal with that," Ebony said after a second.

"So can I," Lex said with a shrug.

"Patch I need you as Doody, Darryl as Sonny, Ryan as Putzie, Jack as Eugene, Bray, you're Tom the American football boy, and Ram I want you as the gang guy- Leo," Salene informed them.

The boys looked from one and another and sighed respectively. Darryl however had a smirk on his face, he leaves for a year and comes back as a lead- this was shaping out to be the best day of his life. He needed to leave for a year more often!

"Yes- thank you Salene," he said happily.

Salene laughed, "Your welcome. Okay next ladies. Dee we need you as Frenchy, Ellie as Jan, Zandra as Marty, Gel as Patty Simcox, and Java as ChaCha," Salene said next.

"Oh so I get to dance with Jay? Java said amused.

Salene nodded slowly watching the sly grin from her face- Salene paled some- did she want her husband with her? Probably not but she knew that Java was meant for that role. She also noticed Dee looked pleased and so did Gel.

"I get a lead, this rules," Gel said.

Ellie didn't look so happy- Zandra seemed indifferent but somewhat pleased by this news.

Okay, well let's get to the parts that are going to get me killed then," she said with a deep breath.

"Wait, that wasn't it?" Slade asked suddenly.

"No… I'm getting my usual crew to work backstage for you guys because you see- I'm going to need everyone for this one. I decided to use all the roles…" Salene said slowly.

"All of the roles?" Mega demanded pale.

She nodded, "Yea- all of them including the singers- everyone is going to have to act," she announced.

"Oh man," Ved muttered, "This sucks- okay so what do you have us cast for?" he demanded.

"Well Amber as Principal McGee, Patsy as Blanche- her assistant, Tai-san as Mrs. Lynch- the auto shop teacher, Alice as Vi- the owner of the diner, and Slade I want you to be Coach Calhoun," Salene said after a second.

The girls seemed in agreeable but Slade looked disturbed, "A coach- are you kidding me?"

"No, but I think you would be good at a loud mouth guide for aggressive sporting," she conceded.

Slade looked at Ebony and realised she was suffering too- better not to make anymore waves, "Okay then".

"That leaves the last two- and please don't kill me but Mega- Ved… well Mega I need you as Vince our party host, and Ved to sing beauty school drop out," Salene said taking a deep breath.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"I don't do singing and dancing," Ved exclaimed first.

"And I'm not one for being some sleazy older guy hitting on some kid," Mega said annoyed.

How was it they got stuck which such horrible roles.

"Look I know it's asking a bit much but Ved you didn't anywhere else and Mega is it was that or as one of the T-Birds- and I knew you'd kill me for that," she said after a second.

Mega's eyes flashed, what did he look like? Did she miss the fact that well- he wasn't an actor? Trudy however then looked at him, "Come on- it won't kill you"

"Yes, it will," he said looking right at Salene, "I don't find this in the least amusing but I'll do it- just keep far away from me- and the same goes for Jay," he warned.

Salene nodded, "Okay so um practice starts next week- see you then," she said running off before anyone could hunt her down.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(About a month later)

"'Uh-huh, Do-be-do'; this somehow counts as song lyrics?" Lex inquired rolling his eyes.

"According to the script," Ellie conceded.

The group then turned over to Gel who was looking over hers way too happily.

"'Isn't it the most, to say the least?'" Gel said way too amused tone almost identical to the movie.

Ebony rolled her eyes and looked at the rest of them but instead of saying her line she countered with, "Oh everyone look Gel is the perfect airhead- she was born for this," she said in a false cheery tone.

Ellie, Lex, Patch, Jay, Dee, and Trudy couldn't help but laugh and snicker slightly at her remark. They had to agree Gel fit the bill all right.

"If I have to listen to her rehearse for the next three months, we're never making this out alive," Ellie said after a second.

The others nodded their heads in agreement- "How about we take this outside?" Ebony suggested standing up.

"Best idea all day," Lex added.

"Now back to that song JayJay," Ebony said.

"Right- 'we made out under the docks'-"

(The steps)

Amber and Patsy laughed at Gel, "You'd think we should have just done this sooner for her," Amber muttered causing Patsy to let out a fit of giggles.

"We should really focus on this- I mean I have finals for uni coming up- I don't want to be over burdened," Patsy said.

Amber looked at her in shock, "You're 18 already aren't you? God sometimes I forget how longs it's been," she exclaimed shaking her head, "You're right, you don't want to have to worry about this and do finals- so… 'Blanche, do you have the new schedules'?"

"'I just-Yes, I just had my hands on them'," Patsy said making a comeback from her slight mess up.

"'Oh good they'll be nice and smudged'," Amber said slightly dull.

(The corner)

Tai-san, Alice, Bray, Ram, Java, Jack, and Slade didn't have anything to go over for the day so they were off talking in a group of their own."You're lucky all you have to do is complain about their be 86 days of school till break," Slade said to Tai-san.

"Oh you only have a few lines," she stated, "Compared to the rest of them we're all getting off easy."

"I really am- I'm already a geek," Jack said.

"No, Bray is- you don't even have any lines or any dance numbers," Ram said looking at him.

"We only have one and even less lines," Java said rolling her eyes, "It could be a lot worse".

"At least you don't to have to say that Darryl has a good butt," Alice said with a sigh.

"That's true," they all said at once.

"We're going to die," Ram announced.

The others shook their heads in agreement."Oh yea, we're all doomed," Jack agreed.

(Backstage)

Ved and Mega who still rather hostile were giving Salene major death glares as they started to peel through the scripts.

"'Beauty school dropout', 'Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo'," Ved said with digusting reading the song, "It's like a horror movie," he said.

Mega snorted, "At least your own singing it, I have to sit there and be an annoying announcer and then sing," Mega retorted.

"I didn't even know you could sing," Ved said to him.

"That's the thing- I can't," Mega replied.

Ved shaped an 'O' out of this mouth- Mega was right, he was more screwed at least Jay and him had okay voices."That's not good is it?" he said after a second.

"What do you think?" Mega demanded shooting him a look.

Ved was about to run for the hills when Salene came walking up to Mega, "You know you could at least practice," she suggested.

"Or I couldn't," he retorted.

"Please"

"Look, you got me to do this thing- your pushing it asking me to practice right here and right now," he warned.

"You don't have to sing, I just want to hear the speaking the lines- your announcing voice to be more exact," Salene begged.

Mega shot her a look rolled his eyes and stood up grabbing the script, "Fine".He took one deep breath before continuing and prayed he made through this all alive, "'Boys and girls, we are going on the air, very shortly. But first let's have some warm-up numbers with Johnny Casino, and The Gamblers'," he said after a second in a dull tone.

"Oh come on Mega, it needs more feeling to it." Salene replied.

Mega crossed his arms, "I don't have feeling- you're asking for a miracle"

"Try- don't think about angry you are with me, or you- think as you are him," she stated.

He rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles quickly- he was going to make out of this- he had to or else he was going to be eating dirt for a long time, it was one night and never again- besides one day Salene's karma would come back ten fold and she'd suffer."'Boys and girls, we are going on the air, very shortly. But first let's have some warm-up numbers with Johnny Casino, and The Gamblers'," he said again this time in a somewhat more announcer like tone.

"That's better- thank you," Salene exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

Mega started to gag on the side, "Don't ever do that again," he repeated as she broke off and ran off.

Ved was laughing and Mega turned to his sharply- Ved suddenly stopped laughing, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Start running"

Ved didn't have to be told twice as he started running down the hall with Mega chasing after.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The day of)

"'Tell me more, tell more'," Ellie sung.

"That's it, you got it," Trudy assured her.

"'Maraschino, you know, like in cherry'," Zandra said as a minute run down.

"'I feel like a defective typewriter'," Ebony remarked as she toyed with her outfit trying to make her chest show as much as possible and then pulled up the skirt some.

"'How can I flunk phys. ed.?' Did I take phys. ed.?'" Darryl said amused.

"'Want to hear what I did?'" Ryan asked

"No," Lex replied instantly.

"'Wella, wella, wella, who?'" Patch sang real quick.

"Danny"

"Sandy"

"'I'm going to beauty school'"

"Five Minutes- are all of you ready?" Salene demanded walking over to the group. They all nodded their heads."Good, I'm going to check on the rest be on the sides," she said quickly. Salene then rushed over to where the other's were.

Alice was adjusting her outfit. Tai-san and Slade were talking. Amber and Patsy were going over lines. Gel was adjusting Jack's bow tie. Java and Ram were practicing her dance number a little too closely- Salene paled a bit.

"Guys can we save the NC-17 stuff for later?" she suggested.

Java suddenly turned her head and Ram stopped kissing her neck, "Er right- dressing room," Ram said quickly as they raced off.

"How about-" Gel started looking at the second dressing room.

"Uh how about no?" Jack suggested.

"Oh come on," Gel exclaimed.

"Forget it," he said walking off after she put down her hand.

"I'm going to die," Ved squeaked from the corner.

"You'll be fine," Cloe said.

"No, I won't"

"You will"

"Cloe! You have to announce us," Salene exclaimed.

"Oh right," she said quickly racing off, "You'll be great," she called back to Ved running off.

Mega just stood there and Salene walked over to him- he was standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection in the very disturbing green tux.

"I look foolish"

"You look great"

"I look foolish- and I sound even worse"

"You were amazing yesterday at practice"

"Don't even go there"

"Admit it, you've got talent- you voice was amazing"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"Mega-"

"Just stop while you're ahead- I'll see you after I'm done with this torture"

"Okay," Salene conceded knowing when to take off.Salene was about to check on the others when suddenly she heard Cloe.

"And now GREASE," Cloe called out.

Salene paled, "We didn't even have a meeting yet," Salene squeaked.It was too late for that though as the opening song came on and suddenly Sandy and Danny flew on stage. Salene let out a breath of relief- even without her they knew what to do and would do it- suddenly she felt so much better.

She then walked around to the side curtains and stood next to Lex who spoke, "Don't worry we know what to do- we came ready- you need to stop panicking," he informed her.

Salene just smiled as the curtains closed and the guys went flying past her. They were going to be all right after all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	78. A touch of class

**A Touch of Class**

By Wendy

Pairing: Jay/Danni (Romance), Mega, Ellie, Amber

Words: Orchestra, custard, melancholy, and mention a James Bond film title

Sentences: 'And how do you feel about that', 'Madness takes its toll', 'We should have known we'd never get far'

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing blah blah blah; Rocky Horror belongs to the genius' that it as well.

Rating: PG13

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Year 6)

"Okay everyone, I have mildly good news," Salene began with a grin on her face holding a clipboard.

It was year 6, and naturally, yet again the team was back. It was hard to think about making this far but the fact is that they had made it this far. The group that started this was still standing. Jay, Salene, Lex, Ebony, Amber, Bray, Slade, Java, Ram, Ellie, Siva, Zandra, Ryan, Mega, Tai-san, Patch, Jack, Ved, Trudy, Dee, May, Darryl, Pride, KC, Cloe, Patsy, Ruby, and Danni.

They had lost Dal and Martin along the way but the rest had hung in there. Some had not been on stage since then however. Patch, Dee, Patsy, Ruby, May, Danni, Ellie, and Pride had all taken backseats in many of the acting aspects. The others had appeared since then but only periodically. Her main stars were still Lex, Ebony, Bray, Slade, and Tai-san. Mega, Amber, Zandra, and Jay had become core members of the acting cast as well- though some of that was on force.

Salene would need them all yet again- this time for the big finisher.

"What is that?" Lex started.

He just wanted to hear his punishment this year- now and get it over with.

"We've been asked to replay The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Again," she informed them.

"Are you kidding?" Jay said to her.

"No, and even better- they want to put it on tv for a special," Salene said happily.

Lex turned white, "Oh no- and you still want me as Frankie?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Of course we do Lex," Salene said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, the only problem with this- is well you know," Ebony said referring to her role as Janet.

"Oh, you mean the baby? Yes, I know- I'm recasting some of the roles. Danni is going to take your place as Janet. I also know that Zandra can't do Columbia, so Ellie I was hoping you could," Salene replied.

"Yea, I can do that," Ellie said.

"I wouldn't mind being Janet either," Danni said.

"Good, then I'll see you all next week, thanks again," Salene said with a smile.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That weekend)

A group of the usual friends decided to go out and talk about the show.

"I can't believe I have to have a sex scene with you," Danni said laughing.

Jay looked at her, "And how do you feel about that- having a sex scene with me?" he asked.

"Funny, I mean don't you?" she inquired.

"A little bit," he replied, "So Trudy what was that about **Orchestra** lessons?" he inquired.

Trudy rolled her eyes- how fast they changed topics, "Oh Brady wants to play the violin, so she begged and we figured we could let her take lessons," Trudy replied.

"Yea, and she only told us right in the middle of watching 'Tomorrow Never Dies'," Mega said rolling his eyes, "That was a way to our attention off the movie".

"We should have known we'd never get far into the movie- that was the third announcement made during the movie and it was only twenty minutes into it. We had been hoping we'd make through the entire thing but we held too much hope," Amber added eating a bit of her frozen **custard**.

"What else happened during this thing?" Salene asked them.

"Everything, Ebony calls to tell us about the baby," Bray said.

"Hey, I thought you guys would want the news first hand," Ebony interjected.

"We did- it was just time consuming," Amber answered.

"Then Zandra announces that she's having a boy to all of us over the phone and she wants to name it Lex," May said laughing.

"I can't believe we missed this party- I had to have a show that weekend," Salene said ruefully.

"Don't feel that bad, many of us didn't make it," Slade announced.

"Because you were too busy knocking Ebony up," Lex said.

"LEX," Tai-san cried.

"What?"

"Just be quiet Lex," Trudy said taking over for Tai-san.

Lex rolled his eyes and started to walk on the street not seeing the car running through the light. Nor did anyone else for that matter.

"Yea yea…. WOMAN," Lex screamed as he saw the car but it was too late.

"LEX"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The hospital)

"So what are we going to do now- we need a new Frankie to replace Lex," Jay said to Salene was sitting down crying her eyes out holding onto a towel.

"Is that all you can think about right now?" Trudy demanded in tears looking at Jay.

"It's better than thinking about what just happened," Jay said.

Ebony nodded her head, "He's right- we should really focus on business until we know more," she said slowly.

"What if something major happened- what if he has a concussion- what if he's bleeding internally?" demanded May.

"Considering he was half awake before we even got here, he'll live and chances are there is no lasting damage," Mega said to them logically.

"Mega and Jay have a point," Amber said with a slight hint of **melancholy** in her voice.

"I've cast nearly everyone though," Salene said looking at them all.

Mega sighed and rolled his eyes, "Not everyone," he said after a second.

As if almost in shock, Amber, Bray, Slade, Trudy, Ebony, Salene, May, and Ellie all turned to him.

"You wouldn't," Ellie said in shock, "Voluntarily?"

Mega rolled his eyes, "Don't have much choice do we? Besides, Madness takes it toll on everyone- even me," he remarked.

"You know indirectly- you just saved us all," Ebony conceded.

"I know- talk about ironic".

(Months later)

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty, Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the night," Danni sung as she moved to take Jay's hand and place it on her chest.

Out of the corner of her eyes- however she seemed focused on something else and mouthed to Jay, "What's wrong with Ebony?"

"No idea," he muttered trying to get a look while continuing the play.

(The side of the stage)

She had been feeling the pains all day. She couldn't explain it. She knew she was close but not that close. It had be wrong. The play started- she was ready to help the cause out but why did it still hurt.

The play went on the pain was growing- suddenly she felt a sharp twinge- she was off to the side of the stage with Lex who was still on crutches from the accidents months before, and Mega who was ready to re enter the stage.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Mega said suddenly noticing that she bent over and she out a muffled scream.

"Oh god," she cried.

Lex and Mega froze when they saw what happened- her water had just broke.  
"Oh ," the said in unison on the side of the stage.

From the stage, Ellie's eyes grew- Danni and Jay looked at her from the corner of the scene, "What's wrong?" they mouthed.

"Ebony's having the baby back stage," Ellie mouthed back in panic.

Both their mouths dropped open- and they quickly worked to cover up when the audience starting whispering.

"Okay people- what are we going to do?" Lex demanded looking at Mega.

"I don't know- do you think I know?" he demanded dressed in a set of heels, with a drag queen outfit on.

"No but we have to do something"

"Oh and how am I going to do that- someone has to play Frankie because you had to step out in front of a car," Mega snapped.

"Guys- guys- can you worry about that later and stop being enemies for five minutes and think about the fact that I'm having a baby here," Ebony wailed on the ground trying to get herself together.

"Right- Mega go," Lex commanded.

"Okay," he said quickly racing off.

Just then Salene came running up she had gotten word through Ellie who quickly ran off stage, "Oh god Ebony- how close are they?"

"Pretty damn close," she muttered through grit teeth and tears trying to bite back the pain she was in- someone had to tell Slade but he was Brad.

"Ebony- I need to look," Salene announced.

"What?" she demanded alarmed.

"I know this not the place you want this to have happen but I need to look," Salene warned her, "The jeans have to go"

Ebony's eyes were alarming and filled with fear- oh no- she wouldn't not with Lex standing right there!

"I'm sorry," Salene said quickly.

Ebony then snapped her eyes shut as Salene did what she had to do. Salene then gave a grim look at looked up at Lex, "We're going to have to deliver it here," she said slowly.

"What?" they both cried muffing their voices.

Salene looked back at Ebony, "You're too close to get to a hospital"

"This is NOT happening," she muttered.

"Look at this way the curtain call will be 1 person extra longer than normal," Lex offered with a shrug.

Ebony shot him a look, "I hate you"

"Save that line for lover boy- just have the damn kid already god," he muttered.  
(Nearing the end of the play)  
Frankie was just killed and Mega was coming off stage and run over to them.

"How is it?" he began assuming that she was still in labour however when he came over he froze noticing what was in her arms, "Don't tell me.."

"Oh yea, you missed the real show pal," Lex said looking over him.

"You have a niece," Salene offered with a smile.

"I'm going to run," Mega said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here when Slade finds out- excuse me," he said brushing past them all.

"The man has a point," Lex said looking at Salene.

"Hmm- you better go too then," Salene said.

"Will do," Lex said hobbling off.

The play reached the end and Slade made his way over before the curtain was fully shut as the criminologist was still on.

"Hey what's wrong with Ebony- I've been loosely hearing some…. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," he screamed suddenly when he saw Ebony looking up at him holding an infant.

The audience then shifted to the side of the stage.

Slade then covered his mouth, "Yea, sorry about that," he mouthed.

Salene shook her head, "Well that went well"

"See I told you whenever I get left alone for too long- something happens," Ebony protested angrily.

"Yea, and you weren't kidding either," he replied.

"Nope"

"So what now?"

"We go introduce her that's what"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

End.


	79. Smooth

**Smooth**

Pairing: Ram/Mega

By Yvonne

Other characters: Amber, Zoot, Ved, Jay, Java, Ebony

Words: private, lucid, shrewd, practical, clandestine, spontaneous, melancholy  
Sentences: "Traveling the trails of time", "But it has to!", "Just try Harder!"

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing blah blah blah

Rating: PG13

AN: Requesting songs can't fit into words/lines therefore not to be included unless I have room but I don't think you'll be too disappointed.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Alternate dimension A (Dreams or Nightmares reality style) (had to name it something!))

Friends for a lifetime, the Techno's- part geeks- part warriors with a mission- to make it big. They were **shrewd** businessmen to say the least. Ram, Mega, Jay, Java, Siva, Wizard, Stats, Micro, Harddrive, Ved, Browser, Key, and Chip were the key founders each having their own roles and divisions clearly set- however, this project- this group had been Mega's personal project for the last 5 years or so.

All of the members were somewhere in their twenty's and most of them were meeting their future spouses, married, or even about to have kids. The other half were still very much in the swimming pool.

Jay was seriously dating a woman his age named Amber- both of them were at end of their college careers going for their masters. Jay had been **practical** enough to keep his relationship away from the business floor unlike some of his co-workers, which had often cut into production at times. Jay in technology and Amber is political science. Siva was married to a guy named Lex and very happy with him- most of the time until his eyes traveled yet again.

Then, there was Ram and Java. Their personal connection was hardly **private**. Everyone knew what they were doing. What most didn't know that the suspected asexual or maybe even gay; Mega was also very much in their private business.  
These group of people however hardly ever hung out in person. Choosing to keep their friendship a private affair and stick to business, they didn't want the world knowing they had been school mates. However, on rare occasions they enjoyed a **clandestine** meeting at someone's place.

(Earlier that day)

"You know we've been talking about that **spontaneous** get together- how about we do it tonight, the usual crowd with dates acceptable only," Jay said to Ram over the phone.

"Sounds like a plan but where?" Ram inquired.

"My place," Jay offered.

"What about your brother- no offence but a freshmen in college- is a major style cramp," Ram announced as if common logic.

"Hmm- I'll have that taken care of," Jay announced.

"Oh really? Jay, you're a saint- what would ever do to him to keep his busy?" Ram said.

"Let me worry about that- 11:00 and don't bring any hookers- drag queens- or illegal substances," Jay said in a very **lucid** tone as he hung up the phone.

(Other side of town)

"That was Jay- we're on for later," Ram said with a smirk looking at Java and Mega.  
"That's good… no wait, it's not," Java replied a second later.

"Why not?" Mega said looking at her from his desk.

"Ebony and her rock star boyfriend- that Zoot kid are back for the weekend now that his tour has wrapped," Java said rolling her eyes.

"Might as well let them come," Mega reasoned.

"Are you serious?" Java said crossing her arms looking at her husband.

"I was kidding- of course I'm serious," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine- I need to call them – I'll be back in a minute"

(That night)

"HEY," Ved screamed when heard the basement door lock from the outside as Jay locked it.

"Sorry but this is business- you'll be fine until morning," Jay said as heard the door ring.

He then walked over to get it but failed to miss Ved screaming, "JERK" as Jay turned and opened the door to see Amber standing there in a interesting green leather get up.

"Hey"

"Hi, sorry about- well I had a meeting with the environmental crew again- and didn't have time to change," she confessed.

"It's fine"

"Where's Ved- and why it so eery calm in here- that's not normal," she noted.

Amber was not used to Jay's house ever being quiet- it was home to three single males between 18 and 24- there was no way it should be this quiet.

"I confess- this isn't going to be like our usual time together," Jay said taking a deep breath.

Amber was used to a more tamer version of Jay. The save the world under guy with a **melancholy** attitude and a serious need to be a good leader. Jay however knew when left alone with Ram and co. he was often reduced to being a troublemaker with an attitude problem.

"Jay… what are you talking about?" Amber said slowly.

"Well, you'll see what I mean," he said but before she could say anything else the door rang yet again, "I just want to say sorry right now and that I love you"

He then opened the door and standing there were Lex, Siva, Ram, Mega, Java, Ebony, some guy with goggles and a hat on his head, Harddrive with his girlfriend- May, Chip with his girlfriend Dee, Browser with his girlfriend- Ellie, Micro with her boyfriend Bray, Wizard and Stats were each other dates, and Key had come along.  
"I didn't think you were all coming together," Jay noted.

"Yea, well- neither did I but Java likes to organise car pools," Mega said rolling his eyes as they all filed in.

"Nice looking place," Lex said after a second as the all moved to sit in.

"Hi," Amber said to the group nervously.

"Whose that Jay?" Ebony demanded with a slightly amused tone.

"Oh this is Amber- the girl I was telling you guys about," Jay said quickly.

Amber couldn't help but look them at all- many of the dates- looked like normal people like herself- the brown haired boy had caught her attention mainly but the others- they all looked like Jay in their uniform and she always thought he looked intimidating almost like that- as if a military solider not some business computer geek.

She noted they all ranged in appearance but none of them looked over 30- these people were age oriented it seemed.

"Oh we should…" one of the techno's boys announced with blonde hair.

"Right," an orange one conceded, "I'm Jack- and this is my girlfriend Ellie but the guys here like to call me browser," he said with a slight stutter in his tone.

"I'm Patch but these guys call me Chip- this is my girlfriend Dee," the blonde one who spoke first said- the girl with the wild pink hair then smiled at her.

"Right this is getting old now. I'm Lex- this is Siva- that's Ram, Mega, and Java. That's Java and Siva's bratty younger sister Ebony- and her new boy toy- Zoot," Lex replied cutting to the chase.

"I'm May- Harddrive here is my boyfriend- and these are two assistants wizard and stats," a girl with brown hair said introducing a man with braided red hair- and studs all over him.

Amber noticed that he looked rather unpleasant also with tattoos literally over his face and they appeared to go down his shirt too- Amber thought he looked more like a criminal or killer than a business man.

"I'm Micro but you can call me Tai-san- this is my boyfriend Bray, and this Danni but we call her Key," a girl with blue braids introduced herself.

"Right hi- nice to meet you all," Amber said as friendly as possible given the circumstances.

"Right that's nice and all but come on people- let's get a move on," Lex announced falling towards the floor to take a seat with everyone falling in unison.

A group of the guys then undid their backpacks pulling out liquor and a ton of junk food- along with cards.

"Should have known," Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you said nothing illegal- it's all legal," Ram replied to him, "Okay so wants some strip poker- and daring poker too?" he inquired.

"I know what strip is- but daring?" Bray said slowly looking at him.'

"Daring- is simple- you play in a team with the person that you came with. The winners of each round- each get to pick 1 person of the opposite gender to punish or make do something- but they have to be a loser- meaning you can't put your teammate through anything but anything else goes. And we do mean anything- any odd parings, orgies, and drag queen acts tend to be notable favourites," Java explained.

"Um that doesn't sound as bad- but the strip poker…" Amber said slowly.

"Oh come on," Lex said looking at her, "have a heart," he begged.

"Lex!" Siva said slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Fine, ruin my fun," he said crossing his arms.

"How long have we been playing his game now?" Dee inquired looking at the group, "We seem to do every time we're together- I've only known you guys for a year but seems like it's been going on a while".

"This game has been traveling the trails of time- it's gone through our entire friendship, it started out innocent when we were kids- but as we got older- the dares got bolder- we'll put it that way," Ram said.

"It's how we figured out you both were bi," Java muttered to Mega and Ram who were both on the sides of her.

"True," Mega conceded while Ram just snorted, "Okay so- we know the teams almost- Mega you want to team with Java or Ke- Danni?" he inquired losing her nickname.'

"I'll take Danni," Mega said causing a smile to grace the dark haired woman's lips as he moved to sit next to her.

The group looked at each and let out an amused glanced as Jack grabbed the cards and started to deal them out. After the hand was played each of the people looked at their cards with Ram and Java smirking- they had won the hand.

Java cracked her knuckles as she looked around and Ram just cleared this throat, "I have a punishment in mind- for Lex," Ram said calmly.

Lex shot him a look, "I'm not a girl"

"Yea but a female will be involved- so it counts- you're going to give Java a lap dance to the song Smooth by Santana," Ram announced.

Lex froze and dropped his cards with his mouth hanging open, "I have to give HER a lap dance?"

Ram nodded, "And you better get it right- that means no clothes on but the boxers," he replied.

Lex looked ill real fast, "I'm not doing that in front of all these people!"

"You can do it in the basement, I have a player down there," Jay offered.

"That works," Java interjected.

Lex gave Ram a dirty look and mumbled something getting up, "What about Miss?" he inquired with a look at Java.

"That's Mrs.- I'm married. Speaking of which- Ebony- you're indirectly going to be on my list- since Ram picked Lex partially. Ebony you're go into Ved's bedroom for a few minutes but it has to be at least 15 minutes long, and have an orgy with Mega, your boy toy, and Ram," Java declared.

"WHAT?" Mega and Ram said turning to her.

Zoot however seemed not too disappointed by this- nor did Ebony for that matter.  
"You boys heard me- go," she commanded.

"Fine," they muttered getting up with Ebony hopping up and giving thanks to Java who smiled in returned and Zoot dragging behind her.

"Okay so while they're doing that- how about we play another hand?" Dee suggested, "There is enough of us," she remarked.

"Fine," Jay said as the cards were dealt again.

At the end of the hand- it appeared that Danni and Mega had won- with Mega MIA that left Danni to pick both punishments.

"Okay- Mega gave me specific orders before he left- Amber you're to go to the locked closet and take Bray with you- and snog for five minutes. Jay, you have to dress as a drag queen and sing dude looks like a Lady," Danni announced.

Jay paled, "He didn't…"

"He did- he wanted a repeat of the last one"

"I'm going to KILL Mega," Jay said standing up.

Amber paled looking at Bray, "So we…."

"Apparently so…"

"But…"

"I know but the others don't seem to care," Bray reasoned.

"Jay…" Amber said slowly looking at him.

"Hey, it's a game- this is all business. We do this all time. Mates don't matter in this game. Go," he said as he got up, "I'll go get the dress".

"Okay- so now what?" Amber said.

"We're not playing anymore hands to rest of you get back- you have a challenge to complete- get to it"

(Basement)

'Man, it's a hot one, like seven inches from the midday sun, well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone, but you stay so cool'

Lex could not believe he had to do this- standing there in nothing but black boxers and his hair down- someone was going to pay for this!

(Upstairs- Jay's bedroom)

Thank god that Jay had been in Romeo and Juliet as an extra who was a male entertainer being force to play a women- much like most men did back then.

Therefore, he still had that appalling old fashioned dress that made him like a drag queen from the 16th century- wig included.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled out the corset and wondered how secure his manhood was overall because he had to have _someone's _help- the question was who? He sighed and wondered briefly if Tai-san could do it- she was someone he trusted not to oogle him or tease him as he was getting ready at least.

He was going to kill Mega for this- again….

(Short time later)

"Oh my god- I've had my workout for the day," Ebony announced happily coming down the stairs smirking at her boyfriend.

"Never again," Zoot said automatically.

Ram looked at Mega, "We have to do that again"

"Without Ebony and her rock star preferably," Mega interjected.

"That works- Java done yet?" Ram inquired as the moved to sit back down.

"Oh yea," Java announced climbing up the stairs with Lex having a daze look in his eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Siva, Mega, and Ram demanded automatically.

"He'll be fine," she offered with a shrug sitting down, "He just got a bit over worked".  
"God…" he mumbled as he sat down still zombie like as he turned to Siva, "All three of you are insane".

Siva gave him a questioning look, which she turned on Java who just shrugged and pretended to look innocent.

"Okay so- short of Mr. And Mrs. Brady- we set?" Ram inquired noticing Amber and Bray were still missing.

"Oh they're done together- the male is the restroom- Amber is helping Jay get ready. Can I just say that you're cruel and unusual Mega- no one else had watch anyone else," May said looking at him.

"Yes, but it's my firm belief that Jay owes me," Mega retorted.

"Your still bitter about the strip poker game aren't you?" Java challenged.  
"You better believe it"

"HEY JAY- MOVE IT," Ram screamed, "I need to get out of here- we have that meeting in the morning"

"Don't remind me- I don't think I'm going to be able to look any of you in the face for at least a week"

In a second flash, Amber came down the stairs with laughter in her eyes as she hit play on remote and the music started.

The others smirked and turned their attentions to the stairs as Jay came down in big pink heels. With a long three layer pink dress with bows and flowers that looked like it was 200 years old, and a white wig covered in make up with mic in hand stood still at the bottom step causing smirk, sneers, and outright laughter from the group.  
Jay shot Mega one final glare before belting out, 'Hey hey dude looks like a lady'

(Short time later)

Jay had gone back upstairs to changed, Amber had freed Ved, the group had talked well into the late hours- without anymore antics and then slowly by two's began to leave- Mega and Ram being two of the last.

"Well that was fun- meeting in two hours- don't bother sleeping," Ram informed Jay who was holding the door with Amber next to him leaning on his side.

"Yea- by the way Mega- you forgot this the last time," Jay called as the two were half way down the walkway and he tossed a pair of black boxers down the path. Mega turned and gave him a glare, "Just wait until next time"

"I'm not too worried about it- I've already ended up in drag twice how much worse is it going to get?"

"Hmm can you say strip naked dancing and singing on the street," he said as he hopped into the car with Ram causing Jay's eyes to fill with minor dread.

"Oh no- you wouldn't- hey wait- Mega- you wouldn't you- Mega… MEGA"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	80. The undtradtional set

**The untraditional set**

Pairing: Jack/Ellie

Challenge by: Jacony

Others: Mega, Top hat, May

Words: power, zapper, zombie, unforgivable.

Sentences: "You're just getting what you deserve", "Look at this like an award"

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"You know what they say a lay is a lay even with one so noisy and disgusting" a man said with a mechanical laugh with a weird hat on his head._  
_Ellie felt her eyes grow and then she screamed._

………………

_"You're just getting what you deserve," Jack informed her as she was tied to a chair._  
_Ellie wiggled and screamed, "No, Jack now," she replied as she saw him holding up a **zapper**._

_Jack smirked, "Look at this like an award- a clean and simple death"._

_………_

_"You know she hurt you Jack- that's **unforgivable**- she's a poison and she has to be destroyed," Java said to him._

_Jack looked at her and Mega and Ellie who was struggling against the chair- she was **power**less to get free._

_"If you were a real techno- you'd do it," Mega added._

_Jack looked at her muttered his apology and then blasted._

_"NOOOOOOO"_

"Ellie! Ellie! Will get up and stop screaming?" May said exasperated.

Ellie then let out a final scream and then his flashed open, "May?"

"Hey you seemed like a living** zombie** for a second with the way you were acting, are you okay?" she inquired.

"Uh yea- have you seen Jack?" she asked.

"Have I seen Jack? Ellie, are you okay?" May asked her slowly.

"I think so?"

"Ellie, Jack's been dead for two years," May replied.

Ellie stopped and looked at her in shock, "What?"

May looked at her oddly- did Ellie lose her mind recently? May then looked over her shoulder where the rest when they were needed?

"Died- when how?"

"During the explosion in the city… he Amber, Ram, Jay, Mega, and Slade- you really don't remember?" May asked her.

Ellie shook her head and suddenly Alice came in and stopped.

"Oh hun what's wrong?" Alice said.

May looked at Alice, "She's having another memory issue"

Alice made a face- those damn techno's they had beaten Ellie's memory into submission she still had holes! This was getting old.

"Alice?"

"Come here Ellie- let's have another conversation okay"

Why didn't just end? Why did this have to happen and god help them all why did they all have to survive?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	81. Three times over

**Three times over**

Pairing: Trudy/Ram & Tai-San/Mega

Others: Sammy, Salene, and Brady

Words: Lycra, Hammerhead, Fingers, Ball-n-Chain

Sentences: "My life before you was black and all I see is colour." "Seeing him in the ground could have killed me if I didn't have you." "Their lives have been turned upside down but hopefully now they can be happy."

Disclaimer: Not owning

Other: I'm kind of technically on 'vacation' until um the 25th of July- so er I won't be around much.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Post S5 AU)

"Salene- we need help Brady got her **fingers** stuck," Sammy screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Salene froze- and let out a sigh- AGAIN!

"Sammy, Brady, and Lottie what have told you about-" she said rolling her eyes and racing down the stairs to hear Brady's hysterical screaming as she held up her hand that appeared to be caught in a… rat trap?

"Stuck," Brady wailed.

Salene looked at them, "Where did that come from?"

"Darryl put them there after he saw them in the sewer," Sammy stated.

Salene rolled her eyes, "Brain dead…" she muttered undoing Brady's fingers as she looked at the time then suddenly she heard a scream- Bray was now up, "Oh Trudy and Amber better be back soon".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The hotel)

"You know I was never sure why they called it **ball-n-chain,** like marriage is somehow a death curse," Trudy reasoned.

"Males have a negative outlook on life- they like to have illusion of being free," Ram replied typing in another key on his computer.

"You think Jay and Amber are having a decent wedding?" Trudy asked with a sigh.

Ram slammed his fist against the desk and turned to face her, "I don't know but if you ask me that one more time…"

Trudy looked down, "Sorry".

"How about you stick to the drinking?" Ram suggested.

Trudy nodded slowly brushing her purple hair from her face, "But weren't you supposed to join me, I mean that was the point of this "vacation" wasn't it?" she inquired.

Ram rolled his eyes, "Yea but that was before Mega lap handed me all these files".  
Trudy turned to him, "Forget Mega. Executive order. Come on we're going to the casino," she said standing up.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The beach)

"Seeing him in the ground could have killed me if I didn't have you," Amber noted as they walked down the beach side.

She intentionally kicking the sand lightly while looking around for shells.  
"You got me through losing Ved. It's only the same I helped you deal with Bray's death," Jay answered automatically as he watched her fiddle around some.

'_Marriage, Amber. You got married. Stop bringing the conversation back to Bray. Get over it. Your celebrating and right now you're not acting happy_,' Amber commanded herself.

Amber then forced a smile, "I was glad to help- so you think Salene is probably wishing our deaths about now?" she asked switching to a lighter subject.

"Probably- maybe we should we go back sooner?" Jay suggested with a small laugh.  
"Nah, I like it out here"

"Yea, so do I," he added after a second, _'It's just I think I'm here with the wrong person- and I get the feeling Amber- so are you' _Jay thought to himself.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Elsewhere)

"My life before you was black and all I see is colour. That's what Lex would sometimes say to me when no one was around. I thought it proved that we had something. He showed me depth- that he was capable of it. And then I saw him with Siva and I knew- I never stood a chance," Tai-san confessed looking at Mega as she changed out of the **Lycra** uniform.

"You sure you don't want to go back- we're done you know," Mega pointed.

The war over- the techno's lost. They were done for. All of his troops had been given that option- go home to their original tribes or move on. Mega had now finally had to travel to the Island to tell his last group it was decision time- and there was only one he wanted to ask that same question in person…

"No. I don't. That's why I asked you to move me out of the city in the first place. I just can't watch them together. It's too much. I have my own path to take now," Tai-san answered as she handed him her uniform shirt and zapper.

He nodded and turned around so she could finish changing, "So then where are you headed?" he inquired.

"North. I want to see the country side," she reasoned.

"Admirable," he noted.

Tai-san then tapped his shoulder and turned around- she handed him the rest as she was now in a kimino with her braids gone and hair down with a flower in her hair- she smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting me in- even if brief"

"You're a skilled worker," he reasoned.

"I know, but thanks anyway. You could have just left me a prisoner but you didn't. You could have left me to Ved but you didn't. You saved me without even intending on it. I hate to ask anything else of you… but… will you make sure you never tell Lex where I am or where you saw me? Can you tell him that I was deleted?" Tai-san inquired.

He looked at her with a bit of a bewildered look but decided to keep his inquiry silent, "If that's what you want".

"It is".

Tai-san then wordlessly looked at him and went up to him knowing that if she said anything this would all go to hell- she then leaned on toes and went up and kissed him breaking it apart a second later.

Mega then looked at her oddly, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"My way of saying thanks. I know it didn't mean anything to you but I felt obligated," she answered.

He nodded slightly with a slight roll of his eyes- he failed to get what was so appealing about that.

"Have a good life"

"You too"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The casino)

"Theiiiir live---s havve beeeeeeeeeeen turnedupsidedown but-hopefully-now theycan be happppppppppppppppppy," Trudy said slightly slurred as she took another sip of her drink.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Ram challenged taking another drink himself.

"Be-li-eve wha?"

"That they'll ever be happy. Give me a break," he answered.

Jay and Amber? No way. It would last a short while until Amber would start calling out Bray's name in her sleep. Meanwhile, Jay would be after some other sweet woman, god know who next… maybe Lottie- Ram then snorted to himself.

"Hmm wonderwhy they call thiiiiiiiiiiis a **Hammerhead**?" Trudy asked suddenly examining her drink.

"Because that's how much your head is going to be pounding tomorrow," Ram muttered to himself, "Maybe you should lay off those now," he said in a louder tone this time.

"Layoffwhy wouuuld I wanttodothat? It's so rellaxxxxxing," she said.

Ram let out a snort as she spoke but then his amusement changed as she slumped down to the ground- half unconscious.

"Yea, now you're done- let's go"

(Sometime later)

Ram could not believe he had to carry her all the way back to the hotel- better yet how heavy someone of her stance could be- it was slightly unnerving. It was like hulling dead weight.

He finally however had to put her down as they reached the steps because she was just too damn heavy!

"Okay- can you walk from here?"

"Uh yea surewalkwhere?" she asked tripping some to make a stance as she leaned against the pillar.

"Okay on second thought- you hang there- I'll catch my breath and we'll go together," he said.

"Oh whatever" she said dismissingly tossing her hand over her head.

Ram rolled his eyes- he was never EVER talking a female drinking again, especially one with such a low tolerance for drinking.

"Ohlook at-" Trudy began before suddenly feeling her face turn green.

She then leaned down and threw up. Ram watched in horror and looked down noticing she got his boots, "Damn it".

(5-10 minutes later)

Now he was staggering down the hall trying to carry her over his shoulder- god she was really dead weight now- holding on to her mouth and dragging herself after him half out of it. This was a nightmare!

Finally, he reached the room- and pulled Trudy into it and literally threw her to the bed and she fell onto it face down- she then groaned and turned herself over as Ram went over to actually get her physically into it.

What he didn't expect though was for her to then randomly climb up and look at him, "ThanksRam," she mumbled as suddenly kissed him.

Ram pulled and pushed her off, "Now, I know you've really had too much," he said blinking a bit in shock as she fell back turned over and shut his eyes.

He then decided it wasn't worth his effort to actually do anymore so he got up and head back down the hall- may Java never ever find about this…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	82. Under the Influence

**The untraditional set**

Pairing: Jack/Ellie

Others: Mega, Top hat, May

Words: power, zapper, zombie, unforgivable.

Sentences: "You're just getting what you deserve", "Look at this like an award"

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_You know what they say a lay is a lay even with one so noisy and disgusting" a man said with a mechanical laugh with a weird hat on his head._

_Ellie felt her eyes grow and then she screamed._

………………

_"You're just getting what you deserve," Jack informed her as she was tied to a chair._

_Ellie wiggled and screamed, "No, Jack now," she replied as she saw him holding up a **zapper**._

_Jack smirked, "Look at this like an award- a clean and simple death"._

…………

"_You know she hurt you Jack- that's **unforgivable**- she's a poison and she has to be destroyed," Java said to him._

_Jack looked at her and Mega and Ellie who was struggling against the chair- she was **power**less to get free._

"_If you were a real techno- you'd do it," Mega added._

_Jack looked at her muttered his apology and then blasted._

"_NOOOOOOO"_

"Ellie! Ellie! Will get up and stop screaming?" May said exasperated.

Ellie then let out a final scream and then his flashed open, "May?"

"Hey you seemed like a living** zombie** for a second with the way you were acting, are you okay?" she inquired.

"Uh yea- have you seen Jack?" she asked.

"Have I seen Jack? Ellie, are you okay?" May asked her slowly.

"I think so?"

"Ellie, Jack's been dead for two years," May replied.

Ellie stopped and looked at her in shock, "What?"

May looked at her oddly- did Ellie lose her mind recently? May then looked over her shoulder where the rest when they were needed?

"Died- when how?"

"During the explosion in the city… he Amber, Ram, Jay, Mega, and Slade- you really don't remember?" May asked her.

Ellie shook her head and suddenly Alice came in and stopped.

"Oh hun what's wrong?" Alice said.

May looked at Alice, "She's having another memory issue"

Alice made a face- those damn techno's they had beaten Ellie's memory into submission she still had holes! This was getting old.

"Alice?"

"Come here Ellie- let's have another conversation okay"

Why didn't just end? Why did this have to happen and god help them all why did they all have to survive?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	83. Don't know what you got 'til it's gone

**Don't Know What You've Got ('til it's Gone)**

**People:** Slade and Mega.

**Couples: **Mava – must be referred to although not necessarily included.

**Phrases: **"Why oh why did she have to die", "trying to touch a star is all very well until it shoots down and burns you", "you left me for a ghost".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Cloud 9 owns the Tribe

**Challenge by:** El Kitty Witty

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

_"Trying to touch a star is all very well until it shoots down and burns you," a voice began coming down the stairs._

_He looked up, "Well it burned me. And I passed it on to another to burn her too. What are you doing here?"_

_"You left me for a ghost you know. She's gone- she's never coming back but I'm here, right here, and I'm not going anywhere"_

_He didn't say a word- he knew what she said was what she meant. Not wanting to look at her- he looked down at the ground and played with his hands a bit. He wasn't going to answer it… but he was in his own but how to start- was harder than he thought._

_"You know I used to ask myself things- Why oh why did she have to die, why did she do it? Why I never wanted for her because we both know she wanted me- and then one day I realised- it didn't matter. Because part of me died with her," Mega said after a minute looking up at the person at the cage._

_"Are you saying that loved her?" the figure demanded._

_"I'm saying- I wish I didn't hate her- I'm saying that a small part of me died with her- the part that carried regret, passion for the dark side, and that sense of cold serenity. But everything I feel- anything I feel now is nothing but a black hole where that black heart should be," Mega answered._

_"So what was I then to you? Didn't I inspire you any? Didn't I push you any?" the figure demanded as soaked wet tears filled the corner of their eyes. Her hands wrapping around the cage door._

_"No. You were nothing but game, nothing but a game Tai-san"._

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

Slade walked down the steps and noticed the change right away- the night before Mega looked liked he was going to go on murdering rampage, and right then- he looked like something had got to him.

"Josh?"

By habit, Mega got up and turned around his back facing the cage.

"I see we're back to this again," Slade said sighing before moving to sit down, "Well I'm not going anywhere again until you face me"

"Then you're going to be sitting out there a long time," Mega replied in an ice cold tone.

"Fine by me," Slade retorted.

He wasn't leaving until Mega talked to him once. It didn't matter about what- but something that was bothering him. His brother was nothing shell right now but by the time Slade was done with him… well he wouldn't be anymore to say the very least.

"Wanna talk about the look on your face I noticed- the one that looked dangerously like guilt?" Slade after a minute.

Mega remained standing with his arms crossed on the other side- determined to shut him out. Slade didn't seem to understand that they had nothing to talk about. Mega had no desire to talk with him whatsoever. He was wasting his time as far as Mega was concerned.

Slade inhaled a breath and rolled his eyes crossing his arms, "Fine, be a stubborn but I'm still not going anywhere. Ebony can keep herself busy- and this isn't my tribe so I have no obligations to them. Whether you like it or not- and I'm guessing its not- my schedule is clear until I have to go to bed," Slade informed him crossing his legs now, "So when you're ready to give me five minutes of your _valuable_ time. Turn around, sit down, and talk".

(2-3 hours later)

Well, if there was one thing to said- Slade was serious when he said he wasn't going anywhere. Mega normally had to suffer being locked down in some cage with nothing to do day in and day out.

Now to make it worse- he was stuck with Slade sitting right outside there- and worse off- it's not even Slade was doing anything- he was just SITTING there- staring at his back… every few minutes- he randomly say something- anything it seemed like that related to Mega.

Mega would just stone wall him as always but now it was beginning to drive him insane- didn't that have anything better to do? ANYTHING?

"Don't you have ANYTHING better to do?" Mega asked finally.

Slade automatically felt himself a rise a bit and focus and determination get a bit of a kick. FINALLY- he actually spoke.

"No".

Mega sighed and kicked the ground a bit, "We both know that's a lie".

"Is it? Well haven't seen anyone rushing to get my attention now have you?" Slade challenged crossing his arms, "Sorry but the only thing I have to do is sit here, then go eat, then go to bed- and do it again until you decide to give me five minutes," he reported with a smirk on his face a bit.

Oh he was cracking him now.

"Just leave ing leave already," Mega said finally.

"No"

"Why not?" he demanded looking over his shoulder a bit.

"Because I don't feel like it," Slade retorted his grin growing- now there small form of eye contact.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"You're a stubborn "

"You're a bigger one"

"Fine!" Mega said darkly around and sitting on the ground at the wall of the cage and looking forward.

Slade officially broke out in a victory smirk- he got him now.

"That only took you… three hours. Next time how about we just go for 12?" he demanded sarcastically.

"Okay well if you're done then," Mega said moving to turn back around.

"Wait! I shouldn't have said that- I'm being impossible now. Just five minutes," Slade partially begged.

"Fine" Mega relented pushing his legs back down to their original seating position, "Well?" he demanded a second later.

"It wouldn't kill you to move closer," Slade looking at him.

"I like we're I'm sitting," Mega answered folding his arms, "Now if you want to set anymore terms- then do it but don't expect this "conversation" to continue or even start," Mega warned.

He wasn't playing with Slade. This was not something he'd sign up for willingly. He only did it because…. He had to!

"All right, I'll cut to the chase then. What was that look earlier?" Slade inquired with a strong hint of curiosity.

Mega looked at him sharply for a minute, "This conversation is now over- sorry but I can't answer that…" he said moving to get up again.

"JOSHUA- sit down," Slade warned.

Mega glared at him but slowly sat back down, "The name is Mega for the millionth time this week. I already told you to butt out- if you can't do that then we don't need to do that. I'd rather stare at the wall".

Slade stared back, "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me. I'm sick of this now. You said five minutes and already you're playing around. I'm not one of your lackeys- I don't do things on your terms. And I'm not the city people- I'm not some thing you can manipulate and throw a bone casually acting like you care and then dangle it till you get your way. It doesn't work that way. Either you level with me or else I'll sit here clear into the morning"

"You wouldn't…"

"Care to test me?"

""

"You can keep up the insults and common phrases but they aren't going to get you the freedom from me that you seem so desperately want," Slade said in a controlled tone, "I'm not leaving to you level with me- and no matter what you do- it won't work. Don't make me sit in there with you until you do it".

Mega felt his eyes pop out a bit in fear- he wouldn't… he wouldn't dare… would he? He felt himself shallow involuntary.

"Fine….. you win? Okay? Just stay where you are," Mega relented quietly.

Slade stopped a looked at him, "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear that"  
"I said YOU WIN, all right?" Mega snapped.

Slade nodded, "Thank you… well go on," he said after a minute.

"It's called guilt- you know the one thing you don't seem to have," Mega reported.

Slade ignored the insult, "Who was it directed at?"

"How do you know it's a person?"

"Because of the way you jumped at the door opening- as if you shocked the person could show their face. Are they dead?" Slade inquired.

"Yes"

"Do you kill them?"

"No"

"How did they die?" Slade asked.

"She committed suicide," Mega said finally.

"Why?" Slade asked with interest- who was it that Mega knew that would do something like that? The Techno females didn't cross him as that emotional.  
Mega looked down, "My programme worked a little too well…"

"Your programme?"

"Ram told me to reprogramme her- and it worked… perfectly at first…. Through time I saw holes in it. Spouts of emotional rage and pain. Little shots of confused memory. She'd then call his name… and then black out," Mega said slowly.

"Who was he?"

"Her boyfriend- or something like that- I didn't care that much to ask questions," Mega answered after a moment.

"So then what happened?"

"The programme holes started to bleed in together- she started to project what she felt for her boyfriend… at me," Mega confessed, "She was convinced that she loved me… but then for a while she started to do better. She ran into him… in person… for about a week- she was normal. But then slowly… she started to fail again and as did her emotional stability…"

"Did you want it to fail?" Slade wondered.

"No. I didn't feel for her, or any other female for that matter. She started to see things that weren't there. She saw me with Java one night. She was convinced Java and I were lovers. My ability to fix her was long gone. There had been too much damage- she was wasted space," Mega told him looking down at the ground as he played with his hands some.

"So what then she freaked out?"

"More or less- tried to kill us- and then when her senses- came back… or what was left of them- it turned into some distraught animal. If I was caring- at all… I would have stopped what I was doing and tried to help. Tried to anything but what I did… which was just sit there and watch her… watched her pick up a knife and lunged it into herself in my control room. All I cared about was that she didn't get her blood all over my computers," Mega said with a bitter laugh.

Slade then turned to him with shock and horror, "So then why do you now…"

"It's not the guilt of doing it. It's the nightmares of her taunting me- accusing me of being with Java- of me rejecting her feelings and tossing her out. My guilt isn't that she died… or that she cared… or that I didn't… my guilt is that I let it get as far as I did- I could have killed her and spared myself my nightmares but I didn't. My guilt is that I didn't put her out of her misery when I had the chance… and that people think she might be alive but only I know the truth… everyone else in that room is dead," Mega finished.

Slade studied him, "Whose looking for her?"

"Her other half"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to go to the docks. There would be a guy named Fish with some information about some of his missing tribe members. And then after that- I told him to visit the ocean".

"Why the ocean?"

"That's where we dumped her body"

Slade automatically looked down and covered his hand with his mouth- how could… how could Josh do that? To any living being, how could he be so cold?  
"Did you tell him about her body being there?"

"No. I figured I'd let him find it for himself"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you… why didn't have the decency to tell that poor man whoever he is what happened to his girl?"

"Because Slade- how do you tell someone that they're whole life is gone? Trust me- from experience… it's a hard business to be in… and I don't always have the strength to be that honest with someone. I had to tell myself that- telling other people is hard enough. Now if that's everything- I'd like to be alone right now," Mega said, "It's been more than five minutes," he added.

"Right… sorry," Slade managed after a minute forcing himself to get up despite his shaky legs, "I'll be back in the morning"

"I won't be looking forward it"

"I know- goodbye Josh"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	84. Honey, Sugar, Sugar

**Honey, Sugar, Sugar**

**People: **Ram and Mega.

**Couples:** Raga.

**Phrases: **"Come and get me big boy", "honey I'm home", "I feel so dominated".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Cloud 9 owns the Tribe

**Challenge by:** El Kitty Witty

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 5)

_"Honey, I'm home," a male figure said creeping into the door dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, a bow tie, and carrying a briefcase._

_His "wife" some curly blonde haired girl squealed happily only wearing a pink flower robe, "Come and get me big boy…"_

"HO! That's not Mega's computer files," Ram cried letting out a shout.

Amber rose her eyebrow, "That's the understatement of the century… but the question is… which Techno put a porno on his computer," she said in shock.

"No idea but it's got be someone high ranking if I screwed up. Hold on- ah- I figured it out… I put in the wrong two numbers- HERE is Mega's," Ram announced pulling up another username.

Amber let out a sigh of relief and then crossed her arms, "Way to go Ram"

"What? I found the right one... Give me a break- Jay's memory will be back in no time".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8  
(A few days later)

"We'll find Mega," Slade announced to the Mallrats as he and Ebony headed towards the door.

"You better Slade for your sake," Amber said softly as they left.

(Meanwhile at the Hotel)

Ram was typing away when suddenly virtual Zoot popped up on the screen warning him of an intruder alert- Ram turned around and saw Mega standing there.

"You're a week late," Ram said crossing his arms.

"Not my fault- I had to convince Lex to let me out," Mega reported.

"How'd you manage?"

"Gave him false information- he's still looking for Tai-san," Mega answered.

Ram let out a smirk, "They have no clue do they?"

"Nope"

"You were a great liar but you know they'll send someone to find you right?" Ram questioned him.

"Of course but I'll be ready- the question will _you_ be ready?" Mega asked moving to sit next to him.

"Naturally- Zoot is about done, project ultimate sanction is ready to go thanks to you, and the Mallrats believe I'm on their side. Off hand, I'd say its smooth sailing from here- your plan worked brilliantly as always," Ram said enthusiastically.  
Ram then showed him so stuff on the computer and Mega nodded his approval amused, "I feel so dominated. It's… you've topped me. It's absolutely perfect," Mega added looking at him.

"Just trying to make the day of my personal assistant," Ram said eyeing him a bit.  
Mega snorted, "Just personal assistant? That's new- I thought I was a lot more than that- but obviously I wrong," he said crossing his arms.

Ram rolled his eyes and continued his look over, "Of course- forgive me- I wasn't thinking with my hormones. I meant my very personal assistant- and master," Ram said looking at Mega.

Mega finally looked back with an equal appreciation, "Good, so we're on the same wave length after all- how long do you think we have till they show?"

"Twenty minutes give or take… interested?" Ram asked.

Mega shrugged, "Might as well"

Ram then smirked, "Perfect," he replied as he leaned in to kiss Mega.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Many Minutes later)

Both guys were now buttoning up their shirts when Virtual Zoot showed back up again, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Both them turned around to see Ebony and Slade trying to sneak up on them. Mega flashed them a smirk, "Took you long enough".

"Sorry about that- we got held up in traffic," Slade reasoned leaning back.

"Huh?" Ebony said turning to him and then to Ram noting either were attacking Mega nor was Mega attacking them.

"No problem but…" Mega said looking at Ebony with his arms crossed.

"Right," Slade added, he turned to Ebony, "I'm sorry about this Ebony but you're the weaker link here. Don't worry- the city is in good hands- you were a great help but your no longer useful," he said apologetically.

Ebony eyes filled with horror as Slade grabbed Ram's zapper and in a second set it to kill and shot Ebony- he watched as she slumped to the ground. Slade then turned to them.

"Did you let your tribe free?" Slade asked Ram.

Ram nodded, "Thanks for your help"

"Well you know what they say blood is thicker than water. If Mega wouldn't leave- I had no choice"

"Glad you see things our way. Now about the Mallrats…" Mega began slowly with a gleam.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	85. Of annoying rappers and dating pools

**Of Annoying Rappers and Dating Pools**

Pairing: Salene/Mega (romance)

Others: May, Java, Slade, Ebony, Pride, Mouse

Words: dominatrix, authoritative, squeeze, integrity, belligerent, dastardly

Sentences: "Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar?", "I better get a chaperone, because I can't stop messin' with the danger zone", "ain't no law against it yet!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_"Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar?" I better get a chaperone, because I can't stop messin' with the danger zone, ain't no law against it yet! It's about the virtual fix…."_  
_Mouse looked at him blankly, "PRIDE! SAMMY'S GOING NUTS" she shouted._

_Sammy stopped and looked at her, "I'm Rapping"_

_Mouse looked at him oddly, "What's that?"_

_Salene and Pride then dashed up the stairs and looked at them, "Mouse what's wrong?" Salene breathed out._

_Sammy and Mouse noted that Salene looked half naked and so did Pride for that matter…. What was going on? Why were they dressed like that?_

_"Um… Salene where's your pants?" Sammy inquired._

_Salene turned red and dashed off leaving a shirtless Pride trying to answer, "Uh Uh"_

(Flashback ends)

_"Worked like a dream; time for Phase Two, I think"_

_Java just smirked at him in response…._

_"Maybe it's time for our Sherlock Holmes went into retirement permanently"_

_"Got any ideas for a retirement plan?"_

_"Naturally…."_  
8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Flashback ends)

"The past is a flood of memories filled with good and evil- right and wrong. Pain, Embarrassment, and Love- but at the end of the day we're nothing without it. We lost friends, lovers, and partners in crime. We lost **integrity**, our respect, and our **dastardly** deeds forgiven. Sometimes we can **belligerent** of others for their choices or just of who they are- but we learn to change our minds. Sometimes we can be **authoritative** commanding everyone with an iron fist- but in the end we must and will always let go. Sometimes we even see as bad a **dominatrix** commanding a full bind on our own lovers- not daring to let go- or chasing after the one that we want but can't have. But in the end, after we **squeeze** our crimes, people's blood, sweat, and tears to death- then we finally let our grip go and then and only then can we move on. Much like many of us in this room have done- myself included. Finally these two have done this- they have let go of their pasts and now are ready to start future ladies and gentlemen we gather here to marry Ebony and Slade who have finally put their own paths to rest to create a new one," May reported happily.

Slade took a moment to nod at his brother who was leaning against the doorframe in what seemed a thoughtful process who just looked back in return with an intense gaze.

May gaze ironically had been on his on his at the same. Mega knew what they were saying and he just said nothing. May then motioned over to Salene with her eyes as if willing Mega to follow them. He just looked down in response.

"Can we get this going?" Ebony then hissed to May killing the moment.

"Right sorry"

The ceremony went on. Everyone was sitting watching in interest except Ruby, who seemed to hold onto her expanded waist rather tightly with a frown on her face along with Mega who chose to stand.

Finally, it ended and everyone started to kiss their girlfriend or boyfriend. Sammy and Lottie raced off. Ram and Ruby went to get themselves drinks. Slade and Ebony went outside and hopped on his bike taking off.

Mega and Amber had a bit of a Mexican stand off at that point, "You know you are free to go now- I know you'd rather not be here especially with Slade leaving"

"You know as I do, I'll get lynched the minute I do, you people set this up perfectly, and now I'm left with the dogs for a week," he said not even looking at her crossing his arms.

"It doesn't hurt to get dirty every once in a while besides as you pointed out the city is less than forgiving as we are. We won't hang you- at least with us you're safe," she pointed out trying not to let his words get to her.

"And in hell"

Amber turned to his gaze stepping in his way, "Are you sure about that- is SHE hell?"

Amber inquired.

"I'm asexual"

"You can be asexual but that doesn't mean you don't like her- I heard all about those chats in the cage," Amber reported, "Slade loved the "progress" you were making".  
"My values and opinions don't change," Mega informed her.

"Okay- they don't change but that doesn't mean your heart doesn't work- your not ice cold or else you wouldn't respect him as much as you do or value saving his neck- and I know Salene feels the same way- May's expressed that quite a times," she offered heading towards the stairs.

Mega then turned his head from the ledge on the roof and followed after her, "I'm not talking about this"

"Of course not but just so you know your new room- unless you'd like to remain in the basement… is right next to hers"

Automatically he stopped and watched the door slam, he then wordlessly walked right back to the ledge- he was going to need a while to say the least.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That night)

He couldn't handle it still- what Amber said had gotten to him, late at night he finally sneak into the room and plopped himself on the bed with a book on computer programming trying to forget about earlier.

"So what your free now- and that means we won't talk anymore?" a voice inquired from the door.

Mega jumped a bit inwardly and turned to her, "I don't think it's in our best interest"

"Why?" Salene demanded, "I told you about Pride, Mouse, and Ryan. You told me about Slade- and what happened with the techno's- don't shut me out now." She said moving in on him.

He by habit then sat up and practically stuck himself to the wallie hard smacking his head a bit trying to keep the distance but she moved to sit on top of him as the book fell to the ground now forgotten.

"I don't want to be here"

"I know"

"I don't have a choice and this is an add unneeded attachment"

"You don't attach to things"

"I might one day"

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm human too," Mega said finally looking at her.

Salene stopped for a second… and considered what he said. If she was right…  
"Then it's too late," she proclaimed.

"What?"

"I already am, so that must mean you are too right," she said.

"I don't…"

"Sure you do and if not, this will clarify things," she said without a hint moving to kiss him.

(A minute or so later)

"That clarified it"

"Is it too late?"

"Not yet but close enough"

"Can we talk?"

"We can talk"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

AN: Okay ready, one two three… EW EW EW EW EW (challenge done)


	86. Saving all my love

**Saving All My Love**

Challenge by: The fanatic kitty

**Couples: **Java/Mega (romance) Amber/Java (reference)

**Words:** "Saying all my love, cos' you're my greatest love", "you caught my eye, I'm looking at you baby", and "True Bliss? Java how can I love someone who listens to pop so much?"

Rating: PG 13 (tops)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- really really don't.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Series 4)

_"Saying all my love, cos' you're my greatest love, you caught my eye, I'm looking at you baby"_

"True Bliss? Java how can I love someone who listens to pop so much?" a voice inquired from the doorway.

Java turned and arched an eyebrow, "You have something against pop music Ram?"

"Understatement of the century- I prefer techno music myself," he answered.

Java snorted, "Only you would."

"Tomorrow Java, tomorrow is show time," Ram said to her.

She nodded and looked down, "Mega already told me. I can't wait," she replied somewhat sadly.

"Javie then why the long face?"

"Oh nothing…." She said.

"Is this about cyberspace again… because we already went through this," he said automatically.

"I know we did…. It's just that… look Lord Ram- it's nothing important- you should sleep. I'll be good here," Java conceded.

"If you're sure," he said wheeling towards the door.

"Yea, I'm sure"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That Night)

As they lay in his bed- him totally uncaring and blank she couldn't help but look around. He was a straight shooter- everything was plain, and in their place. Not a single thing out of line, hanging loose, or messy. Everything was ordered. Hell the man categorised his SOCKS.

There wasn't a single picture. Not a single hint of a past. His bed was the only thing uneven right now with two bodies half dangled in a black harsh fabric blanket on a cold hard and stiff bed. She couldn't help but look at him so engrossed in his laptop- on the screen was program they were going to use on Ram- he just keep alerting it. Ignoring the fact that she was in his bed- he truly was asexual.

Java she needed and craved for that attention- Ram wouldn't touch- at least he would. But he was so uninterested. Uncaring. It was just some way to toe in her- and she knew but that didn't stop her- at least Mega didn't turn her away- he just ignored her.

She had such a bottomless feeling about the next day- she wasn't… she didn't want to kill him. Sure for all his faults- she still loved him but this wasn't about that. She wanted power- and the only sure was Mega- it was that or join Ram. So then why was she still having second thoughts…. Sighing she turned back towards Mega.  
"Do you ever do anything besides work?"

"No"

"Do you sleep?"

"No"

"Eat?"

"Not if I can help it"

"Do you feel?"

"No- do have a point asking me pointless questions?" he inquired semi annoyed still looking at his screen.

"No… I'm just having…"

"You're just having doubts? About tomorrow? Java, we already WENT through this," he said frustrated.

"I know, but I need to hear again"

"Fine," he said slamming his laptop cover down and turning to her with anger clearly there but not quite showing on his face, "Ram is using you. He loves Ebony- he always favoured Siva to you. And you'll NEVER have the power you want under him.

We HAVE to get rid of him. His obsessive compulsive attitude mixed with pathetic paranoia is putting a cramp in our work. He wants to ENTERTAIN the city not rule it. He wants a giant circus with us as the circus animals- and the city as the kids in the stands cheering us on. He is a locust that has to DIE. He wants to enter some fantasy world that doesn't exist and he never thinks about you. Is there anything else that you need to hear that you know is true or that enough?" he demanded.

Java now filled with tears in her eyes nodded her head wordlessly- yea, that was enough all right. It was enough for her to take a gun and shoot Ram and Mega in the head, Ram for hurting her- and Mega for being a jerk off.

"Good then go sleep or whatever is the hell you do but either way I need to get back to work and stop bothering me"

"Yes sir," she said in a cold voice a second later.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next day)

She killed him. She couldn't believe that she killed him. He was dead. She shot him- and not with her zapper. She felt numb- she felt colder than cold- she was solid as an ice cap by now.

She watched him go down, and the blood spill all around. She saw the cold smirk on Mega's face- the smile. She saw the tears filling her eyes as Ram's dead eyes looked up at her with this expression of terror, hurt, and betrayal written so clearly on his face.

Java then saw some near premonition of the future. No, she wasn't psychic but you didn't have to be psychic to see it. She saw death- massive death. Famine. She saw little kids everywhere suffering. She tears and pain. Mega was behind it all- that cold smile told it to her all- she had handed the city over to him on a sliver platter.

She then saw the dead bodies turning to her- all of them looked and sounded like Ram but they said something different.

_"You let him loose"_

_"You betrayed us"_

_"You killed me"_

_"You sent us all to our deaths"_

_"You ruined my life"_

_"I spent my life as a slave because of you"_

_"I watched my mother die"_

_"My father died because of you"_

_"You set that monster free"_

_"You created this Java. YOU DID"_

Java couldn't help but shallow- she stifled her tears- she could not afford this. She could not afford to feel remorse or guilt now. So what? They were just people. Who cared what happened to them. She had been hurt. Ram deserved it. He hurt her.

But why did she have that feeling that Mega was going to need to be destroyed too before it was too late? However, before she could even consider it Amber headed towards her.

Amber. God. Java so didn't want to deal with this right now but she had to. She just had to. She forced herself to focus when Amber kept shouting.

"Java! Java?"

"What?" Java said somewhat harshly turning to her with anger filled eyes as she shoved down the pain and agony she was feeling along with her thoughts about killing Mega.

"I- I just wanted to say thanks for helping us," Amber said.

Java snorted- did this woman have no clue? Apparently not. No, she didn't help- she had thrown her to the lions.

"I didn't do this for you or your tribe," Java said in a tight voice.

"I know… you did it for Mega right?" Amber asked.

Java looked at her in shock briefly- did Amber know their plan! Was she on their side and no one told her? No, wait… that couldn't be it.

"Why would you think that?" she demanded.

"Oh, you and him aren't… oh, I thought maybe…"

Java rolled her eyes, "No, we're not. Mega's not my type," she with a hint of attitude.  
"Oh what is your type?" Amber said.

"Someone with messed up zulu knots and a stick up her butt," Java said deadpan.  
Amber just turned to her with a slight glare.

"Kidding. No, I'm not Mega's type," she replied shrugging as she started to walk away.

"Oh and what is Mega's type?" Amber inquired now facing Java's back.

"A former techno General named Jay"

"Funny"

Java started to walk and as she did called back, "That wasn't a joke"

Amber's mouth hung open as Java smirked coldly and walked off- on second thoughts- she wouldn't feel bad about the future. She might just enjoy it after all.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	87. You may be right I may be crazy

**You May Be Right...I May Be Crazy**

**Couple**: Zoot/Amber (Romance)

**Other charries: **Bray, Lex, Tai-San, Ryan, Salene, Mega, Pride, Ebony, Slade

**Sentences: **"And you think that my working up a sweat is going to change things?" "This doesn't change things...I still think you're a psycho." "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and from I'm standing, I don't see much."

**Words:** Insufferable, rolling, variably, righteous

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(New Market Street)

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and from I'm standing, I don't see much," a voice declared glaring at the new table that just arrived- a plain wooden table that be stained- a little too much.

"Ebony, it's just a table," Pride said.

Ebony turned and flipped her braids behind her, "It's a disaster- look at it. We don't want guests coming over with a table like this," she said.

Pride nodded, "Okay so what- we return it… and then sit on the floor with everyone coming over Saturday night?"

Ebony sighed, "Right I forgot about that. Well… we return first thing Monday"

"Okay fine- Monday we have it sent back- happy now?" he asked.

Ebony nodded, "Yea happy".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Across Town)

"How about we go see a movie Saturday?" a voice asked.

The other person turned and looked at the man's statement, "We can't Ram," the other replied finally.

"Why not Jay- I thought you said we should go on a date again- get our sex life out in the open," Ram said somewhat annoyed.

"Normally- that would be fine but we promised Ebony that we'd go to her belated wedding party at the new house," Jay answered shrugging a bit.

"Oh that's right. I forgot- hmm we still need to get them something- what would that treehugger want in his place?" Ram inquired.

"An all organic popcorn kernels with popcorn maker included?" Jay asked rather lamely.

Ram looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Okay so a juice maker with fruit?"

"Brilliant"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Apartment complex)

"Are you sure you can't be my "date" May?" Salene asked hopefully as her friend started to pack.

"Yea and Jack are going to Hawaii for the summer, remember he's getting that international business degree? I said I'd be his roommate and take classes with him," May replied shoving some clothes in.

"Oh that's right- so that's three weeks I'm alone- great and that still doesn't solve my issue- I need to bring someone to Pride's party. I don't want to look the pathetic ex girlfriend with no date," Salene said frustrated.

"Ask Slade- I mean I know you guys are just met and all- but he could…"

"He's not the commitment type- he made it clear that we were short term. He's going back to England after they finish winter," Salene answered.

"It couldn't hurt…."

"I guess not- I might regret this," she said loosely.

"Never know till you try," May replied.

Salene then excused herself and grabbed a phone and dialed a number, "Hello?"

"Salene?" a voice said a second later.

"Hi Slade"

"Er Morning- hold on…" Slade said fast putting down his cell and looking at the guy standing to him, "I gotta take this can you go somewhere?"

"This is MY apartment"

"I know but seriously," Slade replied holding up his cell.

Josh rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Thank you," Slade mouthed as the door slammed- going back to the phone, "Yea?"

"What are you doing Saturday?" Salene asked.

"Being Josh's pet dog"

"What?"

"Kidding. Josh- was- forced into a situation and I offered to tag along with him to ease the pain," Slade replied.

Salene stopped for a second- wait, who was Josh? Was this guy gay and no one told her!

"Josh?"

"Oh that's right- you don't… oh… my brother his name is Josh," Slade said.

"You have a brother?" Salene inquired.

"Right. I was just vacationing here if that's what you assumed"

"I did," she admitted sheepishly, "So what was your brother forced into?"

"He has to go to his ex wife's new post wedding slash house warming party," Slade automatically.

"Ouch- what horrible woman would do that?"

"A very vengeful one- who is using blackmail," Slade answered.

"What kind of blackmail?" Salene asked horrified.

"The kind that brings a challenge, that says ha ha I got re married first. Despite the fact that she was cheating on him before he was cheating on her," Slade conceded.

"Who was she in bed with?"

"She was found in bed- with her old bar friend, Lex," Slade said **rolling** his eyes.

"Lovely, this piece work have a name?"

"Ebony- Anderson as of two weeks ago"

"You're kidding, that's where I was going this weekend"

"You're ting me"

"I- No. Well tell your brother to find a date, and I'll be yours"

"How did you…?"

"Pride's my ex"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I- this weekend?"

"Sure"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Why do I have to come Trudy… can't you go alone?" Amber demanded sitting in front of the kitchen holding her son on her lap.

"No. Besides Bray is going because of that thing Ebony and him used to have in HighSchool- and I have to go because we were "friends" if you call it that. And Bray and you have a son together," Trudy said.

"Yea but we're not together and we aren't taking little Bray to this madness," Amber exclaimed.

"I know but it shows unity"

"You have a date at least- Lex's friend, Ryan. I don't have anyone," Amber proclaimed.

"Go with Martin," Trudy said.

"Martin? Trudy's he's your ex- you go with him," Amber protested.

"Never! Ebony would eat that up. You need a date, and he's free. Look you can't ask Dal- he's still on his honeymoon with Ellie in New York," Trudy reasoned.

"Okay fine, but I don't know him that well- he avoided Bray and I when we were together like the plague and he almost never visits Brady".

"That's because he was always on tour or with Ebony before their nasty break-up- Lex, Josh, and then Pride," Trudy said with a shrug.

"I remember her and Josh but Lex…? I didn't know her and Lex even knew each other…" Amber said surprised.

"Hmm Lex was the guy Josh found her in bed with," Trudy replied.

Amber's mouth dropped open, "Really?"

Trudy nodded, "Bray until high school ended, Martin for about three years, and Josh for six in total- two dating and the rest in their not so happy marriage…"

"Leading to this guy who she's been with for two months?"

"If that"

"She never did waste time did she?" Amber inquired.

"Nope, once a slut always a slut. At least she married a straight guy. Ram and Java- I'll never quite get over," Trudy said with a laugh.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Lex do we have to go?"

"Yea babe, I told you- that jerk off is coming and it'll get under his skin," Lex replied taking a drink.

"What did Mega do to you anyway?"

"More than you know- just trust me when I say it'll be fun considering, I don't exactly like Ebony much either," he replied.

"Which is why I don't get this- you only slept with her as a bet- and then she drops you… what's the point?" Danni inquired looking at her most recent catch.

She knew her and Lex wouldn't last long they were hardly a match made in heaven but after she found out Jay was gay and loved RAM of all people- she needed the break. Lex was an easy distraction and after this wife left him- he seemed ready to rock and roll.

She had taken off after someone had told her that Lex had been sleeping around with two women- and then Lex's casino was bought out, and top it off- his ex wife then proceeded to have a short term affair with the man who ratted Lex out just to annoy him.

Then it hit her, "Wait was Mega…"

"Yea, he was. And trust me- I'll stalk that jerk if I have to. He won't get away with sleeping with Tai-san or screwing me over," Lex said.

"God this is going to be a long night".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(That Night)

True enough, it was a dramatic alone. You had the wedding couple from hell Pride and Ebony who were hardly in love (Ebony it was about revenge, Pride it was about losing his baby with his wife). On top of that, the vengeful Ebony invited her ex to be a jerk- and he response rose to the occasion bringing his brother's ex as his date in hopes of perhaps fixing what went with wrong between them as he had convinced Slade he needed back-up.

In return, Slade's date was ironically Pride's ex who he was still in love with but left because of a loss too great for them both. Meanwhile, Ebony demanded Bray and Martin came as good ex's but both stipulated Trudy had to come as well- for "old times sake". Bray decided to ask his new girlfriend, Tai-san to come unaware she had been Lex's wife and he was coming to be annoying to Mega- and to have one quickie with Ebony during the party.

Lex however brought Danni- Jay's ex to stick it to him unaware that Jay was gay and had left Danni for a man named Ram who had been married to Java, Ebony's sister therefore as it hurt Java the evil, Ebony demanded he come as well. Amber then got sucked into going by Bray but was dateless so Trudy told her to take Martin since he was yet again single, and then to top it off- Trudy was taking Lex's best friend Ryan by recommendation of Lex after their short lived affair.

None of them yet aware of this disaster as Ebony and Pride put on their pretend happy faces ready to answer the door unaware of the night's soon to be events.

The first to arrive were the less dramatic Ryan and Trudy with Amber and Martin; none of them looking too happy about this. Trudy, Amber, and Ebony automatically flashed fake smiles and exchanged unenthusiastic "hello's". However, once Ebony saw Martin the smile turned real.

"Zoot," she said happily as he wrapped her arms around him.

Martin in return however just flashed her a pretend a smile as he hugged her back, "Ebony, it's been _far _too long," he replied insincerely.

Ebony aware just kept holding him till the door rang again then turning her attention she stopped when she saw her ex, his brother, her former y sister in law, and Pride's ex standing there together. She sneered on sight of them. How amusing!

Slade looked a bit annoyed with Mega and Mega's lips were curled- Ebony knew that look- he was planning something- she flashed him a dark look automatically and he just smirked in returned. Oh yea, he was up to something all right. He was way too smooth that night. Ruby seemed to keep looking Salene with distain.

Ebony then turned in amusement studying the pained faces on Salene and Pride and couldn't help but hold back a sneer. As she let go of Martin and moved to put her arm around Pride's waist casting Salene a fake smile, "Oh Salene, how _great_ of you to come."

However, before Salene had a chance to look misplaced or hurt- Slade took a cue and stood beside her looking at Ebony, "Still the same I see"

"I'm not the only one, how does it feel to come in second Slade?"

Slade then smirked a bit and looked down then came back with his arms folded- oh yea the was back, "I don't know- how does last place feel?" he said grabbing Salene and leading her off getting a glare from both Pride and Ebony.

As Pride went to get the door again Mega decided to visit Ebony from behind, "I don't know what your plan is tonight- and I really don't care but know now it's my turn," he reported.

Ebony turned around, "I know I'd be counting my dreams to get you to admit to your plan so about we just get very drunk and insult each other until it's show time?" she said.

Mega rolled his eyes briefly, "Works for me".

As Pride opened the door there stood Ram with a cocky smile on his face as he strutted into the room with some female laced to his side with blonde wig? And a blue dress- Pride looked over his "girlfriend"- that was some looking female- very muscled- and very very tall.

"Hey Ram," Ebony said sweetly walking up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Jay," she said next.

"JAY?" the group cried out looking at the woman.

"Ebony," a male voice replied.

"Oh ," Ryan mumbled.

"Ebony! That's a man," Pride hissed.

"I know, that's Jay- Ram's boyfriend"

Right away Lex forced coughed from the door, "Ho! Too much information- hi there Mister Goldilocks," he replied pushing past Jay.

"Jay?" Danni squeaked as she came in after Lex.

"Danni! Er um hi," he said quickly looking down.

Lex turned to her, "Wait that's YOUR Jay?"

Danni nodded meekly.

"Oh babe," he said somewhat amused taking her by the end, "Now you have to play with sexy Lexy later".

Danni just looked at him appalled as she left with a glare at Jay towards the kitchen. As the madness began to spiral upwards in the living room- the last doorbell chime hit- and Ebony knew it had to be Bray- her heart raced happily until… she noticed the smirk on Mega's face.

Her ex- had done something. She cast him as a suspicious look as Pride opened the door, and standing there next to Bray arm and arm was the self **righteous** queen herself, Tai-san. Ebony's mouth flew open, Amber let out a cry, and Lex cried out "Tai-san!"

Tai-san then smiled and waved at Josh who in returned lifted his drink with a smirk taking a sip and muttering, "Round 1- Josh- 1, Ebony- 0".

Ebony in return just looked at him and mumbled, "Devious "

"What is Bray doing here with that insufferable woman?" Trudy demanded with a gasp turning to Amber.

"I don't know- last he said he was going with that friend of his, Dee. How in the world did he managed to Lex's ex?" Amber hissed.

"Got me! But Mega looked a little _too_ happy to see her," Trudy noted as Lex moved to try talk to Tai-san but then got off by Ruby.

"Proud of yourself yet?" a voice demanded from behind.

Josh stopped his wine sipping and turned around, "Oh Slade, I'm just warming up".

"But…"

"We have some extra guests that need be rid of," he stated.

"Who?"

"Dumbo- in the literal sense, Fran Dresser's wannabe, and Carrot Top's competition for worst hair," Mega told him.

"Okay so that's Ryan, Danni, and Ram- why not Ruby or me?"

"I can't lose my date, and you're my back up"

"You really are a devilish ," Slade told his younger brother with a grin.

"I know. So…."

"Food Poison?"

"No…." Mega said slowly as he stopped and noted Ebony was circling HIS prey a little too much.

Oh no… she wouldn't…. she couldn't…. she was psychic- that was it, she had to be…

"And you think that my working up a sweat is going to change things?" Mega heard Lex mutter or perhaps retell some story to Danni as Ebony swarmed in.

"So princess lovely evening is it not?" Ebony said with a false smirk as she moved in.

Danni turned around and smiled- she had never met Ebony and had not a single clue what she was in for when she went, "It's fine."

"Oh good!"

Lex however had an alerted look on his face as if trying to stop her waving his hand a bit- like trying to call off a guard dog unsuccessfully.

"So you know Jay? I'm surprised you know Jay? Jay Jay Jay, he's a bit of man isn't he?" Ebony whispered getting closer to her, "You know he's gayer then those queer eyes men- likes to even do drag- has a career as Miss Danni-Elle. Gee wonder where he got the name from. Probably some slut for a girlfriend. With fake boobs and a blonde wig that can't sing either- is that you Danni or did he date some other girl named **Danni**-elle?"

Danni gasped in horror. How dare she say that- Danni glared at her, "You're a "

"Oh am I? I couldn't tell but at least… I was a never cheap little slut who hung my daddy and only had him for a friend, or am I getting cold Miss Scientist the 3rd?" Ebony inquired.

Danni then pushed her turned and headed for the door, "That's it I'm out of here- excuse me Pride sorry about messing up your night," she whispered storming off.

Ebony then smirked and turned to Mega.

"It's only round two- it means ," he mumbled to himself grabbing another drink, "If she does this…"

If the skill of players were put into rank- however Mega knew he had reason to panic. **Variably** speaking, Ebony was no worse off than him in the field of manipulation and tactical warfare and if she had indeed picked up his scent or perhaps game- then he had to move in.

"Ram, what we need to talk," Mega said quickly grabbing his arm as him and Jay were in talks about- a new fur carpet!

"What can't you see I'm busy," Ram complained as Mega pulled him harder and closer to him so that they were in ear shot of each other.

"She's figured out at least who the missing players need to be… you have to go and get Ryan out with you- NOW," he hissed.

Ram turned to him with slight alarm in his eyes, "Damn. And we worked so hard… no wait, he won't mess this up. Okay. I got it. You distract her by seemly changing the players- go flirt with Jay".

"What?"

"You heard me! Go," Ram hissed leaving a shocked Mega standing there as he half trotted over to Jay.

Jay saw him and then turned with a giant smile on his face, and his hands on his hips taking a line out of rocky horror and placing his hand on Mega's arm, "Oh what a muscle," he replied pulling one very stiff and silent Mega over.

Mega shot Ram a glare and then turned to Jay leaning in to look equally… playful causing Ebony to look at him oddly- she could have swore that Mega wanted Jay to remain… but was she wrong?

Ram then casually started to walk passed the food table and in front of Ryan like the was going to go to get a drink when suddenly- intentionally he stuck out his foot and lightly _pressed_against Ryan- Ryan then gaped in horror and shoved himself forcefully backwards unaware of the table.

He then moved to turn when he felt himself hit a table doing a 180 causing him to then lose his balance his head falling in the juice bowl as his back hit the pudding, and the gelatin substance causing Trudy to let out a gasp of horror.

"Oh Ryan!"

Mega then smirked and muttered, "That's three Ebony," he said casting her a look, and she just glared darkly at him.

"Oh no- sorry there mate, didn't see where I was going, you okay?" Ram said noting the splattered food on his outfit trying to hide his amusement.

"I- MY SHIRT. I don't have another… and I didn't drive here, and I CAN'T stay here looking like this," Ryan cried.

"I can't leave yet," Trudy replied.

"Oh well mate- I did do it, and I did ruin my own. I drove myself here so if you want I can drop off at home- I can do that," Ram suggested.

"Oh man that would be great thank you- um Trudy…" Ryan said slowly turning her.

"No, it's okay- go," Trudy said softly with a smile.

Ebony smiled as they left and turned to Mega with a glint. Trudy, Bray, and Zoot looked at each other automatically.

"Dare Night," they said in unison.

Ebony smirked, "Whatever gave that away?"

"The usual"

"Dare Night?" Ruby whispered looking at Slade.

"Search me," he said turning to Josh.

Mega kept the smirk sipping his drink and then nodding, "A tradition _they_ started in high school, and we kept going in college- basically…"

"So I'm looking at a night with a bunch of barely out of college married adults messing around until show time?" he inquired.

"Sadly but look it this way- you know what to do when it's Ebony turn," Mega said with a look.

"Yea, I know exactly what to do"

As if on cue, everyone took their seats. Mega automatically noticed that Bray had climbed next to Amber, and Zoot sat in the middle of Amber and Trudy but closer to Trudy. He noted that Salene sat awkwardly next to Pride with Ebony next to her and Slade next to that.

Then there was him, and Ruby next to him, "Switch with me," he whispered.

"What?" Ruby said.

"Switch, I'll sit next to Jay- you keep Slade busy," he replied.

Ruby cast him and odd look then got up and switched wordlessly Slade then shot Mega a look who only shrugged in return. Mega said nothing and saw that Lex and Tai-san were stuck next to Jay with Lex trying to talk to Tai-san but her ignoring him.

"What a nice fit," Mega said sardonically.

"Okay so whose first?" Ebony said crossing her arms.

"Amber," Bray said automatically.

Trudy smiled, and Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Okay then Amber," she said cracking her knuckles, "We opened this game exactly 9 years ago starting with Zoot so Zoot- you pick the punishment".

"You and I are going to Ebony's bedroom and christening it"

Amber's mouth hung open, "What?"

"Just do it," Trudy whispered trying to hide her jealously now seeping in… how could he?

Amber glared and got automatically noticing that Martin had no flinched in the least as they got up and went and then pulled her close, "Just make a lot of noises"

"Huh?"

"It'll set Bray and Trudy off- my goal will then be done- don't worry I didn't want to do this seriously"

Amber wiped her forehead in relief, "Good but this doesn't change things...I still think you're a psycho, espiecally for this"

"Noted," he whispered.

(Short time later)

So Mega's work was half done, Bray was practically biting off his arm- and Trudy looked near tears… now only if the other two were playing right.

"Trudy… they've been up there long enough how about you go get them?" Mega suggested innocently.

"I- uh…"

"Issue with that?"

"No," she squeaked getting up and racing up there.

She then wordlessly walked towards the room and went to unlock the door as Martin and Amber turned towards it, "Quick," he muttered grabbing her cringing and quickly kissing her as Trudy opened the door gasping in horror.

"AMBER, MARTIN"

Both turned and pretended to be shocked, "Trudy!" Amber said.

Trudy then ran down the stairs Martin giving chase and Amber put on a teary face running down too and then Bray noticed it as she came running towards the door as Trudy and Martin dashed out- Bray then got up.

"I gotta run Ebony," he said quickly giving chase to Amber now as the door slammed.

Mega smirked as they disappeared during Jay sitting there singing and dancing causing Ebony to send him another odd look- now she knew he had a dangerous plan- he was sending… EVERYONE away. Lex and Tai-san had ironically been the first to go- sent off on a mission to find Lex a speedo and then have him dance at a strip club.

"So who is next?" Slade asked somewhat amusement.

Ebony paled, "Mega, it's your pick"

Mega smirked and then he went to his pocket and pulled out a list, "There are ten things on this sheet of paper with a store name connected Pride, you and Salene are to go out and return with these ten things- and not come back to then," he said sliding them over.

Ebony shifted to him, "But he's…"

"It's the rules," Slade chimed in with a smile.

"Yea, Ebony you guys did make that the rules- don't worry- I'll come back," Pride promised as him and Salene got up.

Salene bid Slade goodbye and walked silently out with Pride- Pride not even bothering to show Ebony a goodbye.

"Good now that's done- Jay- for mine… I'd like you to go to the movies- with a woman… with Ruby," Slade replied.

"Huh?" Ruby and Jay said.

"You heard me- Mega, Ebony, and I can finish the games between ourselves," he said.

Jay looked at Mega who nodded and then took Ruby by the hand, "All right- have a nice night, and goodbye Ebony- take care of yourself," he said wordlessly looking down.

Ebony nodded as she watched the door close- she then took a deep breath- so now it was show time. She took a drink and handed them both one too.

"So this is how it was meant to end right?" she inquired taking a sip, "We drank- we insulted each other, so now it's show time?"

"Not just yet," Mega replied downing another, "We aren't drunk".

"But then who will finish me?" Ebony inquired.

Slade held up his hand, "I think the right belongs to me."

"Hmm- interesting- I screw over your brother but yet it's your right?" she asked downing another.

Slade shrugged taking off his jacket as he pulled out his black gloves, "What can I overprotective thing was always an issue. Besides, If we get caught, I'd rather go down then him".

"Noble. Java wouldn't be. Siva would do something like that minus that the moralistic issue- she would go down for me but never murder for me," Ebony said, "Too kind" she shrugged drinking another.

"Duly noted- want to dance?" Mega asked.

Ebony nodded standing up and getting up to join him as they moved to the living room floor, "So- besides this party being the ideal chance to get this shot in… why else did you send everyone off with the person you did?"

"I made deals with Jay, and Zoot both set some pretty steep turns- playing match maker and love fixer as one of them," he said off handly.

"We should have… you know… if I didn't hate you so much and want to kill you- we would have been great together," she conceded.

"You had your chance- I offered you the chance but you declined"

"I was stupid but I knew I was playing with fire- I was waiting for this day you know. I always knew… that you'd be the one to make me regret messing around- Zoot was vicious but he was never- gutsy enough to commit true murder- but you… I always knew you had in you," Ebony replied sweetly moving to nibble on his earlobe again.

"What can I say I'm a cold heartless jerk but you knew that the day we met," he said smoothly as he twirled her with ease and then pulled her close nibbling on her earlobe in return.

"But so am I…"

"So are you," he said softly as the music ended and Slade folded his arms looking at the pair as they broke apart.

"Should I come back tomorrow?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," they said in unison.

"No, but could you… wait until I was asleep in my bed… I don't want to feel it, and if you could be fast… painless as possible… please?" she inquired softly as she turned to Mega, "I did for a while trust you completely- and lusted for you once… okay so nothing was real but we had our understanding… our marriage… and our games… you owe me this," she said in a sharp tone.

He nodded, "I know let's go put to you bed then- I'll stay with you until the end if you want"

"That's what I want- maybe for…?"

"No, it's a little too late in the game for that besides my hitman might get tired of the wait," he said casting Slade a sharp look.

"I understand. Night Slade- see you later"

"Night Ebony"

She then climbed the stairs with Mega following, "15 minutes," he mouthed.

As they reached the new room, Ebony opened it and Mega smirked at all of it. The entire room was a crimson red- stylistic to Ebony herself filled with expensive decorations, floor, and stuff- so very her… and the pictures displayed were not of Pride and her but him and her.

He couldn't help but smirk as she dressed in an black nightie and climbed in the bed pulling up the covers and indicating for her to join him- they then silently climbed in and closed there eyes they're hands being held together.

15 minutes later, Mega woke up- and went over to feel Ebony- yea she was asleep all right, he then turned to her and kissed her cheek causing her to stir a bit but then settle down as he got up and headed to the door he turned, "Goodbye Ebony," he whispered opening the door and motioning for Slade to come in.

"Have fun"

"I'll see you in the morning Josh"

"Yea you too- bye" he muttered as he shut the door as he went down the stairs and closed the door the last thing he heard was a loud bang and then he hopped his car and disappeared into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

End. God that was some challenge.


	88. Techno Wars

**Techno Wars: Return of the Saint**

Pairing: Lex ((Han Solo)) and Ebony ((Princess Leia Organa))

Other Charries: Jay ((Luke Skywalker)), Bray ((Obi-Wan Kenobi)), Jack ((Yoda)), Mega ((Lando Calrissian)), and anyone else you can think of.

Words: Gigli, Gucci, Germany, genocide

Sentences: "And where on earth are you thinking of putting _that_?", "Oh go kiss your reflection.", "You killed my father!"

Disclaimer: George Lucas, Seena's personal god for the rest of her life owns the great amazing totally awesome world that is star wars, that brought me the x wing series by Michael Stackpole, Jagged Fel, Lando, Han Solo, and Return of the Jedi. It also brought me the sexy voice of Darth Vader (James Earl Jones rules all people). Meanwhile, spaceballs is a Mel Brooks creation and some of its jokes will be featured as well. Finally, the tribe is still owned by Cloud 9.

Notes: Forgive me for such wrong filled behaviours but I must do this! Oh and Slade's character is supposed to be Dash- now if you don't the read the books- I'm sure your drawing a blank- but Dash in Shadows of the Empire (book in between Empire and Jedi)… is an old friends of Han's/Lando's whose on Tatooine that helps Luke and Leia out before they go to see Jabba.

Challenge by: Lie to Me

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Narrative's Voice)

A short time in the near future, in a city far, far away…

"Does that mean it takes place in **Germany**?"

"No"

"Oh"

(Standard Music Ensue's)

Episode 205- Return of the Saint

Jay Skywalker, long time Techno under the reign of the Emperor Gel, and Darth Zulu- has decided to return to his roots in now the barren sector 10. Doubts fill his mind about what side of the war he should be.

What he doesn't know is Darth Zulu and The Emperor have moved forward with their evil plans to make a giant Virtual Prisoner called "The Virtual Deaththingy". With their new General, Ellie leading the way in her **Gucci** shoes.

Meanwhile, Queen Ebony and Lex Chewbecca have been sent on a mission to get aid from the Casino tribes in defeating the Techno's for the Mallrats… unaware of the upcoming betrayal and the upcoming fight for the galaxy…

"Hey idiot- if your done spoiling the movie now can you please shut up?" a voice shouted.

The narrator turns to the group of people sitting there, "Right sorry," she says quickly sitting down grabbing some popcorn as the movie starts.

"God this as bad as when she took us to see that **Gigli** movie," another snapped taking some more popcorn.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sector 10)

The once amazing city that had been sector 10 was nothing but a rust bucket filled with fire, broken buildings, and trash all over it's streets. The once large capital city of Wellington had been turned to a dump- and the only place partially standing was the Mall.

The place that infamous Mallrat Tribe ran their headquarters in the fight against the Techno's. They had many leaders of the year- Amber, Bray, Jack, and Ved had all once been leaders but each had disappeared in their own right.

Control was now left to Senator Mouse, and Admiral Hawk. They're best milita run by the infamous pilot, Siva Antilles. However, what made them famous was their household Queen Ebony Vespia the 13th.

And now walking through the lonely streets still in his uniform, was Jay Skywalker. Jay knew he had been born a Mallrat but then something happened in his past to change his destiny… he just wasn't sure what.

But now under the advice of his now dead master and consultant, Jack- he was heading down the streets to find Bray Kenobi in hopes of some answers.

(Flashback)

"_The techno's believe in **genocide**, young Skywalker. They mean to destroy this entire island- it's up to you to stop it…" Jack said in a slow hard voice._

"_But how?" Jay inquired looking at him._

"_You must go to sector 10 to find my former student, Bray. He is a master of the Sainthood as well. He still possesses a zapper- and will be able to teach you in the ways of the Schwartz," Jack commanded his red hair was now all gray and his face wrinkled clearly the virus had gotten to him and his days were numbered._

_Jay nodded looking at the now fragile former teenage boy turned old short thin man in a matter of days thanks to the virus._

"_Of course Master…. Jack… may the technology be with you"_

"_And to you fake blonde Barbie"_

(Flashback ends)

Jay began to scope around slowly- checking in what seemed to be abandon warehouses, buildings, and parking lots- until he accidentally found a group of slave traders called the Nomads.

Naturally, they gave chase and without a proper weapon it seemed that Jay was finished until a figure in a brown robe came racing towards them ready to strike with some little thing- he pushed a button and then a red thingy came out of it.

Jay Skywalker gasped it was a zapper! The man fought them off and turned to him taking off his hood, "Are you okay?" the man asked dressed in some kind of weird net like white outfit with brown leather all over him.

Jay nodded slowly, "Where did you get that zapper from?"

"I've owned it for a while"

"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he inquired.

Bray looked him and shook his head, "No that was my brother's name- I am Bray Wan Kenobi," he replied.

"Did you know Master Jack?" Jay said looking him over- Jay always imagined that he'd be more buff and tall but for an old man he looked pretty good.

"He was my master- I take it you must be Jay Skywalker," Bray said to him looking at the fake blonde.

"How do you know my name?" Jay inquired.

"I knew your mother, Amber- and your father as well," Bray replied grimly.

"You knew them both!" he cried, "Is it true that Darth Zulu murdered my parents?" he said.

Bray looked down and nodded slowly, "Yes, its true- Amber was destroyed first and then Darth Zulu turned his zapper to your father…."

Jay covered his eyes briefly to stop the tears that were forming- that monster! That disgusting pig. He was going to pay for killing his parents- and then he'd save the city for the Mallrats and all the other prison filled Tribes everywhere.

Jay then walked up to a trash pile and began to climb it, then stuck his head in the air once he reached the top, and placed a hand over his heart and examined the sun, "I swear to all that is good and pure that I will save this city- starting with stopping Darth Zulu"

Bray just looked, "Er right- come on Jay- we have lots to do"

"Right".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Other side of the city)

"And where on earth are you thinking of putting _that_?" Ebony demanded turning to Lex as they started in on the casino entrance looking at his gun that he was holding.

Lex rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun and stuffed in his pants- Ebony's eyes flew open, "Are you crazy?"

"Well my crossbow is already out in the open- they see a gun we're not getting in to see Mega and you told me to put it somewhere. So I did," he argued.

"You're a pig!" she declared flipping her braids as she noticed him winking at a series of tribal woman.

"Oh go kiss your reflection," Ebony then to the women who were looking back, "He's got me already" she snapped.

They then let out groans as they went on their way.

"I'm a Wookman actually," he stated crossing his arms as they walked in and surveyed the scene and he winking at the other females as they walked towards a back building.

As they got to the back- with three men leading the way to back door curtain they were lead down a hall- Ebony crossed her arms and instinctively got herself closer to Lex.

"I don't like this," she warned.

Lex rolled his eyes, "Just stuff it for once babe- Sexy Lexy got this under control," he declared.

Ebony just glared as suddenly came face to face with a man with a serious expression- he had very short hair, glasses, and a sharp gaze, "Mega," Lex said.

Mega said nothing and just looked down- Lex was about to speak when suddenly Mega motioned two people to come out.

Right away a bounty hunter showed up- Lex let out a large growl in response and he looked at Mega.

Ebony looked thoroughly confused, "Who the hell is that?" she demanded looking over the guy.

He was dressed in some weird outfit, he had goggles on a hat over his head, blonde dread locks, and a dark smile on his face with some kind of weird uniform.

"His name is Darryl Fett- and Lex owes him a lot of money," Mega spoke calmly.

Lex turned his gaze to him, "You bastard- I came here for help- you said you would"

"And I will but the other part of my help was that- you were removed. You did agree," Mega said calmly.

"I didn't mean this way," he shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do," he then turned to Darryl, "He's yours now"

Darryl then smirked and Ebony let out a scream as Darryl shot Lex- and Lex slumped to the floor- he then turned to Mega, "I'll be taking my leave then- have fun," he said pushing past him motioning for two more men to take Lex.

Ebony tried to go after but then Mega grabbed her.

"Get off me! You jerk," she warned trying to hit him from behind but Mega only grabbed her tighter until Darryl was safely out of the way.

"Don't worry- we're really going after him," Mega whispered to her as Darryl started to go to his car- a police car.

Ebony turned to him, "If you meant to free him- then WHY didn't you when you had the chance?"

"Because he asked me to help the mallrats- part of that isn't just taking out the Techno Empire- but destroying the Hutt's as well," Mega answered.

Ebony gasped in shock and turned to him, "He works for the Hutt's!"

Mega nodded with a smirk on his face, "Trust me- you'll get Lex back- and some old friends by the time we're done"

Ebony couldn't help but smirk in return, "So what's step one then?"

"We have to go see my old friend- Lex's too- he's a real jerk- and real smooth- his name is Slade- and he knows Liberty and the Hutt Saloon back and forth," Mega told her.

"He knows Ruby the Hutt?" she said surprised.

Mega nodded, "Oh yea- now if you'll follow me"….

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Sometime in the near future)

"They should all be asleep- get your stunners ready to go," Slade whispered to Ebony and Mega- and their troops.

By habit Ebony and Mega both tested their weapons triggers- and Slade started to peak into the building.

There Darryl looked like he was now was presenting a chained up Lex to Ruby the Hutt.

Slade nodded and then they ran into the Saloon…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The Techno Base)

They had done it… it was now a fight to the finish Bray Wan Kenobi, Jay Skywalker, Darth Zulu, and Emperor Gel all under one roof with zappers in hand.

Jay and Bray were fighting Darth Zulu while Emperor Gel watched on in amusement.

"Surrender now Jedi you don't have a chance," Darth Zulu proclaimed with laughter.

"We'll never give into you," Jay snarled as he moved to attack with his zapper as Darth Zulu countered another attack.

"You have no choice," Darth Zulu countered while charging full speed into Bray, Bray and Darth then started to fight.

It only happened in an instant but then- Zulu shot Bray in the heart and he slumped to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO"

Darth Zulu and Emperor Gel let out dark mechanical laughs.

"Your next Skywalker!"

"Never- I'll never let you defeat. I know what you did. You killed my father!" he cried lunging towards Darth Zulu as Zulu again sent him flying.

"Your right! I just did in fact"

"Wha?"

"Oh you stupid little boy- I see no one told you- Jay… your mother's maiden name was Skywalker- Bray Kenobi WAS your father"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO- YOU (censored word here people)"

Darth Zulu then let out another laugh.

"I'll get you for killing my parents!" he declared going to charge at Zulu again as Zulu ducked out of the way.

"Parents? Parents! Oh no your parents aren't dead Skywalker- just your father…. Your mother very much alive and standing before you," Darth Zulu cried.

She then lifted off her helmet and standing there in blonde zulu knots was Amber Skywalker herself.

"I KNEW you were too short for a man!" he exclaimed looking at his mother.

Amber then snorted and they went flying towards each other.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"We did it- oh Lex I love you," Ebony cried lunging himself at him as they kissed.

Meanwhile Mega and Slade were locking up Darryl and Ruby.

"So this is victory one for the Mallrats," Slade exclaimed looking at his best friend.

Mega nodded, "Yea now they have to worry about disabling the Virtual Deaththingy, and Darth Zulu"

"Well Ram is handling the Deaththingy- the rest is up to that Barbie doll boy," Slade replied.

Mega nodded as they both looked out into the Night's sky.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Jay watched as Amber fell to the ground screaming in pain holding onto her hair that Jay had cut off with his zapper.

"No NOT MY HAIR," she cried.

Jay laughed, "I have defeated your best warrior Emperor- give up now before it's too late- the deaththingy is already being destroyed as we speak," he reported.

"NEVER- If she can't fight you- then I WILL," Gel cried getting out from her seat.

She then raised her zapper and shot at Jay and fell down crying in pain- Gel then raced over to hurt him when in a desperate attempt to get free kicked her hand causing a nail to break.

Gel cried out, "NOT MY NAIL- NOOOO. I'M MELTING- MELTING," she cried holding her finger in pain crying in heap on the ground.

Jay let out a laugh and looked at her, "Now your empire is defeated," he proclaimed, "And the Mallrats have triumphed again," he said as he then turned to his mother, Amber who was in the corner huddled up.

"Amber…"

"Luke- I mean Jay- you have to go without me- soon I will die- my energy is wasted- I am spent force- you must go without me"

"But I can't leave you here"

"For once Jay you have to let me to do the right thing- go- go now before it's too late," she exclaimed

Jay then nodded slowly and ran off. Within minutes the building blew and the Mallrats had won back their city and peace was restored to the city- the end.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Oh Oh and then in the books- Jay gets married to this former bounty hunter named Java Jade. Lex and Ebony have three kids, one that dies too. Mega marries some smuggler girl named May. Slade is never heard from again- Ruby's daughter Lottie tries to kill Ebony and fails… and a whole bunch of other stuff"

"OH MY GOD- MUM- SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN. NOT ONLY DID SHE SPOIL THE MOVIE BUT NOW SHE TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BOOKS," a girl screamed.

"SIVA STOP SPOILING THE MOVIE FOR YOUR COUSINS," Ebony shouted.

"Oh come on Mum- they wanted to know"

"NO WE DIDN'T," three voices chimed up.

"MUMMY- COUSIN SIVA RUINED THE MOVIE FOR US AGAIN," A boy shouted running to find his mother in the kitchen chopping up food.

Tai-san rolled her eyes and looked at him, "I'm sorry Johsua- how about this we get Daddy to read the book about Mega the casino smuggler"

"Yea," he said happily.

Tai-san smiled, "Oh Mega!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

End- yea, I know. It was absurd, stupid, and so wrong but that was the idea. I decided why make a good mockery- a cheesy one would be so much better- besides it was tribal too. HA.


	89. Techno Wars II

**Techno Wars II: Hand of… Darth Zulu!**

**Challenge by:** Lie to me

**Disclaimer/Notes:** I love George Lucas, my one true and only god. He is the sole reason I can enjoy life for longer than an hour a day (that one hour of happiness comes from Mega and Zoot in case you were wondering). He and Michael Stackpole are my purest form of worship. Without them there would be no Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles, Han Solo, Darth Vader (though without James Earl Jones- there would be no Darth Vader love affair), or Jagged Fel (big on the Jagged love hour here)

To Mel Brooks for making me want to parody and make comedy everything. You are a god in your own right. For making more freaks like you.

To Raymond Thompson and the tribe- without him there would be no Mega nor Zoot, or Guardian, Tai-san, Jay hating purpose, torture Lex hour, Danni, Alice, Ryan, KC, Lottie, Mouse, Salene, May, Darryl torture hour, or anti hero worship. I thank them both for these creations for keeping me amused in my dark hours. For giving me ideas to make fanart when I got nothin' better to do except feel bad about myself.

For turning me into the insane comic not so genius that I am- that being said I own nothing below in context- please don't kill me, throw sticks, dance with a banana (really don't), claim that Alice in Wonderland/Willy Wonka are good movies (or else I'll kill you), say Monkey's are not evil (because they are), or sue (if want to though go ahead but warning I'm a freelance designer- we make shit pay).

**Pairing:** Mava

**Other Pairings:** Jack/Gel

**Characters:** Mega ((Luke Skywalker)), Slade ((Princess Leia Organa)), Jack ((Yoda)), Gel ((Mrs. Yoda)), Amber ((Darth Vader)), Ram ((Han Solo)), Lex ((Chewbacca)), Java ((Mara Jade)), Jay ((Wes Janson)), Darryl ((Tycho Celchu- may god help us all)), Bray ((Hobbie Kilivian)), and Pride ((Wedge Antilles))

**Words:** pickle, speaker, bumper sticker, and yearbook

**Sentences:** "Don't mind her, she thinks she's witty.", "This must be what it feels like to go insane.", and ((Mega))"Slade, what's wrong?" ((Slade))"My hoisery is bunching."

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**Warning:** No drinking caffine or anything else during this, please be seated, and make sure you're head is firmly turned to mush first or else functioning later may be an issue.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Clears throat- puts on pink panther music

"A long time ago in a Galaxy far far…"

"Pst- Pst- that's the wrong song," a voice hissed.

"Oh… hold on one second folks…"

puts on star wars

"A long time ago in a Tribe world far far- far away…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_Don't tell me we're going to put on Women's clothes…" Bray said turning to Pride as they looked over to an area of dress sales._

"_Okay, we're not going to put on Women's clothes," Pride said walking over._

_5 minutes later_

"_Commander, you've shattered my faith," Bray replied as he walked from a bathroom wearing a long yellow dress with weird hat on top._

"_Oh you knew it was coming," Darryl replied looking at him._

"_True but we wanted to blame him anyway," Jay added._

"So it was a good thing I missed the mission then huh?" Mega asked the four guys sitting at the table playing poker.

"Yea but god you miss a great time, we were like celebrities or somethin'. They wanted us to sign holos, breasts, **yearbook**s, **pickle**s…." Bray said excitedly.

"Yearbooks? Pickles? Please tell me that this is Bray's way of saying you got asked to pose for pictures and kiss babies?" Mega demanded.

"No, but Pride was asked that," Darryl said with a sneer.

"We should rebel against our home planets every year!" Jay announced.

Mega rolled his eyes, "Yep well- I completely agree but sadly- I gotta jet. Ram, Lex, Slade, and I got asked to do a ringer on Bastin," he said standing up ruefully throwing down a napkin and walking off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hey Lex- small question- how does my uniform look- I mean does it look too tight around my backside- or not tight enough?" Ram asked finally standing in the mirror admiring himself.

"Considering you're hair looks like it was electrocuted and then set fire to, I'm not so sure you should be worried about whether or not that spandex rides up your ass- which it does by the way. However, if you're asking under the mere subtext of impressing Slade then- I think he appalled by it," Lex reported folding his arms leaning against the door.

"Jealous?" Ram taunted turning.

"Of?"

"How hot I look? And wait are you jealous of Slade?"

"I should hope not- he's straight," Lex said rolling his eyes and walking off, "Unlike someone I know…"

"I HEARD THAT- I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM STRAIGHT- WITH GAY LIKE TENDECIES IS ALL"

"Uh sure," Lex mumbled taking a seat in the front of the spaceship, "If you're not gay then I'm not a half dog person".

"Your not half dog- you're a wookie," Ram answered walking up from behind as he sat down to him.

"Yea… WELL… Well… I'm half dog in my mind," Lex reported folding his arms.

(Inside the base still)

Mega knew they were now pushing it racing down the hall with lightsaber dangling from his leather spandex he turned another corner to his older brother's room hitting the key code and opening it.

They were going to be late again, however as Mega headed towards Slade's room and opened it… Mega stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew in shock.

"Uh Slade, What's wrong with this picture?"

"You mean besides my hosiery is bunching? Not very much," he replied adjusting it some.

"Uh well yea, that might be an issue but Slade- those are fishnets… and that's a dress," Mega reported folding his arms.

"I know," Slade answered looking over himself, "You think it should be pink?"

"Okay- clearly this isn't working right- let me try this again. What in fucking god's name are you doing Slade? And don't even tell me this has something to do with Ram," he added after a second with a dark expression starting to slowly edge onto his face.

"Oh you mean this? It's- to help scope for hot grandma's… yea, okay fine actually it has something to do with Ram. We're kind of having a competition right now… the bet being the Falcon- over who can be the most feminine… and I thought well nothing gets more girly than a dress and fishnets- though now I'm starting to think it should have been a pink dress not a yellow dress," Slade conceded.

Mega blinked at him, "How am I related to you again?"

"And which one of us did a lap dance to another guy outside in the pouring rain on a trash can?"

"Touché"

"And that wasn't even over a bet," Slade reminded him, "And you weren't drunk either".

"Yea yea- fine, use the blackmail- either way- we gotta go Organa, there's a galaxy to save from the clone Emperor, clone of Darth Zulu, and well I need you guys to take me to see Yoda," Mega told him as they walked out of the room- Slade still dressed as a woman.

"Great another outing with Yougart on planet mud," he said sarcastically as they approached the bridge, "Oh Ram darling," Slade called out in an intentionally girlish voice.

"Oh Slade darling- up here," he replied in an equal tone.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to kill you both before this is over?" Mega muttered to himself.

Slade shrugged as he walked down the hall wearing his heels proudly walking with his head up and a smirk on his face- as he walked into the cabin and then suddenly his mouth hung open.

Sitting down in a airtight very short red dress with a very noticeable black thong riding up his butt, with fishnet stockings with make-up, and a flower in his hair was Ram who then turned over and flashed him a smile.

"Nice try babe, but this is so my victory," he said in a smug voice.

"Damn it! That's it- where's my flight suit…"

"Over there," Mega said pointing as Slade stormed off, "Okay so which one of you put the **bumper sticker** on the back saying "We break for no one"?" he questioned.

Lex raised his hairy arm.

"Figures- so to that mud place then?" Ram asked turning to him.

"Yea but are you going to wear that dress the entire time?"

"I'm not losing my ship to your brother- hell yes, and if I have to- I'll even dance with another man… or Lex," he replied.

"Wait a second! That's not in my description," Lex argued standing up.

"It is if I say it is dog"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Pink Panther Music Plays ((I recommend finding some kind of site that has it on it for reference))

(Dagobah aka Mud Planet)

In the middle of this dark green planet with a swamp dead in the middle was a small hut with a light. Inside, sitting down in deep mediation with a boy with red hair wearing green make-up and a brown jedi costume… with the sign Jack Yoda hanging on his front door.

Outside his wife… that he bought on eBay was searching for clues… she claimed there was a force disturbance in the swamp. So she went outside turned on a cd and started to sneak around the swamp with pink glasses, claimed they were magnifying lens- put on a pink detective suit and started creeping all over the swamp. Every time the pounding noise of the theme came out- she'd duck behind something and then resume her pathetic movements.

Her completely ignoring the loud crashing sounds of the Falcon- when it landed- the cockpit opened up, and she didn't even miss a beat in her steps. Mega stepped out and told the others to come back in a few hours- they then took off.

Mega then started to walk towards the house, when he was stopped by Gel. He took a minute to watch her while the listening into the soundtrack. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he went to himself.

"This must be what it feels like to go insane."

Gel then did a duck in front of him, "Shh- dork boy, I'm hunting for the killer- he's wearing a ghost mask and calling himself Matt Robinson have you see him?"

Mega looked down at her laying by his feet with his eyebrow risen, "Is Jack around?"

"Oh you mean that spoil sport- he's inside doing something with stiff sitting and tea- I think he's practicing witchcraft or worshipping apes or something," she said with a shrug.

"Right, I'll let you go back to what you were doing," Mega said walking off shaking his head as he left.

As he walked up to the house, he opened the door and Jack's eyes opened in his sitting position to look at him, "Ah Master Skywalker, you are late".

"Yea, um- are you aware there's this insane girl in pink outside listening to the pink panther song over and over while hunting for a killer that's not real, and using a fake magnifying lens to do it?" Mega asked him thumbing outside as he shut the door and took a seat on the bed.

"Yea, that's my wife"

"You're wife… but… how? And why her she's like twelve and dumb as paint"

"Well you see I was shopping on eBay and typed in the word 'wife' and a bunch of entries came up for wives for sale. But all of them wanted either extremely large sums of money and financial stability. Or they refused to live in a hutt on a swamp. However, she was not only willing to do so- she was only 3.95- and there was no other bids. The downside, there was no return options presented so…" Jack said with a shrug.

"I told already once Jack, never shop on eBay unless there's a return option, they person has a good rating, and has sold over 100 items," Mega said scowling, "See and you wonder how things happen like the time you got stuck with The tribe series 1 discs episodes 1-8 and not all 52. Or like the time you thought you ordered the original Malibu Barbie but it turned out to be fake blonde Barbie with matching Ken," Mega reminded him.

"I know, I mess up a lot but I promise to do better next time," Jack vowed.

"Noted, so anyway- you have information about Java Jade…"

"Ah yes- there was a sighting of her on Niruan with a ton of imperial stormtroopers, she was working for Thrawn and this new cloned Darth Zulu out there. They are now moving towards Corellia, you can catch them there," Jack announced as he heard the ship pull up, "I believe you're ride is here".

"Yes, thank you Master- but one final question- I thought marriage was forbidden of a Jedi?" Mega asked him.

Jack looked at him for a second, "No, you see what I taught you- the code… the one about peace, no emotion, knowledge, passion, no ignorance, serenity, acceptance, no regret, no death, the parts about no marriage or emotional attachments, love but not love, balance, no aggression, and being one with the force… you see the thing is. I lied. I made it up. I read it in some Shakespeare book thought it sounded profound and said it was our code. The force bit was just make it believable of course. In truth, there is no such code whatsoever and there is no force- it's a farce. You're not a Jedi because there is no jedi's. We're actually psychic frauds is all," Jack told him.

Mega blinked at him for a second before anger filled his features, "So this "feeling" I have you mean is just like paranoia, or sickness every time I get it or my personal negativity. And the lightsaber really is just a toy with a blinking light. Furthermore, that this profound speech you gave me is nothing but load of shit to sound smart? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Exactly"

"I KNEW IT- I knew it all wasn't in my mind that was weird. Jack, you're something else…"

"Yes Barbie I know, now you better go before the tides set…"

"Don't you mean the sun"

"That too"

As Mega walked out the door, he ran smack into Gel who was now holding up a dead rat with her free hand a lens in the other and a happy look on her face.

"I found the killer- he was hiding in the green room after he used the rope to kill Professor Plum," she said looking at Mega.

"Right… and you came to this conclusion how?"

"By using scientific data, analyzing the swamp, using the lyrics of Henry Macini as a guide for he left us clues this way from the past, and calling on the force," she proclaimed.

Mega then looked over to Jack who spoke simply, "Don't mind her, she thinks she's witty."

"Right, I gotta run," he said when he heard Ram honk the ships horn.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The ship)

"So where to?" Slade asked his brother now in normal get up working on cleaning his own lightsaber.

"We have to go Corellia," Mega announced.

"Great but can we stop at McDonald's on the way?" Ram inquired.

"Sure"

(Hours later)

"Yea, can we get four space burgers, three whiskeys, one milk shake, and four rootcakes to go?" Ram said into the **speaker**.

"That'll be ten seventy five"

"God damn that's expensive- jeesh food prices today," Lex said rolling his eyes pulling it out.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Corellia)

Once there- they were greeted by armies and armies of troops. Thank god Bray, Jay, Darryl, and Pride- along with their rebel alliance fleet showed up when they did to help Ram and Lex in the air with the battle.

"Hey Ram- we're here," Jay announced into his comm.

Ram eyes lit up, "Oh Jay- you didn't forget me for a second I thought…"

"Never in a million years Ram. I'd never let anything happen to you- I love you," Jay announced over the comm- causing his co-workers to cringe and Lex to roll his eyes.

"And I love you"

"Okay, well that's great folks but uh seriously- battle now- exchange homosexual love later," Lex cried as he went to blast another ship.

Meanwhile, Slade decided to go after the enemy on foot- by himself… with nothing but his lightsaber against 200,000 troops after sending Mega off to go stop Java Jade. He started to chase one down a pipe tunnel and then stopped when he saw 250 more, screamed and turn around and fled yelling.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE. WOMEN CAN'T BE DRAFTED- I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT SEX CHANGE," he cried running off.

Thankfully, the ground forces then came to help Slade with the battle as Mega raced to find Java Jade who was still deeply under mind control.

"_You will kill Mega Skywalker- you will kill Mega Skywalker," Darth Zulu's voice said in her head._

"I will kill Mega- I will," she promised out loud as she looked around at the noise come from the door.

The force it was telling her something- danger- that- that Skywalker was there.

"Come out come out wherever you are Skywalker, I know you're there," she yelled darkly turning on her red lightsaber and walking around the dark room.

"You're right I am," he shouted coming out blue one posed as they moved to clash against each other with a rush of wind coming up from behind them as sparks came from shooting from their swords.

"Java, you have to listen to me- you're being used," Mega proclaimed, "Zulu is dead, these are just voices in your head"

"You lie- you lie," she screamed throwing it at his head as he ducked down to escape injury.

"I DON'T- if you looked at me you could see it's true… and not only that- but the force is a fake. There is no force- it's just some mind game we played on ourselves for the last 50,000 years," he replied looking at her as their sabers met again.

Java then made a cold hard stare into his eyes- suddenly, her heart stopped, she felt the voices calm, she felt herself drop the saber. He flicked his off- and then she looked at him. He was telling the truth- and furthermore, he was HOT. What the hell was she doing trying to kill him? They needed to be making out.

With that she then walked up and kissed him deepening it, and then adding her tongue firmly down his throat. He looked at her surprised but didn't fight it either. Hell, there was just something hot about a woman trying to kill you and then wanting to have sex with you. As long as she wasn't going to a long term girlfriend or anything.

The two began to undress- as suddenly Slade raced in, "Hey Josh- we did it- but the thing is the entire building is going to blow and we gotta- OY- CLOTHES," he screamed when he finally saw his brother and Java.

Both looked at him in horror for a second before scrambling for their clothes.

"Right, he need to get out of here," Mega agreed struggling to slip back on his pants with Slade covering his eyes.

"Yea, and HURRY PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD," he yelled.

Mega then slipped his clothes on as did Java and then the three raced off with less than a minute on the counter before it blew. As they cleared the building, they heard the explosion begin and they raced onto the ship.

"RAM TAKE OFF NOW"

"Will do" he said pulling away.

As they passed to the sky with the fire lighting up in the background they all turned to each other putting arms and hands besides each other as they watched it go.

"That was my home," Java proclaimed sadly.

"Not anymore," Mega said turning to her.

They then kept like that well into the night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.

Some irony for you there- along with some weirdness… oh and this to dedicated to the man responsible for my childhood happiness Miles- I'm sorry I forgot today you died… you were great- you gave me toys, read me stories, fed me, took me out to play, gave me somewhere to run around free, and gave me a family when I didn't have one my own- thank you for the five years you were in my life.


	90. Techno Wars III

**Techno Wars III: Techno fighters of Adumar**

Pairings: Sludy und Maylene

Cast: Mega, Jack, Jay, Java, Salene, May, Slade, Trudy, Lex, Ram, and Gel

Rating: PG-13

Words: crystal, pogo stick, safety pin

Challenge by: Lie to Me

Sentences: "I'm the man from Nantucket.", "What do you mean: 'We are what we pretend to be.' That's just a load of . True , but none-the-less."

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning no drinking. No eating. Be alert and aware. Try to breath. Oh and George Lucas rules all as well as Aaron (the author of Adumar). Thank you also to the tribe for existing, and the genius of Patrick Duffy. As well as much love to Mega for being Mega.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"So let me get this straight, they want you to retire and become a general- I'm sorry where's the downfall in this?" Slade demanded crossing his arms in the living room of his house with his wife Trudy sitting there on the couch as he looked right at his brother.

"I don't do desk work," Mega replied shortly.

"Oh you don't- and what's that laptop for then? To look at and admire, wish it was your girlfriend?" Slade inquired getting himself a drink.

Mega just glared at him, "You know what if you're not going to help me fight this little crinkle in the system of justice- then I'm not sure why I even bothered to come. Apparently, your too far up your ass- I'll see myself out," Mega said heading towards the door.

Trudy looked at Slade as Mega took off, "You know I could force Admiral Mouse's hand if it came to that," she said looking at him with a cross look.

"Yea, I know but I am that selfish for not wanting him to get his head kicked in?" Slade asked her as he moved to sit back down beside her.

"Yes and no. It's his choice. He isn't married with three kids you know. He's got to do something- and he happens to like taking a glowing laser thingy and pointing it at people and shooting out a blinking light. So if that's what he likes then that's what he should be doing," Trudy declared with a serious expression.

"You scare me sometimes," Slade said to her.

"It's a good thing you never met Jackwise Yoda then- now come on and help me take over the world," Trudy said with a smile as she got up jumped onto a **pogo stick** and jumped towards the kitchen with Slade trailing after her on his.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Mega's house)

Sighing as Mega headed towards his apartment passing the flock of dancing flamingos out on the fake holo lawn, and the jawa's walking around he got to the door where his droid let him and passed her silently.

It had been two months since he heard from Java Jade and last he checked she was somewhere on the other side of the Galaxy working the New order of Mallrats. Mega couldn't believe they resorted to becoming Mallrats now. He missed being a techno. It was so much easier, less political.

Getting ready to take out his frustrations on his kick ball he started towards his weight room when he heard the bell chimed- rolling his eyes he went towards the door.

As he opened it up he saw a delivery man there, "Package for Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight"

"Wrong apartment, I'm Mega Skywalker"

"Oh, I got one for Jay Skywalker too that you?"

"No," Mega said rolling his eyes.

"Oh… well I don't see a Mega on my list- just a Luke, Jay, and Josh, I'll go now," he said turning to leave.

"Wait- now that's me," Mega replied stopping the guy for heading off.

"Great! I got one right- here you go," he said pulling out the letter and handing it to him.

Mega looked at it oddly as he walked back into the house slamming the key door shut.

He then ripped it open and noticed it said "Play me" on the holo, so he did.

"Luke- I mean Mega, we have a mission for you, it's of intergalactic importance. We need you and a trusted team of men: Jay Skywalker, Lex Chewbecca, and Ram Solo to head to the planet of Adumar and be not only delegates to the people but their champions. Meet Salene Tammer next week at Adumar she'll be waiting your arrival," Admiral Hawk spoke as the message shut off.

"But wait- how am I to find Jay?" Mega inquired.

As if by Magic, the holo turned back on, "You can find him on a retreat at Yoda's palace on muddville- bye bye," it said shutting off.

"Wait! You still didn't tell me how I got chosen for this, I thought I was on desk duty," Mega demanded to the again blank screen.

"Oh well that's easy jockie you're sister in law, Trudy Solo pulled some strings there. Now be gone, I got things to do like play with new set of rare jedi **crystal**s, and dance the night away with my new stuff monkey," Hawk declared holding up a monkey and taking off.

Mega blinked twice at the screen, "I'm a tribe of morons," he decided out loud before heading to the door.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(A day later or so….)

'_S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y NIGHT, S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y'_

It was a cold day in the middle of the swamp, the place was still ever bit the pig stye but now the small hut had been replaced with a giant pink castle that looked like it was melting into the mudd with lace all around it.

As Mega hopped out- he looked at oddly as he climbed down and he heard it…

'_At the good ole rock and roll road show, I gotta go, Saturday Night, Saturday Night, Gonna rock it up, roll it up, Do it all, have a ball'_

"Oh damn," he muttered, "Jay's definitely here," he said rolling his eyes.

Mega then taking a breath turning around and coming to face to face with Jay and Gel. Jay was dressed in Jedi robes and Gel in a pink dress both of them doing really bad disco dancing… meanwhile Jay was floating a **safety pin** in front of him.

Mega banged his head against the ship momentarily- why did this happen to him!

"Hey Mega!" Jay shouted seeing his former enemy standing there on the side looking at them- waving him over noticing he had traded his techno uniform in for some conservative black flight suite though losing the 't' and the stripes not bothering to put a Mallrat symbol anywhere.

"You're treehugging loving Admiral wants to go on a mission with Lex and Ram," Mega said to him.

"Where they sending us exactly?" Jay asked.

"Adumar," Mega replied deadpan.

"Cool- don't know what or where that is- but I'm for it- say Mega you wanna see my new clothes? Gel picked them out for me," Jay said enthusiastically.

"Not really but I have feeling you don't care not to show me do you?" he inquired.

"Here," Jay said whipping off his top.

Underneath a shirt that said- 'I'm the man from Nantucket', and pants that read 'What do you mean: 'We are what we pretend to be.'

"That's it? You mean it doesn't get ANY weirder?" Mega said slightly impressed looking up and down Jay- and here he thought Jay was going to have a Barbie doll outfit underneath.

"I'm not done yet!" Jay protested putting his hands on his hips.

"That'd be too easy wouldn't it?" Mega muttered under his breath kicking the ground as he looked down trying to brace himself for whatever frightening thing Jay had.

Jay shrugged and pulled off his shirt to reveal a giant 'S' and a cape on his back, and then he stripped off his pants to reveal red tints on blue tight pants.

"Oh dear god"

Gel ran over, "MY HERO" she cried racing over throwing her arms around Jay.

"Okay now I need to die," Mega muttered darkly now to in his head to know that he was listening to more strange music, but this time only worse- she drives me crazy by the fine young cannibals was now on.

Jay then took Gel over his shoulders and lifted her into the air with the Schwartz as Mega shook his head and the door from the castle opened, out stepping Yoda.

"Fake brown Barbie doll- you have returned. Is there something wrong again?" Jack inquired coming out to meet Mega.

"Yea, I'm around a parade of idiots- can you give them brains?" he said turning to Jack.

"That's just a load of . True , but none-the-less. And though true… alas I am incapable of giving them the intelligence required. It is beyond the ability of the force," Jack said with shame looking down onto the ground.

"Oh you mean so there's power in a blinking light and a fake religion," Mega said impressed.

"But of course. It's called the power of fear. People fear what they do not understand and will always fear us because of this," Jack answered.

"Okay so like psych out… but the thing is Master if the power is fake then what is there to back it up? And how Jay lifting her into the air? Isn't a defiance of gravity?" Mega said finally after looking at Gel and him for a minute- as well as the paper clip.

"Well… actually there's nothing to back up except big names like Luke Skywalker, and Darth Zulu. As for Jay- he's using invisible strings- they're my newest invention, he's not actually lifting anyone up," Jack informed him calmly.

"Oh good 'cause I was about to be seriously freaked out," he answered, "Okay Jay can you drop the mail order wife now? We got work to do- besides if you go with me now, I'll give you some dog food- and we'll get to see RAM, do you like that?" Mega taunted.

Jay nodded and barked dropping Gel and racing over nodding his head, "Let's go see Ram!"

"Moron"

"Goodbye Barbie dolls," Jack said.

"Bye bye," Jay cried waving like a dork as Mega dragged him up the ramp.

"Bye Matt Robinson," Gel called to Mega, "Bye Conner," she yelled to Jay.

Mega just rolled his eyes- one of these days, he was going to kill that chick.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Adumar)

"So let me understand this- I'm supposed to kiss babies and do FLIGHT DEMOSTRATIONS?" Mega demanded darkly when he landed to Hawk's image, "That's not in my description".

"Mega, we need a diplomat to aid Senator Ned Hallis," Hawk replied, "He shall be your superior for this stay- you and your officers should report to him if you need anything".

"Oh joy," Mega snapped back as the screen went dead.

He then rolled his eyes and left his cockpit to find that Jay, Lex, and Ram were already waiting for him. Ram and Jay holding hands and talking; while Lex was trying to flirt with a woman with red hair standing next to him. She however looked disinterested.

"Hello, you must be General Mega Skywalker," she said with a smile.

"Yea, are you Salene Tammer?" he asked going to shake her hand.

"Of course, I'm glad you're here, we've been waiting for your arrival. Now tomorrow you have a speech in front of the public- after being welcomed in a ceremony of course about how you want to help us here at Adumar," she began.

"Speech! I don't have one prepared…" he said panicked.

"Don't worry- I have one for you," she said putting her hand out sympathetically.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Then you have a dinner Rovo's, and the next day a demonstration at the Windsor Hall," she informed him, "Don't worry you're guide will get you there," she said.

"Oh great, whose our guide?" Mega asked.

"My wife, May," she reported with a smile as she pointed down the way to a brown haired woman with short hair.

"You're wife? God is everyone gay here?" Lex demanded angrily upon hearing that.

Mega then turned sharply to him, "And what am I?"

"I don't see you with a girlfriend," Lex retorted.

"Lex- run fast," Mega said after a second.

Lex looked to both sides before racing away as Mega turned back to Salene, "That's great thank you, so we'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later- Rovo's)

It appeared as if the day could not get any weirder. First, Mega had to actual pose for pictures, give interviews, and hold children- that being beyond weird to begin with.

Then Lex actually got love letters- the first time in history Mega was perhaps speechless. And then, as if to add to the weirdness of this all- they were asked to take place in a paint ball star fighter match. This just left Mega baffled but according to May this was a huge honour.

Now they were sitting filled with giant water fountains, males dressed in pink clothes, women in dark colour dresses, and cakes all over the room along with drinks.

"Have we walked into the twilight zone?" Lex as he turned around and saw men in pink uniforms.

"Oh no, males here wear the bright colours, women wear dark. We're also the champion fighters," May explained.

"And you don't think that's slightly disturbing?" Ram inquired as they moved to sit down.

"Not at all," she replied.

"He the gay guy finds that weird," Lex said rolling his eyes.

"So, I've been meaning to ask what's with this Skywalker thing- a few years ago there was none and now we have Jay, you, and that Luke guy. What gives?" May asked Mega with interest.

"Well Mega and I have no relation. Luke Skywalker is just a holo actor from that movie star wars- the one they made me about defeating the techno's- I'm that hero. Mega just happens to same the name because everyone who was born on Tatooine in the old slaves quarters has that for a last name. Kind of like Ram and Slade they're both Solo's Slade is on by adoption and Ram is cousin but not his blood cousin," Jay informed her calmly.

"Yea, I'm just no name that got lucky in a battle called Endor," Mega said with a shrug.

"But yet you're both jedi's?"

"That's just random- besides all it is some spiritual farce that involves a blinking light, and a guy named Yoda," Mega reasoned.

"Wait a second! You mean to tell me my zapper DOESN'T WORK!" Jay gasped in horror.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mega demanded, "It's a prop moron".

"Damn it! That's it, I'm calling my agent, and joining the tribe cast as Jay," he declared angrily getting up and walking off.

"Is he okay?" May asked.

"Yea, he just needs a few minutes to realise there's no where else to go- he'll be back," Mega told her.

They all waited in silence as they ate for about thirty more seconds before Jay stormed back in.

"Damn it. I can't find Wellington anywhere. Guess, I'm stuck here," he said with a grunt, "But I want a zapper that works damn it"

"Welcome back lover," Ram said putting an arm around him.

"Yea yea"

Just as they went back to eating their food, suddenly an announcer came to the stage, "And now for the main event tonight Sue Ellen Morang versus May Tammer!"

"HUH?" the guys cried spitting out their food as they turned to May.

"Excuse me guys, I got a battle to win with my blade here," she said showing it to them, it was a blue glowing sword with weird writing on it.

"Say May, what does that say?" Ram asked with interest.

"Oh it's Elvish for 'Monkey see, Monkey do'," she replied with a shrug.

"Riiiigghhhttt…" Mega said slowly, "She's crazy too," he muttered as May went up to fight this other girl with dark braids and short height- as the other guys turned to watch the battle….

Mega noticed in the corner of his eye- another dark beauty looking right at the girl with deep features. She had long braided purple hair but he had sworn he had seen her before… but then as turned her head slightly it hit him….it was …

'_JAVA JADE! What the hell is she doing here!'_ He wondered

Mega then got up as the fight went on walking towards her, "Hey Miss- do I know you from somewhere?"

Java then turned around sharply her eyes filled with fear which she quickly shoved down, "No sir, I don't believe so- I'm Iella," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Iella- can we talk in private?" he inquired seriously.

"I don't see why not- excuse me gentlemen," she said getting up excusing herself as she gripped him tightly, "What the hell do you want Mega?"

"What are you doing here!"

"I can't tell you that"

"But you knew I was here!"

"It's my job to know that besides you were all over the local news moron," Java interjected as they shoved themselves into the hall, "Now you almost blew my cover. Don't do it again. In fact, go back inside and pretend we never talked," she commanded.

"On what authority?" Mega demanded folding his arms.

"I'm in intelligence and you're just a fighter pilot for starters," she said darkly, "And I don't want to be executed, now go back to your table," she warned gripping his arm tighter so that it drew blood as she held him close to her.

As Mega sighed in defeat he took his hurt arm into the room with "Iella" standing behind him however before they could even reach the table they saw a man in pink come flying at his friends carrying a knife but thank Lex drew out his crossbow and tackled him to the ground but before the guy got a shot off and almost took Jay's head off.

"What was that about execution, 'cause I don't exactly think you're the target," he reported deadpan.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Short time later- the chamber)

"So let me get this straight someone is trying to kill us but the question is who are they?" Ram inquired looking up with a book in his hand.

"Jealous boyfriends?" Lex asked looking over a letter.

"Lex, what the hell are you reading?" Mega demanded.

"Uh nothing," he said quickly trying to hide the letters.

"Oh hand them over," Jay replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO"

"Okay, that's it," Jay declared lunging himself at Lex and the stack of letters knocking Lex off the couch and wrestling him as he shouted to Ram, "Get them"

Ram then went to get them as Lex tried to dive for the letters- as he got one and read.

"Dear Sexy Lexy, I love your hairy back- you seem to make me hot bothered every time…"

"Hey guys- hate to interrupt but now is not the time to be embarrassing Lex with his love notes," Mega said looking out the window.

"And why is that?" Jay asked now on top of Lex.

"Because it seems an army of assassins are on the way up to the room carrying knives and zappers," He reported.

"Shit!"

The boys then scrambled off each other as May went to the closet and pulled out weapons throwing it to them, "Come on"

(45 minutes later- "Iella's room")

"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Java demanded looking at Mega and the guys as May was out getting their things from their old room.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me- you're with intelligence," he reminded her.

"I know but it's not my field," she argued, "I spy, I don't do threats and terrorists".

"But wouldn't you find them that way?" he demanded bringing her slamming into a wall- she doing it to herself because of how nervous Mega was making her.

His intensity flying off the wall. He was damn pissed, whether he liked- no loved Java right now was irrelevant… he just wanted to live long enough to actually tell her how he felt under far better circumstances.

"That's the thing, I don't know of anyone. If I knew don't you'd think I'd tell you? You're my only friend Mega… I got no one else," she said seriously for a second allowing herself to get off the wall and touch him lightly.

"Only friend?" he repeated slightly hurt but not showing it.

'_Does she not feel the same way?'_

"Yea… I mean, you'd know I'd tell you- really I would," she said stroking his arm lightly now causing Mega's glasses to fog up some as the door opened and May stepped in with a ton of bags in the hall which the guys went to get as she went up to them.

"I discovered whose trying to kill you. Iella- I mean Java, we need to talk alone," she said seriously to her.

"Why?" Java asked turning her head to May.

"Well, after I tell you- the thing is you're going to quit you're job- kill your superior after you help save their lives," May told her honestly.

"I doubt that," Java said skeptically, "But try anyway".

May then pulled her into a spare room as the guys waited outside for almost twenty on the couch. Ram and Jay flirting with each and holding hands. While Lex read his love letters again. Suddenly, the door opened and they all looked up.

"I have something to say. I'm quitting the Mallrats intelligence, I'm getting you guys on a ship back home, and then I'm killing my superior," she announced.

Mega's mouth dropped open, "Wha?"

"Don't ask me now- we'll talk later, right now we need to go, May can only hold them off for so long," she said as the others jumped up.

"But how are you going to get us out the city?" Mega asked.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Twenty minutes later)

Walking down the streets of the city dressed in five pink uniforms with yellow hats were Jay, Mega, Ram, Lex, and Java.

"Oh this is just great," Lex muttered.

"We fit in with the general population- no one will notice- that was the idea wasn't it?" Java demanded.

"Yea but pink is so not my colourful," Ram remarked.

"I think I look the sexiest," Jay chimed in.

"You would," Mega muttered as they continued to walk, "Where to?"

"This way"

After some quick dodging and walking in alleyways- they finally made their way to a hidden base with a cargo ship as Java handed Lex the keys who then went to start the ship.

"So…. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Mega asked her.

"It seems my superior Ned is a backstabbing traitor- he asked for you all to come so he could kill you and win over these people making it like you died losing to them in an honourable battle. May showed me the tape she found of Ned and their president talking backstage during your speech. They made a deal. And now I'm going handle Ned myself. I'll be back in a few days but you guys need to get out of here because an entire army is now out to get you," Java said seriously.

"Well that's great- and to think they wanted me to retire- HA," Mega said rolling his eyes.

"I daresay you won't be anytime soon after word gets out of this exploit," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Is that all?" he asked after a moment of pause, "I mean will you be okay here?"

"Sure, no one suspects me of anything yet. Ned doesn't know we're friends, and there's no proof I did anything wrong. Besides I can take care of myself. I'll call you in a few days- promise," she vowed.

"Oh okay," Mega said after a moment as he turned to leave trying to hide his rejection.

"Hey wait a second- is something on your mind, I mean other than this?" Java asked looking at him seriously.

"No, why would anything be?"

"Because you seem so… distance… is this because we kissed before the explosion at the base, and then had sex in your brother's bed because if so… it was just one time thing. I was just temporarily crazy- I swear it won't happen again," she reported.

"No. No. I had fun… it was fun. It's nothing… really," he answered.

"Okay… I just want us to be cool considering I'm hoping you'll be the best man at the wedding," Java replied.

"Wedding? You're getting married…?" he said shocked.

"Of course, didn't I tell you? I guess not, after killing my superior, I'm returning to base- finding Jay and getting married," she declared.

"Wha?" Jay and Ram said as they turned to each other.

"I thought you were gay," Ram said to Jay.

"I thought I was too," Jay replied, "I guess I was wrong"

"Guess so."

"The thing is- I am in love with a Skywalker… but you're the wrong Skywalker. I kissed you accidentally- I thought you were Jay. The truth is I've always been in love with Jay since even before we met, his mother- Darth Zulu said it was written that we should be together and she was right," Java said as she turned to Jay with a smile, "Jay will you marry me?"

"Of course," he cried running over to kiss her throwing his arms around her with tears in his eyes.

"Okay… is anyone else freaked out by that?" Mega said outloud.

"I am," Ram said raising his hand standing next to Mega, "So you ever consider turning gay?"

"No way Ram. Get lost- or go fight Java for Jay," he retorted.

"Damn. And you're ass always looked so good," Ram said as he walked up and tapped Java on the shoulder.

"Is this just for two or can anyone play?"

"Welcome," she said pulling him in as they shared a threesome kiss.

"I hate my life," Mega said deadpan turning towards the ship, "I never get the girl- ever- stupid blonde gay Barbie doll- at least I have my zapper- I think… now I just need to make a real one and test it on Jay"

As Jay and Ram broke off from Java they waved to her racing off after him, "We'll see you soon, bye Java- we love you" they called.

"Love you too," she yelled sighing happily as they raced off into the night, she watched as their ship took off and smiled sadly.

"Now if only Mega really loved me…" she said sadly.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end?


	91. Olympics

**Of Olympians, Wars, and Greek Gods?**

Pairing: Mega/Trudy/Jay

Words: cotton candy, Olympic gold, and dress shirt

Lines: "How can I love you like before when obviously it wasn't enough?"; "Look at her man. She's an absolute Goddess. How long did you think it was going to be before some guy was going to be even remotely interested in her?"

Challenge by: NightMistCrystal (of who emailed de challenge)

Rating: teen Kiddieness (yes, that is my new rating system, its rated teen kiddieness)

Disclaimer: I own the flamingos, the penguins, and the hippos that wear kimonos (I can't believe they wear kimonos!)… I do however not own the tribe for that is cloud 9's, and now that series 2 is out, I'd like to say, I love you guys (I'll change my mind no doubt when series 3 isn't out till July snorts).

88888888

"So let me understand this clearly? You want to host a tribal Olympic games? Are you crazy?" Mega demanded turning to Amber.

"Yes- no!" she said quickly not realising what she had just agreed to.

"I liked the first answer better," he said deadpan rolling his eyes from his computer pushing himself away from the desk to look directly at her with his chair right in front of her frame.

"Think about it Mega, the city could use some events, like the tribal trading market we once had, or the gathering that Ebony hosted- we could use that same kind of competitive mixed with trading event. Ebony drew in the most tribes with those gatherings. The techno's can provide security, and take part- but we need your help setting it up- Jack doesn't have the resources to do it, and Ram is indisposed," Amber reasoned looking at him trying to push her agenda.

She did honestly see this as a chance as a do over. It was hard a do over but it was possible. She believed it could happen. After the chosen, and the technos for that matter- the city needed something to restore their faith in the system the Mallrats had created.

"I'm sorry do we seem like we're about to win athletic of the year because in case you haven't noticed- besides Java- we're a band of computer geeks with toys or are you planning an event that involves speed typing?" he demanded rolling his eyes.

Either Amber was crazy or she was crazy, logically speaking there was no possible way to do what she wanted, or truthfully there was no way Mega was about to spend his time and energy doing it. He had better things to do. Like build the city, take charge of its security because it seemed like his plans to take over were foiled with the return of his brother… who no doubt was going to get the Liberty tribe one involved.

"You have Jay," she reported.

"Let me try to drum that enthusiasm for a second- oh wait, there it went," Mega said in a harsh monotone.

"And what's wrong with Jay?" Amber demanded folding her arms.

"Ask me what isn't not what is, that would take forever," he retorted.

Amber cocked her eyebrow up slightly at his announcement, what did Mega have a problem with when it came Jay? Was there something she needed to know? Mega did help Jay take down Ram and then even get Ram back in a jail cell where he belonged. Should she be worried that he might stab them in the back now?

Mega couldn't help but study her face; he enjoyed that look of partial horror and wonderment as if asking the most obvious question ever- about his loyalties. Ram had asked him that once- and suffered for it. And was now in a Mallrat jail cell in their basement for crimes against the city, while he and Java were living large in charge of Technos' with Jay as a co-assistant and half the rulers of the city beside the mallrats. And though, yes Mega would love to stab the Mallrats in the back, he valued not ending up like Ram so for now at least, he was playing along.

"Why do I get the feeling, you'd rather see Jay finally join us?"

"If I had it my way, he would be with your tribe, you're the one that rejected his membership because him and Trudy spilt. We didn't exactly want him, we got stuck with him," Mega retorted darkly.

Amber didn't want to admit to herself that she wanted Jay- and that's why she really said no. She didn't want to lead to cause problems between him and Trudy because they kissed but that seemed inventible- like they were destined to be but the thing was- she didn't want them to be- not when Bray was still out there somewhere.

"I'll make you a deal then- your tribe takes part and helps us make it happen- we'll take Jay in. You'll be free of your obligation to keep him on because you can't leave him on the streets… deal?" Amber said after a minute holding her hand out as if ready to seal it.

Her gaze hard and locked on to Mega's as she watched him push himself out of his chair and stand up in front of her. She watched him study her face and then watched in fascination as he took his out wordless wrapped it around hers and stared at her hard, "Deal".

"I'll see myself out then- we'll be in touch shortly," Amber promised before turning around and walking off uncomfortably.

As she left, Mega went back his computer and turned to the side door, "You can stop standing there now listening, she's gone," he said.

The door then suddenly opened wide, and Java walked in with a smirk on her face, "That was genius Mega- you'd almost think it was all her idea if we didn't know better".

Mega curled his lips some, "Operative word being almost- now about Jay… let's make sure that we lose him- I mean really lose him".

8888

"How can I love you like before when obviously it wasn't enough? Besides, I already told you there's someone else," Trudy said with tears in her eyes with Jay standing in front of her with a **dress shirt** on, and neat leather pants.

Today had been the re-wedding of Lex and Tai-san and Tai-san had invited Jay to come. Actually she had invited Mega too but was disappointed when he reported that he had better things to do then watch her go back to the enemy.

However for Jay, it was an ample opportunity to try and talk Trudy into taking him back. He knew she was upset that he kissed Amber at the Eco camp but the thing was- he loved her, he really did, and he wanted her back. Besides they weren't even together then- well not officially anyway.

"I know there isn't Trudy, you're not with Lex or anyone else here… Look Trudy…" he began as he tried to place a hand on her.

"No, stop- stop it right now, and get out, get out before I do something," she warned tears now falling freely.

Jay dejected saw that there was no way she'd go along with him so he then turned and left without another word- as Trudy sobbed a bit as he walked off. Why did he have to push her? Didn't he know about Mega even in the least- couldn't he sense she was serious… apparently no one did and she got the feeling if Mega had it his way- no one ever would.

It was like no believed her when she had someone because there was no proof and he wouldn't come forward, people just thought she was using it as coping for Jay probably but the thing was- he was real- they were real to her at least. She didn't mind that they kept it to themselves she just didn't like the talking behind her back her tribe took part in as if accusing her as being as crazy, paranoid, desperate, and as much of a liar as Ebony. As if she was vindictive enough to resort to tricks to get Jay back, she wanted to say to them if that was true then wouldn't she have taken back already?

Unwilling to accept their criticism, stories and Jay's lies about caring about her or him not really caring for Amber, she stormed back up to her room- she could be happy for Lex and Tai-san later but not right now.

888

"Hey everyone I have announcement to make- Mega said his tribe would set up the games for us," Amber said proudly at dinner.

Right off the kids started cheering and hugging, the others exchanged excited words, and Jay nodding his head- he knew what Mega would want out of him nothing less than tribal **Olympic gold**.

"That's great- I want to run- Lex does not play with balls or swim," he replied not really thinking of that insinuation.

"It's a good thing you don't play with balls or else I might be worried," May interjected as she sat down with some soup.

At that Lex cringed and shot her a look, "You…"

May then started to slurp up the soup. Tai-san shot her a side glare but pushed it down remembering her poise.

"I think it's fantastic, Jay we should go to the hotel and see what Mega has in mind for us," she said moving to stand up.

"What!" Lex demanded angrily and loud enough to cause an echo, his gaze shifting over to his wife, "What do you go the hotel- Tai-san, you're not a techno anymore".

"Yes, I am- I never left them…" Tai-san said looking at her husband with a shocked look that he'd act so strong about it, "Just because we're together again- they're my tribe Lex".

"NO, We're you're tribe Tai-san- not THEM. You were just pretending remember?" he said forcefully as if trying to plant something in her head that wasn't there.

"No, I wasn't. I was pretending for Ram not Mega. I'm on his side. I follow him by choice, and will continue to do. I told you, I would not change and I meant it. You want to fight me over this fine, then consider yourself single," she said storming off as the rest of the café looked on in shocked silence.

88888

A few weeks later, the first tribal Olympic summer games were opening- the tribes in attendance being the Mallrats, Technos, Liberty tribe, Outcasts, Demon Dogs, Gaians, Mozzies, The Crazzie's, Amazon's, Gulls, Jackals, Tribe Circus, Famgirls, and more came to the event, some with new leader's and some with old.

Slade, and Ebony came as the leaders of the Liberty tribe and naturally the first thing Slade did was excuse him to go see his brother who was standing over on the side with Jay who was eating **cotton candy**, and the pit bull Java who seemed more focused on other things.

"So you have anyone actually taking part?" Slade interjected causing all three to turn their heads over to his direction on the right, Jay nodded- Java rolled her eyes in response.

"As if it's your business," she retorted sharply.

"Java, get lost," Mega commanded.

"But…"

"Leave us- and take him with you," he said thumbing to Jay.

"You heard the man," Java said after a minute still scowling over at Slade.

Jay nodded throwing the stick away, "Yep, let's go train," he replied walking off with her.

Mega then turned back to Slade, "I think he just answered your question".

Slade nodded, "Cold chance in hell before you do anything right?"

"Naturally do I look like a source of entertainment? Do you see me wearing shorts and a light t-shirt running for masses? Do I have circus animal printed on my forehead?" Mega asked in a neutral tone looking at him.

Slade snorted slightly at the mental image of his brother doing it briefly before shoving it down and shaking his head, "I should hope not- Ebony insisted we take part but I plan to sit my ass too".

"Ah no racing with the bike then? Are they even doing anything like that?"

"You helped put this thing together and you don't know what they're doing?" Slade asked incredulously.

"I just run security, I don't pay attention to things that don't concern me," Mega retorted.

"Well I think they might be with go karts, but the thing is even if they didn't, I wouldn't waste what gas I have on drag racing for false notoriety and extra rations," Slade responded sitting down on a box next to where Mega was standing.

"Good point, but I recommend going back to your pit bull now," Mega replied from where he was standing.

"Why Josh?"

"Which reason you want? A: the fact that she staring at us with anger in her eyes directed at me, B: because the Mallrats are trying to figure how we know each other and are also looking us, or C: because our tribes have never interjected beyond Ebony so naturally people would assume we're enemies and yet we're sitting here talking otherwise," he answered casually but quiet enough to make sure only Slade heard him.

At that, Slade suddenly shifted his eyes but trying to seem less obvious as he connected his gaze, sure enough Ebony had her eyes glued on his brother with half anger, half wonderment directed at him as to why he'd a spend a second around Josh. On the other end, Lex, and Amber in particular seemed equally as interested in the way they were positioned. Trudy seemed focused but not on him…

"Is there something going on between you and the purple haired mother?" Slade asked turning to him.

Mega turned his head slightly enough to see Trudy's eyes and then over to Slade, "If I tried to deny it…"

"I'd call you a liar, I wasn't born yesterday Josh. I remember the way you used to look at Serena Andersen," Slade answered still not even trying to move.

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget it? You were 5, she was 8 and you made doe eyes at her like she was a blonde goddess. I never thought I would watch a bigger train wreck when it came to you but this wins it".

"Because she's a mother?" Mega asked.

"And she's easily two years your senior or did you not tell her you were only fifteen?" Slade challenged his little brother.

"I might have forgotten that… besides, it's not like I plan to date her or anything- she's fun you know?" he replied after a moment trying to see casual with his response and not seem- like a prick though it was what he was.

Slade grew silent for a second before casting a look over to Ruby and then Ebony- yea, he knew- he knew all about that. Slade nodded after a second.

"Thought you might. I don't see you leaving…"

"I don't plan to- so get used to the stares- now let's go watch closer shall we?"

"If I have to," Mega said residing knowing it was now a moot point, Slade was not going to go away.

"I'm telling there's more to that," Lex said pointing to them as they walked towards the opening ceremony with the Mallrats still hanging back.

"You can't prove it Lex, besides it's not like Mega will ever tell you- and you're out of time to consider it, your race is up next," she reported pointing to the race.

"Shit," he cried running over.

"Be aware of those balls," May shouted with a smirk on her face.

"May!" Salene chide as Jay went to join him at the starting line along with a few others.

As they took their place at the starting line- a gung went off and the runners took off Jay pulling into the lead as the Techno's watched with cold interest on their faces, all of them as expressionless as Mega except Java who seemed more occupied with the guy drooling over her- and Mega who was ignoring it all together to talk with Slade.

They watched as Jay hit the finish with Lex right behind him.

"Nice run"

Amber looked mildly disappointed when she saw the smirks hit the Techno's faces.

"Look at this way Amber- he'll be on our team this time next event," Pride reasoned causing a small smile to escape her.

As Jay accepted the first gold medal of the games, Lex took sliver, and the two headed back towards the group- Trudy took a moment to congratulate Mega by walking up to him. Not wanting to even face Jay.

"Congratulations on the victory," she exclaimed with a warm smile directed at him with a gleam as Slade looked at her suspiciously as if not trusting her, as if looking at her like he was the worried father looking over his child around their first date.

Making sure the date got the hard warning look. Slade did not like the idea that this girl was in his younger brothers bed especially considering how young Josh was- how naïve he was when it came to people, and the fact that she already had one kid- meant there could be easily more.

"Perhaps you should say that to Jay," Mega reported deadpan not trying to attract attention, no doubt someone would find this more odd- and question his actions.

"Well it's really your victory not his- you're the one that'll get the credit, and the tribe prize along with the benefits, Jay will just get his medal and tossed to the sliver team," she said quietly.

"I guess"

Then Trudy proceeded to try and flirt with him even know she knew Slade was there, she didn't think he'd go along, and she was right but she noticed from the way Slade was looking at her- that he had to know. So now she was wondering why did he know- no one else did- no one else could even read Mega, and this guy seem to know him back and forth… why was that?

As she asked herself this, she was unaware that Jay and Lex were heading their way. The two talking but soon it stopped when Jay's eyes caught sight of her talking to Mega and Slade. Right off a suspicious look was cast towards Slade- that womanising manwhore- he was not- was that Trudy's other guy? Did he really exist?

Suddenly, Jay tensed. No, it couldn't be! He couldn't be… could he? Now his entire focus was on them so much he missed Pride and Amber coming up behind them holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Look at her man. She's an absolute Goddess. How long did you think it was going to be before some guy was going to be even remotely interested in her?" Lex inquired.

"Huh?" Jay said snapping from his thoughts.

"Amber- did you think Pride was really gonna wait till you got back together to tell her, please," Lex replied.

"I-uh… no," Jay replied automatically pushing out his shock trying to remind himself no one knew that he was trying to get back with Trudy.

"Good because then you're stupider than I thought if you thought for a second, he'd wait. You should stop staring too she might take offense to that- she gets her knots twisted over that a lot- I'd know," Lex advised.

"Right…" Jay said trailing as he allowed himself to be pulled away his gaze still on Trudy, Slade, and Mega wondering what could possibly be going on.

8888

End.


End file.
